Krwawy Szlak
by Oxyte
Summary: Niewymajająca opowiastka o wakacjach i szukania celu w życiu. Trochę wojny, słodkich pocałunków i decyzji, które wpływają na świat wokoło. Harry spotyka Draco przypadkiem, na mugolskiej ulicy pełnej hałasu. Przez pytanie, jedną decyzję jego życie nabiera nowego znaczenia.
1. Rozdział 1

Parapet nieprzyjemnie wbija się w ciało, ale widok jest warty tego niewielkiego cierpienia. Sierp księżyca błyszczy jak wypolerowany, a ja myślę sobie, że takie życie musi być piękne. Mieć własną wolę. Marzenie Harry'ego Pottera. Zrobić kiedyś cokolwiek z własnej woli. Bez nakazów, zakazów, pragnień innych i troszczenia się o ich potrzeby. Zacząć egoistyczne życie, nie musząc się przejmować zdaniem całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Krew delikatnie obmywa mój nadgarstek z ich brudnego dotyku, który pali skórę żywym ogniem. Dzisiaj dostałem tylko dwie kary – za mało. Moje życie nie jest warte, nie jest godne pobłażania. Muszę cierpieć, wtedy odpokutuję grzech istnienia.

Muszę pokutować za cierpienia, które powoduję. Wujostwo dokładnie mi to wytłumaczyło. Jedynie oni postrzegają mnie jako zwykłego człowieka, a nie jako niezwykle kruchy talizman chroniący przed złem, który trzeba schować i chronić, by mógł spełnić swoje zadanie. Dursleyowie są okropni, sprawiają ból. Chyba o to mi chodzi – by zapomnieć o wszystkich niepowodzeniach, zagłuszyć je bólem.

Na początku uważałem to za kłamstwo wmawiane przez wujostwo. Przekonanie to utwierdziło się, gdy odkryłem magię, Hogwart, przyjaciół… Potem zginął Cedrik; pierwsza porażka. Przez moją nieudolność powrócił Voldemort. Chłopiec Który Miał Uratować Świat, dołożył starań, by go zniszczyć. Śmierć Syriusza była zapalnikiem. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że jedynie ranię ludzi wokół siebie, sprowadzam katastrofę za katastrofą.

Wzdycham i sięgam po chusteczkę higieniczną. Kładę ją delikatnie na krwawiący nadgarstek i przykładam do rany. Każdy skrawek skóry na rękach pokrywają nieregularne, poszarpane sznyty. Najbardziej lubię tę pierwszą – ciągnięta maszynką do golenia z poszarpanymi brzegami. Robiłem ją niepewnie, więc wyszła trochę krzywo. Jest niedoskonała, nieudana – zupełnie jak ja.

W pewnym momencie wuj trochę przesadził, w te wakacje spędziłem dwa tygodnie w szpitalu. Odkryłem, czym jest prawdziwy ból. Chyba za bardzo się z nim zaprzyjaźniłem. Ale już nic nie mogę na to poradzić, on ratuje przed tym innym cierpieniem, którego bym nie zniósł. Mój umysł jest słaby, więc muszę go zajmować martwieniem się. Żeby zakrywać rękawy, nie krzywić się niepotrzebnie, uważać na plecy. Lista jest sporej długości.

Odkrywam chusteczkę i sprawdzam czy krew już zakrzepła wystarczająco. Usatysfakcjonowany wrzucam ją do małego śmietnika pod biurkiem i kładę się spać.

Budzi mnie skrzypienie drzwi. Słyszę sapanie. Ciężkie kroki wuja. Alkoholowy oddech owiewa moją szyję, gdy się zbliża. Zaciskam palce na białej pościeli, modląc się, by sobie poszedł. Proszę…

Tylko go to jeszcze bardziej podjudza. Może myśli, że się podnieciłem? Jęczę z rozkoszy? Ha.

Ból jest mi potrzebny, dobrze to wiem. Ale gdy wuj Vernon z jakiegoś powodu sięga po piwo, a najczęściej jest to odrzucony kontrakt w firmie czy inne niepowodzenia, zmienia się w innego człowieka, napędzanego pożądaniem.

Zaciskam powieki. Boję się. A jeśli dzisiaj pójdzie dalej? To mój największy lęk, że dzisiaj nie skończy się na tym, co zwykle.

Zrywa ze mnie pościel, a ja czuję powiew zimnego powietrza na odkrytej skórze. Mam na sobie jakieś granatowe bokserki większe o kilka rozmiarów, które spadają, gdy tylko nie są trzymane przez pasek od spodni. Teraz mam na sobie tylko je, więc gdy wuj podrywa mnie do góry, ciągnąc za nadgarstek noszący pamiątkę po dzisiejszej słabości, zsuwają się z kościstych bioder, a ja stękam cicho.

Wiem, co powinienem zrobić, ale i tak mam opory. Wielką dłonią łapie mnie za włosy i przyciska do krocza.

Po wszystkim prostuję się i pluję mu spermą w twarz, która niebezpiecznie czerwienieje. Usta wydymają się w prześmiesznym grymasie i dostaję w twarz. Raz, drugi, trzeci. W końcu muszę wytrzeć kapiącą krew z nosa. Wpatruję się w rozmazaną na skórze czerwoną smugę, więc nie zauważam wuja, który łapie mnie z tyłu i robi to, czego zawsze się obawiałem. Bez przygotowania, na sucho.

Łzy bezsilności i upokorzenia mieszają się z krwią. Chciałem bólu, naprawdę, ale to jest ponad moje siły. To dziwne piekące uczucie w niczym nie przypomina tego, do czego przywykłem. W niczym.

Chowam twarz w poduszce, łkając cichutko.

Rano nie mam siły wstać. Wuj wyszedł późno, naprawdę późno. Nie skończyło się na jednym razie. Nie wiem, co mam czuć. Obrzydzenie? Nienawiść? Chyba jest wszystkiego po trochę. Dziwne uczucia, których nie potrafię nazwać, przepełniają mnie całego. Jednocześnie mam ochotę płakać i krzyczeć ze złości.

Powoli wstaję z łóżka. Boli. Cały tyłek, jakby rozrywany. Jeju, on naprawdę był rozrywany dzisiejszej nocy. Pościel zmieniła barwę z bieli na czerwień; muszę to wyprać tak, by ciocia nie zauważyła.

Wracam do pokoju i siadam na podłodze, podkurczając nogi. Uwielbiam ból. On mnie ratuje, jedyny rozumie, ale to, co stało się w nocy… Jestem brudny. Zbawca czarodziejskiego świata jest zwykłą dziwką.

Wyciągam ręce przed siebie, eksponując nadgarstki. Zerkam na świeży bandaż i cienkie białe kreski. Pamiętam jak błagałem ciocię o jakikolwiek bandaż, gdy wuj w te wakacje zaczął bić mocniej, bez umiaru czy zastanowienia. Nie było za mną Syriusza, więc nie musiał obawiać się zaklęcia w akcie zemsty. Petunia najpierw popatrzyła na mnie jak na trędowatego, ale drugiego dnia, gdy podłoga w pokoju była pobrudzona krwią, bez słowa wręczyła mi gazy i bandaże. Co tydzień dostaję nowy zapas, wszystko, by dorośli czarodzieje się nie dowiedzieli. Zresztą nie chcę, by ktokolwiek wiedział. Litość wzbudza we mnie obrzydzenie. Ojej, umarli ci rodzice? Biedna sierota, musisz mieć ciężko w życiu. Ażebyście wiedzieli jak kurewsko ciężko.

Rzucam się w stronę szafki nocnej, przeszukuję obłąkanie szuflady w poszukiwaniu żyletki. Wyciągam ją, błyszczy w czerwonym świetle wschodzącego słońca. Od dawna nie trzęsły mi się tak ręce. Na początku, gdy miałem około czternastu lat, ból przeszywał całe ciało i palce trzymające zimny metal drżały niekontrolowanie.

Przygryzam wargę zdenerwowany; trochę za mocno i po podbródku spływa kropla krwi.

Jedno nacięcie. Uważnie obserwuję, jak z na skórze pojawia się cienka, czerwona kreska. Krople pęcznieją, powiększają objętość, przez chwilę mam wrażenie, jakby krew miała wybuchnąć, jakby to był już jej limit, ale nie, spływa strużką w dół. Powoli, nigdzie jej się nie śpieszy.

Dochodzę do wniosku, że ciąłem za płytko, za mało boli. Chcę poczuć ten ból, zapomnieć o brudnym z krwi ciele, o dzisiejszej nocy. Zapomnij, cholera!

Ostrze przejeżdża szybko po skórze. Raz, dwa, trzy... Wbija się głęboko, pijąc czerwień. Więcej, więcej, WIĘCEJ!

Rozmazałem krew na ręce. Kiedy? Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Nie wiem. Wiem, że jest cała czerwona. Pokryła się tym kolorem, nie ma wolnego skrawka skóry.

Dlaczego palce również są pokryte krwawymi kreskami? Dlaczego?!

Przybywa jej dużo, bardzo dużo...

Chcę wstać, ale ślizgam się na powstałej niedawno kałuży i padam na ziemię, kolorując ciało na czerwono. Palce ślizgają się po deskach, szukając oparcia. Nie potrafią go znaleźć. Czołgam się na czworaka, dyszę ciężko. Nie mam siły oddychać, jestem zmęczony.

Ręce nie wytrzymują mojego ciężaru i padam na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem, uderzając policzkiem o twarde podłoże.

Czuję się zmęczony i senny. Zamknij oczy, szepcze głosik w głowie. Zamknij oczy, a wtedy cierpienie się skończy... Mówi dość racjonalnie, więc przymykam powieki. Przez chwilę rozkoszuję się wygodą i wytchnieniem, zanim nadchodzi nicość.

Budzi mnie ból. Ręka pali żywym ogniem, jakby pies szarpał ją krzywymi kłami. Przed oczami staje mi porzucony kundel, który warczy i tarmosi mięso. Jego przysmak przeistacza się w moją rękę. Widzę, jak wbija zęby w mięśnie i tłuszcz, jak odrywa je, roniąc krople krwi. Słyszę dźwięki. Mlaskanie, sapanie. to jak ostre kły rysują odsłonięte kości, miażdżą stawy.

– ... na szczęście znaleźli go państwo zaraz po incydencie, więc życiu chłopca zupełnie nic nie zagraża. Poza nim samym, oczywiście. Widuje się z psychologiem?

– Regularnie – żarliwie odpowiada głos brzmiący jak ten ciotki Petunii. – Ale niestety nie przynosi to oczekiwanych rezultatów. Myśleliśmy z mężem, że już wszystko w porządku, ale to, co się wydarzyło... Przerażające. Harry zawsze był dziwny, ale nie sądziłam, że posunie się do próby samobójczej.

– Młodzież w tych czasach ma za dobrze i wariuje – mówi wuj.

– I tu się z panem całkowicie zgodzę, panie Dursley. Sugerowałbym jednak zmianę lekarza prowadzącego jego chorobę, aktualny psycholog widocznie nie radzi sobie z panem Potterem.

– Gdzie...? – pytam charczącym głosem.

– W szpitalu, Harry – przerywa mi ciocia Petunia. Ale mi nie o to chodziło! Gdzie podział się pies? Przecież jadł... Przerażenie petryfikuje mnie na sekundę, a potem z prędkością światła odkrywam kołdrę. Na ręce widnieje bandaż, ale jest cała. Opadam na poduszki z ulgą.

Leżę na miękkim łóżku z białą pościelą, a przy nim stoją trzy osoby: wujostwo i mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie jest lekarzem. Ubrał się w biały kitel, a z szyi zwisa stetoskop. Jestem w szpitalu. Zapędziłem się.

– Jak się pan czuje, panie Potter? – Panie Potter, jak to cholernie irytująco brzmi. – Ma pan zawroty głowy? Nudności? Uderzył się pan w głowę, dosyć mocno, jak sadzę.

– Tylko ręka – charczę i nakrywam kołdrę na nos, dając im znak, by wyszli, co robią. Drzwi trzaskają cicho, a ja rozglądam się po sali. Obok mnie leży blondyn z nogą w gipsie, na przeciwko śpi dziewczynka, obok niej nastolatka z długą szramą na policzku.

Obracam się na bok i przymykam senne powieki. Drugi raz w szpitalu, oby nikt z czarodziejskiego świata się nie dowiedział.

Wychodzę następnego dnia zaopatrzony w świeże bandaże. Lekarz przemilczał sprawę z bliznami, więc zapewne odbył odpowiednią rozmowę z wujostwem. Może dlatego zostawili mi zwitek funtów i wrócili czym prędzej do Little Whinging? Zresztą nieważne. Sam pójdę na dworzec i wrócę, muszę wrócić. Jestem winny czarodziejom posłuszeństwo, tyle im zawdzięczam, powinienem zabić Voldemorta dla nich.

Przez moją nieudolność magiczny świat wycierpiał zbyt wiele, gdybym był prawdziwym Wybrańcem, już dawno skończyłaby się wojna. Zaciskam palce na zielonej bluzie z zamkiem – zrobię to, zacznę ćwiczyć czarną magię, uroki, zabiję Riddle'a.

Idę zatłoczoną ulicą w stronę dworca, pociągiem powinienem szybko dostać się do hrabstwa, a potem miasteczka. Przeciskam się pomiędzy twardymi ciałami, nieustannie mrucząc „przepraszam" i kulę się, próbując przedostać dalej, ściskany przez ludzi.

Niechcący wpadam na kogoś i upadam wraz z nim na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem. Paru przechodniów patrzy się na nas w osłupieniu, ale potem idą w swoją stronę; większość nawet nie marnuje czasu, by popatrzeć, po prostu mijają, usilnie udając, że nic się nie stało.

– Ała! – krzyczy chłopak, na którego wpadłem, gdy próbuję wstać. Chyba za mocno zacisnąłem palce na jego ramieniu, gdy próbowałem się podnieść. Zaraz, ja znam ten głos.

– Malfoy?!

Ta wykrzywiona obrzydzeniem twarz tylko mnie utwierdza w odkryciu. No to pięknie, Potter.

– Potter? Dlaczego on, Salazarze? Ze wszystkich...

– Było na mnie nie wpadać – burczę i podciągam się na nogi. Malfoy wykrzywia wargi i również się podnosi. Mierzy mnie zimnym spojrzeniem lodowych oczu i mówi:

– Jesteś tak upośledzony, że nie zauważyłeś, że to ty na mnie wpadłeś?

Spokojnie, Harry, tylko spokojnie, nie daj się sprowokować.

– Co robisz w mugolskiej części miasta? – pytam. Kłótnie do niczego nas nie doprowadzą, chyba że do kilku urazów na ciele.

– Stęskniłem się za moim Gryfonem – mówi. I postanowienia o spokoju szlag bierze. Wielkie dzięki, Malfoy. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że ci powiem, Potter?

– Nie. Po prostu przez chwilę... nieważne. – Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, jakby był zagubionym dzieckiem, rozpaczliwie wołającym o pomoc w odszukaniu mamy.

– Rodzice nie uczyli, że raz rozpoczęte zdania się kończy? – Nie umyka mojej uwadze, że praktycznie cały czas rozgląda się wokoło z niepokojem. – Ach, zapomniałem, nie żyją, a biednej sierotki nie miał kto nauczyć kultury.

– I mówi to syn śmierciożercy – warczę, zaciskając pięści. Mam nadzieję, że napięte mięśnie nie nadwyrężą świeżych szwów na ręce. Jeszcze chwila i dostanie w mordę, jak tylko jeszcze raz obrazi rodziców, to nie ręczę za czyny swoich pięści.

– Uważaj, Potter – syczy i podchodzi do mnie, zaciskając palce na szarej koszulce. Łapię go za nadgarstek i patrzę wyzywająco w zimne oczy. – Ja przynajmniej go mam, nie zostawił mnie.

– Och, ale za to oddał cię Voldemortowi. – Uśmiecham się szeroko, gdy krzywi się na prawdziwe imię Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. – Co, masz już Mroczny Znak na przedramieniu? Jesteś jego pachołkiem? W ilu niewinnych ludzi rzuciłeś Avadę?

Jego źrenice rozszerzają się na chwilkę, a potem zaciska usta w wąską linię i wyrywa ręce z uścisku. Rozgląda się po śpieszących ludziach, a oni nie pozostają mu dłużni w sprawie spojrzeń. Ale czemu tu się dziwić, Malfoy nie ma zielonego pojęcia o mugolach i jest w czarodziejskich szatach. Wzbudza więc niemałą sensację.

– Kurwa, Potter. Nie jesteśmy sami – warczy, a ja mam przedziwne wrażenie, że czegoś panicznie się boi. – Chodź. – Łapie mnie za rękę i ciągnie.

– Hej! – Szarpię i próbuję się wyrwać. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Malfoy?!

– Po prostu chodź.

Przez chwilę stoję w miejscu. O co mu chodzi? Dlaczego nie jest w swojej rezydencji, tylko włóczy się po Londynie? Zaraz, jest śmierciożercą, pewny fakt. A więc chce mnie zaciągnąć do Toma? Z imieniem Tom Riddle niezaprzeczalnie wiążą się tortury, w pewien sposób kusząca propozycja, ale umrzeć nie chcę, co to to nie.

– Gdzie? Do Voldemorta?

– Czy musisz mieć olśnienia intelektu wtedy, kiedy nie trzeba, Potter?

– Zamknij się, Malfoy!

– Cięta riposta Pottera, czyli wracamy do tej głupszej wersji, bez intelektu.

– Malfoy... Możesz mi łaskawie wyjaśnić, o co ci, do choler jasnej, chodzi?

– Mi o nic nie chodzi, oprócz jednego: rusz tę dupę i chodźże!

Mam wielką ochotę go uderzyć. Z całej siły. A potem obserwować jak na policzku wykwita fioletowy siniak niczym kwiatek. Zamiast tego wzdycham i idę, ciągnięty przez blondyna w tylko jemu znaną stronę.

W końcu docieramy do jakiejś kafejki. Malfoy otwiera drzwi, rozbrzmiewa dzwoneczek informujący o przybyciu gości. Sadowimy się na brązowych kanapach na przeciwko siebie. Podchodzi kelnerka, więc zamawiam mrożoną kawę, uprzednio przeliczywszy funty, które dostałem od wujostwa. Powinno zostać wystarczająco na bilet powrotny.

– Zamawiasz coś?

Marszczy brwi i wpatruje się w menu, jakby chciał je siłą woli zmusić do tańczenia czy czegoś równie głupiego.

– Dlaczego mugole mrożą kawę? – pyta, przechylając głowę na bok. Kosmyki jasnej grzywki opadają na niebiesko-szare oczy.

– Jest lato, upały są nie do zniesienia. A więc dla ochłody zimna kawa.

Usilnie staram się ignorować kelnerkę w czarnym fartuchu, która przysłuchuje się naszej rozmowie z otwartymi ustami.

– Dwie mrożone kawy – mówię do niej, nie czekając na odpowiedź mojego towarzysza. Dziewczyna kiwa głową i dopisuje coś do notatnika.

– Za chwilę przyniosę – mówi i zostawia nas samych.

– Mugole są dziwni – podsumowuje Malfoy.

– To dlaczego nie poszliśmy na Pokątną?

– Mieszkasz w pobliżu?

Przez chwilę nie jestem w stanie wydobyć słowa, ale odpowiadam:

– Nie mieszkam w Londynie. Dlaczego cię to tak interesuje?

– Potrzebuję przewodnika.

Kelnerka właśnie przynosi zamówienie, więc siłą woli powstrzymuję się przed głośną reakcją na te słowa.

Biorę szklankę i przykładam usta do słomki. Biorę dwa łyki i wzdycham.

– I przychodzisz z tym do mnie? Do wroga?

– Nie rozumiesz – warczy sfrustrowany.

– Oczywiście, że nie rozumiem. Nic mi nie wyjaśniłeś przecież!

– Po prostu... Mogę zamieszkać z tobą?

Krztuszę się kawą. Kaszlę i prycham, trawiąc jego słowa. Jak to? Co mu na mózg strzeliło? Wstaję i podchodzę do niego. Kładę rękę na ciepłym czole Malfoya, który mruży oczy i odsuwa głowę jak najdalej mojej ręki.

– Co ty wyprawiasz? – pyta.

– Sprawdzam, czy nie masz gorączki. A może uderzyłeś się w głowę?

– Jestem w pełni zdrów, Potter. Dziękuję za troskę – mówi z sarkazmem.

Siadam na swoje miejsce i cicho sączę kawę, czekając aż odezwie się pierwszy i wszystko mi wyjaśni.

Zupełnie nie rozumiem jego pobudek, do czego dąży, co chce osiągnąć. I nie rozumiem, co tutaj robię. Dlaczego nie wyjdę z tej pieprzonej kawiarenki i nie oleję Fretki?

– Potter, zamów mi jeszcze.

– Już skończyłeś? – pytam zdziwiony, patrząc na pustą szklankę.

– Zadziwiająco smaczne. I ma kofeinę.

– Więc?

Malofy wzdycha i pociera skronie palcami.

– Powiedzmy, że na chwilę obecną mam dość czarodziejskiego świata. Chcę się od niego odciąć.

– Nie ty jeden. Ale to niemożliwe.

– Przynajmniej na chwilę, muszę odpocząć i... przemyśleć parę spraw.

Czyli nie tylko ja mam takie nierealne marzenia. Malfoy wydaje się być szczery, co jest u niego rzadkością. Ciekawe, co się wydarzyło, że aż tak się zmienił. jest spokojniejszy i nie przeszkadza mu, że ośmielam się oddychać.

Świat naprawdę oszalał.

– Malofy nie ma bata, nie będziesz u mnie mieszkał. – Już widzę minę Dursleyów, gdybym przyprowadził na Privet Drive kolejnego czarodzieja. Wuj Vernon byłby zły, co ja mówię – wkurwiony. Cała twarz oblałaby się szkarłatem, a moje ciało boleśnie doświadczyłoby jego gniewu. Mimowolnie robi mi się zimno, gdy tylko pomyślę o tamtej nocy. Chyba nigdy nie pozbędę się złych wspomnień. O tym bólu i obrzydzeniu do samego siebie... Cholera, miałeś o tym nie myśleć!

– Potter, zbladłeś. Zobaczyłeś gdzieś Czarnego Pana?

– Widzę, że humor wrócił.

– Powiedzmy. – Wygina wargi w nikłym uśmiechu. – Czy mugole mają coś... Wiesz, pokoje do wynajęcia.

– Hotele. Jasne. Ale galeonów ci nie przyjmą.

– Spokojnie, Potty. Nie przegrzej główki nadmiernym myśleniem – mam te dziwne papierki.

– Funty – poprawiam automatycznie.

Malfoy wstaje, a ja upijam łyk kawy. Patrzy się na mnie dziwnie, ale go ignoruję.

– No chodź już... no, tam gdzie mieszkasz!

Wzdycham ciężko i podnoszę się, zostawiając na blacie monety. Potem upomnę się o moją część u Malfoya.

Naciągam rękawy zielonej bluzy mocniej na ręce i idę do wyjścia, a Ślizgon drepcze za mną.

– W ogóle, Potter, dlaczego jesteś ubrany jak Ślizgon? – Wymownie patrzy na szarą koszulkę i bluzę z kapturem. To będzie ciężka podróż. W co ty się wpakowałeś, Harry?


	2. Rozdział 2

Koleje mają w sobie coś magicznego. Dźwięk jaki wydają wagony, sunąc po wygładzonych szynach, obłoki pary wypełzające z komina i ten niesamowity pęd. I w dodatku pociągi zawsze będą kojarzyć mi się z Hogwartem, widocznie Malfoyowi też, bo burczy pod nosem, odkąd zaprowadziłem go na dworzec. Dla mnie pociągi są miłością, dla niego chyba przekleństwem, ale zupełnie nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Ślizgon w dalszym ciągu stanowi niewiadomą. Wpadł na mnie, próbując jeszcze wmówić, że to moja wina, a potem oświadczył, że chce ze mną mieszkać. Może Voldemort kazał mu się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, a potem wykorzystać, przyprowadzając do niego? Nie, aż tak głupi nie jest... chyba.

Malfoy siedzi naprzeciwko mnie, wpatrując się w mijające łąki. Podpiera spiczasty podbródek na prawej ręce i wykrzywia usta w grymasie, czasami mruknie coś pod nosem, co brzmi, jakby przeklinał cały świat i wszystkich. Błękitne oczy dziwnie iskrzą, jakby Malfoy się cieszył albo ekscytował. Chyba powinienem kupić grubsze szkiełka do okularów, bo mam zwidy.

– Potter, cholero jedna, mógłbyś przestać wlepiać we mnie te zielone ślepia? – warczy, nawet nie spoglądając w moją stronę. Jego blade wargi są tuż przy szybie. Mógłbym przysiąc, że ocierają się o nią, bo na niewielkim obszarze powstaje zamglenie.

– O, pamiętasz, jaki kolor mają moje oczy. Punkt dla ciebie, bystrzaku.

– Przynajmniej mam cokolwiek w głowie, Potty. – Wreszcie spogląda na mnie lodowymi oczami, marszcząc zabawnie brwi. Jejku, jak one mogą być tak jasne? Nawet rzęsy. Ciekawe czy na dole też jest blondynem. Nie, na pewno jest.

Harry, potrzebujesz wizyty u najlepszego psychiatry w mieście. Natychmiast. Zastanawianie się nad kolorem włosów łonowych Malfoya? Może jeszcze zgadywanka o bokserkach? To może być podchwytliwe, a jeśli nosi slipy?

– Malfoy – mówię, mając go serdecznie dość. – Albo mówisz, czego chcesz, albo rozstajemy się zaraz po tym, jak dotrzemy do Little Whinging.

Przez chwilę mierzymy się w walce na spojrzenia. Zieleń vs. błękit. To dziwne, ale jakimś cudem nie myślę o swoim pytaniu, ale rozkoszuję się widokiem tego niesamowitego koloru – coś na pograniczu zachmurzonego nieba z przebłyskami słońca oraz lodu pośród śnieżnej zawieruchy.

W końcu Malfoy wzdycha i ciężko opada na siedzenie, opierając głowę o zielony podgłówek. Jasne kosmyki rozsypują się po tkaninie. W świetle promieni wpadających przez okno wydają się wręcz białe.

– Chcę się odciąć od czarodziejskiego świata. Powiedzmy, że zaszedłem za skórę paru osobom, one zresztą mi też. Potrzebuję odpoczynku, muszę przemyśleć naprawdę ważne kwestie, o czym już ci wspomniałem.

– Znając życie nie podasz mi powodów, dlaczego chcesz to zrobić? – Szukam jakiejś luki na jego masce obojętności, ale drań perfekcyjnie ukrywa nawet najmniejsze emocje.

– Nie.

– I tyle? Żadnego dogryzania? – Obserwuję jak na idealnie gładkiej twarzy pojawia się zmarszczka zirytowania.

– A co? Tęsknisz, Potty? Lubisz być poniżany, stałeś się pierdolonym masochistą?

– Specjalnie dla ciebie, Malfoy. Sadysta zawsze potrzebuje swojego masochisty.

– Zapamiętam to, Potter. – Nie potrafię powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wpełza na moje usta. Szczerzę się jak głupi, a Malfoy wygina delikatnie kąciki ust. Zawsze jakiś progres – nie pozabijać się z Draconem będąc w tak bliskiej odległości, a w dodatku żartować.

– Więc co chcesz robić? – pytam po dłuższej chwili, chcąc się zorientować. – Powiedz, specjalnie na mnie wpadłeś, bo nikogo tu nie znałeś? Albo się zgubiłeś? Albo...

– Skończ.

– Już. Skończyłem!

– Jakoś nie zauważyłem – odpowiada. Mam wrażenie, że jest rozbawiony. Robi mi się cieplej i ponownie się uśmiecham.

– No to jak?

– To ty na mnie wpadłeś, Potter. Tak słabą masz pamięć?

– A to dziwne... Dokładnie pamiętam, kiedy się na mnie brutalnie rzuciłeś, powalając na chodnik.

– Ty na mnie wpadłeś.

– Wcale, że nie!

– A właśnie, że tak!

– Nie!

– Wpadłeś, Potter, wpadłeś.

– Nie jestem dziewczyną, nie mogę zaliczyć wpadki.

– Ty naprawdę masz tak idiotyczne poczucie humoru? – Malfoy spogląda na mnie z zrezygnowaniem.

– Specjalnie dla ciebie – mówię. – Czyli co chcesz robić, jak już dojedziemy? Zostało nam niecałe dziesięć minut.

– Muszę mieć jakiś pokój. A potem będziesz pełnił funkcję przewodnika.

– Wzruszyłem się. – Udaję, że ścieram łzę z policzka. – Aż tak bardzo chcesz spędzać ze mną czas? Jakoś ci nie wierzę – warczę.

– Nie odpuścisz, dopóki nie powiem prawdy? – pyta, wzdychając. Przygryza dolną wargę i wpatruje się w swoje splecione na kolanach dłonie.

– W życiu – odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Dotykam lewego nadgarstka i ściskam lekko, chcąc poczuć trochę bólu. Wypuszczam powietrze powoli z ust i przenoszę wzrok na Malfoya.

– W te wakacje... wydarzyło się wiele dziwnych i niezrozumiałych rzeczy. Wiesz, Voldemort oficjalnie powrócił, a ojciec jest czynnym śmierciożercą... Uznali, że to czas, bym do nich dołączył, ale to, co zobaczyłem... Nie wyobrażasz sobie, co oni tam wyprawiają z mugolami – mówi, a głos mu lekko drży. – Cruciatus to chyba najłagodniejsze i najbardziej humanitarne wyjście, gdy zabijają. Jeśli można nazwać zabijanie humanitarnym.

– Powiedzieli, że będę idealny jako szpieg w Hogwarcie, bo Snape'a podejrzewają. W dodatku to swego rodzaju kara za niepowodzenie ojca. Od jego zamknięcia w Azkabanie zostałem dopuszczony do kręgu Śmierciożerców, na szczęście nieoficjalnie. Po tym, co zobaczyłem... To jak traktuje podwładnych, którzy zawinili lub zrobili cokolwiek nie po jego myśli... Jasna strona wydała się lepszą perspektywą, ale nie mogę do niej przejść. Za daleko zabrnąłem w to gówno. – Śmieje się gorzko. – Chcę zapomnieć o świecie czarodziejów, dlatego wybrałem się do świata mugoli. Tutaj mogę odpocząć, przynajmniej do końca wakacji.

– I pozwolili ci tak po prostu odejść? – pytam zaintrygowany jego historią. Zawsze uważałem Malfoya za nieczułego dupka troszczącego się jedynie o czystą krew i uznanie ojca, a teraz ukazuje mi zupełnie nowe oblicze. Czyżby wydoroślał? A może życie doświadczyło go tak samo jak mnie, a oczekiwania innych zabiły dawnego Draco?

– Durnyś. Myślą, że... dopracowuję swoje zadanie, a do tego potrzebuję spokoju. Żadnych śmierciożerców w domu, krzyków i tym podobnych.

– Czyli przeciwnik szlam, mugoli i charłaków został zmuszony, by żyć jak one – mówię z uśmiechem na ustach. Los chyba naprawdę uwielbia ironię. Dwaj zagorzali wrogowie rozmawiają bez nawet jednej próby morderstwa i pomagają sobie wzajemnie. Odkryłem, że dobrze mi się rozmawia z Fretką, a w dodatku w jakiś sposób moje zapotrzebowanie na ból się zmniejszyło, od kiedy go spotkałem. Rozmowa z nim sprawia, że prawie zapomniałem o wuju, o krwi. Można powiedzieć, że ten dziwny i wyniosły blondyn staje się powoli moim lekarstwem. Nie muszę mu nic mówić, bo nie jestem nic winien, a on mi. Po prostu nasze rozmowy mogą dotyczyć błahostek, nie wplątując w to spraw czarodziejskich. I wydaje mi się, że on też tak czuje. Dlatego nie uciekł, tylko został i prosi o pomoc.

– Staczam się – mówi lekko załamanym tonem, udając, że boli go serce i przykładając rękę do piersi. – To twoja wina, Potter! – Na jego twarzy malują się wyrzuty. Uśmiecham się, chcąc mu odpowiedzieć, ale pociąg zwalnia, wiec mówię tylko:

– Dojechaliśmy. Czas na poszukiwania mieszkania, Malfoy!

Energicznie wstajemy i opuszczamy pociąg. Fretka co chwila rozgląda się i rozdziawia paszczę lub dla odmiany wskazuje palcem. Ludzie nie są mu dłużni, jego strój w dalszym ciągu wzbudza niemałą sensację, więc jest obiektem wielu szeptów i zdziwionych spojrzeń. Ron z Hermioną mieliby niezły ubaw, widząc takiego Malfoya.

– Czym są te... – Przez chwilę szuka odpowiedniego słowa, a potem mówi: – Dziwne tablice z kolorowymi literkami?

– Ekrany – mówię, tłumacząc spokojnie jak dziecku. – Możesz na nich zobaczyć, kiedy odjeżdża twój pociąg.

– Aha. A ten głos skąd się bierze?

– Przez mikrofon... To coś w rodzaju zaklęcia Sonorus, tylko ani grama magii.

– Aha. A te kolorowe kółka o tam? – Wskazuje ręką na światła.

– Światła, które pokazują, że można jechać.

Wyszliśmy już na ulicę i idziemy w stronę centrum, gdzie zapewne znajdzie się pokój dla Malofya.

– Ile masz funtów?

– Tych papierków? – upewnia się, a ja kiwam głową. – Zamieniłem na to dwieście galeonów, ale potem jeszcze mi przyślą pieniądze.

– Spokojnie powinno ci wystarczyć to, co zabrałeś. Został tylko miesiąc wakacji.

– Może ty być przetrwał, ale ja potrzebują ludzkich warunków.

I wracamy do starego Malfoya.

– O, przepraszam – mówię chłodno. – Paniczowi stanie się krzywda, gdy będzie spał w zwykłym motelu oraz umrze od jedzenia, które nie zawiera w sobie łososia czy kawioru.

– Jak ty mnie doskonale znasz, Potter. Aż w ogóle.

– Wzajemnie, Fretko.

Słysząc te słowa, obraca się w moją stronę i przyciska do ściany. Jego blade palce zaciskają się na szyi. Żegnaj nici porozumienia. Znowu chcemy się pozabijać.

Na szczęście jesteśmy na bocznej uliczce, gdzie nie ma ludzi, więc nie wzbudzamy zbędnej sensacji swoim zachowaniem.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Bliznowaty? – warczy Malfoy. – Wielki Wybraniec musi pokazać na każdym kroku, że jest lepszy od innych?

– O, mówisz o sobie? O Panu Jestem Zajebisty Możesz Mi Się Pokłonić?

Boże, dlaczego pokarałeś mnie nim? Dlaczego moim ratunkiem od szaleństwa ma być ten zadufany w sobie idiota?

– Potter...

– Wyobraź sobie, że wiem, jak się nazywam. – Łapię go za nadgarstek i odciągam rękę od szyi. Poprawiam koszulę, spoglądam jeszcze raz na debila i mam zamiar odejść, ale zatrzymuje mnie jego głos.

– Potter, nie dam rady sam.

Cichy szept przecina suche powietrze niczym pędzące ostrze; niemal słyszę ten metaliczny świst. Głos Malfoya lekko drży pod koniec wypowiedzi, jakby niewidzialna ręka wzięła dźwięki w garść i ścisnęła, sprawiając, że umarły, konając wolno i boleśnie. To jedno zdanie wypowiedziane niemożliwie wręcz cichym głosem sprawia, że zatrzymuję się i mimowolnie spoglądam na twarz Draco. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewać. Wzgardy? Prośby? Bezradności? Jego twarz nie wyraża nic. Maska. Przechodzi mi przez myśl, że chciałbym, by kiedyś zdjął ją dla mnie, tylko dla mnie, by otworzył się przede mną i zaufał. Dlaczego Malfoy wywołuje u mnie tak subtelne i delikatne uczucia przeznaczone dla kogoś specjalnego?

– Jeden warunek, Malfoy – koniec z czarodziejskim światem. Od dziś jesteśmy dwoma mugolami, którzy starają się przetrwać do dorosłości.

– Czar pryśnie pierwszego września? – Śmieje się gorzko, ale nie protestuje. W co ty pogrywasz, Malfoy? Co takiego zobaczyłeś u Voldemorta, że tak kurczowo trzymasz się szkolnego wroga? Ponownie nachodzi mnie myśl o tym, jak wyjawia mi swoje sekrety, mówiąc szczerze, bez cienia fałszu.

– Może nawet wcześniej – mówię cicho do siebie, przypominając sobie Rona i Hermionę, którzy obiecali, że zabiorą mnie w ostatnim tygodniu wakacji. Na początku byłem wściekły, że muszę spędzić u Dursleyów prawie dwa miesiące, ale teraz chyba nie mam im za złe tej decyzji. Przynajmniej będzie ciekawie.

Nie wiem czy dosłyszał moje słowa, mam nadzieję, że jednak nie. Ale boję się odwrócić, by to sprawdzić. Co za irracjonalny strach.

– Chodź, Malfoy. Musimy znaleźć ci mieszkanie, nie? – Odwracam się do niego z szerokim uśmiechem kończącym kłótnię. Kiwa głową w odpowiedzi, a ja mam dziwne wrażenie, jakby usta wykrzywiły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu.

Docieramy do drzwi od Malfoyowego pokoju. Właściciel nie wie, do czego służy klucz, więc wyręczam go i przekręcam metal, otwierając drzwi.

Pomieszczenie jest schludne i przyjemnie urządzone: łóżko z białą pościelą, na którym się sadowię, mała kuchnia z niezbędnymi sprzętami, drzwi do łazienki, stół i dwa krzesła, jakieś szafy, czarny dywan pośrodku. Podsumowując, zwyczajny hotelowy pokój, co tłumaczy skrzywioną twarz Malfoya.

– Łóżko masz genialne – mówię, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Chcę trochę poprawić mu nastrój. Zły Malfoy oznacza wyżywanie się na biednym Harrym w postaci niezbyt miłych epitetów.

– To propozycja, Potter? – pyta z ironicznym uśmiechem. Wzdycham, czerwieniąc się trochę. Co siedzi w głowie tego zboczeńca? Ech,..

– O-oczywiście, że nie!

– Rumienisz się, Potty, więc może jednak? – To ja mu chcę poprawić humor, ale nie, Pan Malfoy Wielki nie potrafi powstrzymać się od drwin.

– Skończ z tymi głupimi insynuacjami!

– Jesteś nawet znośny, gdy masz takie czerwone policzki – mówi i siada obok mnie. Czuję, jak moje policzki robią się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. Potter, weź się w garść! Patrzę na jego bladą twarz, na iskierki w zazwyczaj martwych oczach i myślę, że rozbawianie Malfoya jednak się udało.

– Malfoy!

– Więc co teraz? – pyta mnie, wpatrując się w sufit. Może pyta o te poważne sprawy, ale nie potrafię o nich rozmawiać, po prostu nie.

– Potrzebujesz jedzenia. Czyli idziemy na zakupy!

Może mam halucynacje z powodu utraty krwi, ale czy na wspomnienie o zakupach nie zaświeciły mu się oczy? Jak dziecku, któremu obiecano dodatkowy prezent pod choinkę.

– No chodź! – mówi i ciągnie mnie za rękę. Mocny uścisk jest przyjemnie ciepły.

Zostaję wyciągnięty przez drzwi, oczywiście potykam się po próg, ale to mi przypomina, że powinniśmy je zamknąć.

– Czekaj – mamroczę i przekręcam klucz. Chowam go w kieszeni i spoglądam na zniecierpliwionego chłopaka. – To przeciw włamaniu, żeby cię nie okradli – tłumaczę.

Malfoy mnie nie słucha, tylko zbiega po schodach. Patrzę na niego i uderza we mnie myśl, że nadal jest w czarodziejskich szatach.

– Czekaj! – krzyczę i biegnę za nim. Słyszę jego śmiech lekko przytłumiony przez zadyszkę. Doganiam go po kilkunastu stopniach. Zbiegam na jedną z klatek schodowych i obracam się twarzą w jego stronę.

– Wiesz przynajmniej, gdzie masz iść? – pytam, szczerząc zęby. Zatrzymuje się w półkroku i mówi:

– Szczegóły. Ważne, że ty wiesz.

Policzki ma lekko zaróżowione, jakby przyprószone pudrem, oczy wyglądają na zaczarowane z tymi świecącymi iskierkami. Jednym słowem, wygląda jakby dobrze się bawił. Uciekając przede mną. Super, Malfoy. W tym momencie dociera do mnie, jak bardzo się zmienił. Albo tak naprawdę go nie znałem, bo prawdziwą osobowość skrywał za maską śmierciożercy.

– Jednak najpierw powinniśmy się udać po ubrania dla ciebie.

– Z tymi jest coś nie tak? – pyta i spogląda na swoje szaty.

– Zupełnie w porządku – zapewniam go – ale nie dla mugoli.

Po przymierzeniu dosłownie milionów par T-shirtów, bluz i jeansów w końcu wychodzimy obładowani torbami. Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że było nawet zabawnie. Malfoy co rusz znikał w przebieralni, widząc chodź jedno skrzywienie na mojej twarzy, by pojawiać się w koszuli o innym odcieniu zieleni.

Nie odbyło się bez dziwnych spojrzeń i drwin z mugolskiego stylu i zupełnego braku gustu, jak to ujął Malfoy.

Zabawnie było, gdy przymierzał różowe koszulki z jednorożcami, to cud, że zdołałem go przekonać do zakupu paru. Nie mogłem przestać się chichotać na myśl, co powiedziałby Lucjusz Malfoy, widząc syna w koszulce z napisem: I'm a unicorn. Ale Draco stwierdził, że nie ma nic złego w byciu jednorożcem. Nie miałem serca wyprowadzać go z błędu.

– W którą stronę sklep ze słodyczami? – pyta Malfoy po odniesieniu toreb z cuchami do pokoju i przebraniu się w coś stosownego dla mugoli. Jak dla mnie kupił ich stanowczo za wiele, ale gdy to powiedziałem, nakrzyczał na mnie, że niby się nie znam. Jaasne...

– Za rogiem – mówię i kieruję się do marketu, nie czekając aż Pan Arystokrata za mną ruszy. Za chwilę mnie dogania z oburzeniem na twarzy, że go zostawiłem.

Nie mogę się oprzeć, by nie spojrzeć na jego minę, gdy drzwi otwierają się automatycznie. Mało brakuje, by nie rozdziawił ust ze zdziwienia.

– Mugolska magia – mówię ze śmiechem i wchodzimy do sklepu.

Słodycze zajmują prawie trzy długie regały. Regały pełne czekolady, słonych przekąsek i zbyt słodkich ciasteczek.

– Gotowy? – pytam z przekornym uśmiechem i pcham wózek do przodu. Malfoy wrzuca do środka wszystko, co mu się napatoczy. Patrzę na zapełniający się pakunkami wózek i wpadam na pomysł. Obecność Malfoya źle wpływa na moją psychikę. Bardzo źle.

– Wskakuj, Malfoy. – Wskazuję podbródkiem na sklepowy wózek. – Czas na przejażdżkę!

Na początku jedynie marszczy brwi, ale potem uśmiecha się diabolicznie i przekłada nogę, wchodząc do środka.

Nie mogę powstrzymać wzbierającego się w piersi okropnego chichotu, gdy widzę dumnie wyprostowaną Fretkę, która władczo rozkazuje pakować słodycze. Boże, dziękuję ci za te błahostki, które są niczym ładowarka dla człowieka; niezbędne baterie.

Po kilkunastu paczkach chipsów o wszystkich możliwych smakach stwierdzam, że zrobiło się nudno, więc przyspieszam napędzany malfoyowymi okrzykami oburzenia. Podeszwy zniszczonych trampek głucho uderzają o wypolerowane kafelki, by po chwili oderwać się i stanąć na barierce.

– Yahooo! – drę się na całe gardło, ściągając spojrzenia klientów i personelu. A idźcie się wszyscy pierdolić.

– Imbecylu! – wrzeszczy Fretka. – Pozabijasz nas, idioto!

Odpowiadam mu jedynie głośnym rechotem i zeskakuję z wózka, co sprawia, że Malfoy wzdycha z ulgą i chce się ponownie zabrać za pakowanie słodyczy. Oj, nie. Chwytam mocniej plastikową rączkę i zakręcam wózkiem z całej siły tak, że toczy ładne półkole. Krzyki Fretki są błogosławieństwem dla moich uszu.

Zdyszany uśmiecham się szeroko i podaję mu rękę, by mógł wstać. Jest to też pewien sposób wyrażenia uczuć – nie chciałem cię zabić.

Po tym wydarzeniu Malfoy już nie wchodzi do wózka, ale za to przekonuje mnie, żebym teraz ja spróbował. Patrząc na ten diabelski uśmiech, boję się o swoje marne życie, więc odmawiam za każdym razem, co wcale go nie zniechęca. Uparty osioł.

Kupujemy pełno pudełek ciastek od czekoladowych z orzechami po te z malinową marmoladą, kilka paczek kakao i batoników, ogrom cukierków i żelek oraz rzeczy, które nie za bardzo wiem, jak nazwać, ale na opakowaniu prezentują się nad wyraz smakowicie.

Kolejka jest długa aż do końca świata, a my jesteśmy zmuszeni ustawić się na samym końcu,

– Nie ma czegoś dla VIP'ów? – pyta Malfoy ze zbolałą miną.. Rozgląda się wokoło szukając kolejki, gdzie jest mniej ludzi. Bezskutecznie.

– W zwykłym markecie coś takiego nie obowiązuje. – Popycham pełen wózek trochę do przodu.

– Zaprowadziłeś mnie do zwykłego sklepu?! – Charakter tego człowieka jest zmienny jak kobieta podczas okresu. No naprawdę!

– Nie – warczę zirytowany – do luksusowego w samym sercu Londynu.

– Czyli to co kupiliśmy... jest dla plebsu?

– Jest pyszne. I to ci powinno wystarczyć.

– Mugolski Minister Magii zjadłby to?

– Premier – poprawiam, wzdychając w myślach nad jego ewidentną głupotą. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że aż tak nie rozumie niemagicznego świata? Mielibyśmy z Ronem ubaw po pachy. – I tak. Jeśli lubi słodycze, to z pewnością jada takie.

– To nie musimy tego zwracać – decyduje w końcu i uspokaja się, pogrążając w myślach. Boże dzięki!

– Szybciej tam! – krzyczy Malfoy po dziesięciu minutach stania w kolejce. Właśnie zbliżamy się do taśmy i szykuję się do rozkładania licznych opakowań.

Ludzie wkoło patrzą na niego jak na wariata, niektórzy mruczą pod nosem (niektórzy, czyli pewna staruszka za nami), że powinniśmy przepuścić starszych, a nie narzekać.

Łapię Fretkę za rękę i ciągnę w swoją stronę. Przyciskam palec wolnej ręki do jego ciepłych warg i warczę:

– Zachowuj się. Nie jesteś w swoim świecie, gdzie za plecami masz goryli albo ojczulka. Tutaj obowiązuje kultura, której widocznie nie przyswoiłeś.

Zabieram palec i czuję przejmujący chłód. Jakby zostało mi zabrane coś ważnego, niezbędnego do życia. Nie mogę wyzbyć się uczucia, że jego wargi są niesamowicie miękkie i delikatne. Ogarnij się, Potter!

Malfoy zamiera na chwilę, już otwiera te miękkie usta w nieprzyzwoitym różowym kolorze, ale kolejka się posuwa do przodu i krzyczę:

– O, wolne! Pakuj, pakuj, Fretko!

Dostaję w głowę za Fretkę, ale było warto. Ten wykrzywiony wyraz twarzy i zabójczy błysk w oku jest warty wszystkiego. Śmieję się głośno i wykładam zakupy.

Przy płaceniu jest dużo zabawy i naśmiewania się z nieudolności pewnego blondyna oraz jego grymasów gniewu. Oj, dostanie mi się. Drażnienie lwa za kratami (czy ewentualnie węża w terrarium) zawsze było moim zamiłowaniem.

Na zewnątrz jest tyrada o mojej głupocie. Już pilnuję się, by nie nazwać go pewnym milusim zwierzątkiem, jest w dość podłym nastroju. Cofam te słowa, gdy zaczyna narzekać i wydzierać się, jakie to torby są ciężkie. Wyklina na głupotę mugoli, a ja myślę, że on już jest raczej mocno wkurwiony.

W pokoju torby pełne łakoci zostają rzucone na sam środek, a ja kładę się na najwygodniejsze łóżko świata. Co za pech, że należy akurat do Malfoya, mógłbym spędzić na nim całe dnie.

Fretka patrzy na mnie krzywo. Chyba nie podoba mu się moja samowolka.

– Moja pomoc ma swoją cenę, Malfoy – mówię i wtulam się w miękką poduchę.

– Przypadkiem Gryfoni nie mieli być tacy szlachetni, bezinteresowni? – pyta głosem przesiąkniętym ironią.

– Mili Gryfioni zostali zatruci jadem wstrętnego węża – burczę niewyraźnie z racji swojej pozycji. Po prostu poduszka jest przyjemna w dotyku i nie mam zamiaru zabierać z niej głowy, by odpowiedzieć głupiemu Malfoyowi na jego głupie pytanie.

Draco nie odpowiada, tylko kładzie się obok mnie. Być może trochę przesadziłem, robiąc aluzję do Voldemorta, ale co się będę przejmować tym, że uraziłem Pana Arystokratę. Jego ciotka zabiła Syriusza. Cała ich rodzina powinna sczeznąć w ogniach piekielnych... Nie myśl jak Tom! Nie myśl jak Tom!

Nie mogę pozwolić zemście, by odebrała mi wolną wolę. Mam misję, najpierw ratowanie świata, potem sprawy osobiste...

Budzą mnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Poprawiam się na dziwnie wygodnym łóżku i czuję czyjąś nogę obok mojej.

Zrywam się szybciej niż Struś Pędziwiatr. Naprawdę spałem w jednym łóżku z Fretką?! Gdyby Ron o tym wiedział, wypominałby mi to do końca życia.

Wzdycham cicho i piszę na karteczce, że wrócę jutro po południu. Wiadomość zostawiam na łóżku, na miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą leżałem. Ciekawe, czy Malfoy jest świadomy tego faktu...

Pędem biegnę na Privet Drive, łudząc się, że nie dostanę za późne wracanie do domu i włóczenie się po nocach. Jak ja nienawidzę u siebie tej cholernej iskierki nadziei. Powoduje tylko rozczarowanie i większy ból.

Cicho przymykam drzwi i na palcach wspinam się na schody. Jeszcze tylko pięć stopni. Cztery... trzy... dwa... i...

– Chłopcze! – Noż kurwa! Tak mało brakowało. Dzisiaj dziwnie nie mam ochoty na pogawędkę z wujem. Najchętniej po prostu poszedłbym spać, nawet nie chcę żyletki. A to nowość – Harry Potter nie chce widzieć krwi. Tak jej łaknąłem przez te wakacje, sprawiała, że czułem się człowiekiem. Skoro boli, to znaczy, że żyję. A teraz marzę jedynie o ciepłej kołdrze i tym niezwykłym uczuciu, gdy zamykasz powieki, rozkoszując się wygodą.

– Tak, wuju? – Wzdycham ciężko i schodzę do salonu.

Vernon czeka już na środku pokoju czerwony na twarzy.

– Gdzie się włóczysz po nocach?!

– Ale wuju, jest dopiero wczesny wieczór...

– Dudley wrócił pół godziny temu! – przerywa mi. – Zobacz, Petunio – zwraca się do stojącej obok żony, która patrzy na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek – gówniarz będzie się jeszcze stawiał! Bezczelność! We własnym domu będzie mnie pouczał... Wypominał! Myślisz, że nie wiem, jaką porę dnia mamy?! – Podchodzi do mnie i łapie za górę bluzy. – Masz mnie za głupca, dziwaku?!

– Nie – mówię stanowczo. Zazwyczaj przedrzeźniam się z nim, staram rozzłościć, a teraz modlę się, by już się znudził.

– Co sobie ludzie o nas pomyślą? Jesteś hańbą, skazą tej rodziny! – warczy rozeźlony.

– Jestem tego świadom.

– Jest tego świadom! Świadom, Petunio! Bezczelny gówniarz! – Uderza mnie pięścią w nos i czuję jak krew skapuje na zielony materiał bluzy. Krzywię się nieznacznie, mając nadzieję, że jak zobaczy, że mnie boli, to da spokój.

– Tato, tato! Zaczyna się! – Dochodzi nas głos Dudleya z kuchni. Ogląda pewnie jakiś program na maleńkim telewizorze. – TAAATO!

– Już idziemy, Dudziaczku! – odkrzykuje ciotka, zerka na Vernona i wychodzi z salonu.

Zostaję rzucony na ziemię, uderzając ramieniem o kant sofy, a wuj podąża za żoną.

Dzięki ci, Dudley. Wycieram rękawem krew kapiącą z nosa i idę na górę z zamiarem położenia się na łóżku, jednak zauważam sowę z listem w dziobie. Świstoświnka Rona wierci się niesamowicie, skacząc wkoło Hedwigi. Zabieram list od przyjaciół i daję małemu listonoszowi kilka smakołyków.

Po przeczytaniu wyjmuję czystą kartkę i piszę odpowiedź.

Drodzy Ronie i Hermiono 02.08. 1995r.

Dziękuję za troskę, u mnie wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Może pomijając Dudleya i nieznośne diety ciotki Petunii. Nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek będę aż tak tęsknić za kuchnią Twojej mamy, Ron. Pozdrów ją ode mnie.

Zazdroszczę Wam, że jesteście już w Norze i odpowiadając na Wasze pytanie: nie, chyba nie będę mógł przyjechać szybciej. Dumbledore mówił, ze to konieczne, bym jak najwięcej czasu spędził u Dursleyów. Czasami zastanawiam się, czy on aby na pewno nie ześwirował... Wiem, Hermiono, że powiesz, że jest potężnym i mądrym czarodziejem, ale nigdy nie przekonam się do jego decyzji o umieszczeniu mnie u Dursleyów.

Odżywiam się zdrowo dzięki Waszym datkom, za które jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki. Życie mi ratujecie, w tym dosłownym znaczeniu.

Nie zgadniecie kogo dzisiaj spotkałem! Malfoya! W mugolskim świecie! Wpadł na mnie i jeszcze próbował wmówić, że to moja wina. Niektórzy ludzie chyba nigdy się nie zmienią...

Też nie mogę się doczekać wyników SUM-ów, trochę się denerwuję. I uspokój się Hermiono, na pewno będą same Wybitne.

Jak spędziliście wakacje? U mnie żadnych rewelacji, poza obserwowaniem zmagań ciotki z dietą Dudleya. To naprawdę zabawne, gdy człowiekowi brak jakiejkolwiek rozrywki.

Nie mogę się już doczekać naszego spotkania!

Harry

Odkładam długopis i podaję list sowie Rona, która po chwili odlatuje w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Patrząc na nią, znowu myślę o wolności. O tym jak bardzo chciałbym jej doświadczyć.

Kładę się na wznak i zamykam oczy. Zwykły list od przyjaciół aż tak bardzo potrafi podnieść mnie na duchu. Świadomość, że jest się w jakiś sposób ważnym dla drugiej osoby, nadaje chęć życia. Czasami się zastanawiam, czy nie żyję tylko dla nich. Przecież nie musiałbym się martwić Voldeortem jako martwy człowiek. Ale gdy tylko myślę o swojej śmierci przed oczami stają mi ich załamane twarze i wtedy wiem, że chcę widzieć je radosne i dlatego pokonam Toma. Nie dla Dumledore'a, tylko dla nich, by ten cudowny uśmiech nigdy nie spełzał z piegowatej twarzy Rona i żeby Hermiona zawsze miała te iskierki podniecenia w oczach, gdy dowiadywała się czegoś nowego.

Układam się wygodniej i przekręcam na bok. Ciekawe co wymyśli jutro Malfoy... I ile słodyczy już zjadł beze mnie?


	3. Rozdział 3

Puchate chmury skaczą wokół mnie, manewrując pomiędzy cukrowymi lizakami. Otaczają mnie pastelowe barwy; stanowczo za wiele różu.

Bose stopy dotykają miękkiej waty, a nozdrza wdychają zapach lukru i truskawek. Wata, po której chodzę, jest dziwne sprężysta, wręcz mam wrażenie, że gdybym skoczył, mógłbym dotknąć kolorowej tęczy. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę cały łuk i wszystkie siedem kolorów!

Uginam nogi w kolanach i wybijam się w powietrze. Wiatr łopocze i bawi się włosami oraz ubraniami. Krzyczę z radości głosem, w którym lekka panika miesza się z szaleńczym śmiechem. Oczy pieką od silnych, cukrowych podmuchów; aż ronią łzy. Ciekawe czy szczęścia, czy rozpaczy...

Okręcam się wokół własnej osi i wyciągam dłoń, rozprostowując palce, by sięgnąć błyszczącej tęczy, ale ona oddala się. Panika wzbiera się w mojej piersi. Nie! Zaczynam oddychać spazmatycznie, a wyciągnięta ręka drętwieje. Paznokcie pokrywają się białym szronem, a z ust zaczynają wydobywać się obłoczki wyglądające prawie jak wata.

Chcę wyciągnąć rękę dalej, ale nie potrafię. Unoszę się w jednym miejscu, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu; nie mogę nawet poruszyć palcami, które teraz są już sine i pokryte warstewką lodu.

Teraz mój krzyk rozbrzmiewa panicznie wśród kolorowych drzew. Jest ochrypły i wysoki, wyraża czyste szaleństwo i strach.

Wiatr wzmaga na sile, wlewa się do płuc wbrew woli, zabierając potrzebny oddech. Tęcza migocze w oddali. Na jej łuku siedzi postać machająca nogami.

Pomóż! krzyczę, ale jedynie w głowie; cukrowy świat nakazuje milczeć.

Tęczowy mężczyzna unosi wzrok w moją stronę. Nie potrafię dostrzec twarzy, ale za to widzę oczy – zimne jak lód pokrywający moją rękę. Postać wygląda na smutną, niebieskie tęczówki są pełne kryształowych łez. Płacze nade mną? Płacze...

Chcę podbiec i przytulić to zranione dziecko, powiedzieć, że nie musi płakać nade mną. Jestem przyzwyczajony do cierpienia, tylko żeby jemu nic się nie stało...

 **3 sierpnia**

Otwieram oczy i przekręcam się na drugi bok, myśląc, że sny nie mogą być chyba bardziej popieprzone. Układam się wygodniej na poduszce i naciągam kołdrę, chcąc powrócić do krainy snów. Ale że wata cukrowa i tęcza? Serio? Dziadku piasku, wysil się trochę! Tylko jeszcze jednorożców brakuje...

Dzwoni budzik, powodując, że boleśnie upadam na podłogę. Wstaję powoli, pocierając bolący łokieć. To zadziwiające, że człowiek nigdy się nie odporni na ból, nie wiadomo ile by nie wycierpiał, zawsze będzie coś czuć. Tak samo z uczuciami. Nie ma człowieka wypranego z emocji, w końcu obojętność też nią jest.

Stękam z bólu, niechcący spadłem na bark, który uderzył wczoraj wuj. Sprawdzam jeszcze bandaże na nadgarstku, czy przypadkiem rany się nie otworzyły. To chyba staje się moją paranoją...

Po ubraniu się schodzę na dół. Ziewam głośno przez wejściem do kuchni za co zostaję zgromiony wzrokiem przez ciotkę Petunię. Właśnie zawiązuje fartuszek w kolorowe kwiatki. Paradoksy już z samego rana. Będzie udawać idealną gospodynię domową, a haruje Harry.

– Ile można się wylegiwać w łóżku?! Widziałeś, która już jest?! – Dudley będzie spał jeszcze minimum dwie godziny, ciociu.

– Jest – mamroczę i zerkam na zegarek – szósta trzydzieści.

– Właśnie! – krzyczy, nawet na mnie nie patrząc, tylko szuka czegoś po kieszeniach. – Zadania na dzisiaj. – Podaje mi pomiętą karteczkę zapisaną po brzegi drobnym maczkiem. Mam ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji. Fretko, mogę się poważnie spóźnić. A co ja się nim przejmuję!

Wzdycham ciężko i zabieram się za przygotowywanie tostów na dzisiejsze śniadanie.

Po pozmywaniu wszystkich naczyń, muszę umyć podłogi łącznie ze schodami, co zajmuje mi bite dwie godziny. Jeszcze przygotowanie warzyw na obiad, koszenie trawnika i sprzątanie garażu, wliczając w to zamiatanie, mycie i układanie pudeł.

Ocieram pot z czoła i zamykam drzwi od garażu. Jest sporo po południu, a muszę się jeszcze umyć. Już lepiej się spóźnić, niż być narażonym na uwagi Malfoya odnośnie mojego zapachu.

Pół godziny później wychodzę z domu w czarnej bluzie Dudleya ze smokiem na rękawie oraz w tego samego koloru spodniach, które jako jedne z nielicznych nie spadają z moich wąskich bioder. Trochę burczy mi w brzuchu, zdążyłem dzisiaj zjeść jedynie śniadanie. Może Malfoy mnie wspomoże? Nie będzie miał wyjścia, jestem głodny, więc mnie nakarmi, proste.

Do pokoju Fretki docieram po piętnastej. Nie wiem czemu, ale z jakiegoś powodu, stawiam na coś głupiego, serce głucho uderza w klatce piersiowej i jakoś tak trudniej oddychać. Unoszę rękę i pukam. Raz, bo Malfoy za chwilę otwiera mi drzwi. Już mam go pochwalić za niesamowite tempo i rzucić coś w stylu, że pewnie nie mógł się mnie doczekać i tęsknił, ale zatrzymuje mnie wyraz jego twarzy. Zaciśnięte usta i oczy posyłające mordercze błyskawice. Z jednej strony robi mi się cieplej, że zdjął dla mnie tę głupią maskę obojętności, ale z drugiej oblewa mnie zimny pot. W głowie kłębią mi się pytania, czy on wziął różdżkę? Albo ma jakieś paskudne eliksiry od Nietoperzego Świra? Takie, które wyżerają skórę?

Przełykam ślinę i biorę głęboki wdech. Jestem Gryfonem, zabiłem bazyliszka, pokonałem hordę dementorów... Malfoy to pestka. Tak, dokładnie. Nie rzuci żadnym Cruciatusem czy klątwą tnącą.

Wreszcie unoszę głowę i spoglądam w burzowe oczy. I znów uderza mnie ta głębia. Chyba dzieje się ze mną coś niedobrego.

– Potter! Czy ty wiesz, która jest?! – Zostaję wciągnięty do środka, a Malfoy zamyka drzwi. Przekręca nawet zamek. Oj, źle z tobą, Harry. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wybieram opcję siedzenia cicho i przeczekania huraganu.

– Jesteś takim idiotą, że zapominasz, na którą obiecałeś, ze przyjedziesz? Potter i jego popierdolone obietnice! Nie masz zegarka?! Mówisz, że będziesz, a robisz zupełnie co innego! Jesteś jak wszyscy, wiesz?! Niczym się nie różnisz od nich! – Bierze wdech i ciągnie dalej: – To było do przewidzenia... Znowu wyszedłem na idiotę, co?

Jego wylewność uderza we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Nigdy bym go nie podejrzewał, że mogą się kłębić w nim tyle sprzecznych emocji. Naprawdę tak na mnie liczył? A ja... Nawet jeśli nie ze swojej winy, to i tak go po prostu olałem.

Teraz, gdy mam przed sobą tę zaróżowioną od złości twarz z błyszczącymi oczami, przypomina mi się postać ze snu. Jak chciałem podbiec i ją przytulić, zapewnić, że już wszystko będzie dobrze, otrzeć tęczowe łzy i zobaczyć promienny uśmiech niczym słońce po deszczu.

Wydaje mi się, że Malfoy też potrzebuje dotyku, zupełnie jak tamto tęczowe stworzonko. Został wychowany na arystokratę, mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać jak to wygląda, ale z pewnością nie ma w jego domu ciepła rodzinnego. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić Lucjusz Malfoya jako troskliwego ojca, przytulającego syna, gdy ten upadnie i zrani kolano. Zamiast tego mam w głowie własną sytuację. Jak stałem na chodniku z cieknącą krwią, obserwując czyjąś mamę ocierającą łzy córeczce i mówiącą, że nic się nie stało i kupi jej cukierka na pocieszenie.

Podchodzę do tego idioty i przytulam. W pierwszym odruchu chce się wyrwać, ale wtedy po prostu ściskam mocniej, by nie mógł uciec, więc stoi jak idiota, którym zresztą jest. Po chwili czuję jak jego włosy łaskoczą mój kark, gdy kładzie mi na ramieniu głowę.

– Nigdy nie łamię obietnic. Mogę się spóźnić, ale zawsze będę.

Jego ciepłe ciało otaczają moje ramiona i stwierdzam, że to całkiem miłe uczucie, a zarazem dziwne. Przez pięć lat ten człowiek był moim zagorzałym wrogiem, każde nasze spotkanie kończyło się obrzucaniem obelgami albo pojedynkiem, a teraz zwyczajnie go przytulam. Z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli, bo nie chcę, by myślał, że nie dotrzymuję obietnic, że nie jest sam i musi uporać się w problemem w pojedynkę. Chcę mu pomóc.

Po chwili Malfoy wyplątuje się z moich objęć, więc uśmiecham tak entuzjastycznie jak tylko mnie stać. Patrzy przez moment w pustkę, jakby zmagał się z wielkim dylematem, ale w końcu przymyka delikatnie powieki i mówi:

– Dlaczego się spóźniłeś?

– Jakby to – zaczynam mówić i myślę gorączkowo, jak tu zgrabnie wybrnąć, nie kłamiąc zbyt wiele – ująć... Sprawy rodzinne.

– Masz tutaj rodzinę? – pyta, unosząc lekko brwi. Kieruje się w stronę łóżka, więc podążam za nim i siadam na podłodze, opierając się o mebel. Na środku pokoju walają się rozwalone reklamówki z wczoraj. Są w takim stanie, w jakim je zostawiliśmy.

– Coś taki zdziwiony? – Może nie powinienem na niego warczeć, ale niech nie zadaje głupich pytań. Myślał, że gdzie mieszkam? – Myślałeś, że mieszkam w sierocińcu? Albo na ulicy?

– Nie, nawet mi się chyba obiło o uszy, że mieszkasz z mugolską rodziną. Zmyliło mnie to, że jesteś sierotą. – Wydaje się zakłopotany swoją pomyłką, więc stwierdzam, że nie ma po co drążyć tematu.

– Zresztą nieważne – mówię. – Dlaczego w ogóle nie ruszyłeś słodyczy? Miałeś jedzenie od rodziców?

– Rodzice wysłali mi jedynie kolejne pieniądze. – Patrzy się na okno, jakby widok za nim był przepiękny, a to przecież zwykły zaułek ze śmietnikami i śmierdzącymi kotami. – I myślałem, że przyjdziesz wcześniej i pokażesz mi, gdzie i jak jedzą mugole...

To dlatego się tak wściekał? Bo był głodny? Nie, za tym raczej kryje się coś więcej.

– To chodź – mówię i zbieram się z podłogi. – Czas na mugolskie żarcie! Tylko weź pieniędzy na dwie porcje, nie mam zamiaru być przewodnikiem za darmo.

W duchu cieszę się jak idiota. Diabelski plan zabrania Malfoya na fast foody i napełnienie swojego brzucha, odzwyczajonego od tego cudownego kurczaka zaraz się ziści.

Malfoy posłusznie wstaje, ale zamiast do drzwi kieruje się do łazienki.

– Ileż można?! – krzyczę po całej wieczności sterczenia przed drzwiami, za którymi dziesięć minut temu zniknął Malfoy. – Nie spotkamy nikogo znajomego, więc układanie włosów jest zbędne! – jęczę, myśląc, że zachowuje się gorzej niż kobieta przed randką.

Po chwili drzwi się otwierają, a Malfoy kieruje wzrok w moją stronę. Wydaje się być szczęśliwszy i jakby pełniejszy energii. Ja nie chcę wiedzieć, co on tam dokładnie wyczyniał.

– Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, Potty. – Nazywa mnie tym śmiesznym przezwiskiem, naprawdę jest w lepszym nastroju. – Młody człowiek zawsze, ale to zawsze, niezależnie od okoliczności, musi wyglądać atrakcyjnie. Ale, oczywiście, taki ignorant jak ty nigdy tego nie zrozumie.

– Tak, tak – mamroczę. – To idziemy?

– Chodźmy, chodźmy! – Uśmiecha się lekko, więc odwzajemniam ten gest. I żeby taki nastrój utrzymał się przez cały dzień.

Raczej niemożliwe, myślę po kilku minutach spaceru, gdy Fretka zaczyna narzekać to na upał, to na bolące nogi. W końcu kończymy na tym, że nagle staję się bezdusznym tyranem, który zmusza go do niewolniczej pracy. Tak, idziemy na zwykły posiłek.

Zaciskam pięści w kieszeniach obszernej bluzy, żeby się na niego nie rzucić i nie nawrzeszczeć jakim to ignorantem jest. Oddychaj, Harry, oddychaj.

Otwieram szklane drzwi od restauracji, jeśli bar z fast foodami można tak nazwać, i zapraszam Malfoya do środka. Siada na czerwonej kanapie i uważnie wpatruje się w spis napoi, a ja idę zamówić frytki i hamburgery dla nas.

Kładę tacę z zamówieniem na jasnym stoliku i siadam na przeciwko Fretki. Blondyn w dalszym ciągu przygląda się namalowanym butelkom z gazowanymi napojami. Co jakiś czas pyka obrazek paznokciem.

Przyglądam się z rozbawieniem, jak marszczy brwi i uderza palcem kilkanaście razy, wyglądając na coraz bardziej sfrustrowanego.

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, przyniosłem jedzenie – informuję go i wypakowuję swoją kanapkę, by po chwili wgryźć się w nią zachłannie.

– Potty! – skarży się niczym płaczliwe dziecko. – Ten obrazek stworka nie chce się ruszać!

– A zauważyłeś, że to mugolski obrazek? – On naprawdę zginąłby sam, dosłownie. – Masz, jedz. – Podaję mu jego hamburgera.

Malfoy przez chwilę obraca kanapkę w dłoniach, w końcu postanawia ją rozplątać z papieru albo po prostu odkrył jak to zrobić (pozostaję przy drugiej wersji).

– Smaczne – mówi, bezskutecznie próbując wytrzeć sos z kącików ust. Wzdycham i ścieram czerwoną maź swoim palcem. Jego skóra wydaje się być z porcelany przy moim dotyku. Gdy dotykam jego twarzy, zamiera na chwilę. Zabieram palec umazany sosem i oblizuję, by potem udać nadmierne zainteresowanie pokrytą octem frytką.

Usilnie staram się na niego nie patrzeć i nie myśleć o tym, co zrobiłem. Boże, czy ja naprawdę otarłem sos z twarzy Malfoya? Tego Malfoya?! A... a potem go oblizałem? Można powiedzieć, że to ten słynny japoński pośredni pocałunek? Nie, on jest gdy pije się z tej samej butelki.

Przysuwam kubek z colą bliżej siebie. Wzdycham cicho i zjadam kilka frytek, które zostały w papierowym opakowaniu.

– Tak w ogóle, Potter – mówi, a ja wzdrygam się mimowolnie. Nie wspominaj o tym, co zrobiłem przed chwilą. Nie wspominaj, Malfoy. Niech cię piekło boskie broni! – Co my jemy?

– Hamburgery – odpowiadam na jednym wydechu, czując niesamowitą ulgę. Zaczynam poważnie żałować, że nie przyglądałem się mu wcześniej, tylko bałem się jak tchórzofretka. Teraz za późno, by rozgryźć jego pokerową twarz. Może, gdybym spojrzał wcześniej, ale... Ocierać jego usta, jednocześnie patrząc mu w oczy? Nie! Nie! Czerwienię się mimowolnie i kładę głowę na stole.

Zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Po prostu widząc go ubabranego jak dziecko... To się samo zadziało. Właśnie, nie moja wina, nie chciałem. To Malfoy-Cholerna-Fretka, nie mógłbym być... czuły odnośnie jego osoby. Ptfu! Wypluj to słowo, Harry!

Czuły w stosunku do Malfoya. Może rzeczywiście potrzebuję wizyty u psychiatry.

– Idziemy? – pytam, kiedy oboje jesteśmy już najedzeni. Malfoy kiwa głową, więc wychodzimy z lokalu. I tu pojawia się mój problem: gdzie teraz?

Jest już po siedemnastej, zostały mi jakieś dwie godziny wolności, więc plac zabaw będzie raczej dobrym pomysłem. Draco Malfoy na zjeżdżalniach? Muszę to zobaczyć, koniecznie.

– Gdzie idziemy? – pyta po dwóch minutach marszu. Czyżby uaktywnił się Malfoy-Zrzęda?

– Dowiesz się na miejscu – mówię, chcąc go zdenerwować. Należy się Fretce!

– Ale z ciebie nudziarz! – oburza się i nie odzywa przez kolejne pięć minut, a ja mam święty spokój.

W końcu docieramy do maleńkiego placyku otoczonego krótko przystrzyżonym żywopłotem. Są tutaj dwie huśtawki z rdzewiejącego już metalu, zjeżdżalnia z domkiem i jaskrawożółta karuzela.

Rzucam się na huśtawki i siadam na jednej, zaraz odpycham się i lecę w górę, czując w piersi to uczucie, jakby serce unosiło się do nieba.

– Co to jest? – Malfoy siada na drugiej i przygląda się moim poczynaniom.

– Huśtawki! Radość dzieciństwa! – A raczej marzenie, żeby Dudley i jego paczka już poszli i żebym mógł się pobawić bez obawy o swoje zdrowie.

Fretka w dalszym ciągu siedzi i wpatruje się we mnie.

Wzdycham ciężko i ryję nogami o piasek, hamując. Zsiadam i podchodzę do chłopaka.

– Gdy się wznosisz, prostuj nogi, gdy cofasz, podkurczaj! – mówię i pcham go z całej siły z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Widocznie Malfoyowi nie jest do śmiechu, bo drze gardło, jakby go co najmniej obdzierali ze skóry.

– Zdejmij mnie! ZDEJMIJ! Ja tu zginę!

– Nie pozwolę na to – odpowiadam ze śmiechem. – Najwyżej nabawisz się kilku obtarć.

– Obtarcia?! – piszczy jak dziewczyna. – Na tej alabastrowej skórze?! Ja ci dam obtarcia, Potter! Zdejmuj mnie stąd! Natychmiast!

Łapię za łańcuchy i przytrzymuję w miejscu. Gdy Malfoy czuje pewny grunt pod nogami, zrywa się i dopada mnie, łapiąc za górę bluzy.

– Nigdy więcej – mówi. W jego szarych oczach mogę dostrzec przerażenie. Co on taki strachliwy?

– To może teraz delikatnie? – Próbuję go przekupić. Obrałem sobie za cel ukazania Malfoyowi uroków życia jako mugol, tak łatwo mi się nie wywinie.

Patrzy na mnie spod przymrużonych powiek. Zastanawia się, czyli mam szansę.

– No, chodź – nalegam. – Zobaczysz, czysta radość dzieciństwa. Każdy dzieciak o tym marzy.

– Tak się bawią mugolskie dzieci?

– Yhym! – Nie rozumiem sensu jego pytania, ale nie chce mi się tego drążyć. Łapię go za rękę. Jakaś część mnie rejestruje, że jest gładka, ciepła i przyjemna w dotyku. Ciągnę go ponownie do huśtawki, Malfoy drepcze za mną z zdezorientowaną miną, co chwilę zerkając na nasze złączone dłonie. Wolę nie zastanawiać się, co właśnie o mnie myśli. Po prostu nie mogę zdobyć się na to, żeby ją puścić. Nie chcę tego zrobić.

Fretka siada na plastikową huśtawkę i patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem. Teraz nasze dłonie nie są już złączone i czuję przeraźliwą pustkę, którą maskuję głupkowatym uśmiechem.

Popycham huśtawkę delikatnie, wznosząc Malfoya lekko w górę. Jego włosy błyszczą, gdy są rozsypywane przez wiatr. Odwracam wzrok zmieszany i skupiam swoje myśli na huśtaniu chłopaka.

– I jak? – pytam po chwili.

– Znośnie – odpowiada, ale w jego głosie słyszalne jest podekscytowanie. Plan zakończony sukcesem.

W końcu obaj siedzimy na swoich huśtawkach. Ja na poprzek odwrócony w stronę Malfoya, a on huśta się delikatnie, szurając butami po piasku. To zdumiewające w jak szybki sposób wyzbył się szacunku do ubrań. Chociaż możliwe, że nie uważa mugolskich rzeczy za godne dziedzica i arystokraty.

– Wychowałeś się tu?

Wzdycham cicho. Nie lubię opowiadać o dzieciństwie, naprawdę nie lubię. Już mam odpowiedzieć, że to nie jego zasrana sprawa, ale stwierdzam, że nie muszę być szczery. Nie mam obowiązku spowiadać się mu, jakby był księdzem. Mogę mu powiedzieć prawdę, ale zataić też pewne fakty.

– Mieszkam tutaj od pierwszego roku życia, więc tak. Prawie każde popołudnie spędzałem na tym placu zabaw.

– A kiedy lekcje? – pyta i unosi jasne brwi.

– Normalne dzieciaki nie mają lekcji etykiety. – Śmieję się.

– Sugerujesz, że jako dziecko byłem nienormalny?

– Wcale nie! – odpowiadam trochę za szybko. – U mugoli za lekcje możesz uznać obowiązki domowe. Wiesz, sprzątanie, pomaganie rodzicom...

– Zadania skrzatów domowych?

– Możesz tak na to patrzeć.

– Wolę lekcje.

– Chyba każdy by wolał, ale w niemagicznym świecie są one zbędne. A zresztą, takie życie jest nudne. Lepiej dodać mu trochę zabawy, nie sądzisz?

Przez chwilę milczy, by po chwili odpowiedzieć z lekkim wahaniem i niepewnością:

– Nie znałem takiego życia, dopóki mi go nie pokazałeś. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zwykłe zakupy czy jedzenie można spędzić w miły sposób. To naprawdę dziwne uczucie, tak nie przejmować się niczym.

– Mieć w dupie cały świat – przytakuję mu. – Genialne uczucie.

– Wiesz... Dziękuję, że mi je pokazałeś.

– Eeee... – Nie za bardzo wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Malfoy uparcie na mnie nie patrzy, skupiając się na karuzeli. – W końcu zobowiązałem się pomóc, prawda? Jako idealny przewodnik, nie mogłem tego zawalić.

Malfoy śmieje się cicho i odgarnia stopą piasek, kreśląc jakieś wzory.

– Do ideału sporo ci brakuje, Potty – przedrzeźnia się. – Ale źle nie jest.

Zastanawiam się, kiedy weszliśmy na taki stopień relacji. Od próby wzajemnego zamordowania przez wzajemną tolerancję do żartowania jak dobrzy znajomi. Szybko nam to idzie.

– Będę się starał z całych sił, my lord. Ukłoniłbym się, ale tak huśtawka jest zadziwiająco wygodna.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Twarda i uwiera – spiera się Malfoy.

– Masz po prostu zbyt wysokie wymagania.

– Są normalne!

– Jasne, jasne. – Unoszę dłonie do góry, widząc, jak jego policzki różowieją. Łatwo daje się wyprowadzić z równowagi. – Nie powinieneś lepiej kontrolować swoich emocji?

– Kontroluję je doskonale – odpowiada dumnie.

– Właśnie widzę.

– Bo to twoja wina, Potter!

– Moja?

– Dokładnie, twoja.

– Niby jakim cudem?!

– Bo wyprowadzasz mnie z równowagi! Sprawiasz, że plączą mi się słowa i zapominam, co miałem powiedzieć! W dodatku zawsze musisz powiedzieć coś głupiego i nie wiem, jak mam się zachować. Zdzielić cię po tym pustym łbie czy wysłać do jakiejś szkoły dla niedorozwiniętych? Jesteś zagadką, Potter. I zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego wywołujesz u mnie tak sprzeczne uczucie.

– Tak sprzeczne jak miłość i nienawiść?

Mrozi mnie wzrokiem.

– I widzisz? Nie da się z tobą normalnie.

Przewracam oczami i uśmiecham się lekko. Malfoy udaje obrażonego, ale na ustach błąka się niepożądany uśmiech. Jeśli się go bliżej pozna, to jest straszliwie przewidywalny. I dziecinny.

– Masz ochotę na loda? – pytam, wstając z huśtawki.

– Tylko żadnych podtekstów – mówi i idzie moim śladem.

– Nie śmiałbym – odpowiadam i zanoszę się śmiechem, w którym wtóruje mi Malfoy.

– Potter! – słyszę i momentalnie zamieram.

Dudley.

I jego banda.

Często tu przychodzą, to ich miejsce do przesiadywania. Jak mogłeś zapomnieć, idioto?!

Malfoy patrzy to na mnie, to na Dudleya, a ja mam ochotę zwiać.

– Koniec na dzisiaj. Jutro o tej samej porze? – Staram się, aby mój głos był słyszalny jedynie dla Malfoya.

– Co się dzieje? Kto to?

– Nikt ważny. – Nienawidzę tego strachu, ale Malfoy nie może zobaczyć zdenerwowanego Dudleya. Nie może się dowiedzieć o mojej sytuacji, chyba zapadłbym się ze wstydu pod ziemię.

– Twój nowy chłopak, Harry? A gdzie, jak mu tam, Ceasar? Cedrik? Rzucił cię? – Jego kumple wybuchają głośnych rechotem.

– Zazdrosny, grubasie? – Malfoy robi tę swoją arystokratyczną minę wyższości i patrzy na mojego kuzyna z pogardą. Ty sobie teraz pogawędzisz, Malfoy, a ja wyląduję w szpitalu, gdy się poskarży wujowi.

Chociaż może mina Dudleya jest warta kilku stłuczeń?

– Teraz grasz cwaniaka, Potter, ale... – Nie daję mu dokończyć, bo łapię Malfoya i zwiewamy. Jeśli nie chce odejść po dobroci, to pobawimy się w złego Harry'ego.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – wrzeszczy Malfoy przed hotelem i wyszarpuje dłoń z uścisku.

– Poproś rodziców o kolację i jutrzejsze śniadanie, albo kup sobie coś w spożywczym, ja muszę już iść – mówię na jednych wydechu i odchodzę, machając jeszcze na pożegnanie. Nie odwracam się, nie chcę widzieć miny Fretki.

– Potter! – wrzeszczy jeszcze.

– Do jutra!

Docieram do domu, modląc się, żeby Dudley jeszcze nie wrócił. Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy da sobie spokój i nie będzie dopytywał.

Otwieram drzwi i od razu słyszę głos wuja Vernona:

– Chłopcze!

Wychodzi z salonu i łapię mnie za ramię, by zaciągnąć do pokoju. Zostaję rzucony na ziemię i uderzam głową o ramę łóżka. Auć.

Kolejna fala bólu nadchodzi, gdy wuj kopie mój odsłonięty brzuch, a potem przestaję liczyć.

 **4 sierpnia**

Nie czuję się tak źle, myślę, liżąc swojego czekoladowego loda w rożku. Wczoraj wuj zmęczył się po dwóch minutach, więc oprócz siniaków nic mi nie jest. Żadnych połamanych żeber, czy stłuczonych organów wewnętrznych. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo za bardzo nie boli.

Życie nie jest takie złe, trzeba po prostu nie wspominać o nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniach, a upust emocjom dawać w samotności, gdy nikt nie patrzy.

Malfoy wydłubuje z kubeczka śmietankowe łakocie z zawziętą miną, jakby od tego zależało jego całe życie. Widok jest intrygujący – widz chce wiedzieć, czy próby wyskrobania resztek smakołyku skończą się powodzeniem. I dla takich chwil warto żyć. Malfoy w takiej... zwyczajnej sytuacji? To udowadnia, że nie powinno się oceniać kogoś po pozorach. Ludzi skrywają swoje wnętrze, bronią go zawzięcie niczym twierdzy.

I właśnie tutaj, w pokoju Malfoya, jedząc lody, uświadamiam sobie, że chcę poznać Malfoya. I wnętrza innych ludzi. Zabić Voldemorta, by widzieć te cudowne uśmiechy Rona i Hermiony, przeżyć jeszcze tysiąc sprzeczek między Ślizgonami a Gryfonami, sprzątnąć znicz sprzed nosa Malfoya na każdym rozegranym w przyszłości meczu. Zakochać się i sprawić, by ta osoba była najszczęśliwsza na świecie. Samemu znaleźć szczęście.

– Co się tak szczerzysz?

– Myślałem – odpowiadam, powiększając uśmiech.

– Cud. – Odkłada puste pudełko i rozsiada się wygodniej na łóżku. Ja jak zwykle wylądowałem na podłodze. – Harry Potter zaczął myśleć.

– A Draco Malfoy w dalszym ciągu zgryźliwy, ja się przynajmniej rozwijam – odgryzam się. – Z takim nastawieniem w życiu nie znajdziesz dziewczyny.

– Powiedział karzełek w okularach.

– Niezwykle popularny karzełek w okularach.

– Jeśli jesteś taki popularny, jak twierdzisz, w takim razie... Gdzie te dziewczyny?

– Jakoś nie czuję potrzeby, żeby się z nimi spotykać. – Mam ochotę zedrzeć ten wredny uśmieszek z twarzy Malfoya. – A ty? Pan idealny arystokrata?

– Nie ma w szkole ładnych, czystokrwistych dziewczyn. Jak myślisz, kto się więcej razy całował?

– Szczerość? – pytam, a Malfoy kiwa lekko głową. – Ty.

– Zdziwiłbyś się.

– Mówimy liczbę, ile razy się całowaliśmy na trzy, bez pytań z kim, zgoda?

– Raz. – Malfoy od razu zaczyna odliczać. – Dwa...

Pokazuje trzy palce i jednocześnie mówimy:

– Zero!

– Jeden!

 **11 sierpnia**

Słońce mocno przygrzewa, dlatego zostajemy w pokoju. Czas upływa zadziwiająco szybko, gdy spędza się go na rozmowach z Malfoyem. Z każdą minutą spędzoną z bladym chłopakiem, poznaję go coraz bardziej, a moja zachłanność tylko rośnie. Równocześnie mój lęk wzmaga na sile. Czy w szkole wszystko wróci do normalności, a my będziemy udawać, że tego nie było?

– Poootter. – Dobiega mnie przytłumiony głos Malfoya, który leży z twarzą w poduszce. – Nudzi mi się.

– I co mam z tym zrobić? – pytam, nie mając ochoty na przepychanki słowne, czy inne rozrywki tego popieprzonego człowieka. Dalej leżę na podłodze, jedynie wyciągam rękę po czekoladową kuleczkę z opakowania i wkładam ją do buzi, uśmiechając się błogo, gdy nadzienie rozpływa się na języku.

– Cokolwiek! – warczy i podnosi się na łokciach. Przez leżenie i nadmierne przytulanie się do poduszki jego włosy wyglądają... jak nie malfoyowe. Jasne kosmyki sterczą na wszystkie strony, a grzywka nie układa się wcale, tylko zasłania połowę twarzy, wyglądając jak siano.

– Idź się uczesz najpierw – mamroczę i biorę kolejną porcję łakoci.

– Spójrz na siebie – mówi, ale po chwili pyta zaniepokojonym głosem: – Jest tak źle?

– Wyglądasz prawie jak ja.

Gdy tylko moje usta opuszczają te słowa, Malfoy pędzi do łazienki prawie niczym huragan. Prawie, bo w połowie drogi potyka się o czarny dywan i o mało nie upada na mnie. Przez chwilę skacze na lewej nodze, by potem złapać równowagę i pognać do lustra.

– Raz, dwa, trzy... – odliczam w myślach, a na trzy rozlega się wrzask Malfoya. Nie wychodzi z łazienki przez następne pół godziny, więc mogę zająć się spaniem.

 **13 sierpnia**

Jest ciepło i wilgotno. Spocone od potu i mokre od deszczu włosy przyklejają się do twarzy niczym kosmate macki złej ośmiornicy. Niebieska bluzka, z długimi rękawami oczywiście, lepi się od wody i przylega do gorącego ciała. Przez te cholerne kropelki deszczu musiałem zdjąć okulary. Czyszczenie ich co sekundę jest zbyt upierdliwe.

Pocieszam się tym, że Malfoy nie wygląda wcale lepiej, chociaż w jego wydaniu biały T-shirt ukazuje niezwykle chude ciało, mogę dostrzec wystające obojczyki.

– Znalazłem nam sposób na nudę! – mówi z entuzjazmem.

– Coś lepszego od ganiania w czasie deszczu? Niemożliwe.

– Poszliśmy na babeczki – tłumaczy oburzony. – Najlepiej smakują, gdy wdycha się zapach deszczu.

– Wiem, że po babeczki. Tylko dlatego tutaj stoję – odpowiadam i wyciągam z pudełeczka dwie czekoladowe muffinki z kolorowymi cukierkami pełniącymi rolę posypki. Podaję mu jedną, a sam odgryzam spory kawałek. Czekolada to najlepsza rzecz na świecie.

– Więc co z tym twoim pomysłem na nudę? – pytam, oblizując palce. Przygląda się mi przez chwilę, a potem mówi:

– Zakład.

– Jaki konkretnie?

– Załóżmy, że powiem ci, byś pocałował McGonagall. Hipotetycznie, Potter – dodaje, widząc moje oburzenie i wyraz obrzydzenia malujący się na twarzy. – I nie zrobiłbyś tego, w takim razie twoja kara to usługiwanie mi w Hogwarcie.

Może Malfoy nie jest takim nudziarzem? Gdyby tylko udało mi się wymyślić zadanie niewykonalne, upokorzenie Malfoya w Hogwarcie czeka!

– Wchodzę w to.

– Czyli ja zaczynam. – Aż widzę, jak zaciera ręce z radości, w lodowych oczach błyszczą iskierki szczęścia. Jak dziecku, któremu obiecano nową zabawkę.

– To nie fair! Jesteś w lepszym położeniu.

– Ale to ja wymyśliłem grę, Potty. Więc jest jak najbardziej fair.

Nie potrafię się oprzeć wrażeniu, że czerpie z tego mściwą satysfakcję. Przełykam ślinę, podejrzewając, że Malfoy nie będzie w stanie powstrzymywać swoich wrednych zapędów.

– Więc masz pocałować chłopaka. Tak, żebym zobaczył, oczywiście. Jeśli nie, postarasz się, aby Ślizgoni wygrali mecz z Gryffindorem dzięki spektakularnej akcji Dracona Malfoya.

– Jesteś aż tak żałosny, że potrzebujesz... – Milknę, widząc ten wzrok ciskający błyskawice.

Zastanawiam się, o co mu chodzi. Chce coś udowodnić, zmieszać mnie z błotem? Ale skoro mamy się bawić, to bawmy się na całego.

Przybliżam się szybko do Malfoya i składam na jego górnej wardze pocałunek.

– Musiałem coś zrobić z tym zero. – Próbuję rozładować napięcie.

Wyszczerzam się jak idiota, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co teraz zrobić z ustami. Przyłapuję się na myśli, że ich miejsce jest przy wargach idioty stojącego przede mną.

Nie za bardzo wiem, co mam o sobie myśleć. Ale to było przyjemne. Boże, całowałem się z Malfoyem i teraz twierdzę, że było fajnie?!

– Czyli mamy remis w kwestii pocałunków. – Nie wygląda, jakby się na mnie złościł, ale oczy mu się jakoś dziwnie świecą i jest zarumieniony. – Twoja kolej – mówi jeszcze.

– Twoje zadanie to... wyścig. Ze mną. W deszczu. Karą jest bycie zmuszonym do ponownego pocałowania Pottera.

– Skąd dokąd? – pyta, siląc się na profesjonalny ton, ale i tak obaj powstrzymujemy się od śmiechu. Jej, jak ja chcę pocałować go ponownie, tym razem prawdziwie.

Zupełnie nie rozumiem swoich poczynań, więc po prostu robię, co chcę i mówię, co chcę. Bez zastanawiania się czy to słuszne, że Malfoy to chłopak, a w dodatku zagorzały wróg. Po prostu skupiam się na uczuciu, gdy dotykaliśmy się lekko wargami, a ciało wypełniały elektryczne wstrząsy przyjemności.

– Od tej latarni. – Wskazuję palcem tę najbliższą, jarzącą się żółtym światłem. – Do końca ulicy.

Fretka kiwa głową na znak, że rozumie, więc krzyczę:

– Start!

Nogi głucho uderzają w asfalt, woda z kałuż moczy nogawki i czuję, jak wlewa się do adidasów, ale nie skupiam się na tym. Liczy się blond czupryna chłopaka biegnącego kilka centymetrów przede mną i to jak bardzo chcę wygrać. Nagroda kusi.

Przyśpieszam, a mój oddech staje się cięższy. Już prawie u celu. Muszę wyprzedzić Malfoya.

Zrównujemy się w szaleńczym biegu, a po chwili już prowadzę. Oglądam się za siebie. Malfoy biegnie tuż za mną z zaróżowionymi policzkami. Czy mi się wydaje, czy on się opierdala?

Jeszcze dwa kroki i wybiegam na chodnik główniejszej ulicy. Malfoy tuż za mną.

– Specjalnie przegrałeś – mówię, próbując złapać oddech.

– Nic mi nie udowodnisz. – Podchodzi do mnie i łapie za bluzę, by po chwili pocałować mocno.


	4. Rozdział 4

**16 sierpnia**

– Malfoy, widziałeś kiedyś ty biedronkę? Bo to, kurwa, nie wygląda na biedronkę.

Siedzimy na torach. Tak, właśnie. Zarośnięte, porzucone szyny i wbijające się w tyłek kamienie. Jest chicho i spokojne, otaczają nas szumiące drzewa i złote pola. Czuć zapach kurzu i słomy.

– Biedronka jak się patrzy! – Pokazuje owada na dłoni. Siedzi po turecku na przeciwko mnie w swojej białej koszulce I'm a unicorn.

– To jest czarne w czerwone kropki – mówię jak do dziecka. Co on? Daltonista?

– Dokładnie – odpowiada. Widząc mój wzrok, po chwili dodaje: – A nie powinno?

– Nie. Biedronki są czerwone w czarne kropki.

– Czyli... Co ja trzymam?

– Mutanta. Z pewnością. Wyrzuć to, bo cię dziabnie i umrzesz.

Na reakcję nie trzeba długo czekać. Malfoy zrywa się do pozycji stojącej i zaczyna krzyczeć jak opętany, na przemian skacząc i strzepując z siebie niewidzialne biedronki.

– Już dawno ją zabiłeś – mówię, próbując zachowywać się poważnie, ale nie potrafię stłumić rechotu. A wszystko przez Malfoya. – Możesz przestać się wydurniać.

– Ja tu próbuję nam życie uratować! – Oburza się, ale ponownie siada na swoje miejsce. – Powinieneś mi podziękować – mówi – za ocalenie życia.

Uśmiecham się chytrze i podnoszę, by cmoknąć go w usta, które drgają lekko w uśmiechu, ale zaraz potem Malfoy znów przybiera niezadowoloną minę.

– To nazywasz podziękowaniem? – burczy. – To najwyżej... – Przerywam mu ponownym pocałunkiem, tym razem delektując się smakiem jego ust znacznie dłużej. Lekki dotyk zmienia się w pełen namiętności pocałunek, gdzie każdy walczy o dominację.

Jego długie palce wplątują się w moje czarne włosy. Mam wręcz ochotę zamruczeć z przyjemności, gdy gładzi całe moje ciało. Powolny, elektryzujący dotyk pełen niewinności i nieświadomości staje się czymś aż nazbyt energicznym i pełnym uczucia, którego nie da się opisać słowami. Pożądanie.

Zachłannie obejmuję jego chude ciało i pogłębiam pocałunek, oddając się przyjemności.

W końcu odrywamy się od siebie, próbując złapać niezbędny oddech.

– I jak? – pytam i muskam ponownie jego usta, by zaraz się odsunąć.

– Może być – odpowiada ze śmiechem. Malfoy potrafi cudownie się śmiać. Wtedy cała jego twarz rozjaśnia się, a oczy stają się niczym niebo, a nie nieprzystępny lód. Tylko bardzo trudno jest go skłonić do szczerego uśmiechu. Dlatego tak cenię te nieliczne chwile, gdy odurzeni pocałunkami nie czujemy nic poza radością i zapominamy o wszystkich nieistotnych faktach. Na przykład o tym, że w świecie czarodziei jesteśmy wrogami i powinniśmy się nienawidzić.

Całowanie Malfoya to coś... dziwnego. Zdecydowanie. Wystarczy jedno niechciane muśnięcie dłoni i nie ma odwrotu, kończymy na czymś, co starsi nazywają pożeraniem się nawzajem.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Patrzę na Malfoya zaskoczony. Dlaczego zadał takie pytanie?

– Nie rozumiem skąd takie pytanie – mówię zgodnie z prawdą. O co mu chodzi?

– Wydajesz się być... chudszy. Jakbyś nie odżywiał się prawidłowo. Widać ci żebra i obojczyki ci wystają.

Och. O to mu chodzi. Ale przecież nie powiem mu, że wuj i ciotka mnie głodzą, a jedynymi normalnymi posiłkami, jakie jadam są te, które stawia on.

– Nie mam czasu jeść. – W końcu decyduję się na taką odpowiedź. Chyba najbezpieczniejszy wariant, aby nie zaczął zadawać pytań. – Zresztą – mówię – i tak wyglądam lepiej od ciebie, patrz tylko na swoją bladą cerę.

– Porównujesz ten aksamitny blond do tego – przez chwilę szuka odpowiedniego słowa – gniazda na twojej głowie?

– To artystyczny nieład – prycham. – Raczej twoją trupo-białą skórę do mojej opalonej. Jestem niczym młody bóg.

– Masz definitywnie zbyt wielkie ego.

– Przygarniał kocioł garnkowi.

– Ja mam przynajmniej uzasadnienie w wyglądzie. Jestem nieziemski, więc mogę mieć ego. W twoim przypadku to nie przystoi, Potty.

Mam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. No jak można powiedzieć takie zdanie z tak niemożliwie poważna miną? No jak?

– Tę szczurzą twarz nazywasz atrakcyjną? – Droczę się z nim, ale tak naprawdę uważam, że ostre rysy dodają mu w pewnym sensie uroku, a prawie białe włosy są niesamowicie delikatne i nigdy nie mogę się powstrzymać, by ich nie gładzić.

– Jak... Jak śmiesz! – Aż się zacina, biedaczysko, tak jest oburzony. Rzuca się na mnie, rozsypując małe kamyczki.

Padamy na twarde szyny, więc syczę z bólu, czując jak metalowe tory wżynają się w plecy. Nie jest mi dane długo rozmyślać o cierpieniu, bo Malfoy rzuca się na mnie z zamiarem załaskotania na śmierć.

– P-prze... przestań już... ha, ha... – próbuję wypowiedzieć, ale słowa są zagłuszane przez salwy śmiechu.

– Ale nie będziesz już opowiadał tak niedorzecznych kłamstw?

– Zejdź – mówię i go odpycham. Cała radość wyparowuje, a ja odsuwam się od Fretki. Pewnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, co powiedział, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że częściowo to jego wina. Mimowolnie łapię się za rękę, gdzie wyryte są pamiętne słowa. Malfoy zauważa mój ruch i chwyta dłoń.

Po odczytaniu zdania, jego źrenice rozszerzają się, bledszy przełyka ślinę i mówi:

– Ja... ja... nie powinienem był tego mówić. Nie wiedziałem...

Nie powinniśmy nawet wspominać o świecie czarodziei, taka była zasada. Dlatego nic nie mówię, jedynie wstaję; kamyki chrzęszczą pod butami.

– Chodźmy coś zjeść.

Zostaję uraczony uśmiechem, niestety jednym z tych wymuszonych, i idziemy w stronę miasta. Wsłuchujemy się w szum pobliskiego lasu i raczymy ciszą, jaka zapadła między nami. Po pewnym czasie Malfoy chwyta moja dłoń i ściska lekko. Miły dotyk pośród letniego popołudnia.

 **18 sierpnia**

Miasteczko jest zatłoczone, przepychamy się poprzez tłum ludzi, trzymając za ręce, by się nie zgubić. Moim planem jest pokazanie Malfoyowi uroków życia mugoli.

Pierwszym celem jest wesołe miasteczko, które możemy zwiedzić dzięki uprzejmości rodziców Fretki, a dokładniej ich pieniądzom.

Malfoy zatrzymuje się przed zdobioną bramą i wpatruje w wielkie konstrukcje kolejek górskich i innych atrakcji.

– Magia – wykrztusza, chłonąc wzrokiem widok. Zatrzymuję się koło niego i unoszę głowę, skupiając przez chwilę swoje zmysły na łagodnym wietrze rozwiewającym włosy.

Przed nami istny raj. Kolorowe stragany z aromatycznymi zapachami, dziecięce balony z postaciami z najpopularniejszych bajek (króluje Myszka Miki), świecące automaty do gry, transparenty zachęcające do skorzystania z poszczególnych atrakcji parków i wiele innych.

Obok nas przechodzi wielki, różowy królik. Kłania nam się, zdejmując szary cylinder i rusza w swoją stronę, nawołując wyczekujące rozrywki dzieciaki.

– Wielki królik... ukłonił się nam... Miał kapelusz... – mamrocze pod nosem Malfoy, a ja śmieję się z jego zaskoczenia.

– Dokładniej człowiek w stroju różowego króliczka – uświadamiam go, a zachwyt Fretki mija bezpowrotnie.

– Oszustwo – stwierdza i zakłada ręce na piersi. – Niech tylko mój ojciec się o tym dowie...

– Takie pogróżki jeszcze przed obiadem, panie Malfoy? – chichoczę.

– Wracam do formy. – Szczerzy te białe zęby, a ja mam ochotę go pocałować, co, oczywiście, robię. Mały, słodki, skradziony całus. Prosto w te różowe usta.

– Chodźmy już! – Wyciągam rękę, którą Malfoy ochoczo chwyta i zagłębiamy się w powiększający się tłum.

Na pierwszy ogień idzie jedzenie, więc kupujemy sobie, znaczy Malfoy nam kupuje, wielką watę cukrową, którą potem odrywamy klejącymi się palcami podczas oglądania sekretów wesołego miasteczka.

– Zagrajmy! – mówię, wskazując na strzelaninę, gdzie można wygrać maskotki. Wyrzucam do śmietnika patyk, który został po różowym smakołyku i zaciągam Malfoya przed stanowisko. Ciekawy nowej mugolskiej magii, wręcza sprzedawcy pieniądze, a ja chwytam strzelbę-zabawkę.

Na drewnianej półce zostały ułożone kolorowe kubki w przedziwne wzory, moim zadaniem jest trafić w nie. Ilość straconych strzałów decyduje o wartości nagrody.

– Puf – mówię, naciskając spust. Malfoy stoi obok mnie i nie spuszcza wzroku z przeszkody do zdobycia maskotki. Czasami marszczy brwi, a czasami przygryza wargę.

Pierwszy strzał nie był udany, więc przymierzam się do kolejnego, przedostatniego.

– Puf. – Plastikowa kulka zbija wszystkie kubeczki, które spadają na ziemię.

– Dopiero za drugim razem, phi. – Malfoy jest zazdrosny. Teraz uważam, że to w pewien sposób słodkie, kiedyś miałem ochotę mu wpierdolić za każdym razem.

– Sam nie trafiłbyś ani razu – mówię i podaję mu białego królika, by się nie złościł. Bierze go z czcią i ogląda puchate uszy.

– Dostałbym większego, gdybyś trafił za pierwszym razem, nie?

– Nie gdybaj, co mogłoby być. Chodźmy na kolejkę!

– Ale ja chcę większego!

– Ciesz się, że cokolwiek dostałeś – odpowiadam i przewracam oczami. Czy on zawsze musi grać takiego rozpieszczonego panicza?

– To nie jest cokolwiek, tylko Arystokrata.

Czy on aby na pewno się gdzieś nie uderzył?

– Nazywasz miśka Arystokratą? Serio? Malfoy, siły do ciebie, człowieku, nie mam.

– Co w tym dziwnego? – burzy się. – Nie nazwę go Panem Królikiem albo innym idiotą. To elegancka maskotka z szanowanym rodowodem.

– Tak, tak – mówię jedynie, siląc się na spokój. Niektórych nawyków się już nie zmieni.

Postanawiam się nie odzywać i zaciągam go na kolejkę górską. ma czerwone szyny powykręcane w różne strony.

– Będziemy tym jechać? – pyta z wahaniem, spoglądając na wagonik i liche, według niego, zabezpieczenia przed wypadnięciem.

– Pewnie – przytakuję i wsiadam. Zaraz za mną robi to Malfoy, nieufnie przypatrując się torowi i wszystkiemu, co go otacza. Przygarnia Arystokratka do piersi i kurczowo go trzyma.

– Żeby się nie bał – wyjaśnia.

Po chwili wagoniki ruszają, najpierw powoli suną pod górę, by nabrać szybkości na wręcz pionowym zjeździe. I wtedy Malfoy krzyczy pierwszy raz. A ja wraz z nim.

 **22 sierpnia**

– Co to jest? – Malfoy leży na czarnym dywanie w swoim pokoju i zajada chipsy, które mu niesamowicie posmakowały. Uwielbiam sposób, w jaki oblizuje palce z przypraw. Obok siebie posadził Arystokratka (jeśli tylko wspominam o tym zdrobnieniu, Malfoy warczy na mnie jak pies) i co chwila poprawia go, by prosto siedział i nie krzywił kręgosłupa. Gdyby on go jeszcze miał, zrozumiałbym, w końcu tak został wychowany. Ale to jest wypchany pluszem króliczek!

Malfoy przypatruje się kasetom, które przyniosłem i teraz rozstawiam na podłodze.

– Kasety – odpowiadam. – Kolejny rodzaj mugolskiej magii. Ruchome obrazki z głosem. Zresztą zobaczysz.

Chyba go to ciekawi, bo poprawia się i opiera na łokciach. Ja tymczasem wyciągam z papierowego pudełka opatrzonego napisem Piotruś Pan czarną kasetę i wkładam ja do odtwarzacza.

Malfoy wpatruje się uważnie w telewizor, na którym pojawia się disneyowski zamek.

– Czego to mugole nie wymyślą... – mówi.

– To bajka dla dzieci – wyjaśniam. – O Piotrusiu Panu i Nibylandii.

Na ekranie w końcu pojawia się tytułowy bohater, któremu zaginął cień.

– Przecież to niemożliwe. – Malfoy wyraża swoje niezadowolenie.

– Aj, siedź cicho. To czysta poezja. – Nie pozwolę mu krytykować ukochanej bajki.

Do końca filmu już się nie odzywa, chyba jest obrażony, że go uciszyłem. Ale gdy pojawiają się napisy końcowe, łapię go na tym, że nuci.

– Ti dam, ti di... Ti dam, ti di, ti dam...

Arytokratek siedzi na jego kolanach, wręcz wtulony w brzuch Fretki, a on spogląda na mnie z uśmiechem i mówi:

– To było... interesujące przeżycie.

– Cieszę się. – Nie czuję się na siłach, by powiedzieć mu, że to opowieść o zmarłych przedwcześnie dzieciach. Gdyby Ron mógł usłyszeć moje myśli... Martwisz się o samopoczucie Malfoya? To Malfoy! Wróg! Malfoy-Cholerna-Fretka!

Uśmiech mimowolnie wpełza na moje usta. Malfoy przygląda mi się przez chwilę, a potem podnosi się, przybliża i całuje.

– Za co to? – pytam, gdy odrywamy się od siebie. Dyszymy, wymieniając się oddechami. Jego jest cudownie miętowy z posmakiem przypraw, którymi obsypane były chipsy.

– Żeby zetrzeć ci ten uśmieszek z ust – odpowiada i szczerzy się zadziornie. Przez chwilę gapię się na niego i zachwycam szczerym uśmiechem, a potem przytomnieję i odpowiadam:

– Sto razy lepszy od ciosu w zęby.

Teraz to ja go całuję. Początkowo spokojnie, przecież mamy tyle czasu, ale gdy jego ręce lądują na moich plecach, pocałunek przeradza się w coś żarłocznego, przepełnionego pożądaniem.

Wplatam ręce w jasne włosy, rozkoszując się ich delikatnością. Wszystkie zmysły są pobudzone i nawet najmniejszy dotyk odczuwam, jakby musnął mnie prąd.

Jego ręce wędrują po moich plecach, by wkraść się ukradkiem pod koszulkę. Zaczyna gładzić skórę, a ja mimowolnie się wzdryga. Odsuwam się, przekręcam głowę i poprawiam materiał.

Nie mam odwagi na niego spojrzeć. Jestem takim... cholernym tchórzem. Dalej mam przed oczami sceny nocy, gdy wuj... Ale Malfoy nie musi o tym wiedzieć, nie może. Nikt. Tajemnica, którą zabiorę do grobu.

– Coś się stało? – Czy on się martwi? Czuję wielką gulę w gardle, gdy tylko myślę o tym, że może się przejmować moim losem. W pewnym momencie już siebie nie kontroluję i policzki robią się mokre od łez tłumionych w sobie przez tyle czasu.

Czuję, jak moje ciało bierze w posiadanie szloch, a gardło zaczyna boleć, jakby czegoś niezmiernie poszukiwało. Ukojenia.

Kulę się, klęcząc na podłodze. Czuję miękkie włosy czarnego dywany i zupełnie nie wiem, dlaczego myślę o tym właśnie w tej chwili.

Moje drobne ciało przeżywa wstrząs, gdy czuje delikatny i ciepły dotyk dłoni. Dłoni należącej do Malfoya, który, gdy czuje, że nie odtrącam go, przytula mnie. Najpierw delikatnie, jakbym był najdelikatniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Potem uścisk się wzmacnia, a ja kładę głowę na jego ramieniu, wypłakując gorzkie łzy upokorzenia.

Nie chcę pamiętać o tamtej nocy, chcę to po prostu wymazać z pamięci i nigdy nie wspominać. Tylko dlaczego to takie trudne? Dlaczego ten miły i czuły dotyk Malfoya zamienił się w szorstki wuja? Dlaczego?!

– Dziękuję – mówię po dłuższej chwili i wyplątuję się z jego dających ukojenie objęć. Wycieram powoli wysychające łzy z policzków i uśmiecham się lekko.

– Nie zmuszaj się. – Słyszę jego delikatny szept.

– Inaczej oszaleję – wyjaśniam. – Pogrążę w rozpaczy, muszę po prostu oszukiwać siebie, ze jestem szczęśliwy. Chociaż ostatnio chyba naprawdę byłem.

Czuję opór przed powiedzeniem mu, jakim wybawieniem dla mnie był. Tuż po... tym, pojawił się tak znienacka i to było tak absurdalne i niedorzeczne... I potem zaczęliśmy razem spędzać czas i było magicznie, bez słowa magia. Mogłoby być cudownie, gdyby nie wisząca nad nami klątwa, że wszystko skończy się w Hogwarcie. Tak bardzo tego nie chcę. Ale posądzą go o rzucenie Imperiusa czy czegoś innego, jeśli tylko zacznę z nim rozmawiać bez rzucania zaklęć.

Ale nie powiem tego. Jak już wspominałem, jestem tchórzem. Choćbym nie wiadomo ile potworów pokonał i ile razy spotykał się z Voldemortem, wykazując się gryfońską odwagą, nigdy nie będę w stanie zdobyć tej prawdziwej odwagi. Odwagi w rozmawianiu z ludźmi.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zawsze wtedy mam ochotę zwiać, więc teraz wybieram milczenie.

– Dla mnie – zaczyna Malfoy – te dni były czymś... czego dotychczas nie znałem. Mogłem być sobą i wcale nie musiałem się popisywać, by zachować wizerunek. Mogłem umorusać się czekoladą i całować z chłopakiem na środku ulicy. Mogłem nie myśleć o tym, co mnie czeka ja wrócę, że Czarny Pan... prawdopodobnie...

– Nie muszę wiedzieć.

– Musisz – mówi twardo. – Ja... Ja zostanę śmierciożercą. To raczej pewne, wiesz? Bo mój ojciec spartolił sprawę, wtedy w Departamencie Tajemnic...

– Voldemort nie usłyszał przepowiedni. – Przypominam sobie determinację Lucjusza Malfoya i zaciekłą wściekłość Voldemorta. I strach. O tak, bał się wtedy cholernie.

Sam nie wiem, co mam myśleć. Malfoy śmierciożercą? To śmieszne, niedorzeczne... przerażające.

– Więc to wszystko przez jakąś świruskę, która palnęła ślepo kilka bzdur? – Jego głos niebezpiecznie się podnosi. Cóż, ja też na początku nie wierzyłem w jej rzetelność.

– Przepowiednia jest prawdziwa.

– Znasz ją?

– Przecież się rozbiła idioto. – Chyba nie chcę się z nim dzielić faktem, że naprawdę jestem Wybrańcem i tylko ja mogę zabić Gada.

– Tak... Rozbiła się i teraz z matką musimy znosić upokorzenie, że ojciec nie potrafił jej uratować przed bandą dzieciaków.

– Wiesz – próbuję go pocieszyć – to nie jest zupełnie wina twojego ojca, Neville ją rozbił.

– Co za bałwan powierzył coś tak ważnego drugiemu bałwanowi?

– Ja.

– I nagle wszystko stało się jasne – odpowiada. Chociaż jego słowa są wredne, to nie wypowiada ich tonem, jakiego używał w szkole. Po prostu się ze mną przedrzeźnia, chyba tak mogę to ująć.

Na chwilę milkniemy, a Malfoy wygląda jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał – marszczy brwi i lekko przygryza dolną wargę. W końcu bierze głęboki wdech i mówi:

– Matka pisała. Dwudziestego szóstego sierpnia... mam się stawić na Dworze. Zapewne... będę musiał przedstawić swoje plany, co do zadania, które mi powierzono i...

– Hej – mówię cicho i dotykam gładkiego policzka. Podnosi błękitne oczy i spogląda w moje z zaniepokojeniem. – Powiesz mi, jak wrócisz i wtedy spróbujemy coś zadziałać. Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

– Razem? – pyta z nadzieją i jakby obawą, że zaprzeczę.

– Razem – potwierdzam.

 **24 sierpnia**

– Zrozum mnie, Potter! Ja sobie nie poradzę!

– Staram się ciebie zrozumieć, naprawdę. I sądzę, że nieźle mi to wychodzi. Poradzisz sobie, coś wymyślimy. – Staram się uspokoić Malfoya, który wybrał sobie na krzyczenie łazienkę.

Siedziałem sobie w pokoju, usłyszałem hałas, a on stał pośród kosmetyków i rzucał nimi na prawo i lewo. I skończyliśmy tak.

– Jak?! Kurwa jak?! – Obok mojego ucha przelatuje fluid, chyba. – Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Cześ, Dumbledore! Stary druhu! No chodź tutaj, tylko cię zabiję, żeby Czarny Pan nie zabił moich rodziców! Tak?

– Hej, jestem pewien, że...

– Skończ! Skończ, Potter! Po prostu się zamknij...

Wzdycham i przytulam go, pozwalając, by złapał moje ramiona kurczowo, jakby bał się, że zniknę.

– Obiecuję, będę tutaj jak wrócisz pojutrze. Będę, a ty mi wszystko opowiesz.

Kiwa gorliwie głową, a potem kładzie ją na moim ramieniu, łaskocząc szyję swoimi jasnymi włosami.

 **26 sierpnia**

Przeciągam się i ziewam przeciągle. Mój wzrok pada na kalendarz wiszący nad łóżkiem, gdzie odznaczam czas pozostały do powrotu do Hogwartu.

Dzisiaj dwudziesty szósty sierpnia.

Mam nadzieję, że Malfoy sobie poradzi. Nie wymięknie przed Voldemortem i nie zrobi czegoś głupiego.

Nie obchodzi mnie to, że będzie miał Mroczny Znak, w końcu nie będzie prawdziwym śmierciożercą, po prostu urodził się w niewłaściwej rodzinie. Mroczny Znak wcale nie oznacza, że będzie próbował mnie zabić albo będzie się znęcał nad mugolami. Dokładnie, sam Znak o niczym nie świadczy. Zupełnie o niczym. To dalej będzie ten Malfoy, którego znam.

– Wyjeżdżamy do Marge. – Słyszę wuja Vernona, który właśnie wychodzi, niosąc wielkie walizy, by potem zapakować je do bagażnika. – Wrócimy jutro, więc masz do tego czasu nie roznieść domu w pył, zrozumiano? – dodaje, gdy wraca po kolejne bagaże.

– Tak, wuju.

Idę do salonu i czekam aż się zabiorą, a potem cieszę się wolnością, oglądając TV. Normalnie poszedłbym do Malfoya, ale on teraz jest ze śmierciożercami i próbuje przetrwać.

Nagle odechciewa mi się telewizji, więc wracam do pokoju. Na schodach dobiega mnie dziwny dźwięk. Przeraźliwe chrobotanie i zgrzytanie.

Cofam się na parter, nie spuszczając wzroku z wejściowych drzwi. Dursley'owie mnie zabiją, jeśli ktoś się włamie, gdy akurat oni wyjechali.

– Auć! – Dobiega kobiecy głos, słychać trzask i drzwi się otwierają, a w nich stoi nie kto inny jak Tonks.

– Tonks? – pytam zdziwiony. – Co ty tu robisz?

– Jak to co? Przyszłam cię zabrać do Nory! – mówi dziarsko i zamyka drzwi. Tym razem ma białe włosy z różowymi końcówkami i bladoróżowe usta.

– Ale nikt mnie nie poinformował... Żadnego listu ani nic...

– O, cholercia... Naprawdę? Przepraszam, Harry! Myślałam, że wysłałam. Widocznie się gdzieś zawieruszył na biurku, chyba nie muszę mówić jaki stos papierów na nim jest. A tak przekonywałam innych, że to moje zadanie i ja cię zawiadomię i wszystko zrobię.

– W prządku – mówię, ale tak naprawdę jestem przerażony. Zabierają mnie. Już? Ale obiecałem, obiecałem, kurwa! – Czy mógłbym – muszę przynajmniej zostawić jakąś wiadomość – jeszcze coś zrobić, zanim pójdziemy?

– Jasne, nie krępuj się. To ja pójdę po kufer i sowę, a ty zmykaj. Tylko wróć za dziesięć minut. Molly zrobi mi awanturę, jeśli się spóźnimy...

– Dzięki, Tonks! Jesteś wielka! – krzyczę i wybiegam z domu.

Pędzę ile sił w nogach, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do hotelu. Jak to dobrze, że wysłali Tonks, Szalonooki na pewno by mnie nie puścił, już to widzę, jak pozwala mi wybiec bez wyjaśnień. A tak to wcisnę jakiś kit i po sprawie. Teraz ważniejsze, aby Malfoy mnie nie znienawidził.

Dopadam do recepcji i mówię zdyszany:

– Ma pani kartkę i... i długopis? – Nie potrafię uspokoić oddechu, a serce bije w przyśpieszonym rytmie.

Nie mam czasu na wyjaśnienia, więc piszę jedynie, że spotkamy się trzydziestego pierwszego na Pokątnej.

– Czy mogłaby pani zachować ją dla chłopaka spod szóstki? To ważne.

Gdy kiwa z uśmiechem głową, podaję jej kartkę.

– Dziękuję.

I znowu wracam biegiem, tym razem lekko uspokojony, ale w dalszym ciągu boję się o Fretkę. Modlę się, żeby nie wrócił i nie zaczął mieć czarnych myśli, że go zostawiłem. Proszę.

Tonks czeka na mnie w domu wujostwa.

– Zakładaj pelerynę, ja rzucę Zaklęcie Kameleona na twoje rzeczy. Dojdziemy do końca ulicy i użyjemy teleportacji łącznej, okej? To może być trochę nieprzyjemne uczucie, ale nie bój żaby, Harry! Dasz radę.

Robię to, co poleciła i wychodzimy na słoneczny ogródek Dursley'ów.

– To co? Ładna ta dziewczyna?

– Ee... – myślę gorączkowo – tak, całkiem.

– Kto by pomyślał? – mówi i puszcza do mnie oczko. – Spokojnie, nie wygadam.

– Dzięki. – Uśmiecham się do niej, ale jakoś nie jestem pewien jej zapewnień.

– No, jesteśmy – mówi, gdy wchodzimy do jakiejś ciemniejszej uliczki. – Złap mnie mocno za rękę – robię to – i hop!

Czuję skurcz w żołądku, jakby ktoś go skręcał i obracał na karuzeli. Tracę grunt pod nogami i wiruję wokół własnej osi, by po chwili pojawić się na podwórku Nory.


	5. Mroczny Znak

**Rodzaj:** łatka

 **Do rozdziału:** 4

 **Tytuł:** Mroczny Znak

 **Perspektywa:** Draco Malfoy

 **Slash:** drarry (lekkie)

 **Wiek:** 13+

 **Uwagi:** brak

 **Autor:** Mee Lord

 **Długość:** ponad 5 stron

Dom tak znajomy, a tak obcy. Wychowałem się tutaj, pośród ścian i eleganckich mebli z epoki wiktoriańskiej poznawałem prawdziwego siebie. Spędzałem dnie wraz z matką, wdychając woń kwiatów i ucząc się etykiety.

Siedzę w salonie. Sztywno. Nie potrafię zmusić się do naturalnej pozycji, wiem, że gdzieś w tym domu są plugawi śmierciożercy. Brudni, zarośnięci i śmierdzący. Zero kultury i obycia.

Zakładam nogę na nogę i zaplatam ręce na kolanie. Staram się nie zerkać co chwila na wielki zegar stojący na przeciw mnie, ale i tak to robię. Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten nadpobudliwy dziad, Czas, coś namotał i minuty dłużą się jak godziny.

Usiłuję więc zająć myśli oglądaniem pokoju. Te znajome sofy i fotele, rzeźbiony kominek z kamienia, wielkie zasłony przerażające swym ciężarem, miękki dywan, na którym uwielbiałem czytać księgi. Wszystko to czas przeszły. Teraz kominek złowrogo się do mnie uśmiecha, a zasłony sprawiają wrażenie przeżartych przez mole. I doskonale wiem, że to jedynie moja wyobraźnia, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniło. Nic poza niechcianą obecnością brudnych sługusów Czarnego Pana w moim dworze.

– Draco. – Matka wchodzi do pokoju w eleganckiej sukni z czarnego atłasu. Włosy ma splecione w długi warkocz. Jej włosy to moje włosy. Tacy podobni, a jednak tak różni.

Blade usta rozciągają się w słabym uśmiechu i wyciąga do mnie dłoń ubraną w koronkową rękawiczkę. Kocham ją. I to chyba mnie zgubi. Robię to dla niej. I dla ojca też. Żeby zapewnić życie całej naszej trójce.

Chwytam tą delikatną dłoń i całuję, przez chwilę pławiąc się w zapachu kwiatów i perfum, które tak boleśnie przypominają dzieciństwo. Zmuszam się do wyprostowania, a ona chwyta mnie pod ramię. Tak wchodzimy do jadalni.

On już tam siedzi. Oczywiście. Matka mnie puszcza, w ostatniej chwili jeszcze ściska moją dłoń, chcąc dodać otuchy. Przełykam ślinę i na sekundę zamykam oczy.

Zaraz wszystko się skończy, a ja... Ja wrócę do Pottera. I jakoś to będzie. Musi.

Długi palce Czarnego Pana przypominają pajęcze odnóża, oczywiście ogołocone z wszelakiej sierści. Wstrzymuję oddech przerażony. Nie widzę Mrocznego Pana po raz pierwszy, ale zawsze moje ciało obejmuje paraliż, język się plącze, a ręce drżą.

– Draco – wita mnie. Klękam i chylę głowę. Żeby wyglądało jak oddanie szacunku, ale również ze strachu, żeby nie spojrzeć w te jarzące się czerwienią ślepia szaleńca.

– Mój Panie – mogę jedynie wykrztusić. Błagam, niech to już się skończy.

– Wstań, mój chłopcze. – Słyszę polecenie, więc się do niego stosuję. Tak, właśnie. Po prostu stosuj się do poleceń.

– Żywię nadzieję, że rozmyślałeś nad... hm, kwestią, którą ci ostatnio przedstawiłem? – Jego syczący głos przeszywa wszystkie nerwy w moim ciele, które obejmuje obrzydzenie.

– Oczywiście, panie. Z wielką chęcią dołączę do szeregów twoich popleczników. – Teraz najważniejsza część przedstawienia. Legilimencja. Zrobić to tak, aby zataić ważne fakty, jednocześnie nie pozwolić mu się zorientować, że potrafię oklumencję.

– To się okaże. – Czuję maleńkie igiełki wbijające się w myśli, gdy wdziera się siłą do mojego umysłu. Mam ochotę wykrzywić twarz w brzydkim geście bólu, ale nie robię tego. Trudem, ale zachowuję kamienną maskę, siląc się spokój.

Oddychaj, oddychaj, powtarzam sobie niczym mantrę.

Więzy jego magii niczym macki oplatają moją świadomość, penetrując dostępne wspomnienia. Pozwalam jakiemuś pieprzonemu sadyście poznawać swoje słabe strony, odkrywać sekrety. Jestem idiotą, chyba za dużo czasu spędzam z Potterem. Czy głupota może być zaraźliwa?

W końcu, po milionach lat tortur, Czarny Pan uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, chociaż jak dla mnie tego grymasu nie można uznać za uśmiech. Wykrzywia te blade wargi, rozciągając wręcz przeźroczystą skórę na policzkach. Obrzydliwość.

– A więc... Draco – mówi i rozpościera ręce. W prawej dłoni dzierży długą różdżkę. Do jadalni wpełza wąż. Ślizga się po wypolerowanej podłodze i oplata swoje wielkie cielsko wokół fotela, na którym po chwili zasiada Czarny Pan.

– Powinniśmy zaczynać. Gilzdogonie! – Z cienia wychodzi człowiek, który wcale człowieka nie przypomina. Mysie włosy, szarawa cera, małe palce o spiczastych paznokciach i błyszczące, świdrujące oczka. Garbi się bez przerwy. Może mu tak zostało od ciągłego kłaniania się Panu?

Krzywię usta, ale zaraz się opamiętuję i przybieram obojętny wyraz twarzy.

– Panie mój... wzywałeś, panie? – Kuli się jeszcze bardziej, jeśli to możliwe, i wręcz znika w ciemnych płachtach wyświechtanego płaszcza. Kto go wpuścił do mojego domu?

– Podejdź, Glizdogonie.

Kuląc się i drżąc ze strachu, niski człowiek podchodzi do ozdobnego krzesła, które stało się chyba czymś na miarę tronu Czarnego Pana. Kłania się nisko, a ja zastanawiam, jaki w tym jest sens. I tak jest cały czas skulony, dwa centymetry nie zrobią żadnej różnicy. Zmieniam zdanie, gdy przy stopach Mrocznego Lorda, kładzie się na podłodze i całuje skraj szaty. Ten, który dotyka podłogi. Brudny i zapewne obśliniony przez innych sługusów. Gdzie honor tego człowieka?

Czarny Pan ignoruje jego podlizywanie się i wyciąga dłoń w geście oczekiwania. Glizdogon podwija rękaw swojej obrzydliwie niemodnej szaty i podaje rękę, na której widnieje Mroczny Znak. Mam szansę przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, zanim zostanie wypalony na mojej skórze.

W oczy rzuca się czaszka. Puste oczodoły ziejące mroczną głębią i połyskujące kości. Równe zęby i dziura zamiast nosa. Wreszcie wąż. Owinięty wokół głównej atrakcji, wychodzi z otwartych szeroko ust. Rozdwojony język jest wysunięty i wygląda, jakby wąż smakował nim krew płynącą w żyle tuż pod nim. Długie, oślizgłe cielsko sprawia wrażenie ciężkiego, to pewnie przez tą grubość.

Przełykam ślinę, chyba zbyt głośno, ale dźwięk ten zostaje zagłuszony przez wrzask człowieka bez honoru, gdy Czarny Pan przykłada jarzący się światłem czubek różdżki do jego ręki.

Otwieram szeroko oczy. Czy mnie... Czy to też tak będzie bolało?

Nagle mam ochotę wszystko rzucić, wrócić do Pottera, błagać Dumbledore'a o przyjęcie do Jasnej Strony. Wszystko, aby nie czuć tego bólu.

Przed oczami staje mi drobna matka z nadzieją czającą się smutnych oczach i ojciec w Azkabanie, który czeka, bym zajął jego miejsce i naprawił jego błędy. Zabiją ich, jeśli ucieknę. Zabiją na pewno.

Nie mogę uciec. Już nie. Dla takich jak ja nie ma drogi ucieczki.

Stoję więc wyprostowany, czekając na ostateczny ruch, ostateczną decyzję, którą podejmę ja. Już nie będzie odwrotu. Ale przecież nigdy go nie było, prawda?

Wkrótce pojawiają się zakapturzone postaci w białych maskach. Wyglądają jak śmierć, nie, to są pożeracze śmierci. Sieją ją i sycą się jej pożogą.

Dasz radę, Draco. Dasz radę. Potem... Potter cię przytuli i na chwilę o tym wszystkim zapomnisz.

Jadalnia jest po brzegi wypełniona śmierciożercami, wyglądają jak zbita masa. Wszyscy identyczni, napiętnowani.

– Moi drodzy! – odzywa się Czarny Pan. – Witajcie, witajcie! Dzisiaj ważny dzień, zaprawdę. Powitamy nowego członka... naszej rodziny. Draco ma ważne zadanie, albowiem wciąż uczy się w Hogwarcie, będzie idealnym szpiegiem pośród studentów szkoły. Wystąp, chłopcze.

Nie mam odwrotu, chwila, której się obawiałem, wreszcie nadeszła.

Pierwszy krok w stronę grzechu, palce zaczynają drżeć.

Drugi krok, ale jakże ważny. Ciężko mi oddychać, jakby w piersi zagnieździł się smok polujący na mój oddech.

Trzeci, czwarty. Robi się przeraźliwie zimno. To wyjaśnia moje drżenia, tak. Wcale się nie boję, to przez ten ziąb. Czy jakiś imbecyl wpuścił do mojego domu dementorów?

Kolejne dwa kroki. Dlaczego mój kark jest mokry, a włosy lepią się do ciała?

Ostatni. To już koniec.

Jednocześnie czuję ulgę, bo marsz śmierci już się zakończył, ale również jeszcze bardziej się boję. Teraz stoję twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem. Mogę przyjrzeć się tej okropnej, nieludzkiej twarzy i policzyć łuski na cielsku Nagini.

– Draconie Malfoyu, czy wyrażasz chęć przystąpienia do szeregów śmierciożerców?

– Tak, panie.

– Czego nienawidzisz najbardziej?

– Mugoli, dlatego że żyją. Szlam, bo nie zasługują na zaszczyt, jakim jest władanie magią. Zdrajców krwi, przez których czarodzieje czystej krwi cierpią. I... Pottera. Harry'ego Pottera. Przez niego oczyszczenie świata z brudu przeciąga się.

– Zadowala mnie taka odpowiedź, jakże zadowala... Ale jednakże... Czy nie widziałem w twoich wspomnieniach jak w te wakacje bratałeś się z tym wrogiem, żyjąc wśród mugoli?

W jednej chwili wszystko się wali. Cały misterny plan. Mam ochotę upaść na wypolerowaną posadzkę i zanieść się bezsilnym szlochem.

Płakać przed nimi? Nigdy.

Myśl, Draco, myśl.

– Zacząłem wdrażać pewne plany w życie, panie. Pomyślałem, że jeśli zaprzyjaźniłbym się z Potterem – nienawidzę tego w jaki sposób drży mój głos – pozwoliłoby to go oszukać i w efekcie, i w efekcie skłonić go, oszukać, omamić, by znalazł się u twoich stóp, panie.

– Crucio!

Promień zaklęcia uderza prosto w moją pierś, zwalając na posadzkę. Właśnie płaszczę się przed Czarnym Panem, wijąc z bólu.

Upokorzenie, zdeptanie tej garstki godności, jaka mi pozostała. Staram się nie krzyczeć, ale nie jestem wystarczająco silny, by zacisnąć usta i tłumić w sobie ból, więc mój wrzask odbija się echem mieszany ze śmiechem śmierciożerców.

Wreszcie zaklęcie zostaje przerwane, a ja podnoszę się chwiejnie i ponownie staję wyprostowany przed Czarnym Panem.

Wszystkie komórki mojego ciała jeszcze szczypią, jakby dopalał się w nich ogień, który przed chwilą szalał niczym pożar w moim organizmie. Zaciskam i wyprostowuję palce, chcąc się uspokoić.

– Nie lubię, jak ktoś nie stosuje się do poleceń lub działa z własnej inicjatywy. Choć nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jestem zadowolony. Bo widzisz, Draco, to co nam przedstawiłeś, w istocie bardzo ułatwiłoby... pewne sprawy i rozwiązało niepotrzebne spory. I tylko dlatego twoja kara była taka krótka. A teraz przystąpmy do sprawdzianu, na podstawie którego osądzę, czy spełniasz... niezbędne wymogi.

Staram się stać wyprostowany, nie pokazywać tego, jak bardzo mnie boli i jak się boję.

– Wprowadzić gościa!

Wielkie drzwi się otwierają, odwracam się, by ujrzeć chłopaka. Nastolatek z wielką szramą na policzku. Ciemne włosy, opalona skóra, wychodzone ciało i te jasne oczy błyskające zielenią. Wygląda jak Harry.

Harry, Harry, Harry – szepcze moja podświadomość. To przecież Harry! Jak on się tutaj dostał? Co się stało? Skąd ta rana? Bardzo boli? Jak...

A potem zauważam, że włosy są brązowe i nie sterczą na wszystkie strony jak te Harry'ego, oczy są zbyt blade, nie błyszczą tą niesamowitą zielenią.

To nie Harry. Ulga zalewa moje ciało przyjemną falą. Nie będę musiał zabić Harry'ego. Od kiedy Harry, a nie Potter?

– A oto i nasz gość! Mugol! Pha! – Czarny Pan podnosi się z wystawnego krzesła i staje obok mnie. Wszyscy śmierciożercy zaczynają się śmiać. Zmuszam siebie do sztucznego uśmiechu. Nie sądziłem, ze tak trudno jest udawać, gdy ma się przed oczami człowieka po torturach.

– A teraz, Draco, potraktuj naszego gościa tak, jak na to zasługuje. – Blade wargi wyginają się w szyderczym grymasie.

Kluczem jest wyzbycie się emocji.

Unoszę różdżkę. Czubek jest wycelowany prosto w serce chłopaka. Idealnie.

– Avada Kedavra!

Zielony błysk. Głuchy łoskot. Ciało pada na posadzkę. Opuszczam rękę, zdziwiony, że nie drży. Palce dalej kurczowo zaciskają się na fragmencie głogu.

– Nie uważasz, że potraktowałeś go zbyt łagodnie?

Co? O co chodzi? Ach, zapomniałeś o torturach. Ale czy zdobyłbyś się na to?

– Nie był godny, żebym poświęcił mu więcej czasu – odpowiadam jedynie, modląc się o jego dobry humor.

– Och, ale nie szkoda ci było tak rezygnować z zabawy? – To głos ciotki Belli. Głęboki, ociekający rozbawieniem.

– Bello, Draco dopiero się uczy – upomina ją Czarny Pan. Bellatrix korzy głowę, a kręcone kosmyki opadają na twarz.

Odwracam się w stronę śmierciożerców; Czarny Pan właśnie zasiada z powrotem na krześle, a wokół stołu sadowią się śmierciożercy z Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Stoję w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co robić. Zabiłem.

– Draco. – Lord głaszcze Nagini po oślizgłej głowie i ponownie wstaje, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę. – Podejdź, Draconie.

A więc nadszedł ten czas. Czas mojej zguby.

Gdzieś w najgłębszych zakamarkach mojego umysłu czai się myśl, że Mroczny Znak zrobi ze mnie takiego potwora, jakimi są oni, choć wiem, że to absurdalne. To zależy jedynie ode mnie. I podjąłem decyzję – stałem się potworem. Zabiłem.

Podwijam rękaw czarnej marynarki, ukazując skórę, która wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej blada niż w rzeczywistości przez migoczące światło z kominka.

Koniec różdżki Czarnego Pana dotyka mojego przedramienia; jest rozgrzany.

Najpierw jest cichy szept; nie potrafię rozróżnić słów, gdyż brzmią jak niewyraźny syk węża. A może to naprawdę jest syk?

Pojawia się pieczenie, ale nie takie, gdy poparzy się pokrzywą. Czuję się, jakby ktoś wbijał mi w rękę cieniutkie igiełki, jedna za drugą, raz po raz. Dziwię się, bo nie boli tak bardzo. Zmieniam zdanie po kilku sekundach, gdy do igiełek dochodzi ogień. Palący. Rozdzierający.

Krzywię się, po chwili z otwartych ust wydobywa się jęk, który stopniowo przeradza się we wrzask.

Ból jest słabszy niż ten crucistusowy, w końcu dotyczy fragmentu skóry, a nie całego organizmu, ale i tak nie wytrzymuję i myślę, że oszaleję, jeśli będzie trwał choć sekundę dłużej.

Chwila, kiedy Czarny Pan odsuwa różdżkę od mojej skóry jest zabawieniem.

Ostrożnie, z lekką obawą zerkam na rękę. Wije się na niej wąż. Wybacz, Po... Harry.

Wieczorne słońce przypieka mój odsłonięty kark, więc przyspieszam w stronę hotelu. Nienawidzę mugolskich środków transportu. Wlec się tutaj taksówką? I to bez Harry'ego? Nigdy w życiu.

Rozpinam górny guzik białej koszuli i otwieram drzwi do wielkiego holu, kierując się na schody, prosto do pokoju. Może Harry już czeka?

– Panie Malfoy! – Mugolka w spódnicy wychyla się zza biurka, wymachując w powietrzu kartką. Marszczę brwi. O co jej chodzi?

Recepcjonistka prycha, chyba jest zniecierpliwiona, i podchodzi do mnie.

– Czarnowłosy chłopak zostawił to dla pana dzisiaj rano. Mówił, że to...

Wyrywam kartkę z jej zadbanej dłoni i wczytuję się w tekst, nie słuchając, co do mnie mówi. Na białym papierze widnieje jedno zdanie. Tylko tyle dla niego znaczę?

 _Zabierają mnie już do końca wakacji, spotkamy się 31 na Pokątnej._

 _Harry_

Kto go zabiera? I dlaczego? Może po prostu miał mnie dość? Albo... Albo coś mu się stało i dlatego go zabrali? Ale kto? Wiewiór z tą szlamą Granger? A może Dumbledore?

– Czy coś mówił? – Wbijam wzrok w kobietę, która jeszcze przy mnie stoi.

– Jedynie, że to pilne i żeby przekazać panu. Wydawał się gdzieś spieszyć.

Spieszył się? Ale gdzie? I dlaczego mnie zostawił? Przecież wie, co dzisiaj się stało. Powiedział, obiecał, że...

Obiecał, kurwa! I uciekł jak pierdolony tchórz!

Zaciskam kawałek papieru w pięści i ruszam w stronę pokoju.

– A podziękować to nie łaska?! – dobiega mnie głos mugolki.

– Nie – warczę, nawet się nie oglądając i wpadam do pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

– Głupi Potter! – Chcę krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć, w końcu czuję tak niewyobrażalną wściekłość. Ale zamiast tego padam na czarny dywan, klękając i przyciskając kartkę do piersi.

Potrzebuję rozmowy. Kogoś, kto powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że ja jestem dobry. Zabiłem, ale mam szansę na odkupienie, bo... bo nie chciałem.

Obiecał. Obiecał mi.

Kiedyś stwierdził, że zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic. Kłamał? Nie, dodał, że ich dotrzymuje, ale... Jak on to ujął? Może się spóźnić?

Biorę głęboki oddech, który jest trochę chrapliwy. Harry Potterze, obyś był tego dnia na Pokątnej. Inaczej już nie żyjesz.


	6. Rozdział 5

Przede mną widnieje budynek Nory. Mimowolnie uśmiecham się na ten widok. Mam z nim tyle dobrych i lepszych wspomnień. To tutaj poznałem namiastkę rodziny, nie, w pewnym sensie Weasley'owie są moją rodziną.

– Chodźmy. – Tonks stuka różdżką w mój kufer, zdejmując Zaklęcie Kameleona i rusza przed siebie. Poprawiam okulary i idę za nią, rozglądając się i chłonąc wzrokiem zwyczajność. Brązowe i białe kury gdaczące i dziobiące ziemię, gnomy ukrywające się za krzakami żyjącymi własnym życiem i ta trawa, która wygląda zieleniej, gdy rośnie swobodnie.

– Harry! Kochaneczku! – słyszę, gdy tylko przekraczam próg domu. Zostaję złapany w niedźwiedzi uścisk pani Weasley.

– Dzień dobry, pani Weasley. – Dopiero słysząc te słowa, odsuwa się ode mnie i przypatruje wymizerniałemu ciału. Wyginam usta w uśmiechu, starając się wyglądać mniej mizernie, ale tej kobiety po prostu nie da się oszukać. Podpiera biodra rękami, a ja mam ochotę skulić się pod jej wszystkowiedzącym i przerażającym spojrzeniem.

– Czy ty cokolwiek jadłeś przez to lato? – Kulę się pod wpływem tego nieznoszącego sprzeciwu głosu. – Ale nie martw się, zaraz coś temu zaradzimy. – Uśmiecha się ciepło i zaprasza do kuchni.

– Tonks! Jak tam... – Mama Rona wita się z aurorką. Nie jestem w stanie usłyszeć dalszej części, gdyż zostaję objęty przez Hermionę. Burza brązowych włosów łaskocze mnie w szyję. Obejmuję przyjaciółkę mocno.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, Hermiono.

– Harry, już przyjechałeś? – Z kuchni wychodzi Ron, przegryzając obsypane cukrem kruche ciasteczko. Mimowolnie burczy mi w brzuchu. Na szczęście dźwięk zostaje zagłuszony przez syk Hermiony:

– Mógłbyś przestać stwierdzać oczywiste fakty? – prycha niczym rozzłoszczona kotka i odsuwa się. – Dobrze cię widzieć, Harry.

– No co? – burzy się rudzielec, a ostatni kawałek ciastka znika w jego ustach.

– Długo tu jesteś? – pytam, zwracając się do Hermiony. Uśmiecha się i odpowiada:

– Kilka dni. Dopiero wczoraj dowiedzieliśmy się, że przyjedziesz. – Odgarnia zbłąkany kosmyk brązowych włosów, który po chwili znowu opada na opaloną twarz. – Jak wakacje?

– A jak miałyby być? – pytam. – Znośnie, ale wolałbym je spędzić z wami – odpowiadam trochę nieszczerze. Te dni spędzone z Malfoyem były wybawieniem i odskocznią od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Teraz śmierciożercy i Voldemort zejdą na pierwszy plan w rozmowach. Nie będę mógł pośmiać się z jego nieudolności i niewiedzy, ani nie poczuję tych ust na swoich.

Wzdycham cicho, a Hermiona przytula mnie ponownie, zapewne myśląc, że wspominam koszmarne wakacje.

– Och... Harry, jesteś. – Ze schodów schodzi Ginny z włosami związanymi w koński ogon na samym czubku głowy.

– Cześć, Ginny. – Uśmiecham się, na co odpowiada tym samym, co dziwne, nie rumieni się. – Jak wakacje? – pytam.

– W porządku. Fred i George przyjadą jutro, możemy zorganizować mecz.

– Pewnie. A gdzie są bliźniacy? – zwracam się do Rona.

– Założyli sklep – odpowiada. – Wiesz, myśleliśmy, że to wygłupy, ale mają lokal i wszystko... Zarabiają na tym kupę forsy. Jak będziemy robić szkolne zakupy na Pokątnej, możemy pójść sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą.

– Och, nie męcz go już tak, Ron – mówi Hermiona i kładzie dłonie na moich plecach, pchając w stronę schodów. – Harry jest pewnie zmęczony, chodźmy na górę.

Sprytnie, Hermiono. Odsunąć wszystkich niewtajemniczonych i przesłuchać biednego Harry'ego w obecności swojej i Rona.

Wchodzimy do pokoju Rona, gdzie ściany są zdominowane przez pomarańczowe plakaty jego ulubionej drużyny quidditcha – Armat z Chudley. Rudzielec kładzie się na jednoosobowe łóżko z narzutą koloru wściekłego i rażącego pomarańczu, gdzie jego płomienne włosy wydają się ciemne, a my z Hermioną sadowimy się na podłodze. Ja opieram głowę o łóżka, a Hermiona siada po turecku; między nogami trzyma książkę. Naprawdę czasami już sam nie wiem, jak ona to robi, że zawsze trzyma jakąś książkę.

– Jak się czujesz, Harry? – pyta dziewczyna, wpatrując się we mnie czekoladowymi tęczówkami.

– A jak mógłbym się czuć? Syriusz, jedyna rodzina jaką miałem, nie żyje. Został zamordowany. To oczywiste, że czuję smutek i wściekłość, nienawiść do tej suki Bellatrix.

– Język, Harry, język – upomina mnie Hermiona, ale to raczej z zasady, że to złe i tyle. Nie wydaje się być oburzona, że tak nazywam Bellę.

Wzdycham tylko i pocieram bliznę. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, że często boli i ostatnio dotykam jej odruchowo, coś w stylu nawyku.

– Sam-Wiesz-Kto? – pyta Ron z przerażeniem w oczach.

– Całe wakacje rzuca się, jakby wścieklizny dostał – odpowiadam, próbując obrócić to w żart. – Nie ma powodów do obaw.

– Powinieneś pójść do profesora Dumbledore'a. – Hermiona przypatruje mi się ze szczerym zmartwieniem. Uśmiecham się, chcąc ją podnieść na duchu; nie zasługuję, by smucili się z mojego powodu.

– To nie ma sensu, Hermiono... Przecież Dumbledore doskonale o tym wie.

– Ale...

– Daj spokój, Hermiono – wtrąca się Ron – Harry nie musi się mu spowiadać przecież. Ale Harry... miałeś, no wiesz, wizje?

– Nie. Ostatnio nie pamiętam swoich snów... oprócz jednego.

Przypominam sobie watę i chłopca, wzdycham i opowiadam ogólnikowo ten dziwny sen. Hermiona marszczy brwi i zamyśla się, jak to ona, a Ron robi głupią minę, jakby próbował rozwikłać piekielnie trudną zagadkę, ale nie mógł zmusić umysłu do pracy.

– Nie ogarniam, zupełnie – mówi i drapie się po głowie długimi palcami.

– Sny nie zawsze muszą coś oznaczać – oznajmia Hermiona po zastanowieniu. – Mózg potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku, to po prostu twoja podświadomość, Harry. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak prorocze sny.

– Ale wizje... – zaczyna Ron, ale Hermiona mu przerywa:

– Pokazują teraźniejszość. Chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury z wróżbiarstwa! Trelawny to stara oszustka!

– Którą bawi przepowiadanie mojej śmierci minimum dwa razy dziennie – śmieję się, a Ron z Hermioną po chwili mi wtórują.

Jakbym powrócił do czasów sprzed powrotu Voldemorta, myślę, zginając się od napadu dobrego humoru. Patrzę na roześmiane twarze moich przyjaciół, dla których ciągnę tę farsę – nie potrafię żałować podjętych decyzji. Wszystko, by utrzymać te uśmiechy i móc usłyszeć poprawiającą mnie Hermionę i Rona trajkotającego o quidditchu.

Myślę o tym wszystkim również, gdy leżę na podłodze rozwalony na granatowym materacu, wsłuchując się w cykanie świerszczy. Otwarte okno wpuszcza do środka nocne powietrze, ale i tak jest duszno i nie potrafię zasnąć.

Ciekawe co robi Malfoy? Jak bardzo się wkurzył? Zapewne czeka mnie jego długa tyrada, jak się spotkamy, ale i tak nie mogę się doczekać momentu, gdy go zobaczę. Wiem, że to nie będzie przyjazna i przyjacielska pogawędka, ale i tak fantazjuję o tych wargach ocierających się o moje.

Następnego dnia budzi nas pani Weasley. Schodzę do kuchni wraz z ziewającym Ronem, który od razu chwyta grzanki i kiełbaski. Siadam na przeciwko Hermiony, której rano włosy wydają się jeszcze bardziej napuszone.

– Dzień dobry – witam się ze wszystkimi na raz i chwytam najbardziej przypieczoną grzankę, jaką potrafię dojrzeć.

– Dzień dobry, dzień dobry. – Pan Weasley wychyla swoją głowę znad Proroka Codziennego, by mi odpowiedzieć i zaraz wraca do lektury.

– Coś ciekawego piszą? – pytam. Muszę w końcu zacząć prenumerować jakąś informacyjną gazetę, nie wiem zupełnie nic o posunięciach Voldemorta.

– Harry – rozlega się upominający głos mamy Rona – to nie są rzeczy dla dzieci. Was to nie dotyczy – dodaje łagodniejszym tonem.

Mam ochotę parsknąć śmiechem prosto w parującą herbatę, a jednocześnie wykrzyczeć wszystkie swoje żale i smutki. Nie dotyczy mnie? Zabawne, to się pani udał żart, pani Weasley.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – pyta Ginny, pochylając się w moją stronę. Zauważam, że ma na sobie błękitną piżamę w żyrafy i uśmiecham się ciepło. Ciekawe jak Malfoy by w niej wyglądał?

– Jak najbardziej.

– Zginęło dwóch członków Zakonu Feniksa – mówi pan Weasley, przewracając stronę.

– Kto? – pyta Ron z pełnymi ustami.

– Nie znacie – wcina się jego mama.

Robi mi się zimno. A jednak Voldemort nie próżnuje, cały czas działa, tylko ja siedzę bezczynnie i rozpaczam nad tym, jak mi źle.

Chwytam kurczowo gorący kubek i upijam łyk napoju. Nie potrafię zdobyć się na odwagę i spojrzeć w oczy komukolwiek z obecnych.

– Wydarzyło się jeszcze coś ważnego? – rozlega się dźwięczny głos Hermiony. W duchu dziękuję za to pytanie. Strach mnie zżera od środka, nie wiem, czy odważyłbym się unieść głowę i zadać to pytanie.

– Oczywiście w ostatnich tygodniach było sporo ataków na mugoli, wielu z nich zginęło. W dodatku Sami-Wiecie-Kto rekrutuje nowych popelczników, ludzie są przejęci strachem, nawet boją się puścić dzieciaki do szkoły.

– To zrozumiałe – przytakuje mu żona.

– Ale przecież Hogwart jest najbezpieczniejszy! Tam jest Dumbledore! – odzywa się Ron.

Siedzę cicho i zatapiam swój wzrok w ciemnym naparze. Czuję się winny temu wszystkiemu. Powinienem coś zrobić, do cholery! Zamiast tego siedzę bezczynnie i jem śniadanie, gdy tam gdzieś giną ludzie po długich i bolesnych torturach.

– Ale strach i tak pozostaje... Dochodzi jeszcze kwestia Kwatery Głównej...

– Coś nie tak z domem Sy... Na Grimmauld Place? – Nie jestem w stanie wypowiedzieć imienia Syriusza bez łamania się głosu, więc powstrzymuję się w ostatniej chwili.

– Nie wiadomo, czy jest bezpieczny. Dumbledore próbuje coś zdziałać, ale to potrwa. Nie jesteśmy pewni, czy teraz to Bellatriks nie została jego właścicielką... Oczywiście jest testament, ale on nie rozwiązuje sprawy.

– Testament? – pytam, unosząc wzrok.

– Tak. Przypuszczam, że niedługo nastąpi jego odczytanie.

Niebiosa chyba uparły się, aby wszystko przypominało o Syriuszu. Czy nie ma innych tematów, naprawdę?

– Harry, masz ochotę na mały mecz? – Ron wytrzepuje ubrania z okruszków tosta i uśmiecha się.

– Pewnie.

Na zewnątrz jest ciepło, pomimo wczesnej pory. Wieje słaby wiatr, nie powinien zbytnio przeszkadzać w grze.

Rozglądam się po przestronnym podwórzu i pocieram ręce zniecierpliwiony. Tak dawno nie latałem... Chcę już poczuć ten niesamowity przypływ adrenaliny i uczucie, jakbym był ponad tym wszystkim.

– Gotowy? – Ron wychodzi z domu wraz z Ginny. Oboje mają starsze modele Zamiataczy, Ron dokładnie ten, który dostał od rodziców za zostanie prefektem. Bliźniacy jeszcze nie dotarli, więc nie możemy zagrać w prawdziwy mecz.

– Na quidditcha o każdej porze.

– Skończcie gadać i chodźmy grać! – mówi zniecierpliwiona Ginny i wzbija się w powietrze. Rude włosy wznoszą się wokół jej sylwetki i do głowy przychodzi mi myśl, że jest atrakcyjna na swój sposób.

Szybko wsiadamy na miotły wraz z Ronem i po chwili rozpoczynamy grę, strzelając gole na zmianę.

– Ha! Szach i mat! – woła Ron, a jego królowa rozbija mojego króla na kawałeczki, które rozsypują się po szachownicy.

– Znowu – mamroczę znudzony i po raz piąty tego dnia próbuję pozbierać się po porażce. Ron szczerzy zęby w wyrazie czystej radości i satysfakcji.

Na dworze pada siarczysty deszcz i mamy stanowczy zakaz opuszczania budynku, co skutkuje obecną sytuacją.

Hermiona zerka na nas zza opasłej książki, którą obecnie czyta, przewraca oczami i wraca do lektury, zagarniając zbłąkany lok za ucho.

– Nie zniosę już kolejnej partii – oświadczam i kładę się na wznak. Z moich ust dochodzi ciche westchnienie.

– Masz rację, gra bez wyzwania robi się nudna, nawet pomimo wygranej.

– Hej!

– Żartuję przecież, stary.

Po chwili obaj wybuchamy śmiechem, ale ja milknę po chwili, straciwszy ochotę. Po prostu chciałbym się położyć i zasnąć.

– Może pójdziemy do wioski obok? – odzywa się Hermiona i odkłada książkę na stolik. – Ginny mówiła, że mają tam przepyszne ciasta o ciekawych smakach.

– Czekolada? – pytam, czując napływający entuzjazm.

– I nie tylko.

– Ale mama...

– Przecież nie łamiemy prawa, Ron! To tylko wyjście na słodycze z przyjaciółmi.

– Ona się wścieknie, a widzieliście ją wkurzoną? Nie? I niech tak zostanie.

– Ron, no weź! Przestrzegasz reguł bardziej niż Hermiona? – Patrzę na niego sugestywnie, co powoduje, że się rumieni i szybko podnosi, zamykając pudełko z szachami.

– Na co czekacie? Idziemy? – pyta.

Wymieniamy z Hermioną rozbawione spojrzenia i kierujemy się na palcach na korytarz, gdzie bierzemy bluzy z kapturami i cichaczem wymykamy się z Nory. Ron przez chwilę stoi nasłuchując, po czym zamyka skrzypiące drzwi. Pani Weasley jest w kurniku, a jej mąż w pracy, dzięki temu mamy szansę na ucieczkę.

Gdy tylko się zamykają, puszczamy się biegiem w stronę ścieżki do wioski. Śliska trawa skrzypi pod podeszwami butów, a mżawka sprawia, że włosy Hermiony bardziej przylegają do ciała.

W bezpiecznej odległości przystajemy, by złapać oddech, po czym Ron i Hermiona wybuchają śmiechem, a na moich ustach pojawia się lekki uśmiech.

– Szybciej! – pogania nas Ron, gdy widać już zabudowania miejscowości.

– I pomyśleć, że to ty się najbardziej opierałeś – stwierdza fakt Hermiona. Jej słowa jeszcze bardziej potwierdza fakt, że Ron w malutkim, rodzinnym lokalu zjada trzeci kawałek ciast cytrynowego.

Uśmiecham się do nich znad swojego czekoladowego tortu z wiśniami i wpycham kolejny kawałek słodko-kwaśnego przysmaku do ust.

– To był genialny pomysł – stwierdza wreszcie Ron, oblizując widelczyk.

– Zdecydowanie – przytakuję mu.

– Chodźmy. Twoja mama będzie się martwić, Ron – mówi Hermiona i podnosi się z miękkiej sofy. Chłopak wzdryga się na samą myśl o reakcji swojej rodzicielki i szybko dopija herbatę, by podążyć za nami.

Trzask.

Rozglądam się wokoło. Trzask aportacji? I to tak głośny?

Nagle pojawiają się postacie w białych maskach przypominających czaszki i czarnych pelerynach. Śmierciożercy.

– Co się dzieje? – dobiega mnie przerażony głos Hermiony. Przełykam ślinę.

– Nie wiem...

A potem lecą pierwsze zaklęcia, a ludzi ogarnia panika.


	7. Rozdział 6

Mam wrażenie, jakby niebo płakało wraz z umierającymi ludźmi, bo nagle mżawka przemienia się w ulewę. Stoję pośrodku drogi, czując na skórze powiew śmierci.

Przede mną pada martwa kobieta. Zielony promień prosto w pierś. Upadając, jej włosy tworzą coś, co przypomina aureolę. Czy mama też tak umarła?

Kłębowisko czarnych szat w mgnieniu oka rozprasza się. A ludzie nie są w stanie uciec przed zaklęciami, zwykli mugole nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Gdy jeden z nich chciał porozmawiać ze śmierciożercą, jakby to niedorzecznie nie brzmiało, nagle zaczął wymiotować krwią pośród zbiorowego śmiechu.

Jego truchło leży sponiewierane zaraz obok mnie, boję się spojrzeć na to, co z niego zostało, gdy zdeptali je uciekający mugole.

– Harry, musimy uciekać! – krzyczy po raz kolejny Hermiona. Spogląda na to wszystko oczami rozszerzonymi z czystego przerażenia i próbuje odciągnąć mnie na bok. – Aurorzy za chwilę się pojawią! Harry!

– Nie – mówię w amoku. – Musimy im pomóc!

– Nie mamy różdżek! – wrzeszczy Ron. Koniec jego wypowiedzi zostaje zagłuszony przez krzyk mrożący w łyżach krew.

Wyrywam rękę z uścisku Hermiony i biegnę jak najszybciej potrafię. Wiem, że nie mam różdżki. Wiem, że raczej na nic się nie zdam. Wiem, że jedynie zawadzam, ale... Kurwa, nie potrafię schować się do bezpiecznej kryjówki, wiedząc, że giną ludzie!

Skręcam w jakąś poboczną uliczkę, słyszę za sobą nawoływania przyjaciół, mogę poczuć jak ziemia drży od ciężkich kroków Rona, który podąża za mną wraz z Hermioną. Mam ochotę na nich warknąć, by spieprzali, ale tego nie robię, po prostu biegnę dalej. Mijam przewrócone śmietniki,starając się na zwracać uwagi na rozczłonkowane zwłoki zakopane w odpadkach.

Wciągam głęboko powietrze, gdy widzę dziewczynkę. Nie wiem, ma może dziesięć lat? Krzyk zamiera jej w gardle, gdy jakieś zaklęcia sprawia, że drobne ciało pokrywa się głębokimi ranami. Dziecko upada na ziemię, uderzając głową w brukowaną uliczkę. Nieprzyjemny dla ucha huk rozlega się, nie potrafię spojrzeć na martwe ciało i krew sączącą się z głowy, tułowiu, rąk, nóg...

Zaciskam ręce, a gorąca krew wrze mi w żyłach. Rzucam się z pięściami na śmierciożercę.

– TY! – Mężczyzna zauważa mnie dopiero, gdy wychodzę z cienia i uderzam go w szczękę z całą siłą, jaką posiadam. Nie myślę o konsekwencjach. Nie myślę o własnej głupocie. Pięści przeciwko różdżce? Nie mam szans. Po prostu skupiam się na uczuciu, kiedy knykcie roztrzaskują białą maskę. Uderzam tak mocno, że zdzieram sobie z nich skórę. Ale teraz nie ma czasu na ból, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na rozpaczanie, gdy wokół giną ludzie. Czym jest moje cierpienie wobec ich?

Śmierciożerca zatacza się do tyłu, a ja, korzystając z jego zdezorientowania, chwytam różdżkę, na której kurczowo zaciska palce. Dzięki uderzeniu, rozluźnił uchwyt i po chwili mam broń.

– Drętwota! – Pada nieruchomy. Przez głowę przelatuje mi myśl, czy nie wyrzucą mnie ze szkoły, a potem żałuję, że nie rzuciłem Avady Kedavry. Zasługiwał.

– Śpij spokojnie – mówię do dziewczynki, próbując przegonić łzy. Pocieram piekące oczy, myśląc o niesprawiedliwym losie dziecka. Co tacy ludzie zrobili Voldemortowi? No co?! Dlaczego tępi ich jak szczury czy inne szkodniki? Zaciskam prawą rękę mocniej na różdżce, a z ran po uderzeniu cieknie cienka strużka krwi.

– Harry! – To woła Ron, który za chwilę przybiega do mnie, próbuje uspokoić oddech po szaleńczym biegu i krzyczy:

– Czyś ty do reszty zwariował, idioto?! Musimy uciekać! – Jego niebieskie oczy wyrażają zaciętą determinację, gdy spogląda w moje. Po chwili zauważa martwą dziewczynkę i przełyka głośno ślinę. W końcu zielony na twarzy mówi: – Harry... Chodź stąd.

– Harry Potterze! – krzyczy Hermiona, która dobiega minutę po Ronie.

– Po prostu chodźmy – mówię i wymijam ich. Powinni się gdzieś ukryć, a ja... Ja idę zabić tak wielu, ilu zdołam.

Hermiona zaczyna coś mówić o mojej głupocie, ale nie słucham jej paplaniny. Zamiast tego skupiam się na śmierciożercach, którzy ze śmiechem gonią uciekających mugoli. Jak polowanie na zwierzynę.

Jeden śmiech rozpoznaję. Och, jakże bym mógł go kiedykolwiek zapomnieć. Szydercze i dźwięczne brzmienie głębokiej barwy głosu, podśpiewującej: "Zabiłam Syriusza Blacka". Bellatriks. Żadnej pomyłki – to na pewno ona.

Rozglądam się wokoło, lokalizując kobietę. Tam. Na skrzyżowaniu. Zanosi się śmiechem, a wokół niej leżą martwi ludzie.

Nogi same niosą mnie w jej stronę, a usta wypowiadają zaklęcie bez udziału woli. Nie myślę, to odruch. Nienawiść wypala wewnątrz mnie inne uczucia i potrafię skupić się tylko na tym, jak bardzo chcę sprawić, by poczuła się tak jak ludzi, których ciała bezcześci.

– Nie! – krzyczy Hermiona, ale za późno, bo w tym samym czasie rzucam Cruciatusa, który uderza w głowę śmierciożerczyni, roztrzaskując białą maskę na kawałeczki, które spadają na ciała. Bellatriks upada na ciała mugoli i zaczyna krzyczeć. Jest to rozpaczliwy krzyk kogoś, kto czuje się upokorzony tym, że zadają mu ból.

– Powinnaś się już przyzwyczaić, nieprawdaż? – pytam, gdy jestem na tyle blisko, by była w stanie mnie usłyszeć pomimo agonii. Wiem, że moja klątwa nie dorówna tej Toma, ale i tak czuję dziką satysfakcję, że zmusiłem tę sukę do krzyku.

– Potter – charczy szyderczym tonem. Przerywam zaklęcie, a ona bierze głęboki haust powietrze i powoli wstaje, próbując zapanować nad drżeniem nóg.

– Harry! Przestań! – słyszę krzyki przyjaciół, ale ignoruję ich, poświęcając całą swoją uwagę na Belli.

– Przyjemnie? – pytam.

– Och, Pottuś tęskni za swoim Syriuszkiem? I mści się, bo ukochana psinka zdechła?

– Zamknij się.

– Zabawny chłoptaś z ciebie. Taki Cruciatus to nic, chłopczyku. Kto cię nauczył takich brzydkich, brzydkich zaklęć? Piesek? Kundelek, który dołączył do twoich godnych pożałowania rodziców?

Wszyscy śmierciożercy już dawno pobiegli za zwierzyną, więc jesteśmy sami, nie licząc ciał pokrytych krwią.

– Zamknij się! – krzyczę, ale ona jedynie wybucha śmiechem, zginając się w pół. Kręcone kosmyki włosów opadają na twarz, co nadaje jej bardziej szalony wizerunek. Poprawia ciemną sukienkę rękami przyodzianymi w koronkowe rękawiczki bez palców i mówi:

– Ale z ciebie zabawny dzieciak. Szkoda, że dowiaduję się o tym tak późno, kiedy Pan został już wezwany. – Wezwany? Ale jak to? Voldemort? Z jednej strony przechodzą mnie dreszcze strachu i mam ochotę uciec, ale z drugiej... w dalszym ciągu czuję to palące uczucie, by kogoś zabić. – Ale to nie oznacza, że nie mogę się z tobą pobawić! – dodaje słodkim głosem i podskakuje jak mała dziewczynka. – Tylko pomyśl, Pottuś! Jak to jest torturować Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Słyszeć jego agonalne krzyki i błagania o śmierć? Tak samo jak twoi plugawi – przy tym słowie pluje na ziemię – rodzice?

– Stul pysk!

– Oho, ktoś się rozzłościł – unosi różdżkę – nieładnie, nieładnie. Pyski to mają pieski, jak twój kochany Łapcio.

– Stul pysk, do cholery! – wrzeszczę tak głośno, że pod koniec mój głos staje się lekko zachrypnięty. – Myślisz... Myślisz, kurwa, że masz jakiekolwiek prawo o nim mówić?! Jesteś pierdoloną psychopatką! I morderczynią! Tacy jak ty zasługują jedynie na śmierć!

Wybucha niekontrolowanym śmiechem, a mi ciężko oddychać od opanowującej mnie wściekłości. Czuję, jakby wewnątrz mnie szalał ogień zdolny wypalić każde życie. Zaciskam palce na różdżce, dosyć mocno. Wyczuwam magię wibrującą pod drewnem.

– Zastanów się... – zaczyna Bella.

– Avada Kedavra!

Zielony płomień mknie prosto w stronę brzucha kobiety.

– ...kto tutaj jest psychopatą.

Upada, gdy tylko trafia ją moje zaklęcie. Przechyla się do tyłu i pada na ciało wysokiego bruneta z wydłubanymi oczami. Jej piękne włosy rozsypują się wokoło. Bellatriks Leastrenge właśnie umarła. Zabił ją Harry Potter, zbawca czarodziejskiego świata.

Nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od jej martwego ciała. Patrzę na fałdy długiej, czarnej sukni, na rozchylone usta, misterne wzory na rękawiczkach. Przypatruję się nieruchomej klatce piersiowej, która zawsze drżała, czy to od entuzjazmu, czy od śmiechu.

Nie wiem, co czuję. Nie wiem, co powinienem czuć.

Na pewno nie żałuję. I czuję ulgę, ale... brak mi satysfakcji z popełnionego czynu. Ha, nie nadawałbym się na śmierciożercę.

– Harry! – podbiega do mnie blada jak śmierć Hermiona, kuleje. Zostawiłeś swoich przyjaciół na pastwę śmierciożerców, Potter, mówi głos w mojej głowie. – Ty uparty ośle! Dlaczego... dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Avada Kedavra to zaklęcie niewybaczalne! Nie-wy-ba-cza-lne! Jakiekolwiek ich użycie karane jest dożywociem! – Uspokaja się, wzdycha ciężko i mówi: – Harry... Chodź, wracajmy do domu. Jestem pewna... Dumbledore coś na to poradzi, chodź.

Kiwam głową i łapię jej wyciągniętą rękę, ściskając smukłe palce w geście pocieszenia. Nagradza mnie smutnym uśmiechem.

Idziemy przed siebie, brnąc przez gruzy, a wokół nas płoną budynki. Dym podrażnia oczy, zmuszając je do fałszywego płaczu, chociaż Hermionę chyba to wszystko przerasta i jej łzy są prawdziwe.

Ron czeka na nas przy głównej uliczce. To błąd. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widzę śmierciożercę, który unosi różdżkę i kieruje ją na mojego przyjaciela. Jestem szybszy. Mój zielony promień trafia go pierwszy. Nawet nie znam imienia człowieka, którego zabiłem.

Ponaglam przyjaciół i uciekamy w stronę Nory, ale nagle robi się tłoczno. Pełno ludzie w czarnych pelerynach i ludzi spędzonych niczym bydło. Kulą się ze strachu. Mam ochotę stanąć między nimi i wykrzyczeć tym draniom w twarz, jakimi ścierwami są. A potem ich pozabijać. Ale nie mogę narażać Rona i Hermiony.

Cofamy się w boczną uliczkę i po prostu uciekamy. Bez żadnego celu, po prostu, żeby uratować życie.

Przed nami wyrasta śmierciożerca, już mam zamiar rzucić na niego Klątwę Uśmiercającą, ale Hermiona łapie mnie za nadgarstek.

– Harry! Koniec z zabijaniem – mówi tonem matki Rona.

I to jest naszym końcem, a przynajmniej tak by się mogło zdawać. Tracę cenne sekundy, które wykorzystuje, sądząc po sylwetce, kobieta i ciska we mnie klątwą.

Zataczam się i przyciskam wolną, lewą dłoń do brzucha, który zaczyna piec, rwać, boleć, szczypać... Wszystkie doznania na raz.

– Drętwota! – Ostatkiem sił unieszkodliwiam śmierciożerczynię, a potem osuwam się na ziemię, łapiąc łapczywie powietrze.

– Harry!

– Wszystko w porządku, stary?

– Boli, tak kurewsko boli... – Przymykam powieki.

– Tylko nie zasypiaj! – słyszę polecenie Hermiony. Dziwne, ale myślę o tym, że nie skarciła mnie za słownictwo. – Ron! Biegnij po pomoc! Niech zawiadomią Zakon! I aurorów, bo najwyraźniej wszyscy się opierdalają!

Ach, zrobiła to po to, by potem nie wyrzucał jej niesprawiedliwości. Wykrzywiam wargi w krzywym grymasie, ale po chwili marszczę brwi i syczę z bólu. Jak to możliwe, że zamiast ustępować, to ból tylko przybiera na sile?

– Nie wygląda to dobrze – mamrocze Hermiona, podciągając moją koszulkę. Ostatkiem sił zerkam na poszarpane mięso na swoim brzuchu. Krzywię się i odkaszluję krwią.

– Potrzebuję jakichś leków... Właśnie, apteczki pierwszej pomocy! Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz wracam.

Chcę jej odpowiedzieć, że nie mam jak, ale gdy otwieram usta, krztuszę się jedynie krwią. Fuj, ma obrzydliwie metaliczny posmak.

Teraz, gdy nie ma już Hermiony, mogę sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek. Ból nie jest straszny, przecież tylko na to zasługuję. Na szczęście Rona i Hermiona są cali, tylko to się teraz liczy.

Powinienem był zrobić coś więcej, w końcu to ode mnie, do cholery, zależy wynik tej pieprzonej wojny! Nie powinienem był pozwolić na tak wiele śmierci...

Stękam cicho i podnoszę się. Powoli, przyciskając zakrwawioną dłoń do rany. Na szczęście Hermiona zostawiła "pożyczoną" różdżkę, więc mam jak się bronić.

Ktoś na mnie wpada. Uciekający mugol? Zachowuję równowagę tylko dzięki temu, że zostaję popchnięty na ścianę budynku.

– Ał! – słyszę.

Podnoszę wzrok i widzę śmierciożercę w całej swojej demonicznej krasie.

– Potter? – Pytanie zostaje zadane z obawą, niepewnością i wielkim strachem. Drżące i blade palce ściągają maskę i Malfoy bierze moją brudną i zakrwawioną twarz w ręce, wycierając smugi popiołu.

Wyginam kąciki ust w bolesnym uśmiechu, a Malfoy ściera strużkę krwi, spływającą mi po brodzie. Nie za bardzo wiem, co myśleć o jego obecności tutaj, więc mówię:

– Uciekałeś jak tchórzofretka godna swego imienia.

Gromi mnie wzrokiem i przykłada różdżkę do mojego boku, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

– Mogę jedynie powstrzymać krwawienie, Potter. – Podciąga koszulę i oplata mi klatkę piersiową bandażem, który transmutował z fragmentów jakiejś szmatki leżącej na ziemi. Poprawia wybrudzone ubranie i patrzy na mnie przez chwilę ostrym wzrokiem.

– Co ty sobie myślisz? Być w takim miejscu?! A jakby tutaj był Czarny Pan?!

– Zaraz pewnie się pojawi – mówię z krzywym uśmiechem. Oczy Malfoya rozszerzają się z przerażenia, a on sam ściska mocno dłoń, wbijając swoje palce w moje.

– Co to, kurwa, ma być?! – Podnosi do góry mój nadgarstek, na którym widnieją szramy, niektóre blade, inne jeszcze różowe. Wzruszam ramionami i odwracam głowę, nie patrząc na niego.

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – Czuję się odkryty, jak zabytek wystawiony na wystawę. Wyrywam więc rękę z mocnego uścisku i szepcze zaklęcie kamuflujące skradzioną różdżką.

Boję się reakcji Malfoya, pewnie już się do mnie nie odezwie. Podskakuję zaskoczony, gdy mówi:

– Nie obchodzi mnie czy chcesz, czy nie. – Jego twardy wzrok łagodnieje i całuje mnie w czoło, po czym się podnosi. Miejsce, gdzie mnie pocałował, jest przyjemnie ciepłe. Przeraża mnie perspektywa rozmowy, w oddali słyszę krzyk, wstaję w ślad Malfoya i całuję go lekko, czując własną krew na języku.

Lubię nasze smakowe pocałunki. Dzięki temu na nowo odkrywam delikatne usta chłopaka, mogąc czuć inny smak za każdym razem. Chociaż krew jest słona i metalowa, wydawać by się mogło, że powinna obrzydzać, to teraz nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. Pamiętam ten o smaku deszczu, gdy usta były zimne, a zarazem tak gorące, że rozgrzewały mnie od wewnątrz.

Napieram delikatnie na blade wargi, piętnując je czerwienią i odsuwam się.

– Spieprzaj stąd, Potter. I... nie waż się umierać.

Kiwam głową, a on wkłada maskę śmierciożercy i odchodzi, stukając mocnymi podeszwami o brukowaną ulicę. Przez chwilę wpatruję się w czarną pelerynę, ale potem się opamiętuję i próbuję uciec. Zupełnie nie wiem, w którą stronę się kieruję, po prostu idę, próbując ignorować ból, a wokół mnie powietrze szarzeje od dymu.

Malfoy zatamował krew, ale nie zlikwidował rany. Jestem mu wdzięczny chociaż za tą namiastkę pomocy, którą próbowała udzielić Hermiona. Wiem, powinienem na nią zaczekać, ale nie potrafię. Mam w ręku różdżkę, mogę się poruszać – muszę powstrzymać rzeź niewinnych.

Zabijam dwóch kolejnych śmierciożerców i dostaję zaklęciem tnącym w policzek. Na szczęście to tylko muśnięcie, więc mogę dalej ratować mugoli.

Blizna pulsuje tępym bólem. Gdy przykładam do niej palce, mogę poczuć, jak gorąca jest. Nagle czuję, jakby czaszkę przeszył piorun i myślę o tym niesamowitym paradoksie z błyskawicą. Upadam na kolana i słyszę zimny śmiech.

On tu jest.

Mam szansę, by zabić go i zakończyć wszystkie cierpienia raz na zawsze. Nie będzie więcej bezpodstawnego zabijania mugoli.

Powinienem go poszukać? Odszukać Hermionę? Zabić drania? Uratować wszystkich? W głowie pulsują pytania, ale odpowiedź nie pochodzi ode mnie. To Voldemort pojawia się tuż przede mną, jakby dokładnie wiedział, gdzie się znajduję.

W oczy rzuca się blada twarz i jarzące się piekielną czerwienią oczy, nadające wężowej twarzy wyraz wygłodniałego bazyliszka. Voldemort uśmiecha się drapieżnie, wykrzywiając wąskie wargi. Obraca różdżkę pomiędzy dwoma długimi palcami i przez chwilę po prostu się mi przygląda.

– Harry – mówi wreszcie – cóż to za niespodziewane spotkanie.

– Hej, Tom – witam się uprzejmie, jak na wychowanego czarodzieja przystało. Wokół nas zbiera się całkiem sporawy tłum śmierciożerców. Na szczęście nigdzie nie widzę Rona ani Hermiony.

Poplecznicy Voldemorta śmieją się i chichoczą, pokazując moją osobę między sobą. Niektórzy szepczą przejęci, inni wpatrują się we mnie szyderczo, nie ukrywając jawnej pogardy.

– Cóż za odwaga, cóż za... głupota... Tak się do mnie zwracać.

– Chcesz czegoś konkretnego czy mogę już sobie pójść i, no nie wiem... pozabijać paru śmierciożerców?

Chyba naprawdę jestem pierdolonym Gryfonem. Kiedyś to było nieszkodliwe, bo kierowałem się honorowym bohaterstwem. Teraz... Teraz puściły mi wszystkie hamulce, a nienawiść przytłumiła wszystkie moje skrupuły.

Voldemort syczy rozeźlony; szparki, które pełnią funkcję nosa, rozszerzają się zabawnie.

– Giń, Harry Potterze! – krzyczy i unosi różdżkę, a potem kilka rzeczy dzieje się na raz. Trzask zbiorowej aportacji i wokół czarnych peleryn pojawiają się aurorzy. W moim kierunku leci zielony płomień, ale w drodze uderza w niego inny, biały. Zderzają się ze sobą. Błysk, blask, świst. Iskry dwóch zaklęć mieszają się i uderzają we mnie, nie zdążam się uchylić. W dodatku czuję inną, oddzielną klątwę uderzającą w moje plecy.

Czuję się jak pojedynczy płatek śniegu wirujący bez wiatru. Upadam jak w zwolnionym tempie, przymykając ciężkie powieki. Słyszę jeszcze krzyk Rona i ląduję na ziemi, tracąc zdolność do oddychania.


	8. Na pewno przeżył

**Rodzaj:** łatka

 **Do rozdziału** : 6

 **Tytuł:** Na pewno przeżył

 **Perspektywa:** Draco Malfoy

 **Slash:** brak

 **Wiek:** 13 +

 **Uwagi:** brak

 **Autor:** Mee Lord

 **Długość:** 2 strony

Na pewno przeżył. Idioci zawsze mają szczęście.

Peron 9 i 3/4 jest zatłoczony w niemożliwy sposób. Skrzek sów, rechot żab i wszelakiej tonacji krzyki ludzi podrażniają moje wrażliwe uszy. Przebiegający gówniarz trąca mnie łokciem, uciekając przed kolejnym. Obaj śmieją się do rozpuku, a ja warczę:

– Uważaj, do cholery! – Strzepuję niewidzialny kurz z czarnej szaty i zaczynam wędrówkę w stronę pociągu.

– Ronaldzie, znowu czymś się ubrudziłeś! – Nienawidzę siebie za to, że obracam się z nadzieją na te słowa. Stara Weasley wyciera twarz wściekle czerwonego Wiewióra, który krzywi się i coś tam mamrocze pod nosem. Pewnie boi się wyrażać swoje zdanie przy matce. Żałosne. Przygarniał kocioł garnkowi, rozlega się w mojej głowie głos Harry'ego. Prycham. Że też w takich chwilach muszę sobie przypominać Pottera i jego mugolskie powiedzonka.

Zauważam, że Wieprzlej ma długą, ale stosunkowo cienką bliznę wzdłuż krzywizny szczęki. Wypatruję czarnej czupryny wśród tsunami rudzielców, ale jak na złość nie mogę go zobaczyć. W tłumie przeciska się ta szlama, o mało mnie nie popychając i ściska Weasleya. Już nie wiem co gorsze – dotykać tej małej, brudnej szlamy czy biednego i śmierdzącego Wieprzleja.

Granger mówi coś z przejęciem, a ja przeklinam panujący zgiełk, bo z całą pewnością rozmawiają o Potterze, tylko ja nie jestem w stanie dosłyszeć, czy przeżył.

Na pewno przeżył. Gdyby nie, jego przyjaciele od siedmiu boleści nie byliby tak weseli, chociaż Granger ma cienie pod oczami, a jej włosy są jeszcze większą plątaniną kołtunów niż zwykle (nie wiedziałem, że tak się da).

Szlama szepcze coś do usta rudzielcowi i zgodnie odwracają się w moją stronę. Niech sobie myślą, co chcą. Że knuję plan zamordowania królików czy innych bzdurnych istot. Arystokrata ma się dobrze, jakbyś chciała wiedzieć, wścibska kujonko, która śmie mieć lepsze oceny ode mnie.

Unoszę podbródek, patrząc na nich z wyższością i mrużę oczy. Weasley wykrzywia twarz w gniewie, a Granger łapie go za ramię i siłą przytrzymuje w miejscu.

Zadowolony łapię mocniej uchwyt kufra i wchodzę do pociągu. Znajduję przedział, gdzie Pansy zajęła już miejsce. Siadam jak najdalej od niej, ignorując trajkotanie o wakacjach. Wiem, że to nie mówi ona, tylko jej matka. Pansy jest taka jak ja, przywdziewa maskę wykutą przez rodzinę, ale to nie oznacza, że muszę z nią rozmawiać.

Wyciągam książkę do eliksirów i zaczynam czytać pierwszy rozdział. Po kilku minutach drzwi do przedziału otwierają się i do środka wtacza się Crabb wraz z Goylem.

– Co żeście znowu żarli? – pytam z obrzydzeniem. Ich pulchne twarze są ubrudzone czekoladą, bitą śmietaną i czerwonym dżemem.

– Tyle tego było, że no... nie pamiętam już.

Czyli znęcali się nad pierwszakami, albo kopali jakieś zwierzę, podgryzając słodycze. Ich maski są wyjątkowo głupie – udają goryli, idiotów, a tak naprawdę pilnują mnie na polecenia ojca. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie należący do śmierciożercych rodzin kontrolują się nawzajem, czekając na okazję, by zgłosić czyjeś potknięcie Czarnemu Panu, by zyskać prestiż.

Vincent i Gregory sadowią swoje tłuste dupy koło Pansy, która zakryła swoją twarz mopsa czarodziejskim czasopiśmie o modzie.

Przewracam kartkę w książce, rozlega się donośny gwizd (podskakuję lekko przestraszony jego głośnością) i Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart rusza.

Wreszcie dołącza do nas ostatni kompan – Blaise. Układa kufer na górę i siada koło mnie uśmiechając się z niechęcią. Jego rodzina nie popiera Czarnego Pana.

I już, nasze kółko wzajemnej adoracji jest w komplecie.

– Draco – wita się Zabini.

Kiwam głową i pogrążam się w lekturze na długie minuty. Z transu przywołuje mnie wysoki głos Pansy, która opowiada Zabiniemu o bitwie.

– ...ponoć Potter został ciężko ranny...

Wiem, że jest ranny, idiotko, chcę wiedzieć, czy żyje. Na pewno przeżył, na pewno.

– Wreszcie zgubiła go durna gryfońska odwaga? – dołączam do rozmowy.

– Ojciec mówił, że walczył jak demon – mówi Crabb.

– To musiało wyglądać nieziemsko... – zaczyna Pansy, ale nie kończy. Ups, ktoś opuścił maskę. Wiem, że Parkinson lubuje się w pojedynkach, że fascynuje ją walka i to nie tylko z użyciem czarnej magii. I powinna chronić tę informację ponad wszystko, mógłbym to wykorzystać przeciwko niej i ona dobrze o tym wie, dlatego udaje, że mnie kocha, bym patrzył na nią łaskawszym okiem.

– Idę się przejść, zaraz będzie zebranie prefektów – oznajmiam po chwili i wychodzę z przedziału, szukając miejsca, gdzie siedzą Gryfoni. Zaglądam do przedziałów usprawiedliwiając się błyszczącą odznaką na piersi; sprawdzam porządek. Ta odznaka to moja duma, jedno z moich nielicznych osiągnięć, więc mogę naginać swoją władzę wedle uznania.

Wreszcie znajduję ich. Otwieram drzwi, używając do tego sporo siły, tak że rozlega się głuchy huk, gdy zderzają się ze ścianą.

– Proszę, proszę. Kogo tutaj mamy? – cedzę. W przedziale oprócz Granger i Weasleya jest jego durna siostra, która klei się do mojego Pottera, idiota Longbottom i Pomyluna z Ravenclawu. – Szlama i Wieprzlej i ich grono przybocznych idiotów. Gdzie zgubiliście Pottera?

Weasley od razu robi się czerwony na twarzy i zaciska pięści, ale wzrok Granger go powstrzymuje. Mówi tylko:

– Gdzie zgubiłeś swoich goryli?

– Myślisz, że jesteś taki błyskotliwy, co Weasley? Jesteś z siebie dumny, bo wypowiedziałeś rozbudowane zdanie?

– Bo jak ja cię zaraz walnę... – grozi.

– Bez Pottera już nie taki groźny? – No, powiedzże mi, gdzie on, do cholery, jest! Powiedz, że przeżył i ma się dobrze.

– A żebyś wiedział, że tak! – odzywa się Longbottom. – Ron walczył razem z Harrym ze śmierciożercami i to Harry jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a Ron był lepszy i nie oberwał tak mocno!

Prycham pod nosem i wychodzę, w duszy skacząc z radości. Longbottom, chyba zostaniesz moim ulubieńcem. Gdybyś miał jeszcze eliksiry wysadziłbym twój kociołek czy dwa ze szczęścia i wdzięczności. A więc Potter jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Czyli żyje.

Idę na początek pociągu, gdzie odbywa się spotkanie prefektów, układając sobie w głowie plan.


	9. Rozdział 7

Słyszę szum, jakby porywisty wiatr z całą swoją siłą uderzał w wątłe liście drzew.

Czuję wilgoć; krople deszczu przyczepiają się do rozgorączkowanej skóry i chłodzą ją.

Wdycham kwiecisty zapach pomieszany z upałem i wonią deszczu.

Smakuję metaliczną krew, która spływa po języku; nie potrafię zastanawiać się, jak się tam znalazła.

A potem otwieram oczy. I widzę.

Leżę na stercie trupów. Kończyny są ze sobą posplatane, ich krew miesza się ze sobą, z moją również. Istna masakra. Blada skóra wyraźnie odcina się na tle kołtunów włosów i brudnej krwi. Kwasy żołądkowe podchodzą mi do gardła i krzywię się, próbuję nie wymiotować.

Chcę wstać, więc zaciskam rękę na czymś pode mną. Dziwna faktura, zerkam w dół i krztuszę się kaszlem, usiłując powstrzymać bunt żołądka. Podnoszę się chwiejnie, próbując nie patrzeć na nos kobiety, od którego chciałem się odeprzeć. Nie chcę myśleć o tym, że moje adidasy wbijają się w klatkę piersiową młodego chłopaka.

Przerażenie wypełnia mnie całego. Stoję na górze trupów. Zmasakrowanych trupów. A potem patrzę na swoją prawą rękę i na zakrwawiony nóż kuchenny. To ja ich zabiłem? Krwiożerczy uśmiech zdobi moje wargi. Nie ma odwrotu.

Palce błądzą pomiędzy blond kosmykami, a ja zachwycam się ich miękkością. Odrywam wargi spierzchnięte od pocałunku i przybliżam twarz do jasnych kosmyków, wciągając ten nieziemski zapach, który sprawia, że moje pożądanie tylko się wzmaga. Perfumy, które z pewnością kosztują więcej niż nowa Błyskawica; kwiaty, nie potrafię rozróżnić gatunku, ale ich słodka i upojna woń sprawia, że kręci mi się w głowie; wreszcie wiatr nadający mojemu Draco ten ostry posmak, nawet w zapachu. Mój Draco. Lubię brzmienie tych słów, więc je wypowiadam.

– Mój Draco – mruczę prosto do ucha, delikatnie skubiąc małżowinę. Trącam nosem zarumieniony policzek, a potem go całuję.

– Włączył... ci się... syndrom posiadania? – wzdycha, robiąc przerwy, gdy całuję go do utraty świadomości.

– Żadem syndrom, żadna obłuda. Ja po prostu mam zamiar to zrobić, Draco. – Całuję go krótko i mocno w usta, by przenieść się niżej i zbadać delikatną skórę klatki piersiowej. Jest idealna, stworzona do obcałowywania, pieszczenia. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i gładzę ją opuszkami palców. Taka gładka, mam ochotę ją pożreć. Zamiast tego zostawiam mokry ślad językiem od obojczyka aż do pępka. Słyszę, jak wciąga powietrze ze świstem, gdy jestem niebezpiecznie blisko jego krocza. Rozkoszuję się władzą, jaką posiadam przez krótką chwilę i obcałowuję uda, zachwycając się nad jego skórą. Rozchyla nogi i prosi o więcej. Kimże jestem by odmówić?

Wracam do rozkosznych ust, ale tylko na moment. Z zaciekłością atakuję grzeszne wargi, które ciągle proszą o więcej i więcej, ciągle więcej. Daję mu to wchodząc w niego powoli, rozkoszując się uczuciem ciepła i miłości. Kocham go i chcę mu to powiedzieć właśnie w tej chwili. W końcu jest chyba najodpowiedniejszą, ale nie robię tego. By nie kusić losu, łączę nasze usta w pocałunku pełnym pasji, oddając całą moją tęsknotę i pożądanie.

Oddechy stają się cięższe i szybsze, tak samo nasze ruchy. Nabierają chaotyczności. Jego palce gładzą moje plecy, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze, moje są wplątane we włosy, ja sam całuję szyję Draco, smakując słonawy pot połączony z wonią perfum.

Kilka chaotycznych, mocnych ruchów i opadam ciężko prosto w jego ramiona. Otacza mnie ciasno i gładzi po głowie, mrucząc coś o pięknie.

Czuję zimno i automatycznie chcę się do niego mocniej przytulić, ale dopada mnie jedna myśl. Zdrada. Zdradził mnie, służąc nie tym, co trzeba. Nie jest ze mną, wyda mnie na pewną śmierć. Kto wie, może sam wypowie mordercze zaklęcie?

Nie wiem, jakie prawa rządzą w tym świecie, ale okazuje się, że w dłoni mam nóż, który po chwili wbijam w klatkę piersiową Draco. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu jego oczu, jakby to on poczuł się zdradzony. A potem one gasną, tak po prostu. Draco umiera. Zabity przeze mnie.

Budzę się gwałtownie, oczy błądzą w panice w wręcz egipskich ciemnościach. Gdzie ja jestem? Draco?

Przez okno z lewej strony wpada delikatne światło księżyca, słyszę szczekanie jakiegoś psa. I znowu, gdzie jestem?

Pamiętam walkę z Voldemortem. Tak, to nie surrealistyczna wizja mojego popapranego umysłu, ale fakt. Śmierć Belli i tylu niewinnych ludzi, że pamiętam tylko kilku z twarzy, reszta to po prostu tłum zapomniany przez wszystkich.

Opatulam się mocniej kołdrą z łóżka, na którym leżę i próbuję powstrzymać drżenie. Niezmiernie zimno, lodowaty pot pokrywa trzęsącego się mnie. Biorę dwa chaotyczne wdechy i próbuję zasnąć. Bezskutecznie.

W wątłym świetle dostrzegam rząd łóżek. Skrzydło Szpitalne. Tak wygląda Skrzydło Szpitalne w Hogwarcie. Tylko dlaczego tutaj jestem?

Przed oczami rozbłyskuje mi białe światło. Ach, tak. Dostałem jakąś paskudną klątwą, w dodatku Voldemort rzucił tą swoją Avadę. No naprawdę? Jego zasób zaklęć ogranicza się do tego jednego? I to się nazywa obsesja. W sumie to już kolejna... Ale stop, nie będę analizował chorej psychiki tego szaleńca.

Modlę się w duchu, aby Ronowi i Hermionie nic nie było, i żeby Malfoy był bezpieczny. Zrzucam z siebie białą kołdrę i spuszczam nogi na zimną posadzkę. Wzdrygam się z zimna ciągnącego od kamienia. Zauważam swoją szpitalną piżamę, co tylko upewnia mnie, że jestem w Hogwarcie. Drepczę w stronę pokoju pani Pomfrey, starając się, by stopy miały jak najmniejszą styczność z posadzką. Pukam w drzwi dwa razy i po chwili pielęgniarka otwiera je. Wpatruje się we mnie zaspanym wzrokiem, ale po chwili chyba uświadamia sobie, co się wokół niej dzieje, bo mówi surowym, karcącym głosem:

– Panie Potter! Jakim prawem jest pan poza łóżkiem! – Wykrzywia wargi w grymasie i bardziej opatula się różowym szlafrokiem. – Która godzina tak właściwie jest? – Zerka na ścienny zegar i wzdycha. – Po drugiej w nocy! Doprawdy, panie Potter! Nie mógł się pan obudzić o bardziej rozsądnej godzinie? I co pan tutaj jeszcze robi? Do łóżka, ale to już!

Wiem z doświadczenia, że lepiej nie kłócić się z panią Pomfrey, więc posłusznie się kładę. Pielęgniarka podchodzi do mnie z różdżką w ręku i zaczyna mruczeć zaklęcia.

– To co pana tak bardzo boli, że postanowił pan mnie obudzić w środku nocy?

– Czuję się dziwnie – mówię. – Boli mnie głowa... i brzuch, jak teraz o tym myślę.

– Nie ma co się dziwić – fuka pielęgniarka. – Mocno ci się oberwało, chłopcze, nie ma co. Trzy klątwy! I po co było się pchać na pole walki?

– Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że śmierciożercy mają zamiar zabawić się akurat w tej wiosce – mruczę i posłusznie siadam na szpitalnym łóżku, aby pani Pomfrey mogła mnie przebadać. Rzuca parę zaklęć skanujących mój organizm i ogląda bok, gdzie ugodziła mnie klątwa tnąca. Teraz widnieje tam tylko wielki siniak, ale boli tak kurewsko jak przedtem. – Co mnie trafiło?

– Z zeznań twoich przyjaciół wynika, że trafiły cię odbite promienie dwóch klątw, które zderzyły się ze sobą: zaklęcie zabijające i tarczy. Wywołało to krótką śpiączkę, ale na szczęście wybudziłeś się z zaklęciem był Cruciatus. Trafiając cię, osłabił twoje ciało i mocno nadwyrężył mięśnie.

Pani Pomfrey wychodzi, a po chwili wraca z tacą pełną eliksirów.

– Którego dzisiaj mamy? – pytam przed łyknięciem obrzydliwych mikstur.

– Trzydziesty pierwszy sierpnia, jutro zaczyna się rok szkolny. Nie ma co, Panie Potter, ale wyczucie czasu to ma pan doskonałe.

– Będę mógł pójść na ucztę?

Wzrok pielęgniarki mówi mi, że o tym to mogę sobie jedynie pomarzyć. Przeklinając swój los i pecha, przełykam smakujący smoczymi odchodami zielony eliksir, a potem jeszcze przeciwbólowy i Słodkiego Snu.

– Branoc – mówię i opadam na poduszkę, wtulając w nią policzek.

– Dobranoc, panie Potter.

Budzę się w puchatym świecie różu. Już tu byłem, ale rozglądam się na nowo, szukając zmian. Drzewa są spokojne, wata cukrowa wygląda na nich przepysznie, różowa rzeka płynie łagodnie.

Wiatr ma słodki zapach lukru, droga błyszczy się czekoladą.

Zwierzę. Jednorożec? Podchodzę bliżej.

Grzywa niby z mgły, świecąca się bielą, różowa sierść i srebrny róg. W głowie staje mi obraz, jak ten ostry róg rozpruwa mój brzuch. Odrażająca perspektywa.

Ostrożnie wycofuję się z pola widzenia jednorożca i spoglądam w górę, a potem góra staje się dołem. Na przeciwko mnie na samotnej chmurce i samotnej huśtawce huśta się samotny chłopiec. Chude nogi unoszą się w powietrzu. Jego zraniony uśmiech chwyta moje serce – tak bardzo chcę mu pomóc!

Kiedy orientuję się, że tym chłopcem jest Draco i wiem, jak mu pomóc, zaczynam spadać. Spadam długo, a otacza mnie tylko róż.

Otwieram gwałtownie oczy i spazmatycznie łykam hausty powietrza. Budzi to panią Pomfrey, która sprawdza mój stan zdrowia, zmusza do wypicia eliksiru i każe wypoczywać.

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym jest jasno, słońce już dawno wzeszło. Podchodzę do okna i siadam na parapecie, obserwując Zakazany Las.

Zastanawiam się, czy Draco żyje. To moje pierwsze zmartwienie, chciałbym jeszcze raz go przytulić i poczuć, że jestem potrzebny, że nie ma potrzeby rozlewać więcej mojej krwi. Drugim zmartwieniem jest stan emocjonalny Draco, jeśli ten przeżył, a patrząc na szczęście tego drania, na pewno tak jest. Ile osób zabił? Ilu ma na sumieniu? Jak się z tym czuje? Dalej potrafi czuć, czy zmienił się w marionetkę z nieożywionych materiałów sterowaną przez ojca?

Zanim się orientuję zapada zmrok, a do Skrzydła Szpitalnego przychodzą moi przyjaciele. Hermiona rzuca mi się na szyję, jej loki łaskoczą moją twarz w irytujący sposób, ale to nic. Ważne, że tu jest.

Uśmiecham się do Rona, trzymając w ramionach Hermionę, która powtarza, jakim to idiotą jestem. Na policzku mojego najlepszego przyjaciela widnieje długa szrama – znak wojny.

– Nic ci nie jest? – pytam Hermiony, gdy mnie puszcza. Przeczy głową.

– Pani Pomfrey mnie poskładała, zresztą to były tylko skutki Cruciatusa – tłumaczy, a potem uśmiecha się smutno.

– Nie powinienem was tam ciągnąć.

– Nie mogliśmy tego przewidzieć...

– Właśnie, że mogliśmy. Trwa wojna, do cholery! Nie możemy być tacy lekkomyślni.

– Nie zamieniaj się w Hermionę, błagam – mówi Ron – jedna w zupełności wystarczy.

Za ten tekst zarabia uderzenie w głowę, a ja śmieję się na głos.

– Ała! Co ja takiego powiedziałem? – syczy Ron i pociera głowę, krzywiąc się z bólu.

Wstaję i garnę ich oboje do uścisku.

– Brakowało mi was – mamroczę we włosy Hermiony. Już nie irytują, są bezpieczną opoką, sygnałem, że wszystko jest tak, jak ma być.

– Nie rozczulaj się tak, stary. – Ron klepie mnie po plecach. Parskam pod nosem i puszczam ich. Siadamy na moim łóżku. Przynieśli Fasolki Wszystkich Smaków, więc zajadamy się nimi pośród śmiechów.

– Żałuj, że nie byłeś na uczcie powitalnej – mówi Ron i wsadza do ust pełną garść różnokolorowych fasolek.

– Fuj! Ron, jak możesz to jeść? Przecież tam jest kilkanaście najokropniejszych smaków! – oburza się Hermiona i marszczy nos z obrzydzenia.

– Jak zmieszam, nie czuję tego smaku. – Wzrusza ramionami i bierze kolejną garść smakołyków.

– To jaki sens to jeść – mamrocze pod nosem Hermiona. Ona sama zjada ich niewiele, od dziecka była uczona, by rozważnie jeść słodkości.

– Co zdarzyło się, po tym jak straciłem przytomność?

– Było wielkie zamieszanie – zaczyna Hermiona. – Voldemort wściekał się i już miał cię dobić...

– Ale wtedy pojawił się Dumbledore z Zakonem! Mówię ci, mieli wejście smoka!

– Rozpętała się walka – Hermiona podejmuje przerwaną opowieść i mrozi Rona wzrokiem, że ośmielił się jej przerwać. – Podbiegł do nas profesor Lupin i aportował ciebie do Hogwartu. My zostaliśmy walczyć, ale gdy tylko zabrakło ciebie, V-voldemort deportował się.

– Przestraszył się Dumbledore'a, ot co!

– A wraz z Vol... nim deportowali się wszyscy śmierciożercy. Potem zajęliśmy się rannymi... i martwymi mugolami.

Nastaje chwila ciszy, nikt nie wie, co ma powiedzieć. Martwi. To słowo huczy w mojej głowie. I za co zginęli? Bo nie mieli magii, bo irytowali Toma?

W końcu postanawiam przerwać ciszę:

– Kto będzie nas uczył Obrony w tym roku? – Próbuję zmienić temat na przyjemniejszy. Hermiona przystaje na to z ochotą i odpowiada szybko:

– Snape. Będzie nas uczył Snape.

– Żartujesz sobie! – No to mam przerąbane, po prostu pięknie. Koniec z dobrymi ocenami z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Potter. Dobra passa się skończyła. – Myślicie, że nauczy nas czegoś?

– Od Umbrige gorszy być nie może – mówi Ron z pełnymi ustami.

– Ale to nie znaczy, że przestanie wyżywać się na Gryfonach – wzdycham ciężko.

– Jeśli przyłożymy się do nauki, na pewno sobie poradzimy.

Śmieję się w duchu. Hermiona i jej wiara w potęgę nauki jest zadziwiająca.

– Chciałbym reaktywować Gwardię Dumbledore'a – mówię.

– Po co? Przecież mamy nauczyciela Obrony. – Ron gapi się na mnie z pytaniem wymalowanym w oczach.

– Przeraża mnie wojna. I śmierć. – Obejmuję się ramionami. – Nie wiemy, kiedy Voldemort zaatakuje Hogwart, a musimy być na to przygotowani. Powinniśmy być zjednoczeni, jako szkoła i jej uczniowie. Wiem, że nie zniesiemy segregacji domowej, ale może dzięki dodatkowym zajęciom, gdzie będą wszyscy, nasze stosunki się poprawią.

– Zaraz... Chcesz uczyć Ślizgonów?! – oburza się Ron, a jego twarz przybiera czerwony kolor. No to się wkopałem.

– W sumie tak... – odpowiadam. Chcę pokazać, że Hogwart jest jednością, a jego uczniowie są ponad ideologią krwi i chronią siebie nawzajem, chociażby dlatego że są przyjaciółmi.

– Profesorze Dumbledore! – mówi sztywno Hermiona, wstając szybko i poprawiając szaty. Podnoszę głowę i zauważam dyrektora Hogwartu ubranego w dziwne, rażące kolory. Zapewne chce ze mną porozmawiać. Rozgarnięta Hermiona łapie Rona za łokieć i wychodzą razem ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dziewczyna odwraca się i posyła mi uśmiech pełen otuchy.

– Dzień dobry – witam się grzecznie.

– Witaj, Harry. – Dumbledore poprawia zsuwające się ze złamanego nosa okulary-połówki i uśmiecha się smutno. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lekko otumaniony – przyznaję, a dyrektor w tym czasie sadowi się na krześle.

– To zrozumiałe po tym, co ci się przydarzyło.

Na chwilę zapada krępujące milczenie, a ja pocieram ręce, zdenerwowany. Są spocone i nie wiem, co z nimi zrobić, więc chowam je między kolana. Teraz, przed tym człowiekiem, który zawsze znajduje w sobie litość i dobroć, nawet pochłonięty gniewem, wstydzę się. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, straszliwie mi wstyd za to, co zrobiłem. Zabiłem kilku śmierciożerców bez cienia skruchy. I dalej nie żałuję, tego że zabiłem tę sukę Lestrange, po prostu Dumbledore budzi we mnie respekt. Przy nim czuję, że powinienem być jak najlepszy, sprawić się lepiej, żeby mógł mnie pochwalić.

Zaraz ganię się za tę głupią myśl i wyrzucam ją z głowy. Co on takiego dla mnie zrobił, że tak się przed nim korzę, tak zabiegam o jego uznanie? To dyrektor mojej szkoły, straszy czarodziej, jedyny, którego boi się Voldemort. Też powinienem się go bać?

– Eee... – nie za bardzo potrafię znaleźć właściwe słowa – co pana sprowadza?

– Och, chciałem sprawdzić jak się czujesz – odpowiada. – Może masz ochotę na cytrynowego dropsa?

– Yhm, podziękuję.

Dumbledore wzrusza ramionami i sam wyciąga jasnożółtego cukierka ze srebrnego, metalicznie błyszczącego rulonika.

Zwracam uwagę na jego palce, które świadczą o jego wieku jeszcze bardziej niż długa broda niczym z filmu o Świętym Mikołaju, czy liczne zmarszczki, którymi usiana jest twarz dyrektora.

– Mój drogi chłopcze, musimy porozmawiać o pewnej kwestii, o niesubordynacji twojej i twoich przyjaciół. Myślę, że Pan Weasley dostanie odpowiednią naganę od matki, jednak ty...

Przez następne trzy minuty wysłuchuję, że powinienem być ostrożniejszy i że brawurze Gryfona nie zawsze można ufać w rozsądnej ocenie sytuacji.

Choć jeszcze chwilę temu czułem się winny, teraz moja krew wrze, a ja sam zaciskam pięści ze złości. Mam być niby tym cholernym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, tak? I siedzieć z założonymi rękami, gdy giną ludzie?!

– Chcę walczyć! – krzyczę. – Jak mam siedzieć na miejscu, objadając się w najlepsze słodyczami, gdy wiem, że Voldemort w tym czasie może atakować wioskę?! A zresztą byliśmy w tej wiosce przypadkiem...

– Nie powinniście w ogóle opuszczać Nory, Harry. Koniec dyskusji. – Dyrektor wzdycha ciężko i częstuje się kolejnym cukierkiem. – Wiem, że rozpiera cię młodzieńcza energia, ale...

– Żadna cholerna młodzieńcza energia! Chcę walczyć i pomścić tych biednych ludzi!

– Spokojnie, nie ma potrzeby, by używać tak ordynarnego słownictwa. – Gromi mnie wzrokiem, więc przytłoczony szybko mamroczę:

– Przepraszam, ale rozumie pan, panie profesorze... Ja chcę walczyć. Patrzenie na śmierć ludzi, na bestialstwo śmierciożerców... wzbudza we mnie silne emocje i nie mogę tylko się przyglądać czy uciekać z podkulonym ogonem. – Patrzę na dyrektora z nadzieją, że mnie rozumie. Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu wydaje mi się smutne i doświadczone tragediami, kiedy Dumbledore wypowiada te słowa, które tak bardzo chciałem usłyszeć.

– Rozumiem, naprawdę cię rozumiem Harry. Twoje uczucia są jak najbardziej uzasadnione – wzdycha ciężko – ale nie powinieneś działać tak pochopnie, dlatego, mówię to z ciężkim sercem, Harry, nie chciałem wciągać cię w wojnę. Dlatego weźmiesz udział w szkoleniu, specjalnym szkoleniu, byś mógł się bronić.

Jestem dość zszokowany, przyznaję. Na moich ustach powoli pojawia się uśmiech, a oczy rozszerzają się nieznacznie.

– Naprawdę? – Mój głos drga lekko od szczęścia. Nie, nie od szczęścia, raczej nadziei i podniecenia, ekscytacji. – Szkolenie? Czekaj – mówię – tylko ja, panie profesorze? A co z resztą? Ron i Hermiona?

– Nie chciałeś reaktywować swojego kółka do nauki Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? – odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie.

– No... tak, ale...

– Twoje szkolenie będzie obejmowało bardzo szeroki zakres. To nie będzie zabawa.

– GD to nie zabawa!

– Ależ oczywiście – odpowiada z uśmiechem dyrektor. – Nie śmiałbym kwestionować waszego zaangażowania. Z pewnością nauczysz te dzieciaki tego, co uznasz za adekwatne co do ich poziomu. Ufam ci pod tym względem. Twój trening będzie indywidualny, szczegóły przekażę ci, jak już całkowicie wyzdrowiejesz.

– Właśnie, profesorze! – Zrywam się z łóżka i zaraz tego żałuję, bo ciemnieje mi przed oczami na sekundę. Potrząsam głową i pytam:

– Kiedy będę mógł wyjść? Pani Pomfrey milczy jak grób.

– Twoje obrażenia były i są poważne, to że tego nie czujesz to zasługa eliksirów. Za tydzień powinieneś mógł uczęszczać na zajęcia. Wierzę, że panna Granger zadba o twoje zaległości.

– Nie da się szybciej? – mówię spanikowany. Chcę się zobaczyć z Draco, sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest.

– Skrzydło Szpitalne to jedno z nielicznych miejsc w Hogwarcie nad którym nie mam władzy, Harry. Tutaj reguły ustala pani Pomfrey.

– Rozumiem – dodaję cicho. – I, panie profesorze, dziękuję, że mnie pan uratował.

– A ja, Harry, cieszę się się, że zdążyłem na czas.

Dyrektor wychodzi, żegnając mnie smutnym uśmiechem, a ja padam zmęczony na łóżko.

Czuje się dorosły, mogę o sobie decydować i wreszcie robię to, co chcę. Będę walczyć z Voldemortem. Posiadanie celu w życiu to takie przyjemne uczucie... Zasypiam z poczuciem lekkości na duszy.

– Psst!

Otwieram oczy.

– Psst! Potter!

Siadam na łóżko i rozglądam się w ciemnościach.

– Malfoy? – pytam zdezorientowany i otumaniony snem.


	10. Rozdział 8

Fineas Black ostrożnie wychyla się zza pozłacanych ram i szturcha Dippeta, szepcząc mu na ucho polecenia Dumbledore'a. Armando kiwa lekko głową i znika, aby udać się do swojego drugiego portretu. Fineas uśmiecha się z wyższością, ale uśmiech ten rzednie mu, gdy uświadamia sobie, że wszyscy dyrektorzy Hogwartu smacznie śpią; Everard nawet chrapie! Nikt nie widzi, jak on, niby najmniej lubiany dyrektor, jest niezbędny Albusowi. Fineas wzdycha i przymyka oczy, udając sen.

Wielki zegar ze stoma wskazówkami tyka powoli, a dziwne urządzenie w rogu pobrzękuje hymn Anglii, gdy Albus Dumbledore wchodzi do swojego gabinetu; brzęczenie wzmaga się, jakby witało gospodarza. Starzec przygląda się nierówno wiszącym portretom, po czym siada na fotel za zabałaganionym przeróżnymi urządzeniami biurkiem. Szczupłe, pomarszczone palce zamaczają pióro w kałamarzu i na pergaminie pojawiają się pierwsze litery.

Pracę przerywa pukanie.

– Wejdź, Severusie – mówi zmęczonym głosem, dopisuje kilka ostatnich słów i stawia kropkę. Jeszcze zamaszysty podpis i list zostaje umieszczony w kopercie. Dumbledore nie wysyła listu, tylko chowa go pod księgi.

W tym czasie Snape zdążył usiąść i przygląda się teraz tytułom na grzbietach książek w pokaźnej biblioteczce.

– Masz ochotę na herbatę? – przerywa wreszcie ciszę dyrektor i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, przywołuje dzbanek i dwie filiżanki.

– Podziękuję – odpowiada chłodno Snape. – Możemy przejść do sedna sprawy? Mam do przygotowania salę eliksirów, by pierwszoroczni jej nie wysadzili w powietrze.

– Ależ oczywiście, oczywiście. – Przecząc słowom, Dumbledore przywołuje liście herbaty i powoli parzy trunek. Z uwagą obserwuje jak woda przybiera bursztynową barwę, a potem dmucha powoli i bierze ostrożny łyk wrzątku.

Snape chrząka.

– Ach, tak... Widzisz, Severusie, ustaliłem z Harrym – na to słowo Snape robi minę, jakby już wszystko wiedział i to go zniesmaczało – że zacznie trening, szkolenie. Musi nauczyć się walczyć z Voldemortem jak równy z równym.

– Równy z równym? Kpisz sobie teraz ze mnie? Ten bachor nie ma szans, by być równym Czarnemu Panu. Zresztą zapomniałeś już o lekcjach okulmencji, które okazały się zupełną stratą czasu z powodu inkompetencji tego gówniarza?

– Wierzę, że wina leży po obu stronach. – Dumbledore upija łyk herbaty i wzdycha ciężko. – Nie mogę go chronić, ani trzymać z dala od wojny, więc niech chociaż będzie na nią gotowy. Proszę, Severusie. Harry to naprawdę pojętny uczeń. Leniwy, ale pojętny.

– Nie ma mowy – obstaje przy swoim Snape. – Ten gówniarz nie ma ani grama szacunku, czy talentu. W dodatku nie potrafi się skupić, jest ignorantem...wykapany ojciec.

– Zataczamy koło, Severusie. Nie masz wrażenia, że nie prowadziliśmy już takiej rozmowy? Po prostu się zgódź. Nie ty jedyny będziesz go uczył, ale pokładam nadzieje, że weźmiesz na swoje barki czarnomagiczne zaklęcia.

– Mam go uczyć czarnej magii? – Snape unosi lewą brew. – Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałem? Chcesz, abym uczył Pottera zakazanych sztuk?

– Dokładnie. – Dumbledore uśmiecha się smutno. Snape siedzi w milczeniu, wyglądając na człowieka zmęczonego i przytłoczonego ciężarem.

– Teraz rozumiem – mówi wreszcie cicho. Jego głos jest zimny, lodowaty i kontrastuje się z wesołym tykaniem zegara. – Tworzysz żołnierza, który z radością odda za ciebie życie.

– Ktoś musi, Severusie, ktoś musi, skoro my jesteśmy takimi tchórzami. – Dyrektor wstaje i przywiązuje list do nóżki płomykówki. – Zanieś to Alastorowi – szepcze, wyglądając staro i żałośnie. Snape tkwi nieruchomo na krześle, a z jego twarzy nie da się nic wyczytać.

– Malfoy? – pytam ponownie. Słyszę odgłos bosych stóp na kamiennej posadzce, więc siadam i próbuję wypatrzeć go w ciemnościach. Widzę jego niewyraźną sylwetkę oświetloną przez wątłe światło księżyca. Materac łóżka ugina się nieznacznie pod ciężarem Malfoya.

– Żyjesz – mówi tylko.

– Jak widać. Lekko poturbowany, ale cały – uśmiecham się w nędznej próbie rozluźnienia atmosfery. Krzyżuję nogi i nerwowo przeczesuję włosy.

– Jesteś idiotą.

– Możliwe. – Zerkam na jego profil. Prosty nos, wystające kości policzkowe i skórę, która w świetle księżyca wydaje się porcelanowa. Kruchy jak lalka, tak łatwy do złamania, tak delikatny.

– Największym idiotą, jaki istniał na tym chorym świecie.

– Tutaj się z tobą nie zgodzę.

– Nie?

– Nie, przecież istniejesz jeszcze ty.

Sztuczny śmiech wydobywa się z jego ściśniętego gardła. Zapada cisza, ale nie jest już tak krępująca i ciężka; niewypowiedziane słowa wiszą między nami, a każdy stara się znaleźć odwagę, by je wypowiedzieć.

– Nie mieliśmy okazji – zaczyna Malfoy – żeby porozmawiać na spokojnie.

– Przepraszam, musiałem jechać już do Nory i...

– Wiem – przerywa mi. – Chociaż to wcale nie znaczy, że nie jestem zły... Po prostu rozumiem, ale wolałbym, byś tam był. Chciałbym nie mieć ci tego za złe, ale to było ważne, Potter.

Uderza we mnie, że Malfoy jest człowiekiem z uczuciami, może nawet jest bardziej empatyczny ode mnie, i właśnie się zwierza, jest szczery.

– Moje tłumaczenia chyba nic tu nie pomogą, prawda? Mogę jedynie teraz cię wysłuchać – mówię cicho i zerkam w stronę pokoju pielęgniarki, czy aby na pewno śpi. – Możesz... – zaczynam – możesz go pokazać?

– Nie... chyba tak, nie wiem... nie jestem gotowy – plącze się w odpowiedzi, a ja robię sobie wyrzuty, że go o to spytałem. – Wstydzę się ci go pokazywać – mówi wreszcie, uciekając wzrokiem. – To jak skaza, naznaczenie. Znak, że nie jestem już panem swojego losu.

Kiwam głową, próbując wyobrazić sobie, co może czuć. Nie za bardzo mi to wychodzi, ale przytłacza mnie ciężar, jaki musi spoczywać na barkach Malfoya.

– Jak się czujesz? – pyta nagle łagodnie, próbując uciec od trudnych tematów.

– Teraz już naprawdę w porządku – odpowiadam – ale trochę pobolewa głowa i bok od Klątwy Tnącej.

Krzywi się, gdy wymieniam nazwę zaklęcia i na jego twarzy pojawia się cień współczucia.

– Jak w ogóle się tu dostałeś?

– Przecież znam drogę z dormitorium Syltherinu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – oburza się.

– Nie wątpię w to, po prostu nie myślałem, że będziesz skłonny złamać dla mnie regulamin.

– To wcale nie tak, że dla ciebie. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że ci wtedy nie pomogłem. I tyle, żadnych ckliwych historyjek.

Śmieję się cicho.

– Tobie nic się nie stało? – pytam.

– Nie, nic – odpowiada szybko, a jego policzki różowieją lekko. – Nie mieszałem się w walkę.

Kładę się, czując zmęczenie i ziewam przeciągle.

– Będę już szedł – mówi Malfoy.

– Uhum – mruczę z zamkniętymi oczami. – Branoc.

– Dobranoc.

Gdy już zasypiam, czuję delikatny dotyk na policzku, ale może to tylko sen.

Rano zostaję obudzony przez panią Pomfrey, by zrobić badania i przyjąć dzienną dawkę eliksirów.

Promienie słońca wpadają przez okno, sprawiając, że Skrzydło Szpitalne wygląda jeszcze jaśniej niż zwykle. Mrużę oczy, a pielęgniarka pyta:

– I jak się czujesz?

– W porządku, naprawdę – odpowiadam szczerze.

– Żadnych zawrotów głowy? – dopytuje się podejrzliwie i rzuca na mnie jakieś zaklęcie.

– Nic a nic. Jestem zdrów jak ryba.

– Nie przesadzajmy, panie Potter. Nadal pan jest osłabiony i niedożywiony, martwię się też o pana głowę...

– Nie ma powodu. Jak dla mnie to mógłbym już iść na lekcje.

– Co to, to nie! – oburza się. – Musisz nabrać sił. Zaraz przyniosę ci śniadanie i kolejną porcję eliksirów, których nie wolno brać na czczo.

Wzdycham cicho i kładę się na wznak na łóżku, wiedząc, że to będzie długi tydzień. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest, czuję się w porządku, może lekko otumaniony, ale w porządku. Byłbym w stanie wysłuchać wykładu McGonagall ze zrozumieniem czy nie wysadzić kociołka na eliksirach... zbyt szybko.

Gdy jem obfite i odżywcze śniadanie, które przyniosły skrzaty, do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wręcz wpada zdyszana Hermiona. Jej policzki są zaróżowione, a włosy przyklejają się do spoconej twarzy. Jedynym słowem: wygląda jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

– Biegłaś tutaj całą drogę? Coś się stało?

– Nie, nic...Zupełnie nic. Chciałam po prostu... zobaczyć, czy... wszystko z tobą w porządku – mówi, starając się uspokoić zdyszany oddech.

– Chcesz trochę? – pytam, widząc wzrok, jakim obdarza jajecznicę i grzanki. Hermiona przełyka ślinę i nieśmiało kiwa głową.

– Więc co się stało? – pytam, gdy wszystkie talerze są puste. Hermiona wyciera usta pomarańczowe od soku dyniowego rękawem szaty i spuszcza wzrok.

– Pewne komplikacje...

Marszczę brwi. Nie, nie mógłby...

– Malfoy? – pytam zaintrygowany, licząc w duchu, że to nie on.

– Malfoy? – dziwi się. – Nie, tym razem nie o niego chodzi. Po prostu wczoraj wydarzyło się coś dziwnego, znaczy ktoś mnie o coś spytał, a ja powiedziałam, że odpowiem mu dzisiaj – rumieni się – ale zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, nie mam cholernego pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć. – Patrzy na mnie zrozpaczona i wygina swoje palce.

– Czyli uciekasz przed chłopakiem, który spytał, czy nie chciałabyś się z nim umawiać, tak? Dobrze zrozumiałem.

– Tak – mamrocze żałośnie. – Eryk jest miły i mądry, i inteligentny i naprawdę, możemy rozmawiać ze sobą dość swobodnie, ale... ja nie wiem, czy to jest miłość.

– A czy musi? – Hermiona wzrusza ramionami i ponownie wygina palce tak mocno, że aż strzelają kości. – Przestań tak robić, mam wrażenie, jakbyś chciała połamać wszystkie palce w ręce. Kto wtedy pożyczy mi notatki, hm?

Wreszcie pojawia się u niej lekki uśmiech.

– Jeśli nie chcesz się z nim umawiać, to tego nie rób. Ale jeśli chciałabyś, ale boisz się reakcji innych, to zgódź się.

– Myślisz, że to będzie w porządku wobec was? Pamiętasz Rona w czwartej klasie?

– Zostaw tego idiotę mi – odpowiadam. Hermiona śmieje się cicho i przytula z całej siły.

– Przyniosę ci notatki po lekcjach – mówi tylko i wybiega.

Więc Hermiona ma chłopaka... Zapowiada się zakręcony rok szkolny. Ciekawe czy to, co czuję przy Malfoyu to miłość? Raczej wytchnienie od obowiązków, wykorzystujemy siebie nawzajem dla egoistycznych pobudek, choć do niedawna nie byłem świadomy ich istnienia.

Wzdycham zmęczony niezdecydowaniem i tym, że nie potrafię określić swoich własnych uczuć. Chciałbym zobaczyć tego kretyna, to pewne. Chciałbym go przytulić, może nawet i pocałować, ale wszystkie te pragnienia wymagają z mojego zagubienia, a nie z miłości. Zresztą... kochać Dracona Malfoya? Co za biedak chciałby skazać się na taki los?

Wieczorem w odwiedziny przychodzą Ron z Hermioną.

– Ten Malfoy to zadufany w sobie arystokrata, który powinien wykąpać się w smoczym łajnie. Może to starłoby z jego twarzy ten krzywy uśmiech – mówi mściwie Ron.

– Co takiego zrobił? – pytam zaintrygowany i odkładam na półkę skopiowane zaklęciem notatki na pergaminach.

– Jak nie ma ciebie, to uwziął się na nas jeszcze bardziej. Co chwile dopytuje, czy teraz zostałem przywódcą trio, a potem dodaje, że nie, to niemożliwe, bo jestem za biedny i rudy. I ciągle wyzywa Hermionę!

– Przecież to dla niego normalne – stwierdzam tylko.

– A nie mówiłam? – Ron przewraca oczami. – Dramatyzujesz.

– Ja? Ja dramatyzuję? A kto dzisiaj zwiewał przed Tudorem?

– To całkowicie inna sprawa!

– Jasne – mamrocze Ron i zakłada ręce na piersi.

– Jak tam pierwszy dzień lekcji? – pytam, próbując odwieść ich od kłótni.

– Szósta klasa zapowiada się genialnie pod względem materiału! Przeczytałam już transmutację i eliksiry i to, czego będziemy się uczyć bardzo przyda się na OWTM-ach!

– Stary, ile my wolnego mamy! Tyle okienek w planie lekcji nigdy nie widziałeś!

– Rezerwuję sobie partyjkę szachów z tobą – mówię.

– A nawet i dwie, w końcu będziesz potrzebował rewanżu, jak z tobą wygram – szczerzy się Ron.

Wieczór upływa na rozmowach. Hermiona skrobie na kolanach konspekt wypracowania z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, gdy w tym czasie Ron jęczy, że Snape jest tyranem i już pierwszego dnia coś zadaje. Potem przychodzą Ginny z Nevillem.

– Jak się czujesz? – pyta siostra Rona.

– Wybacz, że nie przyszliśmy wcześniej – mówi zaraz po niej Neville.

– Nie mam wam tego za złe – uśmiecham się – nic mi nie jest, naprawdę. Pani Pomfrey dramatyzuje trochę. – Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania, rozglądam się z uwagą, czy aby na pewno tego nie usłyszała.

– To dobrze. – Ginny uśmiecha się promiennie, a ja nie mogę powstrzymać się od myśli, że jej uśmiech jest uroczy – taki pełen radości i życia.

– Harry, kiedy wracasz na lekcje? – pyta Neville. – Mamy naprawdę ciekawe rośliny na Zielarstwie i szkoda by było, gdybyś je przegapił. Najlepiej zobaczyć je na żywo, gdy pani Sprout je opisuje.

– Myślę, że za parę dni powinienem już siedzieć z wami w klasie.

– To super, w ogóle Harry, wiedziałeś, że rosiczka jest po części magiczną rośliną? Istnieje odmiana, która...

Zasypiam, zanim zdąży dokończyć. Nie wiem, czemu zwykłe rozmowy tak mnie zmęczyły. We śnie jest mi zimno. Czuję kamienną podłogę i wilgoć spływającą po ścianach; jej stęchły zapach. Przytłacza mnie ciężkie powietrze.

Wślizguję się do wielkiej sali i owijam wokół ozdobnego tronu z czarnego marmuru. Czerwone oczy Voldemorta błyszczą w ciemnościach.

– Lucjuszu – syczy – wszyssstko gotowe? – To jego syczenie, gdy mówi po angielsku jest irytujące. Chcę zatkać uszy, ale orientuję się, że nie mam rąk. Jestem wężem.

– Tak, panie. – Szukam wzrokiem starszego Malfoya. Znajduję go pod ogromnymi drzwiami; stoi w cieniu, skrywając twarz kapturem, ale nie ma maski. – Twoja armia już czeka. Jesteśmy gotowi wziąć odwet.

– Nich ci głupcy poczekają... Pokażę im siłę Lorda Voldemorta! _Chodź, Nagini, moja towarzyszko, czas wyczyścić brud z Bristolu._

Budzę się cały spocony i pierwsze, co robię, to sprawdzam, czy mam ręce. Gdy wszystkie moje kończyny zostają znalezione, odrzucam mokrą kołdrę i biegiem ruszam do gabinetu dyrektora, mając nadzieję powstrzymać masakrę.

Zatrzymuję się przed chimerą, jest mi zimno w stopy, nie mogę skupić się, by wymyślić dobre hasło. Wszystkie nazwy słodyczy, jakie wypowiadam są złe, niewłaściwe. Dlaczego, na Merlina, nie pasują?!

– Harry? – Skąd tutaj Dumbledore? Może wyszedł, bo mnie zobaczył (może są tu jakieś bariery?).

– Panie profesorze! – mówię na jednych wydechu, jeszcze zdyszany po biegu przez cały zamek. Jest ciemno, środek nocy, ale nie jestem śpiący. Adrenalina krąży w żyłach, pobudzając do działania. – Bristol! Voldemort atakuje Bristol!


	11. Rozdział 9

– Opowiedz mi wszystko na spokojnie, Harry – mówi Dumbledore, gdy jesteśmy w jego gabinecie. Biorę głęboki wdech i opowiadam, jak najzwięźlej i najjaśniej potrafię.

– Jesteś pewien? – pyta Dumbledore, przypatrując się uważnie mojej twarzy.

– Jak najbardziej, panie profesorze. To nie może być podpucha Voldemorta, on po prostu wyglądał na zbyt łaknącego zemsty, by to mogła być fałszywa wizja.

– Rozumiem. Fineasie, wiesz, co robić. Tylko szybko! Faweks zawiadom Severusa, proszę.

Drzwi otwierają się, a do gabinetu szybkim krokiem wchodzi Snape.

– Jednak nie będzie to konieczne. – Dumbledore skrobie coś na pergaminie, by potem dać to feniksowi. – Dla Korneliusza, Faweks. Jak najszybciej potrafisz.

Feniks znika w płomieniach, a głos zabiera Snape.

– Więc już wiesz? – Mam wrażenie, jakby znienawidzony profesor cierpiał. Pot spływa z jego ziemistej skóry na skroni, a poplamione i zżółknięte dłonie drżą lekko.

– Harry miał wizję. Zdążyłem już zawiadomić kogo trzeba.

Snape wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale patrzy na mnie krzywo i tylko burczy coś pod wielkim nosem. Odpowiadam mu buntowniczym spojrzeniem, co sprawia, że już otwiera usta, ale potem zamyka.

– Miłej nocy, panie Potter – mówi jedynie, a ja mam ochotę go walnąć i złamać wielki nos Naczelnego Postrachu Hogwartu.

– I wzajemnie! – odpowiadam, siłą powstrzymując się, by nie wrzasnąć obraźliwej uwagi, której pożałowałbym zaraz po wypowiedzeniu.

Drzwi trzaskają donośnie, a ja rozluźniam spięte mięśnie. Zawsze w obecności tego człowieka jestem przygotowany, by walczyć na śmierć i życie.

– Możesz wracać do łóżka, Harry. Wypełniłeś swój obowiązek. – Dumbledore stoi przy oknie i gładzi powoli swoją srebrzystą brodę.

– Nie ma mowy! – krzyczę. – I tak nie zasnę, więc równie dobrze mogę iść walczyć – dodaję już spokojniejszym tonem.

– Jesteś pewny? – Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że Dumbledore chce, abym walczył, abym się uczył i zdobywał doświadczenie, by wygrać tę wojnę. Czuję gulę w gardle, gdy sobie to uświadamiam, ale chcę walczyć. Znienawidzę siebie, jeśli ktoś z Zakonu zginie, a ja będę siedział w bezpiecznym Hogwarcie, nie robiąc nic, by pomóc walczącym.

– Tak, jestem pewny – mówię hardo.

– Niech więc będzie – zgadza się szybko, jakby bał się mojego wycofania z decyzji. – Możesz skorzystać z kominka w moich prywatnych kwaterach i przenieść się na Grimmauld Place.

W byłym domu Syriusza uderza we mnie zapach staroci. Przełykam ślinę; nie chcę tutaj przebywać, więc jak najszybciej schodzę na dół, gdzie w kuchni trwa przygotowywanie do bitwy.

– Harry! – krzyczy Fred. – Jesteś w drużynie ze mną i Georgem!

Uśmiecham się do bliźniaków i podchodzę do nich, by przysłuchiwać się jak rozprawiają o jakichś wybuchowych proszkach. Molly Weasley szykuje tony kanapek, część kuchni, gdzie pracuje błyszczy czystością (w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu), Moody sprawdza wszystkim różdżki i upomina, aby nie nosić ich w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Tonks próbuje się uspokoić robiąc głębokie i teatralnie wyglądające wdechy i wydechy, a jakiś nieznajomy mi młody czarodziej, próbuję żartami podnieść wszystkich na duchu. Ma błyszczące zielone oczy, a całe jego ciało pokrywają tatuaże i czarne skóry.

– Pracujemy nad nowym wynalazkiem – zdradza mi Geaorge kątem ust.

– Jak wiadomo wojna matką wynalazców* – szczerzy się Fred i dostaje kuksańca od brata.

– Co takiego planujecie?

– A to? – Fred wskazuje na kolorowe woreczki z proszkiem. – Mała niespodzianka dla uroczych śmierciożerców.

– Wyraz naszej miłości do nich.

– Nie chodziło mi o to, ale o ten wielki projekt – tłumaczę.

– Nie ma czasu, opowiemy ci potem – mówi George, pakując woreczki do plecaków.

– Harry. – Czuję ciężką rękę na ramieniu. Gdy się odwracam, napotykam ciepłe oczy profesora Lupina i szczery uśmiech.

– Panie profesorze! – odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Ten człowiek tyle dla mnie zrobił i zawsze wysłuchuje moich problemów, nigdy się nie skarżąc, że nie potrafię go nie lubić. Po prostu niemożliwe. – Pan też walczy?

– Ktoś musi. – Nie da się nie zauważyć cieni pod oczami byłego profesora, ani zmarszczek, szarej cery czy zwiększonej ilości siwych włosów. Nienawidzę niesprawiedliwości życia, gdy najlepszym ludziom na świecie powodzi się najgorzej.

– Czyli dom Syriusza jest już bezpieczny? – pytam, przypominając sobie, co mówił Pan Weasley jak byłem w Norze.

– Tak, profesor Dumbledore wszystko dokładnie sprawdził.

– Żaden śmierciożerca nie będzie podglądał cię pod prysznicem, Harry! – rzuca Fred. Rozpoznaję ich tylko po tonie głosu. Fred zawsze obraca wszystko w żart, gdy George zachowuje powagę (jak na niego oczywiście) w trudnych sytuacjach.

– Pakuj szybciej, Fred, musimy uprzykrzyć życie jak największej liczbie śmierciożerców.

– Rozkaz, bracie!

– Przykro mi, że nie mogłeś być na odczytaniu testamentu Syriusza – zaczyna Remus. – Ale kwatera była bardzo potrzebna Zakonowi i Dumbledore nie mógł czekać, aż się obudzisz. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko już w porządku. Jesteś pewny, że możesz brać udział w walce?

– Dziękuję, że się tak pan o mnie martwi, profesorze, ale nic mi nie jest. Wyspałem się za wsze czasy – próbuję zażartować. – Nie zamierzam dać się zabić.

Lupin garnie mnie do uścisku i szepcze do ucha:

– I tak trzymać, Harry. Ważne, aby przeżyć. Za wszelką cenę.

Jeszcze ściska moje ramię dla dodania otuchy i zostawia mnie oszołomionego.

– Ziemia do Harry'ego! – Fred macha mi ręką przed twarzą.

– Prosimy zachować przytomność przynajmniej do rozpoczęcia walki – dodaje George.

W odpowiedzi przerywa mi Dumbledore, który wchodzi do kuchni. Nie siada na proponowanym przez tatę Rona krześle, tylko od razu zaczyna przemawiać.

– Jak wiecie Lord Voldemort planuje atak na Bristol. Naszym zadaniem jest obserwowanie kilku ważniejszych punktów tego miasta, jak dworzec czy Clifton Suspension Bridge. Każda grupa dostanie odpowiednie wytyczne i świstoklik. – Przerywa na chwilę i wzdycha ciężko. – Aurorzy będą mogli do nas dołączyć dopiero, gdy atak będzie pewny, więc my, jako Zakon Feniksa, musimy wytrzymać dziesięć minut, walcząc ze śmierciożercami samodzielnie. Wsparcie na pewno będzie, dostałem sowę potwierdzającą od Ministra Magii.

George odbiera zużytą paczkę papierosów i spogląda na nią ze wstrętem.

– Nie mamy szczęścia do świstoklików.

– Nie marudź, tylko łap, zostało niecałe dziesięć sekund – ponagla brata Fred.

Gdy tylko łapię paczkę papierosów, czuję znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i zaraz potem jestem na dachu gotyckiego kościoła.

– Będziemy mieć dobry widok – mówi George i sadowi się na zdobionej barierce. Obok nas wznosi się wysoka wieża kościoła, a przed mały trawnik. Po drugiej stronie ulicy jakiś czerwony, oświetlony budynek i parking z paroma srebrnymi i zielonymi autami. Zaraz obok małe rondo jasne z powodu świateł przejeżdżających samochodów.

– Czwarta nad ranem, a mugolskie miasto tętni życiem. – Fred w przeciwieństwie do brata nie siada na barierce, tylko na ziemi, opierając się o ścianę. Idę za jego przykładem i wpatruję się w brudne, angielskie niebo przysłonięte ciężkimi chmurami.

– Będzie padać – mówię.

– To Anglia – wzdycha George – oczywiście, że będzie padać.

Siedzimy w ciszy, aż George nie schodzi z barierki. Przez chwilę grzebie w plecaku, a potem wręcza mi szary woreczek. Gdy go otwieram, przytrzymuje moją rękę.

– Nie dotykaj.

– Zrobi buum! – śmieje się Fred.

– Co to tak dokładnie?

– Trochę specyficznych ziół i przede wszystkim proch z rogu buchorożca z dodatkiem tej mazi i trochę rogu jednorożca, dla złagodzenie efektu.

– A i tak wybucha całkiem ładnie.

– W sekrecie możemy ci zdradzić, że nasz nowy wynalazek będzie to wykorzystywał.

– To będzie pas z niezbędnym wyposażeniem na bitwy. Wiesz, kieszonka na różdżkę opatrzona specjalnymi zaklęciami, by nie wybuchnęła samoistnie.

– Szalonooki to pokocha – mówi Fred.

– Wiesz, będzie parę eliksirów leczniczych i nasz magiczny proszek, który nie ma jeszcze nazwy.

– Myślimy też nad Peruwiańskim Proszkiem Natychmiastowej Ciemności.

– I nad wieloma innymi rzeczami.

– Ciężko być geniuszem – wzdycha Fred.

– Ano – przytakuje George. – Co o tym myślisz, Harry?

– Gdyby to wypaliło, śmierciożercy nie mieliby szans.

Zanim któryś z bliźniaków zdąży mi odpowiedzieć, pojawia się patronus w kształcie wiewiórki i przemawia nieznanym mi głosem.

– Atak na Queen Square. Macie zostać na pozycjach.

Moje serce przyspiesza, gdy tylko słyszę pierwsze słowo. Atak, atak, atak. Śmierciożercy wreszcie zaatakowali.

– Do kogo należy ten patronus?

– Do przyjaciela Billa, jak mu tam było, Fred?

– Chyba Joshua. Joshua Soane. – Fred wstaje i przygląda się miastu. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mamy zostać na stanowiskach. Która godzina?

– Chyba coś około siódmej, ludzie schodzą się na mszę – mówię, wyglądając przez barierkę.

– Sami starsi – mruczy pod nosem George. – No nic, musimy być czujni.

– Stała czujność!

Fred nawet nie skończył zdania, a w kościele St Mary Redcliffe rozlega się głuchy huk. Odgłos teleportacji zmieszany z krzykami ludzi.

George łapie mnie za rękę i teleportuje do środka, a Fred w tym czasie wzywa posiłki.

Rozglądam się po dużym pomieszczeniu. Dominującą barwą jest zdecydowanie biały i brązowy, jeśli patrzeć na ściany. Biorąc pod uwagę ludzi – zdecydowanie czarny. Dwie głowy odwracają się w momencie naszej teleportacji, więc ogłuszam jednego. Uderzają w niego dwa promienie zaklęć, George też wybrał jego na swojego przeciwnika. Szybko rzucam kolejne zaklęcie, gdy w tym czasie George zajmuje się dwójką nowych.

Próbuję się rozejrzeć w poszukiwaniu mugoli, ale jestem zmuszony odpierać ataki. Co chwila wyczarowuję tarczę, nie mam szans na jakikolwiek atak.

– Kryj się! – krzyczy George i rzuca w grupkę śmierciożerców proszkiem. Otwieram usta, by od hałasu nie popękały mi bębenki w uszach i, korzystając z zamieszania, atakuję oszołomionych wybuchem śmierciożerców.

George w tym czasie rzuca kolejną garść proszku, paląc i rozrywając śmierciożerców na kawałeczki. Za trzecim razem już się nie udaje, bo poplecznicy Voldemorta wyczarowują tarczę i zamiast nich proszek z rogu buchorożca rozsadza kolumnę podtrzymującą sklepienie.

Uskakuję w bok, nie mam szans, by zobaczyć co z bliźniakiem. Muszę się bronić; gardło robi się zachrypnięte od ciągłego wykrzykiwania zaklęć.

Jestem cały w kurzu i z niepokojem zerkam na sufit. Błagam, nie rozwal się. Kątem oka zauważam uciekających cywili, no to teraz cała uwaga śmierciożerców skupi się na mnie.

Kolejny wybuch, kolejne krzyki i trzask zbiorowej teleportacji. Odwracam się z nadzieją, że to Zakon albo aurorzy, ale to, co widzę, sprawia, że mam ochotę położyć się na ziemię i poddać się. Jeszcze więcej czarnym płaszczy i trupich masek.

W kościele jest tylko jeden korytarz pomiędzy dwoma rzędami ławek. Z czego na jednym takim rzędzie spoczywa kolumna rozwalona na kawałeczki, pod nią połamane drewno.

Atakuje mnie dwóch śmierciożerców, nie nadążam i jakaś klątwa uderza mnie w policzek. Och, cholera, naprawdę użyli na mnie Zaklęcia Żądlącego? Czuję, jak puchnie mi twarz, jak swędzi i pulsuje.

Krzyczę ze złości i trafiam każdego z nich Klątwą Uśmiercającą, czując ponurą satysfakcję z zemsty.

Nie mam czasu odetchnąć, muszę uchylić się przed fioletowym promieniem, potem uskakuję przed zielonym. Niefortunnie potykam się o gruz i spadam na posadzkę. Kolejny zagłuszający myśli huk; George nie próżnuje.

Podnoszę się najszybciej jak potrafię, ale dostaję klątwą. Oszołomiony bólem Cruciatusa widzę ludzi, którzy nie są w czerni. Kiedy przybył Zakon?

Adrenalina ponownie buzuje w mojej krwi, gdy rzucam trzy zaklęcia pod rząd, trafiając niestety tylko dwóch śmierciożerców. Trzeci zamachuje się i wysadza posadzkę tuż przede mną. Odłamki kamieni trafiają w moje nogi, a ja nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby to zaklęcie trafiło mnie. Przełykam ślinę i chcę rzucić zaklęcie, ale zostaję rozbrojony, a moja różdżka spoczywa w dłoni wroga.

No to się wkopałem.

Zielony promień pędzi prosto we mnie, ale padam na ziemię, ocierając boleśnie brzuch. Wstaję jak najszybciej potrafię i rzucam się do ucieczki. Kolejne zaklęcie mija moją głowę, przypalając lekko włosy.

– Drętwota! – słyszę głos Lupina, który oszałamia mojego przeciwnika. Wyszarpuje moją różdżkę z bezwładnej dłoni przeciwnika. – To chyba twoje.

– Dzięki – mówię i zaraz po tym ogłuszam przeciwnika za plecami byłego profesora. Rozlega się kolejny huk, a ja dostaję Cruciatusem. Tym razem słabszym, ale i tak przez chwilę leżę na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze, próbując znaleźć siłę, by wstać.

– Dalej, Harry! – krzyczy Tonks, petryfikując śmierciożercę, który mnie trafił. – Walcz lub giń!

Tonks potyka się o rozwiązane sznurowadło, ale szybko odzyskuje równowagę i wymachuje różdżką jak szalona, śląc różnobarwne zaklęcia w postacie w maskach.

Trzask teleportacji. Przybywają aurorzy.

– Wreszcie ruszyli tyłki – komentuje Tonks i mruga do mnie. Walczą z Lupinem opierając się o siebie plecami.

Z nową werwą obezwładniam paru przeciwników i oddalam się od Tonks i Lupina. Gdy tylko tracę ich z oczu, zabijam trzech śmierciożerców, a potem jeszcze dwóch.

Co jakiś czas słyszę wybuchy nowego wynalazku bliźniaków. Ołtarz jest całkowicie zdewastowany, tak samo większość ławek.

Nagle pęka okno, kolorowe szkło sypie się na walczących. Na szczęście w porę zasłaniam się Zaklęciem Tarczy. Co za idiota celuje zaklęciami w okna? Chcą rozwalić ten kościół?

Rzucam się z okrzykiem na śmierciożerców.

– Drętwota! Drętwota! Avada Kedavra! Drętwota!

Niedługo potem walka jest skończona. Siedzę na krętych schodach prowadzących do anglikańskiego kościoła i chowam głowę między kolanami, ze wszystkich sił próbując nie zwymiotować.

Kręci mi się w głowie, a w uszach dzwoni od hałasu. Teraz panuje błoga cisza zagłuszana jedynie trąbieniem samochodów i odgłosami codziennego życia. Zjeżdżają się karetki i radiowozy.

– Chodź, Harry – mówi George. – Wracasz do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Nie mam sił się z nim spierać, więc posłusznie podaję mu rękę i teleportuje mnie na Grimmauld Place, skąd przez kominek dostaję się prosto do szkolnego szpitala. Pani Pomfrey o mało nie załamuje rąk na mój widok, ale obrażenia nie są takie znowu poważne. Dużo stłuczeń, ale to można wyleczyć dotknięciem różdżki. Pielęgniarka wlewa mi do ust parę eliksirów, wśród nich musi być Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, bo momentalnie zasypiam.

* Fred parafrazuje tutaj powiedzenie, że potrzeba jest matką wynalazków. Myślę, że jego słowa są aż nazbyt prawdziwe i w pewien sposób łączą się z potrzebą. Potrzebą, by zabijać więcej i szybciej.


	12. Przez sznurówki do serca

**Rodzaj:** łatka

 **Do rozdziału:** 9

 **Tytuł:** Przez sznurówki do serca

 **Perspektywa:** Nimfadora Tonks

 **Pairing:** RL/NT

 **Wiek:** 13 +

 **Uwagi:** brak

 **Autor:** Mee Lord

 **Długość:** strona

Bitwy są ekscytujące, z pewnością. Słuchanie Moody'ego przed nimi już nie.

Wzdycham znudzona i podpieram głowę o rękę. Jeszcze przed chwilą skakałam na jednej nodze, teraz zasypiam. I kogo to wina? Pan auror od siedmiu boleści, który musi przypomnieć wszystkie zasady, kiedy gdzieś tam w Bristolu ludzie walczą. W sumie nie jestem pewna czy Zakon już walczy, ale coś się dzieje. Nie to co tu.

Podnoszę wzrok na Szalonookiego. Pełna blizn twarz przybiera poważny wyraz, gdy gromkim głosem przypomina o bezpieczeństwie i czujności. Błaaagaaam...

– Nimfadora! – Podskakuję na miejscu, słysząc imię, które musiało być zemstą rodziców. Co ja takiego im zrobiłam?

– Gotowa do akcji! – krzyczę. – I nie Nimfadora, tylko Tonks! – upominam grzecznie Moddy'ego. Rozumiem, że ma swoje lata, ale mógłby zapamiętać. Uwielbiam tego człowieka, chociaż czasami mam ochotę tupnąć przed nim nogą i krzyknąć, że nie ma racji.

– Ruszaj się. Dostaliśmy oficjalne pozwolenie, aurorzy dołączają do bitwy.

Zupełnie mnie zignorował. Obiecuję sobie, że tego nie zapomnę i w podskokach ruszam za wylewającymi się z sali aurorami.

– Zawiąż sznurówki, bo z twoim szczęściem się przewrócisz – mówi Brown.

– Yhym, tak, zaraz – mamroczę i pędzę za Moodym, który kuśtyka do punktu aportacji. O mało nie przewracam się, wchodząc do kominka. Sukces! Z nową siłą i energią do skopania tyłków śmierciożerców trafiam do... kościoła?

Od razu padam na ziemię, uchylając się przed Avadą Kedavrą. Poprawiam zielone włosy lecące na twarz i wstaję jak najszybciej.

Nie mam czasu zorientować się w sytuacji, co chwila jakiś głupi śmierciożerca chce ze mną walczyć. Co drugie zaklęcie, które wychodzi z mojej różdżki to Drętwota, co trzecie Protego.

Bitwa rozkręca się na dobre. Kolorowe zaklęcia błyskają w powietrzu, rozświetlając kościół, jakby wybuchały w nim fajerwerki. Po chwili naprawdę coś wybucha. Ze śmiechem na ustach powalam kolejnego przeciwnika. Zauważam Harry'ego, naprawdę złoty dzieciak.

– Dalej, Harry! – krzyczę, ile sił w płucach. – Walcz lub giń!

Petryfikuję śmierciożercę, który stwarzał problemy Harry'emu. Walczę dalej. Rzucam klątwę i muszę szybko odwrócić się, bo atakuje mnie ę na rozwiązaną sznurówkę i tracę równowagę. Wymachuję rękoma w rozpaczliwym geście. Silna ręka podtrzymuje moje ramię. Zerkam na łagodną twarz Remusa Lupina, który uśmiecha się do mnie ciepło.

Iście anielski uśmiech. Uroczy...

Pokonuję kolejnego przeciwnika i przypatruję się jak Remus walczy ze swoim. Podskakuję w miejscu, gdy rozlega się trzask teleportacji. Kolejna aurorska drużyna przybyła.

– Wreszcie ruszyli tyłki – mówię i puszczam oczko do Harry'ego. Nie mam czasu zobaczyć jego reakcji, bo Remus jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Obezwładniam atakującego go śmierciożercę i od teraz walczymy ramię w ramię.

Wybuch o mało nie zwala mnie z nóg. Patrzę na sufit, ale wydaje się być cały.

– Co za wybuchy? – pytam Remusa.

– Bliźniacy Weasley są w swoim żywiole – odpowiada, uśmiechając się do mnie. Stoję przez chwilę, usiłując przetrawić to, czego byłam świadkiem. Kolejny raz się do mnie uśmiechnął!

Huk i witraż nad nami rozlatuje się; kawałki szkła spadają prosto na mnie. Nie muszę reagować, ktoś robi to za mnie. Ciężkie ciało przyciska mnie do posadzki. Remus.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Jak najbardziej... – Zamieram, gdy widzę kolorowe szkło powbijane w jego rękę. – Musimy to opatrzyć.

Chce się ze mną spierać, ale gromię go wzrokiem. Ujmuję szczupłą dłoń i rzucam parę zaklęć leczących i zasklepiających.

– Nic więcej teraz nie poradzę.

– Ale i tak dziękuję. – Brzmienie jego głosu rozlewa się ciepłem po całym moim ciele.

– Nie... Nie musisz, wcale... – plączę się w wypowiedzi. Nie jest mi dane dokończyć, bo muszę się bronić.

Tańcząc pośród promieni, kurzu i dymu dochodzi do mnie, że chyba się zakochałam.


	13. Rozdział 10

– Ron! Wyłaź z tej łazienki! Nie jesteś sam! – krzyczę, zawiązując krawat z barwami Gryffindoru.

– Właśnie! – Dean wali pięścią w drzwi. – Po kiego kota się tam zamykasz? To jest wspólna łazienka! Powtarzam: wspólna! Przeliterować ci to? W-s-p-ó-l-n-a!

– No już! – jęczy wkurzony Ron. Przekręca klucz w drzwiach i otwiera je mocno, aż uderzają w ścianę.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem, jak dobrze wrócić do normalnego, codziennego życia. Myjąc zęby rozmyślam o eseju na transmutację, nie wiem, czy dobrze oddałem sposób zmiany brwi na różowy. To chyba jednak najbardziej skomplikowany kolor, jeśli chodzi o ludzką transmutację.

Zaczyna się drugi tydzień szkoły, ale dla mnie ten poniedziałek to pierwszy dzień lekcji po przymusowej hospitalizacji. Pani Pomfery przywiązałaby mnie do tego łóżka, gdyby przepisy jej pozwalały.

Wypluwam pianę do zlewu i wychodzę, chwytając jeszcze torbę z książkami. Uginam się pod jej ciężarem. Czasami tęsknię za mugolskimi podręcznikami w miękkich oprawach.

W Pokoju Wspólnym nie ma już prawie nikogo, nie licząc Colina szperającego w stercie zdjęć na podłodze przed kominkiem.

– Hej, Colin! – mówię.

– Harry! – krzyczy gryfoński fotograf. – Jak się czujesz?

– Na tyle dobrze, by skopać tyłki Ślizgonom w najbliższym meczu.

Oczy blondyna skrzą się jak iskierki, a twarz rozświetla uśmiech. Nie słyszę jego odpowiedzi, bo przechodzę już przez portret.

Wielka Sala jak zwykle tętni życiem, gwar uczniów niesie się po korytarzach. Wchodząc do ogromnego pomieszczenia, uderza we mnie zapach wspaniałego jedzenia. Przy stole Gryffindoru odszukuję Hermionę i padam na ławkę obok niej.

Dziewczyna przeżuwa owsiankę, wpatrując się w artykuł w najnowszym Proroku Codziennym. Dzisiaj związała sobie włosy grubą, włochatą frotką, ale niesforne kosmyki i tak opadają na jej twarz.

– Hej – mówię jej i pozostałym Gryfonom. Ginny uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi, a Lavender i Patrivi zgodnie odpowiadają:

– Cześć.

– Co piszą? – pytam, smarując tosta dżemem.

– Mhm – odpowiada Hermiona i podnosi łyżkę do ust. Przełyka słodką potrawę, odkłada sztuciec i w stu procentach skupia się na lekturze.

Wzdycham i przyglądam się uczniom Hogwartu. Colin wydoroślał; jego twarz nie jest już okrągła jak u dziecka, tylko zaczyna nabierać męskich kształtów. Lavender używa jeszcze więcej kosmetyków, a Neville'owi rośnie zarost. Automatycznie gładzę się po swojej gładkiej brodzie.

Na przeciwko Malfoy rozmawia przyciszonym głosem z Blaisem, wygląda na poirytowanego. Jakby wyczuwa, że się w niego wpatruję i odwzajemnia spojrzenie, uśmiechając się kpiąco, jakby mówił: O, Głupopotter wreszcie raczył zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością.

Oj, porozmawiamy sobie poważnie z Malfoyem... kiedyś.

Przy stole nauczycielskim McGonagall dyskutuje z Dumbledorem, Snape torturuje swoją zapiekankę morderczym spojrzeniem, a Hagrid macha mi, gdy zauważa, że mu się przyglądam. Wielki uśmiech półolbrzyma jest doskonale widoczny pomimo bujnej brody. Szczerzę się, widząc szczerość wymalowaną na jego twarzy i wracam do jedzenia.

– Harry, ty imbecylu! – Dostaję w głowę gazetą i opluwam się dyniowym sokiem. Spoglądam urażony na Hermionę.

– Za co?!

– Za to! – Podsuwa mi pod nos Proroka Codziennego i artykuł na stronie tytułowej. – Masz, czytaj.

– Harry Potter, czyli bohater broniący mugoli w Bristolu – czytam najgrubszy nagłówek w gazecie. – O, nie...

– Harry Potterze, możesz mi wyjaśnić, co ty tam robiłeś? – Wskazuje palcem na zdjęcie, na którym siedzę zakrwawiony na schodach i słucham George'a.

– Eee... Walczyłem, oczywiście.

– Walczył! – prycha Hermiona niczym rozjuszona kotka. – Nie dość ci ran?

– Nic poważnego mi się nie stało! – bronię się. Bo to przecież prawda. Moje obrażenie zniknęły w dwie sekundy, gdy zajęła się nimi pani Pomfrey.

– To skąd ta krew?

– Och... tylko mała część należy do mnie.

Mruży oczy, ale nie drąży tematu. Zamiast tego pochłania cztery łyżki owsianki i ponownie zagłębia się w lekturze.

Do Wielkiej Sali wpada zdyszany Ron. Siada na przeciwko mnie i zaczyna nakładać góry jedzenia na talerz.

– Zdążysz to zjeść? – pytam. – Za pięć minut trzeba się ruszyć na lekcje. Pierwsze wróżbiarstwo, więc zmarnujemy dużo czasu na dotarcie do wieży.

– Oczywiście, że zdążę – mówi tylko i zaczyna pożerać kiełbaski.

Wzdycham i podpieram się ręką. Mój wzrok mimowolnie wędruje do Malfoya, który teraz patrzy na mnie z wściekłością. Czyżby też przeczytał ten artykuł?

– Mugole uznali to za atak terrorystyczny – mówi Hermiona. – Najpierw nożownik w Queen Square, a potem bombowiec-samobójca w St Mary Redcliffe.

– Piszą, ilu zginęło?

– Jedenastu mugoli – czyta Hermiona po przekartkowaniu gazety – i... dwudziestu pięciu śmierciożerców. Wszyscy zostali zidentyfikowani, a ich rodziny zostaną przesłuchane.

– Jakieś znane nazwiska?

– Moment... Howel, Oxley, Lyndon, MacCloud... Chyba nie... Ale złapali rannego Notta! I mają niedługo przesłuchać pod veritaserum. – Hermiona wskazuje na zdjęcie Notta seniora.

Mimowolnie zerkam w stronę stołu Slytherinu, Teodor Nott siedzi ze spuszczoną głową, grzebiąc w posiłku. Jego współmieszkańcy ignorują go zupełnie.

– Ale się porobiło – mówię tylko i wracam do pożerania tosta.

– Idziemy? – pyta Hermiona, wstając i zakładając torbę na ramię.

– Już. – Wypijam duszkiem pozostały w szklance sok i wycieram usta rękawem. – Możemy już iść. Rusz się, Ron! Jak się spóźnimy Trewlony przepowie mi jeszcze głupszą śmierć niż zazwyczaj.

Ron wstaje opieszale i jęczy o tym, że będzie głodny aż do obiadu. Warczę, że mógł przyjść punktualnie. Przez minutę się do mnie nie odzywa.

– Hej, Hermiona.

Odwracam się i widzę wysokiego chłopaka z błękitnymi oczami i ciemnobrązowymi włosami. Jego brodę pokrywa lekki zarost. Jest Krukonem, dedukuję po niebieskim krawacie, i sprawia wrażenie mądrego (i nie chodzi tu o te prostokątne okulary).

– Eryk! – mówi, rumieniąc się.

– Masz teraz numerologię, prawda? Odprowadzę cię.

– Harry, Ron... Do zobaczenia na eliksirach! – Uśmiecha się do Eryka i zaczyna opowiadać o czymś z przejęciem.

– Dobrze widzieć ją taką radosną – mówię do Rona.

– Ten Eryk to bałwan. Po cholerę odprowadza ją pod klasę? Sama trafić by nie mogła?

– W sumie... – mówię, bo nie chcę się już z nim kłócić. Zbliża się wróżbiarstwo, muszę mieć z kim rozmawiać, by nie zwariować.

– Ej, a tak w ogóle to kto uczy nas eliksirów w tym roku, skoro Snape dorwał się do Obrony?

– Rawdon – odpowiada zaspany – Sharleen Rawdon.

– Jaka jest? – Przybliżam się do półleżącego na stoliku przyjaciela, żeby lepiej go słyszeć.

– Rawdon jest... specyficzna. Zresztą zobaczysz – mówi jedynie i zasypia. Jedynie rozbudził moją ciekawość. Zerkam na wariatkę w okularach, która z obłędem w powiększonych oczach opowiada o Koziorożcu.

Słowo specyficzna staje się dla mnie jasne, gdy tylko ta kobieta wkracza do klasy. Mugolski fartuch, dokładnie taki jaki noszą chemicy w laboratoriach. Kieszenie powypychane ma przeróżnymi długopisami, kałamarzami i ziołami (boję się zgadywać, co jeszcze może tam być). Do tego czarne włosy związane w luźny kok na czubku głowy, z którego wystają pojedyncze kosmyki.

Nagle jestem ciekawy lekcji i spojrzenia profesorki na temat eliksirów.

– Witajcie, klaso OWTM-owa! Witajcie, witajcie. Dzisiaj ciąg dalszy eliksirów wybuchowych.

Czy mi się tylko wydawało, czy naprawdę jak powiedziała „wybuchowych", to jej oczy zaświeciły się niepokojąco?

– Otwórzcie, proszę, na stronie dziesiątej. Znajdziecie tam listę składników. Pamiętajcie o tym, że żabi śluz jest bardzo delikatnym składnikiem i jeśli pod kociołkiem będzie zbyt wielki ogon, to straci wszystkie swoje właściwości. I obowiązkowo załóżcie okulary! Nie chcemy, żeby jakiś odłamek uszkodzonego kociołka pozbawił kogoś wzroku, prawda?

Widzę, że Malfoy ze wstrętem patrzy na plastikowe, mugolskie okulary, jakie dzieciaki noszą na lekcjach chemii. Zakłada je jednak szybko, jak tylko zauważa, że Rawdon zbliża się do jego stanowiska. Czyżby w ubiegłym tygodniu działo się coś ciekawego?

– To ja pójdę do składniki – mówię Ronowi, który w skupieniu studiuje przepis. Hermiona w pocie czoła kroi nietoperze skrzydła.

– Skruszony róg buchorożca, żabi śluz, nietoperze skrzydła i... co tam jeszcze było... A, marynowana mandragora!

Malfoy szturcha mnie, gdy się mijamy. Przez całe ciało przechodzi prąd.

– Debil – wołam przez ramię.

– Mówiłeś coś, Potter? – mówi, odwracając się.

– Tylko twoje imię. – Wystawiam mu język i szybko kieruję się do stanowiska mojego i Rona.

W spokoju próbujemy uwarzyć cokolwiek, co by eliksir przypominało.

– Zmniejsz ogień prze dodaniem żabiego śluzu! – woła Ron, gdy chcę już go wlać do bulgoczącej mazi, którą Snape zwykł zwać „sztuką".

– Och, racja.

Zmniejszam ogień i dopiero wtedy wlewam śluz. Eliksir posłusznie przyjmuje jadowicie zieloną barwę.

– To co teraz? – pytam.

– Hm... – Ron wodzi palcem po instrukcji. – Zamieszaj dwa razy w lewo... znaczy w prawo! W prawo!

– Okej, i co dalej?

– Ostrożnie dodaj szczyptę sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca i szybko zamieszają. Prawo, lewo, prawo, lewo, prawo, prawo, lewo, lewo.

Nawet nie zdążam zamieszać. Gdy tylko proszek styka się z eliksirem, wszystko wybucha.

– Pięknie, chłopcy, pięknie! – klaszcze Rawdon, podchodząc do naszego stanowiska. Spogląda na nasze usmolone twarze i uśmiecha się, odsłaniając drobne zęby. – Tylko to miało wybuchać po odpowiednim zaklęciu... Zobaczmy, co zrobiliście źle... – Miesza nasz eliksir, nabiera na chochlę, wącha, potem znowu miesza i bierze kapkę na palec, by spróbować.

– Nie zwiększyliście ognia przed dodaniem sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca, prawda?

– Przyznaję się do winy – mówię tylko i oczyszczam zaklęciem twarz zrezygnowany.

– Och, po co ten smutek! Przecież wstawię wam po Wybitnym za ten wspaniały wybuch!

Patrzymy po sobie z Ronem, a na naszych twarzach pojawiając się identyczne, głupkowate uśmiechy.

– Pierwszy wybitny z eliksirów! – mówi podekscytowany Ron na korytarzu.

– To było genialne – przytakuję mu.

– I niebezpieczne! A jeśli coś wam by się stało? Nieodpowiedzialna kobieta – sarka Hermiona.

– To było straszne, zmniejsz ogień, zwiększ ogień! I kto niby potrafi to zapamiętać? – narzeka Ron.

– Na pewno nie ty, Weasley – mówi Malfoy, który pojawia się znikąd w towarzystwie goryli. Czarną szatę ma przewieszoną przez ramię, a zielony krawat poluźniony.

Ron czerwienieje ze złości, ale odzywam się zanim zdąży zrobić coś głupiego.

– O! Malfoy, kupę lat! Aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś, że wymyślasz najgłupsze powody, by ze mną porozmawiać? Stać cię na więcej.

Hermiona patrzy na mnie oniemiała. Tak, wiem. Z reguły już byśmy się tłukli do nieprzytomności, turlając na kamiennej posadzce i wrzeszcząc, jaki ten drugi nie jest głupi.

– Jaka elokwencja, Potter. Brałeś lekcje? – Z twarz Malfoya nie znika zarozumiały uśmieszek. W co ty pogrywasz, palancie?

– Specjalnie po to, by cię zmiażdżyć.

– Myślałeś o mnie przez wakacje? Jak słodko... szkoda, że twoje uczucie jest nieodwzajemnione.

– Zabij się – warczę, mając dość tych dziecięcych przepychanek.

– Takie groźby przed obiadem? Potter...

– Pieprz się!

– Z tobą chętnie.

Moja pięść uderza podbródek Fretki, aż głowa przekręca się w prawo. Pocieram bolące kostki dłoni, ale nie żałuję. Zszokowany i pełny niedowierzania wyraz twarzy Malfoya jest tego wart.

– Sam tego chciałeś. – Malfoy chce uderzyć mnie w twarz, ale blokuję i trafia w przedramię. Au!

Ron krzyczy okrzyki zachęty, Hermiona mamrocze coś o niekompetencji nauczycieli, a ja wyprowadzam kolejny cios. Malfoy uchyla się i szybko uderza mnie w brzuch. Zginam się w pół, ale tylko na chwilkę, zaraz z całej siły walę go w nos. Co za palant!

Na białą koszulę z kołnierzem Malfoya zaczyna skapywać krew, co go tylko rozwściecza. Łapię go w pół, czuję bolesne uderzenia na plecach, i próbuję przewrócić na podłogę.

– Harry! – Hermiona wygląda poprzez ludzi skandujących imiona faworytów walki i marszczy ze zmartwienia brwi. –McGonagall tutaj idzie!

Puszczam Malfoya, poprawiam jego koszulę i układam grzywkę. Na koniec klepię go po zarumienionym z wysiłku policzku. Potrafi tylko stać oszołomiony. Popycham go, żeby zwiewał, więc odwraca się, macha na Crabba i Goyle'a, po czym odchodzi. Jeszcze zerka przez ramię, jakby chciał zapytać: Co my, do cholery, tutaj odwaliliśmy?

– Na co się tak gapisz? – pyta Ron, podchodząc i stając obok mnie.

– Na tyłek Malfoya – odpowiadam zamyślony.

– Co jak co, ale tyłek ma nieziemski – mówi Hermiona.

– Zdecydowanie. – Przybijamy sobie piątkę.

– Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – pyta zdezorientowany Ron.

– Miałam zadać to samo pytanie, panie Weasley – stwierdza zimnym głosem McGonagall. Jak na komendę cała nasza trójka odwraca się. Oblicze profesor transmutacji jest nieprzejednane i straszne. Przełykam ślinę, nagle czując zdenerwowanie i obawę przed konsekwencjami.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – mówi sztywno Hermiona, rumieniąc się ze wstydu.

– Dlaczego pan Potter wygląda, jakby przed chwilą brał udział w bójce?

– Moje włosy zawsze tak wyglądają. Niech pani wini geny, nie mnie – próbuję się wyplątać w kłopotów. Wzrok profesorki mówi mi, że nie z nią takie numery.

– Zakładam, że gdzieś w pobliżu znajdę pana Malfoya. Szlaban, panie Potter. W przyszłą sobotę z panem Filchem.

Po tych słowach odchodzi, szeleszcząc długą szatą. Wzdycham z ulgi.

– Nie odjęła punktów! – szczerzę się do Rona.

– Ale masz szlaban – rzeczowo przypomina Hermiona.

– Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. – Gromi mnie wzrokiem i odwraca głowę.

– Dzisiaj jem z Erykiem przy stole Krukonów – mówi i odchodzi.

– Właśnie! Jedzenie! Chodźmy, Harry! Umieram z głodu.

Ciągnięty przez Rona docieram do Wielkiej Sali. W połowie posiłku dosiada się do nas Katie Bell.

– Kiedy będzie pierwszy trening quidditcha, Harry?

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – odpowiadam i odkładam sztućce na talerz. – Nie lepiej zapytać kapitana?

– Ale ty jesteś kapitanem – mówi Ginny. – Nie dostałeś odznaki? Powinna być w liście z Hogwartu...

– Nawet nie zerkałem do listu z Hogwartu. Twoi rodzice kupili mi wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i wybrali pieniądze z Gringotta... Ej, ja nawet nie znam swoich ocen z SUM-ów!

– To całkowicie nieważne – mówi Katie. Ron coś mruczy o tym, że Hrermiona ma inne zdanie. – Musimy zrobić sprawdzian! Przecież cała drużyna nam się wykruszyła! Nie ma tych bliźniaczych debili, czyli potrzebujemy pałkarzy. W dodatku nie mamy Alicji i Angeliny – musimy znaleźć dwóch dobrych ścigających. I najważniejszy jest obrońca! W końcu Oliver już odszedł.

– Aż tak się skład wykruszył? – pytam zdziwiony.

– Tak to jest, jak grają sami z siódmego rocznika – wzdycha ciężko Katie.

– Pójdę z tym do McGonagall. Pokonanie Ślizgonów w tym roku to kwestia honoru i męskiej dumy. – Uderzam pięścią w stół dla potwierdzenia słów i uśmiecham się do Katie. – Wywieszę ogłoszenie, jak tylko się dowiem.

Po obiedzie z niemałą tremą i obawą udaję się do gabinetu opiekunki Gryfonów. Idąc długim korytarzem obmyślam strategię działania. Przeprosić, a może udać, że ta sytuacja przed obiadem nie miała miejsca?

Wreszcie staję przed wielkimi drzwiami i pukam trzy razy.

– Proszę.

Gabinet emanuje porządkiem. Książki na biurku ułożone są w równym stosie (nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby McGonagall sprawdzała go linijką), kwiaty w wazonie ułożone parzyście, nawet drewno przy kominku jest dokładnie położone.

Profesor podnosi na mnie swój wzrok znad jakiegoś pisma i pyta:

– Nie masz lekcji Potter?

– Nie, pani profesor.

– Czekałam na ciebie. Przyszedłeś w sprawie quidditcha?

– Tak, pani profesor.

– Doskonale. – McGonagall odkłada pióro i wyrównuje je, by leżało równolegle do kartki. – Myślę, że najbliższa sobota w południe będzie najlepsza. Trzeba zacząć ćwiczyć. Ślizgoni mają już w całości skompletowaną drużynę, nie możemy być gorsi. Nie chcę stracić tego pucharu. Idealnie komponuje się w mój gabinet.

Zerkam na błyszczący i wypolerowany puchar. Nie ma na nim ani grama kurzu, o pajęczynach nie wspominając.

– Bez obaw, pani profesor. Zbierzemy najlepszą drużynę, jaką kiedykolwiek miał Gryffindor.

– Na to liczę. – Lekki uśmiech zdobi jej wąskie usta. – Możesz już iść, Potter.

Odwracam się i gdy trzymam rękę na klamce, słyszę:

– Mam nadzieję, że przeniesiesz swoją energię z jaką walczysz z panem Malfoyem na boisko, Potter.

– Tajest, pani profesor! – Salutuję z uśmiechem i idę do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

– Harry! – woła mnie Hermiona z podłogi przy kominku. Siedzi tam z Ronem, Ginny i Nevillem. – Potrzebujemy cię.

Sadowię się obok nich na miękkim dywanie i opieram o sofę. Hermiona ślęczy nad papierem i kreśli na nim jakieś litery.

– Ogłoszenie w sprawie GD – wyjaśnia podekscytowana Ginny.

– Byłam z tym u profesora Dumbledore'a i udzielił nam oficjalnej zgody. O, właśnie, Harry. Masz się stawić jutro w jego gabinecie. – Hermiona zakłada lok za ucho i spogląda na mnie. Na jej policzku widnieje smuga atramentu.

– Przyjąłem.

– Co o tym myślisz? – Podaje mi pergamin.

– Niesamowite, prawda Harry? – Neville trzyma na kolanach ropuchę i gładzi jej głowę opuszką palca.

– Dodatkowe zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią uzupełniające twoją wiedzę. Zapraszamy chętnych z każdego domu w każdej grupie wiekowej! Chęć uczestniczenia prosimy zgłaszać Hermionie Granger – czytam na głos. – Myślę, że jest naprawdę w porządku. Spisałaś się.

– Oczywiście, że się spisała. W końcu to Hermiona – mówi Ron i wszyscy zebrani wybuchają śmiechem, a wyżej wspomniana lekko się rumieni.

Później, gdy leżę w łóżku, dociera do mnie, jak to wszystko jest beznadziejne. Co z tego, że będziemy mieć jakieś głupie kółko, by porzucać Expeliarmusa na manekiny? Co nam to da, jak będziemy musieli zmierzyć się z Voldemortem?

Nic.

Pustka dźwięczy w mojej głowie. Chcę zwinąć się w kłębek i spać, ale nie pozwala mi palące uczucie, że muszę coś zrobić, muszę działać.

Jak w transie wyciągam scyzoryk, który dostałem na święta od Syriusza. przytulam go do piersi, z całych sił próbując nie płakać.

Tak bardzo chcę, aby Syriusz był teraz ze mną. Chcę czuć jego ramiona wokół moich i słyszeć słowa otuchy pomieszane z słabymi żartami o młodości. Tak bardzo chcę.

Ale teraz nie mam nic. Żadnej rodziny, nikogo. Oprócz przyjaciół, którzy rozejdą się w swoje strony po Hogwarcie, nie mam nikogo. Nikt przy mnie nie zostanie, by być ze mną w chwilach, gdy źle się czuję.

Zaciągam kotary przy łóżku i przykrywam się kołdrą aż po samą głowę, uprzednio rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające.

Nie potrafię tak egzystować, nie potrafię myśleć, ani cieszyć się życiem, więc pierwszy raz od ponad miesiąca nacinam pokryty bliznami nadgarstek. Robię długą, prostą i schludną ranę. Jest idealna. Przyciskam rękę do piersi i płaczę jak małe dziecko. Tak bardzo chciałbym usnąć na zawsze, ale poczucie obowiązku mi nie pozwala. Najpierw muszę zabić Voldemorta, potem odpocznę.

Z tą myślą i scyzorykiem zaciśniętym w zdrowej ręce błogo zasypiam.

Moje pierwsze posłowie na fanfiction, postaniowiłam więc się przywitać i pozrzędzić jak to zwykle mam w zwyczaju. Jestem zdumiona, że wciągu czterech dni mam tysiąc wyświetleń i pięciu czytelników. Jak...?

Muszę się Wam przyznać, że uwielbiam ten rozdział. Całym sercem. Może to dlatego, że pisało się go zadziwiająco szybko i sprawnie (w przeciwieństwie do osiemnastego, z którym teraz się męczę).

Co sądzicie o Rawdon? Jeśli ją polubiliście to dobrze, bo pojawi się jeszcze parę razy. Po bitwach, Harry'ego czeka trochę wytchnienia – szkoła, quidditch, spotkania z dyrektorem, treningi, GD... no i Malfoy.

Próbuję znaleźć motywację do pisania, więc jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł to byłabym wdzięczna za pomoc – wszystkie moje sposoby się wykruszyły i okazały nieskuteczne.

To do kolejnej soboty!


	14. Rozdział 11

– Och, nie! – mówi Hermiona po przeczytaniu artykułu. – Voldemort wymordował jakąś wioskę. Całą. Nikt nie przeżył.

– Jakieś dziecko próbowało – mówię, wsypując do herbaty chyba piątą już łyżeczkę cukru. – Dopadło ją dwóch w lesie.

Hermiona momentalnie bladnie, a Ron wpatruje się we mnie oniemiały.

– Myślałam, że te wizje się skończyły!

– Na wakacje był spokój – tłumaczę. – Powtórka z rozrywki zaczęła się przy Bristolu. Wtedy przynajmniej widziałem plany, a nie sam atak i mogłem uprzedzić Dumbledore'a. Teraz... patrzyłem na śmierć – mówię cicho i ziewam przeciągle. Patrzę morderczym wzrokiem na Lavender Brown i Patrivi Patil, które szczebioczą w najlepsze o basiście Fatalnych Jędz. Uroku dodają mi cienie pod oczami i wzrok szalonego człowieka. Momentalnie milkną i speszone spuszczają głowy, by zaraz szeptem obgadywać mnie.

– Coś jeszcze piszą? – pyta Ron i zaraz potem wsadza do ust połowę kiełbaski. Tłuszcz kapie mu po brodzie, więc szybko wyciera go rękawem.

– W tajemniczych okolicznościach zaginął pracownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw, brak wolnych miejsc w św. Mungo, musieli wyczarować dodatkowe pomieszczenia... O! Piszą coś o tobie, Harry. O młodym czarodzieju, który szuka kogoś, kto rozgrzeje jego serce.

– Nie szukam!

– Ja to wiem, Harry, ale...

– Zresztą nieważne – wzdycham cicho i wstaję od stołu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta zmartwiona Hermiona.

– Jestem po prostu zmęczony – odpowiadam wymijająco, co w sumie jest po części prawdą. Uciekam od nich, nie czekając na odpowiedź Hermiony.

Puste korytarze Hogwartu mają w sobie o wiele więcej magii, niż wtedy gdy są przepełnione tłumem uczniów niczym stado wołów przepychającymi się do klas. Spokój i cisza. Mogę wyczuć magię wibrującą w ścianach, pulsującą jakby była żywa.

Zatrzymuję się przy oknie. Jest wysokie i widać z niego aktualnie pusty dziedziniec. Tak wysokie, że stojąc, nie sięgam wyciągniętą rękę góry. Dotykam zimnej ściany, czując przeszywający chłód.

Na dworze zbiera się wiatr. Lodowaty i obojętny na świat. Trawa ugina się pod naporem wichru i błyszczy srebrem.

Oczy robią się wilgotne. Szybko mrugam, by przegnać łzy. Mocno zaciskam powieki, nie chcąc rozpłakać się jak dziecko. Gdy otwieram oczy, widzę deszcz. Podmuchy wiatru zwodzą krople na szybę. Wzdycham i wspinam się po schodach na piętro. Przeskakuję fałszywy stopień, kłaniam zbroi, by mnie przepuściła i siadam w klasie.

Nie za bardzo wiem, co robić. Najpierw podpieram się ręką i obserwuję wnętrze sali. Makabryczne obrazy, ławki w trzech rzędach, lśniącą czystością tablicę, fragmenty potworów w słojach. Potem czytam tytuły książek. Złote, czarne, czerwone, niebieskie grzbiety i pożółkłe kartki pachnące starością.

Próbuję wystukiwać rytm paznokciami, ale szybko mi się to nudzi. Wreszcie wyciągam podręcznik i zaczynam czytać.

Do klasy zaczynają schodzić się uczniowie. Gryfoni i Krukoni. Jestem zawiedziony, widząc niebiesko-brązowy krawat. Liczyłem, że zobaczę Draco.

W końcu dosiada się do mnie Ron, więc zaczynam z nim rozmowę, a raczej odpowiadanie „no", „yhym", „chyba" na monolog przyjaciela. Nie mam siły słuchać o quidditchu czy o Rawdon, której przy śniadaniu wybuchł kielich z sokiem dyniowym (uczniowie założyli, że był tam nielegalny alkohol i profesor podpaliła go przez przypadek).

Drzwi zatrzaskują się, gdy do sali wchodzi Snape. Nieodłączna czarna peleryna łopocze poruszana szybkimi i żwawymi krokami profesora.

– Jako że dotychczasowy poziom nauki Obrony przed Czarną Magią był wręcz żałosny – zaczyna niskim głosem. Hermiona spogląda na mnie z wyrzutem, jakby chciała bym odezwał się i powiedział, że Lupin dobrze uczył. Wzruszam ramionami, udając, że nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Tak na prawdę nie mam siły. Po co wspominać o Lupinie? Snape tylko na to czeka. Widzę wredny uśmiech czający się w kąciku ust.

– ...więc zaczniemy od testu pisemnego. – Macha różdżką i przed każdym pojawia się kartka. Rozlegają się zbiorowe jęki i narzekania. – Spróbujcie ściągać, a nie wyrobicie się z szlabanów do końca waszego pobytu w Hogwarcie, a wasz dom nie będzie miał najmniejszej szansy na Puchar Domów.

Wzdycham i czytam pierwsze pytanie: Wymień trzy zaklęcia niewybaczalne. Banalnie proste. Piszę powoli, każdą literkę osobno. Pytanie drugie: Jak zabić wilkołaka?

Zabawne, profesorze. Naprawdę. Mimo zniesmaczenia piszę „srebro". Trzecie: Opisz ruch ręki, jaki wykonasz, jeśli chcesz...

Po godzinnym egzaminie mamy chwilę przerwy. Testy przylatują na biurko Snape'a i układają w ładny stosik.

– Jestem pewny, że będą same niezwykłe wyniki – wręcz syczy Snape. – A teraz przechodzimy do lekcji właściwej. Żeby pokonać wroga, trzeba go poznać. Dlatego – podnosi palec – wprowadzę was, nie całkowicie oczywiście, w teorię czarnej magii.

Wiem, powinienem słuchać wykładu, w końcu tak uwielbiam ten przedmiot, ale nie mam siły. Po prostu nie widzę sensu w tym wszystkim. Czym wszystkim? Czym jest moje wszystko, co tak nudzi, co tak nie ma znaczenia?

Opieram głowę na skrzyżowanych na ławce ramionach i spoglądam pustym wzrokiem na Snape'a. Po co tak się trudzi? Po co uczyć się, skoro będę musiał wrócić do Dursley'ów? Nie lepiej zostać tu dłużej, nie zdać do następnej klasy? Może zorganizują jakieś zajęcia dla nieradzących sobie najlepiej i będę mógł zostać tu na wakacje. A potem co? Skończę siódmą klasę i... nie wiem, co chcę zrobić ze swoim życiem. Okej, chcę pokonać Voldemorta. Nie, to raczej złe określenie. Nie chcę go pokonywać, chcę, żeby po prostu zniknął. Ale muszę go pokonać. Tak mówi cholerna przepowiednia.

Dlaczego wszyscy tak przejmują się słowami takiej starej wariatki jak Trewlony?

Nie chcę! Zwyczajnie chcę od tego uciec. Ale jak ucieknę to co mi pozostanie? Nie mam zainteresowań oprócz quidditcha, nie wiem, czym mógłbym się zająć, co robić.

– Co zrobić ze swoim życiem?

– Na początek polecam zacząć słuchać na lekcjach. – Snape uderza mnie lekko książką po głowie i wraca do przerwanego monologu o czarnej magii. Czy ja powiedziałem to na głos? Gorzej być chyba nie mogło.

Ron śmieje się pod nosem i żartuje coś o tym, że myślę o dziewczynie i że to mój sposób, by przeżyć widok Starego Nietoperza. Ha, zabawne.

– Znając klątwę, jaką rzuci na was przeciwnik, jesteście wymyślić przeciwzaklęcie, by przeżyć. Potter! – Podnoszę głowę do góry jak na komendę. Snape stoi przed naszą pierwszą ławką, trzymając jakiś tomik w prawej ręce. – Walczysz z przeciwnikiem, który rzuca w ciebie zaklęcie Expelliarmus. Co robisz?

– Wyczarowuję tarczę.

– Jakim zaklęciem?

– Em... Protego?

– Najpospolitsza, najłatwiejsza i najmniej zapewnia ochronę. Czas na tarcze przyjdzie – zapewnia klasę złowieszczym tonem. – Jak obronisz się przed Avadą Kedavrą?

– Odbiję ją moją zajebistością – mamroczę zirytowany.

– Minus dziesięć punktów za język i minus dwadzieścia za bezczelność – mówi z satysfakcją Snape. – Jak obronisz się przed Klątwą Uśmiercającą, Potter? – Nie poddaje się.

– Zrobię unik – mówię zrezygnowany.

– Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco szybki, przeżyjesz. Przed Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi nie da się obronić żadną magiczną tarczą. Między innymi dlatego ich użycie jest tak surowo karane. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne są absolutne – jeśli stoimy na drodze zaklęcia nic nas przed nimi nie uchroni.

Hermiona i większość Krukonów notują każde słowo, które wypowie Snape. Ron bazgrze na pergaminie karykatury nietoperzy, a ja odpowiadam na kolejne pytania nauczyciela.

– Wróg wyczaruje wokół ciebie klatkę. Co robisz?

– Niszczę ją... na przykład zaklęciem Bombardo.

– Źle – mówi Snape z mściwą satysfakcją. W czarnych, nieprzeniknionych oczach czai się iskierka zadowolenia, że zdołał mnie upokorzyć. – Minus pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Jeśli klatka posiadałaby zaklęcia ochronne, byłbyś martwy, Potter.

Odwraca się na pięcie, a peleryna o mało nie uderza mnie w twarz. Krzywię się i wracam do dumania.

Po lekcji idę wraz z Ronem i Hermioną na transmutację, powłócząc nogami. Hermiona opowiada coś o sposobie prowadzenia lekcji przez Snape'a, ale nie mam ochoty tego słuchać. Wystarczy mi to, co przeżyłem w klasie.

– Harry! – Hermiona nagle zatrzymuje się i spogląda na mnie poważnie. – Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje?

Kryzys egzystencji – mam ochotę odpowiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili przełykam te słowa i w zamian mówię:

– A ty jakbyś się czuła po nieprzespanej nocy?! Jeśli Voldemort podsyłałby ci wizję, jak jego śmierciożercy mordują kobiety, dzieci? Ludzi?! Jak, do cholery!

– Poszłabym do profesora Dumbledore'a! Na pewno by pomógł! Albo wznowiła lekcje okulmencji!

– Taka mądra jesteś?

– A żebyś wiedział!

– Rozumiem – mówię tylko. Mijam ich i szybko idę w stronę klasy od transmutacji. McGonagall siedzi za biurkiem i sprawdza prace.

– Dzień dobry – mówię i siadam na swoim miejscu.

Lekcja mija zadziwiająco szybko. Opiekunka Gryffindoru przez trzydzieści minut tłumaczy, w jaki sposób zmienić długość owłosienia na ciele. Od brody po brwi i włosy na rękach czy stopach. Później ćwiczymy długo i wytrwale. Pierwszej udaje się Hermionie – jej brwi są długie aż do ziemi.

Patrzę zrezygnowany na marne wyniki swojej pracy. Wszystkie włosy w idealnym stanie. A nie powinno mi to sprawiać trudności, w końcu jak byłem dzieckiem potrafiły odrosnąć w jedne dzień!

– Potter – mówi McGonagall po skończonej lekcji – dyrektor prosił, abyś stawił się w jego gabinecie po popołudniowych lekcjach.

– Rozumiem, pani profesor.

– I, Potter, jak ci idzie z quidditchem?

– Zrobiłem wczoraj ogłoszenie, zaraz je wywieszę.

W odpowiedzi otrzymuję ciepły uśmiech.

– Idź już Potter, spóźnisz się na obiad.

Po skończonym posiłku od razu idę do tablicy ogłoszeń w głównym holu. Widziałem, że Hermiona chce coś powiedzieć, ale zignorowałem ją, bojąc się konfrontacji i nie mając na nią ochoty.

Przyklejam zaklęciem notatkę mieniącą się złoto-czerwonymi barwami. Jeszcze wygładzam ją tak dla zasady. Nie mam ochoty iść do Dumbledore'a, ale nie jestem tak zdesperowany, by wymyślać idiotyczne wymówki w celu uniknięcia spotkania z dyrektorem.

Nie muszę mówić hasła, schody za gargulcem pojawiają się automatycznie, jakby Dumbledore wiedział, że już jestem.

– Dzień dobry – mówię po usłyszeniu wyraźnego „proszę".

– Usiądź, proszę. – Wykonuję polecenie, czując się znudzony. Chciałbym zakopać się w czerwonej pościeli i spać, spać, spać. – Jak pewnie się domyślasz, musimy omówić szczegóły twojego szkolenia.

– Tak.

– Profesor Snape wyraził zgodę, aby cię uczyć. To będą zajęcia związane bardzo ściśle z czarną magią.

– Niczego innego się spodziewać nie można – mówię tylko. Dumbeldore karci mnie spojrzeniem i kontynuuje:

– Z kolei Alastor zgodził się zapewnić ci podstawowy trening aurorski. Oczywiście, szczegółów dowiesz się już na lekcjach. We wtorki o osiemnastej będziesz spotykał się z Alastorem, a w niedzielę w południe z Severusem. Mam nadzieję, że taki grafik ci odpowiada.

– Odpowiada.

– Świetnie! – Odnoszę wrażenie, jakby Dumbledore chciał klasnąć w dłonie, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. – Dodatkowo będziesz odbywał spotkania ze mną. Nieregularnie, co prawda, ale wolę cię uprzedzić. Jeśli uznam, że takie spotkanie będzie konieczne, zostaniesz z pewnością o tym wcześniej poinformowany.

– Rozumiem. Czego będą dotyczyły te indywidualne spotkania z panem... panie profesorze?

– Och! Czyżbym zapomniał wspomnieć? Wybacz, chłopcze, za dużo spraw na głowie, a lat tylko ich przybywa, zamiast ubywać. – Dumbledore śmieje się z własnego żartu, ja jestem w stanie tylko zmusić wargi do delikatnego wygięcia w górę. – Spotkałeś się ze stwierdzeniem, że jeżeli chcesz pokonać wroga, to musisz najpierw go dobrze poznać? Odkryć słabe punkty.

– Tak, dzisiaj profesor Snape o tym mówił.

– I właśnie to będziemy robić, Harry. Uczyć się o Voldemorcie, by móc go zabić. – Oczy dyrektora przybierają mroczny i w pewien sposób szalenie niebezpieczny wyraz i w tej chwili nie dziwię się, że Voldemort obawia się tego czarodzieja.

– Czy coś jeszcze? – pytam.

– Nie, możesz już iść.

– Do widzenia.

Wychodzę na korytarz, mając mieszane uczucia. Czy dam radę wszystko pogodzić z nauką i quidditchem? Najwidoczniej jestem zmuszony spróbować.

Słońce powoli chyli się ku zachodowi. Zniknęły chmury z wcześniej, teraz niebo jest przejrzyste i piękne.

Idę przed siebie, nawet nie zwracając uwagi, gdzie się kieruję, dlatego podskakuję trochę przestraszony, gdy zza drzwi do łazienki wyłania się ręka i chwyta mocno mój nadgarstek.

– Co do...?

Zaraz za ręką pojawia się czupryna Malfoya i zostaję wciągnięty do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

Na początek dziękuję ślicznie za pierwszy komentarz na tym portalu **julce**. To naprawdę miłe, że zebrałam aż 9 czytelników w ciągu tych kilku tygodni! Dzisiaj nasz Harry miał lekkiego doła, ale myślę, że rozmowa z pewnym Ślizgonem temu zaradzi ^^

Jesteście ciekawi treningów Harry'ego? Ja je uwielbiam 3


	15. Rozdział 12

W łazience unosi się zapach starej wody i kanalizacji; słychać spadające do zardzewiałego zlewu krople z zepsutego kranu. Trzy pomalowane szarą farbą kabiny, nigdzie nie słychać zawodzenia Marty.

Spoglądając na twarz Malfoya, chciałbym zapytać o wiele rzeczy dotyczących jego samego.

– Dlaczego damska łazienka? – pytam w zamian. Malfoy uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i siada na podłodze, opierając się plecami o kabinę.

– Chodź. – Klepie ręką miejsce obok siebie. – Nikt tutaj nie zagląda – mówi, gdy siedzę tuż przy nim; nasze ramiona stykają się. – Zupełnie nikt. To opustoszałe miejsce, gdzie nikt nie wchodzi, chodź każdy o nim wie.

– Hermiona się go nie boi – zauważam, zanim zdążę ugryźć się w język. Wpatruję się w bladą twarz Malfoya, jego prosty nos, przemęczone oczy, długie palce.

– Więc jedyną przyjaciółką Granger jest Jęcząca Marta? – Spogląda na mnie z wyzwaniem w oczach.

– Naprawdę nie mam siły się dzisiaj z tobą spierać – szepczę zmęczony. – Powinienem upomnieć cię za grubiaństwo, ale nie chce mi się.

– Coś się stało? – Fretka mruży oczy i uważnie studiuje moją twarz. Podnoszę jeden kącik ust do góry.

– A co miałoby się stać? Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę.

– Masz mnie za idiotę, Potter? Znam cię. Masz mnie za ślepca? Widzę twoje zmęczone oczy. Masz mnie za ignoranta? Rozmawiam z tobą i słyszę. Zachowujesz się inaczej... Jak wtedy, gdy spotkaliśmy się w mugolskim mieście.

Odwracam wzrok. Czuję się zażenowany, że zauważył, ale jednocześnie jest mi ciepło w środku i... i po prostu cieszę się, że zauważył. Nie zwiódł się kłamstwami i wymówkami jak Ron i Hermiona. Nie mam im tego za złe, naprawdę, nie chcę chować do nich urazy. Czasami jednak odnoszę wrażenie, że powinienem zachowywać się normalnie, by ich nie martwić, sprostać stawianym wymaganiom i być ideałem.

– Po prostu miałem złą noc – odpowiadam. Nie wiem, co zrobić. Z jednej strony pragnę mu wszystko opowiedzieć, z drugiej... cholernie się boję i wstydzę.

Malfoy przez chwilę mi się przygląda. Po chwili jedynie wzdycha i opiera głowę o kabinę, wpatrując się w sufit.

– Nie chciałem tego robić, ale i pragnąłem całym sercem. – Odwraca się do mnie. Jego spojrzenie jest poważne, a mina zacięta i zdeterminowana, by... No właśnie, do czego on zmierza?

Malfoy drżącymi palcami podciąga do góry rękaw koszuli. Mroczny Znak odcina się wyraźnie na tle białej skóry i pojedynczej błękitnej żyły.

Czarny wąż obejmuje zaborczo jednolitą czaszkę, z której oczu zieje pustka. Zęby stanowią karykaturę uśmiechu, miejsce na nos to bezdenna przepaść. Wąż porusza się na ręce, spogląda na mnie i wystawia język, smakując powietrze.

Zanim się zorientuję, dotykam opuszką palca czarnych linii magii. Wydawałoby się, że znak będzie zimny, emanował mroczną energią, ale tak nie jest. Pod palcami czuję tylko delikatną skórę Malfoya.

Odsuwam się i wracam do poprzedniej pozycji, a pomiędzy mną a Malfoyem zapada cisza. Miła i spokojna cisza. Czuję wibrujące ciepło w piersi i jestem wdzięczny, że mi zaufał.

– Nie tylko ty masz źle – stwierdza po dłuższej chwili Malfoy. – Każdy człowiek mierzy się z własnymi demonami. Oczywiście koszmary koszmarom nierówne – są mniejsze i większe.

– Chyba jednak moje demony i złe samopoczucie nie jest większe od twoich koszmarów – mówię i uparcie wpatruję się w umywalkę. Wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic. Srebrny wąż wpatruje się we mnie błyszczącymi oczami, jakby zapraszał, by wejść w dół, stanąć na zaśmieconej kośćmi posadzce i kruszyć je nogami.

– Przekonajmy się – rzuca wyzwanie Malfoy. Niebieskie oczy błyszczą zaciekawieniem i prowokacją.

– Nie chcę – mówię cicho po chwili milczenia. Przyciągam kolana do piersi i skubię skórę przy paznokciu.

– Dlaczego?

– Chyba... chyba się boję. Wiem, to bardzo nie gryfońskie, ale nie potrafię.

Malfoy parska cicho pod nosem.

– Najbardziej gryfoński Gryfon przyznaje się, że wcale gryfoński nie jest.

Przewracam oczami i uśmiecham się lekko. Malfoy robi minę, jakby wygrał coś wartościowego.

– Strach trzeba przezwyciężać – mówi.

– Powiedział największy tchórz, jakiego widział Hogwart – śmieję się. – Nie boję się samych demonów – tłumaczę – raczej chodzi o reakcję ludzi, gdy o nich opowiem.

– Będziesz się przejmował zdaniem podrzędnych plebejuszy? – Oburzenie maluje się na twarzy blondyna, jeden kosmyk włosów opada na oko.

– Chciałbym umieć nie przejmować się innymi. Próbuję, wmawiam sobie, że jestem wolny i opinia ludzi, których nie znam nie powinna się liczyć, nie liczy się. Ale wmawianie sobie nie sprawi, że tak się stanie.

– Popracujemy nad tym – obiecuje Malfoy. – Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie człowieka.

Zbliża się i całuje mnie lekko. Przymykam oczy, zatracając się w ulotnej przyjemności. Czuję tylko jak wargi ocierają się wzajemnie. Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko Malfoy się odsuwa z tryumfalnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Hej! – mówię oburzony. Ten idiota odwrócił uwagę pocałunkiem, by załapać mój nadgarstek w delikatny uścisk. – To było...

– Bardzo ślizgonskie? – podpowiada Malfoy.

– Zwykłe oszustwo – mamroczę. – Puść.

– Nie ma mowy. To było uczciwe, ślizgońskie zachowanie. Zresztą – poważnieje – chcę pokazać ci, że nie powinieneś obawiać się reakcji ludzi. Jedynie na ciebie nakrzyczę – dodaje z szczeniackim uśmiechem.

Nie protestuję już więcej, gdy odpina dwa guziki w białej koszuli i powija rękaw aż do łokcia. Spogląda na mnie pewnie i odwraca rękę.

Blade linie ciągną się w poplątane i chaotyczne wzory, nikt nie byłby w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie zaczyna się jedna blizna, a gdzie kończy druga.

Wzdrygam się, gdy czuję dotyk na świeżej ranie z wczorajszego wieczora. Próbowałem rano coś z nią zrobić. Przeszukując podręcznik z zaklęć, natrafiłem na zaklęcie zasklepiające rany, ale chyba zrobiłem coś nie tak, bo zrobił się jedynie ładny strup, do tego swędzący.

– Boli? – pyta Malfoy widocznie zaniepokojony moimi mimowolnych odruchami na kontakt z dotykiem.

Przeczę głową i wbijam wzrok w palec Malfoya, który śledzi drogę każdej jednej blizny. Są brzydkie i wstydzę się ich. Samookaleczanie to idiotyzm największy jaki widział świat. Długie linie szpecą rękę, a ja nie chcę ich już widzieć.

– Po prostu to dziwne uczucie – odpowiadam na pytanie Malfoya. Delikatne łaskotanie w miejscu bólu. Niecodzienna odmiana – czuć przyjemność zamiast bólu.

– To nawet miłe – mówię w końcu cicho. – Pamiętać o cierpieniu, ale mieć świadomość, że ono już odeszło i nie wróci.

– Zrobiłeś się strasznie... filozoficzny. – Malfoy puszcza mój nadgarstek i spogląda na mnie. – I sentymentalny – dodaje.

– Zwyczajnie się starzeję. Ciebie też to czeka. – Trącam go ramieniem, na co odpowiada udawanym oburzeniem. Przez chwilę siedzi z założonymi rękoma, po czym uderza mnie łokciem w brzuch w idealnym momencie, kiedy wpatruję się w wzory na kafelkach.

– Hej! – krzyczę i oddaję mu. Nie pozostaje dłużny i szczypie mnie w policzek. Łapię się za zaczerwienioną skórę i kopię go w kostkę.

– Teraz to sobie nagrabiłeś – złowieszczy syk Malfoya jeszcze rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu, gdy ten czochra mnie z całej siły po głowie, trzymając ją przy piersi. Czuję pięść wbijającą się w czaszkę, ale nie mogę zrobić nic przez obezwładniający śmiech. W końcu zostaję uwolniony, więc kładę się na podłogę, dziękując Merlinowi, że Marta uciekła i łazienka nie jest zalana.

– Wyobraź sobie, co musi dziać się w głowie Dumbledore'a – żartuje Malfoy, gdy nasza mała potyczka się kończy. – Jeśli ty masz szesnaście i tak świrujesz, to co dopiero musi robić on.

– Marzy o skarpetkach pod choinkę.

– Skarpetki? Dla takiego wpływowego człowieka wypada dać książkę czy alkohol.

– I właśnie o to chodzi – śmieję się. – Wszyscy dają mu książki, a on cierpi na brak ciepłych skarpetek.

– Dziwaczne – mówi Malfoy. – I w sumie przez to, że jest dziwaczne, to do niego pasuje.

Malfoy bawi się moimi włosami, próbując je ułożyć. Poddaje się po dwóch minutach. Delikatne palce dotykają policzka, spoglądam w te poważne i pełne bólu oczy.

– Nie chcę go zabijać. – Malfoy obrysowuje kontur moich ust. Próbuję się uśmiechnąć.

– Nie będziesz musiał. Jak coś to... – urywam, nie będąc pewien, czy mogę powiedzieć mu o Zakonie Feniska.

– Istnieje pewna organizacja – mówię – która walczy z Voldemortem. Założył ją i przewodniczy jej sam Dumbledore. Jeślibyś do niego poszedł to z pewnością...

– Nie będę błagał tego starca o życie – mówi. – Nie będę przed nim klęczał, ani błagał, żeby przygarnął mnie niczym zbłąkanego kundla.

– Nawet jeśli będzie to twoja jedyna szansa, by zachować życie?

– Nawet – mówi pewnie, ale potem spogląda na mnie ze zwątpieniem. – Nie wiem, Potter. Chcę żyć, ale nie chcę służyć żadnemu z nich.

– Nie chcę, żebyś zginął – mówię cicho, zbyt cicho by usłyszał ktokolwiek poza nim.

– Bo ja wyrywam się w pierwszy szereg, żeby zginąć – warczy, ale wzrok, którym na mnie spogląda, jest ciepły. Otula zziębnięte serce i podeptane uczucia. – Nie jestem takim masochistą jak ty.

– Wcale nie jestem masochistą!

– Przepraszam za przejęzyczenie, to się poprawnie nazywa kompleks bohatera. – Rzucam mu oburzone spojrzenie. – Jak kiedyś zobaczę świeżą szramę, zwiąże cię i schowam w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu.

– Nie chcę – marudzę i siadam po turecku. – Wy, Ślizgoni, nie macie wyczucia stylu. Wszystko u was jest ciemne, mroczne i wilgotne. Bue, jakby tam pleśń na stałe mieszkała.

– Ha? Wcale, że... Skąd wiesz, jak wyglądają pokoje wspólne Slytherinu? – Malfoy mruży zabawnie oczy, jakby przesłuchiwał mnie w roli podejrzanego o zabójstwo.

– To długa historia – odpowiadam wymijająco.

– Masz dużo czasu, żeby ją opowiedzieć.

– Pamiętasz drugą klasę?

– Masz mnie za idiotę?

– Czasami się zdarza. Po prostu chciałem jakoś zacząć. W sumie to jest zabawne historia w niezbyt zabawnych czasie.

– Przejdź do sedna. – Malfoy macha dłonią, jakby udzielał mi pozwolenia na mówienie i zakłada ręce na piersi.

– Jako młodzi, dobrze prosperujący detektywi chcieliśmy rozwiązać zagadkę Komnaty Tajemnic. Szukaliśmy dziedzica Slytherina. Głównym podejrzanym byłeś ty z tym wymądrzaniem się i mówieniem do Hermiony, że będzie następna.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć w waszą głupotę.

– Zaraz nie będziesz mógł uwierzyć w swoją. Ta łazienka odgrywa bardzo ważną rolę w tej opowieści, bowiem postanowiliśmy uwarzyć w niej eliksir wielosokowy, aby wypytać ciebie, czy aby na pewno nie jesteś dziedzicem. Po miesiącu, gdy eliksir był gotowy, uśpiliśmy Crabba i Goyle'a. Wzięliśmy z Ronem ich włosy i wypytaliśmy ciebie. W ogóle nie zauważyłeś różnicy.

– Byliście chorzy, jesteście chorzy nadal! Co za idioci wpadają na takie... idiotyczne, głupie i dziecinne pomysły? Miałem pewnie zły dzień – usprawiedliwia się. – Na pewno bym was rozpoznał, gdybym był w sile możliwości. Zresztą – dodaje – nie jest trudno udawać tych półgłówków.

– Jasne – mówię tylko i ziewam szeroko.

– Wracaj do łóżka, Potter, bo jutro będziesz wyglądał, jakbyś miał limo pod obojgiem oczu.

– To wzruszające jak się o mnie martwisz. – Wstaję powoli i przeciągam się. Biała koszula unosi się do góry i czuję zimne powietrze na odsłoniętym brzuchu.– Kiedy spotkamy się ponownie?

– Och... – Malfoy wygląda na lekko speszonego. – Nie martw się, Bliznowaty, coś się wymyśli.

Korytarze zieją pustkami, ale i tak stawiam kroki najostrożniej jak potrafię. Brakuje mi tylko dodatkowego szlabanu do szczęścia.

– Pobudka – mówię głośnym szeptem.

– Co za nieludzka pora...! – narzeka Gruba Dama. Ziewa szeroko. – Haaasło?

– Banialuki.

– Zgadza się.

Przechodząc przez dziurę słyszę jeszcze jak krzyczy, że następnym razem nie będzie tak miła i prześpię się na zewnątrz.

W pokoju wspólnym panuje przyjemny półmrok rozświetlany przez dogasający ogień w kominku. Musi być już po północy, a cały dom pewnie śpi.

– Harry? – słyszę zaspany i lekko zachrypnięty głos Hermiony. – Wróciłeś?

Podnosi się z kanapy, jej włosy są rozczochrane i odstają na wszystkie możliwe strony. Poprawia krawat i podchodzi bliżej mnie.

– Dlaczego nie śpisz? – Marszczę brwi. Powinienem być na nią zły, ale jestem zmęczony i marzę jedynie o ciepłym łóżku.

– Czekałam na ciebie – mówi cicho. Jej głos jest już pewny, przygładza włosy i ciągnie dalej:

– Wiesz, chciałam cie przeprosić. Nie powinnam była tak naskakiwać na ciebie. Po prostu... Och, chciałam na siłę zmusić cię byś był szczęśliwy – nie cierpię widzieć któregokolwiek z was przygaszonego – dodaje. – Miałeś prawo mieć gorszy dzień, w końcu V-v... Voldemort siedzi w twojej głowie, ale za wszelką cenę chciałam udowodnić, że mam rację...

– Hej, wszystko w porządku przecież. – Garnę ją do siebie i próbuję rozgrzać zmarznięte palce dziewczyny. – Idź spać, musisz być wykończona tym czekaniem.

– Ale nie gniewasz się?

– Już nie.

– Naprawdę? – odsuwa się i przygląda mojej zmęczonej twarzy.

– Naprawdę.

– Ty też potrzebujesz snu.

– Oboje zdecydowanie go potrzebujemy. Dobranoc – mówię, ściskam jeszcze jej rękę i wchodzę po schodach do dormitorium.

– Dobranoc.

Sobotni poranek jest wietrzny. Macham do Hermiony na trybunach, która siedzi z opasłym tomikiem na kolanach. Przyszła wspierać wybór nowych członków drużyny w ramach naszego pogodzenia się. Gdy widzi moją rękę, uśmiecha się ciepło, ale zaraz mina jej rzednie. Zirytowana wyciąga z ust zbłąkany kosmyk włosów przygnany przez wiatr i wraca do lektury, wcześniej opatuliwszy się mocniej czerwono-złotym szalikiem.

Przenoszę wzrok na tegorocznych rekrutów. Ginny stoi wyprostowana i uśmiecha się do mnie radośnie, obok niej niepewnie spogląda na mnie jej przyjaciółka Demelza Robins. Na trawie przed nimi siedzi dwójka braci – Edward i Edmund Bradley. Edward jest na piątym roku i zawsze wiąże na głowie czerwoną bandanę. Z kolei Edmund chodzi do czwartej klasy i nosi duże okulary. Obaj są blondynami o piwnych oczach.

W stronę trybun co chwilę zerka Cromac McLagen, który już próbował sugerować mi, kogo powinienem odrzucić a kogo wybrać. Wkurzający typ. Mam nadzieję, że jest beznadziejny w quidditchu.

– Na początek zaczniemy od krótkiej rozgrzewki! – mówię. – Jest dość chłodno, więc rozgrzejcie się, biegnąc dwa kółka wokół boiska, a ja przy okazji sprawdzę waszą wytrzymałość.

Zerkam na Rona, który stoi koło mnie z kartką, gdzie wczoraj kreślił tabelki. Właśnie zapisuje imiona kandydatów.

– Z tym przyznawaniem punktów to był świetny pomysł – mówię. Rumieni się lekko i stuka piórem o usta.

– Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy świetnych kandydatów – mówi Katie, przylatując na miotle. Zawisa w powietrzu koło nas i obserwuje biegnących Gryfonów.

Bo szaleńczym biegu odpada paru chętnych w tym niski pierwszoroczniak i urocza dziewczyna z dwoma kucykami teraz cała czerwona na twarzy z wycieńczenia.

– Okej! – mówię. – Ustawcie się według pozycji, o którą się ubiegacie! Ścigający! Przypominam, że mamy dwa wolne miejsca! – wołam i wskazuję miejsce po prawej stronie. Ginny uśmiecha się do mnie i ciągnie przyjaciółkę w tą stronę. Dołącza do nich dwóch wysokich chłopaków i jeden niski z rozczochranymi włosami.

– Obrońcy! – Na miejsce przede mną podchodzi naprawdę wysoka dziewczyna z długimi kończynami i jeszcze dłuższymi włosami o kolorze miodu. Obok niej staje Cromac.

– O, nie – jęczy Ron. – Przyszedł Eryk.

Przelotnie zerkam na trybuny, gdzie Hermiona szeptem rozmawia ze swoim chłopakiem.

– Pałkarze! – Po mojej lewej stronie stawiają się bracia Bradley, niska, przysadzista dziewczyna o imieniu Nadie i rudy chłopak z siódmej klasy.

– Okej! Na początek ścigający! Katie, jeśli możesz.

– Tak jest, kapitanie! – Uśmiecha się szeroko. – Za mną! Zobaczymy, kto jest najszybszy, a kto najcelniej rzuca!

– Obrońcy muszą poczekać, wybaczcie – mówię w stronę Cromaca i Lily, niesamowicie wysokiej dziewczyny. – Pałkarze, zaraz wypuszczę tłuczki. Krwawa rozgrywka: kto najlepiej obroni ćwiczących ścigających przechodzi!

Po kilkunastu minutach do drużyny dostają się bracia Bradley, a ze ścigających przechodzą Demelza wraz z Ginny. Po namyśle wołam do Fiona Mores. Niski chłopak odwraca się z nadzieją.

– Jesteś szybki i zwinny, jeśli chcesz, mam dla ciebie miejsce w rezerwie. Szkoda byłoby zmarnować taki talent.

Fion szybko zajmuje miejsce między Katie i Ginny, wyglądając przy nich jak dziecko, którym w sumie jest, w końcu ma dopiero dwanaście lat.

Test na obrońcę rozgrywa się szybko i prosto. Drużyna zgodnie wybiera Lily, która uśmiecha się szeroko i zarzuca jasny warkocz na plecy.

Cromac mamrocze coś pod nosem o faworyzacji i rzuca miotłą o ziemię.

– Mamy naprawdę świetny skład – mówię, ignorując szopkę, jaką odstawił McLagen. – Puchar należy do nas! To jest Ron Weasley, nasz taktyk – wskazuję na rudzielca. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się świetnie współpracowało! Widzimy się w poniedziałek na pierwszym treningu! Wszyscy mają być obecni! Bez wyjątków, bo wylatujecie z drużyny.

Katie śmieje się i mówi, że wprowadzam tyranię, Ginny klepie mnie po plecach, a Lily uśmiecha się szeroko.

– Hej, stary, nie masz przypadkiem szlabanu? – pyta Ron.

– Jasna cholera! – Mam ochotę dać sobie w twarz za własną głupotę. – Dzięki! Przyjdę wieczorem do pokoju i wszystko obgadamy! – Pędzę do szatni, jakby gonił mnie sam Cerber.

Półmetek, kochani, możecie w to uwierzyć? Ja ciągle próbuję się przebudzić z tego snu. Pisząc, nagle zorientowałam się, że zostały mi trzy rozdziały do napisania. I koniec.

Ciekawi pierwszego meczu qudditcha? Będzie dopiero w 15, ale mogę Wam obiecać równie ciekawe treningi przed nim ^.^

Do soboty!


	16. Rozdział 13

– Potter! Nie istnieje bardziej ignorancki człowiek od ciebie! Jeśli mówię niewerbalnie, to masz nie wypowiadać nazwy zaklęcia! Czy to takie trudne?

– Tak – mamroczę, poprawiając dziwne rękawiczki na dłoniach, które dał mi Snape. Mają niby stanowić podparcie dla różdżki, żeby nie ślizgała się w spoconej ręce.

Ćwiczymy w specjalnej sali, którą załatwił dyrektor dla moich treningów, już od dwóch godzin. Rezultaty są zerowe, a nawet minusowe, bo jak zauważył Snape, cofam się w rozwoju. Boli mnie głowa od skupiania się na dziwnych zaklęciach, których próbuje mnie nauczyć Stary Nietoperz.

– Evanescetos! – myślę, celując w kość jakiegoś ptaka. Nowe zaklęcia są dziwne i dość mroczne. Na przykład Evanescetos powoduje, że znika kość, na którą wskazuje się różdżką. Mortem Fumus tworzy trujący gaz, który wnika do nosa, uszy i oczodołów człowieka, którego trafi zaklęcie. I wiele, wiele gorszych i bardziej przerażających.

– Teraz Frisan. Zamroź tę krew w szklance.

Celuję, myślę słowa zaklęcia i nic się dzieje. Szklanka ze zwierzęcą krew pozostaje niezmieniona, płyn nawet nie drgnie.

– Źle! Źle, Potter! Znowu źle! O czym ty myślisz?! Bo na pewno nie o przeżyciu!

– Myślę o tym, żeby poprawnie wykonać zaklęcie.

– Jesteś na poziomie pierwszorocznego, Potter? – Wzdycha ciężko i siada na czarnym fotelu. – To zaklęcia z pogranicza czarnej i białej magii. Nie są zakazane przez Ministerstwo, ale nie są też przyjemne w skutkach. Większość z nich nie została stworzona dla człowieka, ale zadziwiająco dobrze go zabija. Dlatego skup się na magii, nie na obowiązku. Po prostu czaruj. Mam cię uczyć podstaw?

Wzdycham ciężko i skupiam się. Czubek różdżki wskazuję na szklankę. Znowu nic. Snape podchodzi do mnie z gniewną miną. W przypływie paniki myślę formułę zaklęcia. Snape pada na ziemię.

O. Mój. Boże.

Zaklęcie zamroziło mu krew. Jak to odkręcić? Patrzę z przerażeniem na niezdolnego do ruchu profesora, którego oczy ciskają błyskawice.

– E...li...k...sir – mówi z przerwami, siląc się na każdy oddech. Jego twarz jest przerażająco blada. Drącymi dłońmi otwieram małą buteleczkę z napisem Frisan i wlewam parę kropel do ust profesora.

– Przepraszam! – mówię, gdy tylko Snape wstaje i sprawdza wszystkie swoje kończyny. Nie odpowiada na moje przeprosiny jedynie mrozi mnie wzrokiem. Jeżeli kiedyś ośmieliłem się twierdzić, że ten człowiek mnie nienawidzi, byłem młodym i niedoświadczonym przez życie gówniarzem. Teraz dopiero widzę, co to znaczy doświadczyć czystej furii profesora.

– Przepraszam – powtarzam ciszej. – Ja naprawdę... Ja nie chciałem.

– Chciałeś, nie będziesz mi wmawiał kłamstwa prosto w twarz, Potter. Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru! A teraz... – robi niebezpieczną pauzę, podczas której spogląda na mnie jak na nic nieznaczącego śmiecia – pozwól, że nauczę cię czegoś, korzystając z tej... okazji. Żeby rzucić jakiekolwiek zaklęcie musisz tego chcieć. W niektórych wola wymagana jest bardziej w innych mniej. Jako przykład weźmy klątwę Cruciatus, której rzucenie wymaga nienawiści do konkretnej osoby. Z kolei, by rzucić Obliviate, musisz jedynie chcieć wymazać pamięć. Ale chcesz to zrobić, dlatego zaklęcie działa poprawnie.

Dlatego też masz takie problemy z nowymi, niewerbalnymi zaklęciami. Nawet pomińmy niewypowiadanie formuły. Potter, ty po prostu nie chcesz się ich nauczyć, tak samo jak nie chciałeś nauczyć się okulmencji, do której przejdziemy w następnym miesiącu. Stworzyłeś barierę i nie nauczyć się tego, choćbym nie wiadomo jak dobrze cię uczył.

Mam ochotę powiedzieć coś o tym, że do dobrego uczenia brakuje mu stuleci praktyk i nauki, ale trzymam język za zębami, nie chcąc pogorszyć sytuacji.

– Przemyśl swoje karygodne błędy i spróbuj jeszcze raz. – Snape stęka cicho i siada na czarnym fotelu, odchylając głowę. – Frisan. Niewerbalnie.

Celuję koniec różdżki w czerwony płyn i myślę, myślę i uporczywie myślę, że chcę, aby się zamroziła, jednocześnie wznosząc różdżkę ku górze i dołowi. Nic się nie dzieje.

Próbuję jeszcze raz. I kolejny. W końcu sfrustrowany wypowiadam po cichu formułę, robię różdżką odpowiedni ruch, a krew zastyga, Dzieje się to naprawdę powoli. Płyn najpierw zastyga, gęstnieje, zmienia w ciało stałe, aż wreszcie na szkle pojawia się szron.

Spoglądam wyczekująco na Snape'a.

– Myślisz, że nie słyszałem twojego szeptu? Obudziłby słonia, Potter. Śmiem mniemać, że mam dobry słuch. Nic nie poradzę na twoją niechęć do współpracy. Dyrektor kazał cie nauczyć, nie precyzował sposobu w jaki mam tego dokonać. Silencio!

Patrzę z wyrzutem na profesora i staram się cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale z moich ust wydobywa się jedynie gorące powietrze. Jak on mógł?! No jak?! Czy to jest wychowawcze, humanitarne albo chociaż normalne?

A czegoś ty się spodziewał po takim bydlaku jak Snape? Opuszczam ramiona z rezygnacją, rzucam w stronę profesora nieprzyjazne spojrzenie i wracam do zamrażanie krwi.

– Teraz spróbuj Evanescetos. I minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za bezczelność.

Wykończony po morderczej lekcji ledwo dowlekam się do pokoju wspólnego. Padam zmęczony na kanapę i marzę o spotkaniu z Draco. Chcę położyć głowę na jego kolanach i zasypiać kołysany jego narzekaniem na ignorancje świata zewnętrznego.

Układam się wygodniej i poprawiam niewygodną poduszkę. Z ust wydobywa się ciężkie westchnienie.

– Harry! – woła Hermiona. Zabiera moje nogi i siada na tej samej sofie co ja. Patrzę na nią z oburzeniem. Jak mogła? Ignoruje to całkowicie i tylko pyta:

– Jak trening z profesorem? Czego się nauczyłeś?

– Że Silencio skutecznie pomaga w nauce niewerbalnych zaklęć. – Przekręcam się na brzuch i kładę głowę pod poduszkę. Buty spadają na ziemię, a bose nogi lądują na kolanach Hermony. – I że po czterech godzinach z tym szaleńcem człowiek na ochotę się ukamienować, by już nigdy go nie zobaczyć, nie spotkać, nie rozmawiać, nie myśleć o nim!

– Nie mogło być aż tak źle – próbuje pocieszyć mnie Hermiona. Drobna dłoń wędruje wzdłuż mojej łydki. To miłe uczucie, ale jestem wkurzony, więc mówię, żeby przestała. Zabiera rękę jak poparzona, a ja żałuję ostrego tonu. W tym dość niezręcznym momencie ze schodów do dormitorium schodzi Ron, ziewając szeroko.

– Nie łudź się, Harry. Będzie tylko gorzej. – Rudzielec siada na fotelu obok i posyła mi szeroki uśmiech. Prycham na niego.

– Naprawdę umiesz pocieszyć przyjaciela. – Mój głos zagłusza poduszka przyciśnięta do ust.

– Więc czego się nauczyłeś? – pyta z entuzjazmem Hermiona.

– Jak już mówiłem – podnoszę się i siadam po turecku – w miarę łapię rzucanie niewerbalnym zaklęć. Z większością już mi to wychodzi.

– To naprawdę trudne. Jak nauczyłeś się tego tak szybko? – Czy ja słyszę nutkę zazdrości w jej głosie?

– Osiągnąłem swój limit frustracji. – Wzdycham, gdy widzę ich twarze. Nie zrozumieli, nie dali spokoju, chcą wiedzieć więcej. Siadam wygodniej i przeciągam się. – Nie mogłem się nauczyć rzucać jakiegokolwiek zaklęcie niewerbalnie. W końcu się wkurzyłem, tak jakby go przekląłem, powiedziałem formułę zaklęcia szeptem, a potem on rzucił na mnie Silencio. A gdy nie możesz mówić, naprawdę szybko łapiesz jak rzucać zaklęcia bez wypowiadania formułki.

– Żartujesz sobie z nas – mówi Ron, nachylając się w moją stronę.

– Profesor Snape uciekł się do tak żałosnych metod?! – Hermiona wykrzywia z oburzenia krzaczaste brwi. – Ale wszystko w porządku? – dodaje ze zmartwieniem. Uśmiecham się zażenowany jej troską.

– Przecież to zaklęcie nie wyrządza szkody. To po prostu było... frustrujące i upokarzające, i wkurzające, okropne, wkurwiające, zawstydzające i...

– Rozumiemy, stary – ucisza mnie Ron. Nabieram powietrza w usta i wypuszczam je powoli.

– Na rozluźnienie proponuję wyznaczyć gwiazdozbiory z astronomii oraz napisać wypracowanie z transmutacji i zaklęć.

Hermina wstaje i przywołuje potrzebne książki. Moje i Rona też. Wielkie tomiszcza z hukiem spadają na dywan. Hermiona siada, otwierając podręcznik do zaklęć na kolanach i zaprasza nas gestem, byśmy dołączyli.

Z miną męczenników zwlekamy się z Ronem i bierzemy za wypracowania, eseje i inne bezwartościowe bzdury.

– Transmutacja ludzka – mruczę pod nosem. – Gdzie znajdę formułę zaklęcia zmieniającego kolor skóry?

– Strona pięćdziesiąta trzecia – mówi Hermiona automatycznie, nie dorywając wzroku od pergaminu, na którym skrobie wypracowanie o Zaklęciu Kameleona.

– Ma to jakieś skutki uboczne? – pyta Ron.

– Tylko jeśli będziesz zmieniał kolor zbyt często – tłumaczę. – Wydaje mi się, że maksimum to dwa razy dziennie.

– Jeśli zmienisz z kolidujących ze sobą kolorów na przykład z czarnego na biały, wyskoczą ci krosty wokół ust – dodaje Hermiona. – O specyfice i leczeniu jest na stronie sześćdziesiątej – uprzedza nasze pytanie.

– Dzięki! – odpowiadamy chórem, co wywołuje u Hermiony lekki uśmiech.

W poniedziałek jestem spóźniony, więc nie mam czasu na śniadanie. Od razu biegnę na wieżę, gdzie Trewlony ma salę wróżbiarstwa. Wdrapuję się po drabince i chyłkiem przemykam między stolikami, by usiąść obok śpiącego Rona.

– Nie dało się ciebie obudzić – mówi na swoje usprawiedliwienie i wraca do spania. Wyciągam podręcznik, pióro i kałamarz, ale to tylko dla pozoru, bo zamierzam iść za przykładem przyjaciela. Wczoraj do późna rozmawiałem jeszcze z Nevillem o jakichś dziwnych roślinach, co było nawet ciekawe i zapomniałem o śnie i o tym, że wcześnie rano mam wróżbiarstwo.

– Harry Potterze, mój biedny, biedny chłopcze.

Podrywam głowę ze stolika okrytego miękkim obrusem i patrzę spod przymrużonych powiek na profesor.

– Co..? Kiedy umrę? – Słyszę przytłumiony śmiech kolegów z klasy. – Wie pani, muszę się odpowiednio przygotować.

Ron parska, ale próbuje zamaskować to kaszlem, co wygląda komicznie.

– Widzę, mój kochany, że twoje wewnętrzne oko wreszcie daje oznaki życia! Jakaż szkoda, iż stać się musi to tak późno. Nie nacieszysz się tym wspaniałym darem zbyt długo, niestety. Och, biedny i straszny jest los ludzki! – Wznosi ręce do góry i zanosi się przesadnym szlochem. Patrivi i Lavender szepczą między sobą konspiracyjnie i spoglądają na mnie spod grzywek. Czy one naprawdę myślą, że tego nie słyszę ani nie widzę?

– To jaka śmierć czeka mnie tym razem, pani profesor? – pytam zmęczony.

– Straszna – odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Straszliwa i bolesna, która dotyka nie tylko ciała, ale i ę... bitwę! Tak, straszliwą i krwawą bitwę! Krew rozświetlana jest przez mknące zaklęcia! Bronisz się ostatkiem sił... Masz dziwną broń! Rzucasz przeciwnikowi proszkiem w twarz, uciekasz. Zabija cię zaklęcie prosto w plecy. Och, cóż za haniebna śmierć! – kończy dramatycznie i pociąga nosem, jakby było jej mnie żal.

Otumaniony głupotą tej kobiety przykładam policzek do stolika i przysięgam sobie, że zabiję się w najbliższym czasie, aby spełnić jej marzenia.

Trewlony rozprawia coś o znakach zodiaku, a my z Ronem gramy w karty przysłonięci czerwonym obrusem.

Dzwonek jest wybawieniem. Zbieram rzeczy do torby i schodzę do lochów, narzekając na głupotę Trewlony.

– Może ona po prostu potrzebuje męża? – pyta Ron, gdy siadamy pod wejściem do sali.

– Raczej terapii wstrząsowej.

Widząc wzrok Rona, zaczynam mu tłumaczyć mugolskie sposoby leczenia chorób psychicznych.

– Potter.

Podnoszę wzrok w ułamku sekundy, gdy tylko słyszę ten władczy ton, który może należeć jedynie do Malfoya. Ubrany jest w szkolną szatę, włosy ułożone jeszcze bardziej idealnie niż zazwyczaj.

– Yo, Malfoy! Przyszedłeś się wywyższać, nie mając czym? – Unoszę brew, a na policzkach Malfoya pojawia się lekki róż. Ron nawet nie próbuje tłumić donośnego śmiechu.

– Uważaj, Potter.

– Na co? – parskam. – Dzisiaj już mi przepowiedziano tragiczną śmierć, nie psuj mojego dobrego humoru i idź się pieprzyć.

Malfoy prycha oburzony, ale w zasięgu wzroku pojawia się Rawdon.

– Jeszcze się policzymy, Potter.

– Nie wątpię.

Rawdon wchodzi do klasy, choć jeszcze nie było dzwonka, pewnie szykuje dla nas coś wybuchowego.

– Czego chciał Malfoy? – pyta Hermiona, która właśnie przyszła z lekcji numerologii i siada koło Rona. Macha jeszcze odchodzącemu Erykowi.

– Pochwalić się bogatym ojcem, ale mu nie wyszło – odpowiada zadowolony Ron. Hermiona marszczy brwi.

– Wasza relacja, twoja Harry i Malfoya, wydaje się być inna w tym roku.

– Tak myślisz? – pytam przerażony jej spostrzegawczością. – Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się kochali.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu wasze przytyki słowne wydają się być... miłe, znaczy w innym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wydajecie się wyzywać dla zabawy.

– Czy ty słyszysz siebie? – odzywa się Ron. – Przecież to niedorzeczne!

– No ale sam zobacz...

– Przecież oni nienawidzą się od pierwszej klasy! Jak mogliby się zacząć dogadywać i przyjacielsko sobie dogryzać?

– No właśnie – mówię, samemu się nad tym głowiąc. Jak to możliwe, że dogaduję się z tym egoistycznym człowiekiem?

– Chodźmy na lekcję – kończy spór Hermiona. Otrzepuje spódnicę i podąża za uczniami do klasy eliksirów.

– Kolorowe wybuchy! – krzyczy entuzjastycznie Sharleen Rawdon, gdy tylko wszyscy uczniowie sadowią się w ławkach.

– Instrukcje są na tablicy. W ramach eksperymentów każdy z was użyje innej rośliny, aby zmienić kolor dymu. Spróbujcie przewidzieć kolor na podstawie właściwości rośliny! Kto wydedukuje poprawnie, dostanie pięćdziesiąt punktów dla swojego domu! – W klasie rozlegają się szmery podekscytowania. Hermiona zakasa rękawy i wiąże włosy w luźną kitkę. Jest śmiertelnie poważna w tym, co robi.

– Pamiętajcie – Rawdon unosi palec do góry – że w połączeniu z niektórymi składnikami specyficzne właściwości mogą zniknąć! W grę wchodzi też wysoka temperatura, nie zapominajcie jak bardzo zmienia nam roślinki! Nieville powinien o tym wiedzieć, prawda? – Mruga okiem do speszonego Gryfona, który rumieni się.

Lubię tę stronę Rawdon, co innego jej kompletny brak przestrzegania zasad BHP. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że sporo z nas trafi dzisiaj do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Nie zapominajcie o ochronnych okularach! – Nauczycielka zakłada swoje na nos i poprawia kucyk, by niepożądane włosy nie wpadały do kociołków, gdy będzie sprawdzać wywary uczniów.

Sprawdzam kartkę na ławce. Roszponka. Co ona robiła? Kartkuję podręcznik do zielarstwa. Jest głównym składnikiem eliksiru na porost włosów, zawiera dużo witaminy C i A, oczyszcza organizm, więc stosuje się ją w eliksirach wymuszających wymioty. Może żółty? W końcu witamina C to cytryna. Przyglądam się okrągłym, jasnozielonym liściom. Żółty.

Zapisuję domniemany kolor dymu i zabieram się za przyrządzanie wywaru. Już po półgodzinie słychać wybuch. Wszystkie głowy jak jeden mąż odwracają się w stronę Neville'a, którego twarz obsypana jest różowym proszkiem.

– Longbottom, ja rozumiem, że musisz wyrobić swoją normę, ale stawiaj ten cholerny kociołek z dala ode mnie! To cuchnie! – Malfoy marszczy nos, a Ślizgoni wybuchają gromkim śmiechem.

Chcę się odezwać, ale uprzedza mnie profesor Rawdon, która z entuzjazmem podchodzi do kociołka Neville'a i klaska w ręce.

– Wspaniale! Oto właśnie chodziło! Jaki kolor przewidziałeś?

– Różowy, bo dębik ośmiopłatkowy... Po pierwsze należy do rodziny różowatych, a po drugie w połączeniu z wrzątkiem i rozpuszczonym w nim pazurze niuchacza łodyga sama zabarwia się na różowo i wywar też.

– Dumo moja! Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Cała klasa stoi osłupiała, ale potem Gryfoni zaczynają klaskać w akompaniamencie zgrzytania zębów Ślizgonów. Neville się rumieni i z dumą spogląda na bulgoczący wywar, z kolei Hermiona szybko tnie swoje skrzeloziele. Gdy tylko to robi wywar wybucha na turkusowo, ale nie tylko jej. Nagle kociołki w klasie wybuchają różnymi kolorami, barwiąc ubrania i twarze. Nie chcąc pozostać w tyle wrzucam roszponkę i eliksir wybucha zielonym dymem.

– Wyglądasz jak Ślizgon – komentuje Ron, gdy zmierzamy w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Widzę Malfoya, który parska pod nosem, uśmiecha się do mnie krzywo i odchodzi ze swoimi gorylami.

– W dalszym ciągu lepiej od ciebie – odgryzam się, za co dostaję kuksańca w bok. – Pamiętaj, musimy opracować strategię na dzisiejszy trening i przyszły mecz ze Ślizgonami.

– Nie tylko Ślizgonami, przecież dwa tygodnie potem gramy z Puchonami, a jeszcze Krukoni zostają.

Po lekcjach drużyna Gryffindoru zbiera się na boisku. Gracze stoją w równym rzędzie, a ja przechadzam się przed nimi, tłumacząc strategię.

– Najpierw musimy poznać wasze dokładne umiejętności i to jak ze sobą współpracujecie. Ginny, Demelza, Katie i Fion! Podzielcie się na dwa zespoły – Ginny z Katie, a Demelza z Fionem, spróbujemy czy to zadziała... Spróbujcie strzelić sobie wzajemnie gola. Lily zapraszam do obręczy! – Dziewczyna kiwa poważnie głową i z determinacją godną pozazdroszczenia unosi się na wysokość bramek. – Tylko uwaga! Gracie na połowie boiska, więc przypominam, żeby wyjść za linię z piłką! Inaczej strzelacie sobie samobója!

Drużyny zgodnie przytakują, więc rzucam im kafla. Już po chwili widzę, jak doświadczenie Katie świetnie współgra z talentem Ginny. Z kolei Demelza i Fion wręcz czytają sobie w myślach odnośnie podań.

– Edward i Edmund! Wypuszczam łuczki. Żaden nie może trafić graczy, zrozumiano?

– Tak jest! – odpowiadają zgodnie.

Przyglądam się w powietrzu, jak kafel przepływa między graczami. Lily zalicza piękną obronę. Ginny chciała ją zmylić, ale Lily w ostatnim momencie to podłapała i popędziła ile sił w stronę lewej obręcz, choć była przy prawej. Odbiła piłkę koniuszkiem palca, ale to wystarczyło. Łapie ją Fion i podaje do Demelzy ustawionej na linii.

Po tej krótkiej obserwacji już wiem, że Demelza i Fion są wyważeni i działają według planu, z kolei Katie i Ginny stawiają na szybkość i agresywność. Ze Ślizgonami lepiej jednak być szybkim i skutecznym, jednocześnie nie gubiąc głowy.

Edward i Edmund radzą sobie całkiem nieźle, chociaż czasami tracą z oczu tłuczek, który potem znajduje się niebezpiecznie blisko zawodników.

– Okej! Zmiana! Dziewczyny kontra Fion i ja! Próbujcie nas ominąć, jakbyśmy byli Ślizgonami!

Wznoszę się do Fiona.

– Przeszkadzaj, ile się da! – Przybijamy sobie piątkę.

– Dalej dziewczyny! – krzyczy Katie. – Pokażmy kapitanowi, kto tu jest lepszy!

– Lily, bronisz! – przypominam.

– Pamiętam jeszcze, kapitanie! – odkrzykuje ze śmiechem.

Po skończonym treningu, wychodzę ostatni z szatni. Zmęczenie odbiera mi siły z kończyn, które są ciężkie i trudno nimi poruszać. Ale za to uśmiech nie schodzi z moich ust.

– Nawdychałeś się czegoś, Potter? – Malfoy zeskakuje z trybun i idzie w moją stronę.

– Zmiażdżymy was.

– Chciałbyś.

– A ty czego chcesz?

– Pogadać.

Siadamy na trybunach ukryci przez mrok i spędzamy dwie godziny rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Zerkam w gwieździste niebo i myślę, że dla takiego życia warto żyć.

Oficjalnie: KSU będzie miało 22 rozdziały, z czego ostatni to raczej zakończenie niż rozdział.

Dzięki za komentarze! Nie spodziewałam się takiego odezwu na fanfcition! **Mary** i **marti** – miło mi, że dołączyliście do powiększającego się grona czytelników!


	17. Rozdział 14

Wtorkowa kolacja upływa w przyjemnej atmosferze, dopóki Hermiona nie dorywa się do Proroka Wieczornego i nie blednie. Przestajemy z Ronem obmawiać strategię na zbliżający się mecz ze Ślizgonami i wpatrujemy się w Hermionę zaniepokojeni.

– Co się stało? – pyta Ron po przełknięciu jedzenia.

– Wczoraj mroczny znak pojawił się nad trzema domami na przedmieściach Londynu. Nie żyje dziewięć osób... – Ramiona Hermiony trzęsą się, a jej palce gniotą gazetę.

– Twoi rodzice są bezpieczni – próbuję ją uspokoić.

– Na razie są – jej głos jest cichy i drżący – ale co będzie jutro?

– Jutro zabiję tego skurwysyna, proste.

– Harry! – mówi z nutą śmiechu w głosie. – Język.

– Nie przystoi wybawicielowi świata – dodaje Ron. – Coś jeszcze piszą?

– Zobaczmy... – Hermiona przegląda kartki i pobieżnie czyta. – Jakichś dwóch pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic nie daje znaku życia, a Juliette Stonehearth postuluje o zachowanie ostrożności w tych niebezpiecznych czasach... Jest też oświadczenie Knota, że w zaistniałej sytuacji zrzeka się stanowiska Ministra Magii.

– Kiedy Wizengamot będzie głosował? – pyta Ron.

– W listopadzie. – Hermiona przerzuca parę kartek.

– Tylko Wizengamot głosuje? A społeczeństwo? – dziwię się. – U czarodziejów nie ma demokracji?

– Ależ jest – Hermiona odrywa wzrok od gazety i spogląda na mnie. – Tylko że pośrednia.

– To jest jakaś inna demokracja od tej zwykłej?

– Demo... Co? – Nie za bardzo rozumie Ron.

– To z greki, oznacza władzę ludu... Och, co ja wam będę tłumaczyć! Po prostu, Harry, Ministra Magii wybierają członkowie Wizengamotu, którzy przedstawiają wolę ludu. W sumie – zastanawia się Hermiona – w świecie czarodziejów to bardziej oligarchia... No bo w Wizengamocie są tylko przedstawiciele najważniejszych rodów, nie Ron?

– Zwykli czarodzieje też, jakaś tam chyba część miejsc jest przeznaczona dla senatorów z wyboru – niepewnie mówi Ron.

Boli mnie głowa od tej polityki, więc jak najszybciej wstaję od stołu, wymigując się treningiem z Szalonookim, bo rzeczywiście jeszcze trochę, a byłbym spóźniony.

Klasa, do której wchodzę jest ogromna, z pewnością została powiększona za pomocą magii. Jasne, białe ściany w kolorowe kropki i podłoga wyłożona czarnymi matami wyglądają co najmniej dziwnie.

– Potter. – Moody stoi przy wielkiej tablicy, opierając obie ręce na drewnianej lasce. Wzdrygam się wewnętrznie na widok jasnoniebieskiego oka, które jest skierowane wprost na mnie.

– Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

– Nie jestem profesorem, Potter! – grzmi.

– Tak jest, sir! – Mam wielką ochotę zasalutować, ale nie robię tego w obawie, że byłoby to nieodpowiednie.

– Na razie siadaj. – Wskazuje palcem bez paznokcia na maty przed sobą. Niepewnie krzyżuję nogi i opieram ręce na kolanach. – Potrzebujesz trochę wiedzy praktycznej. Radzę uważać, bo usłyszysz to tylko raz. Nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać, zrozumiano?

– Zrozumiałem.

Zaintrygowany spoglądam na tablicę. Pojawia się na niej wykres, którego poszczególne części połączone są ze sobą strzałkami.

– Żeby przeżyć w bitwie potrzebujesz paru niezbędnych umiejętności. Po pierwsze: refleks! Musisz odpowiedzieć zaklęciem na zaklęciem równie szybko co przeciwnik! Po drugie: sprawność fizyczna! Biegaj i unikaj zaklęć! Nie polegaj tylko na magii, bo przeciwnik może okazać się silniejszy. Po trzecie: wiedza. Ten punkt realizuje profesor Snape, ale wiedz, że musisz znać jak najwięcej zaklęć, najlepiej tych mało popularnych. Wtedy przeciwnik nie będzie znał kontrzaklęcia i go masz. To samo działa w twoim przypadku! Będziemy się uczyć wszystkich tarcz i przeciwzaklęć! Po czwarte i najważniejsze: stała czujność! Musisz orientować się w bitwie! Wiedzieć, gdzie rozlokowani są przeciwnicy, a gdzie sojusznicy! Rozumiesz, Potter?

– Rozumiem.

– To teraz przejdźmy do sprawdzianu. – Moja mina musi odzwierciedlać moje rozczarowanie, bo kącik ust Szalonookiego unosi się lekko do góry.

– Ile pompek jesteś w stanie zrobić?

W środę jest trening quidditcha. Zarumieniona Lily jak lwica broni trzech obręczy. Jest naprawdę świetna. Potrafi narazić swoje zdrowie, by tylko złapać piłkę. Jest to dość niebezpieczne, ale co nie jest w tym sporcie?

Ścigający ćwiczą pętle, slalom i omijanie znienacka wyskakujących przeszkód, którymi są bracia Bradley.

– Edmund! – wydziera się Ginny tuż po tym, jak o mało nie uderzyła głową w jego miotłę. – Ale ty też trochę uważaj! Idioto! – dodaje na potwierdzenie swych słów i chwyta kafel podany przez Katie. Chłopak uśmiecha się zawadiacko i zakręca miotłę, by po chwili pojawić się przed Fionem.

– Woah! – krzyczy Mores i w ostatniej chwili nurkuje, zatrzymując się tuż przed ziemią. – Było blisko... – mamrocze i poprawia wsuwkę podtrzymującą mu grzywkę.

– Dobra, wypuszczam tłuczki! Wiecie, co robić! – Otwieram drewnianą skrzynkę i odczepiam zabezpieczenia czarnych piłek, które wzbijają się w powietrze, gdy tylko je uwalniam.

Tuż przede mną przelatuje Katie, mierzwiąc mi włosy.

– Ej!

– Weź się do roboty wreszcie! – Uchyla się przed pędzącym tłuczkiem, którego po chwili odbija Edward w stronę Ginny trzymającej kafel jak największy skarb.

– Rozkazujesz kapitanowi? Muszę was pilnować.

– Musisz złapać znicza! – odkrzykuje i pędzi w stronę Demelzy. Podają sobie piłkę i rzut Demelzy punktuje. Lily wykrzywia się niezadowolona.

– Następnym razem nie pójdzie wam tak łatwo! – odgraża się ze śmiechem.

– Gram z wami! – krzyczę i uwalniam znicza. Złota piłeczka przed chwilę zawisa przed moimi oczami. Delikatne skrzydełka najpierw machają powoli, a potem coraz szybciej, aż znicz ucieka przed moim wzrokiem.

Wsiadam na Błyskawicę i odpycham nogami od ziemi. Powiew powietrza otula całego mnie. Jest to tak przyjemne i znajome uczucie, że mam ochotę krzyczeć z radości. Ograniczam się do szerokiego uśmiechu.

– Pilnuj statystyk! – krzyczę do Rona, gdy zawisam już na swojej pozycji na boisku. Rudzielec kiwa głową i zapisuje coś na pergaminie.

Rozglądam się za zniczem, wokół mnie migają rozmyte plamy barw. Fion uśmiecha się do mnie i zgrabnie mija, przyjmując piłkę od Ginny.

Słyszę świst pędzącego tłuczka, więc uchylam się. Czuję jedynie szybki powiew powietrza pozostawiony przez piłkę.

Wzbijam się bardziej w górę. Mrużę oczy od słońca i próbuję dostrzec złoty błysk. Jest! Szybki slalom pomiędzy Katie a Fionem i znicz już trzepocze delikatnie w mojej dłoni.

– Koniec na dzisiaj! Byliście świetni! – mówię jeszcze w powietrzu, po czym ląduję.

– Skopiemy im tyłki! – mówi radośnie Ginny. Brat gromi ją wzrokiem. – No co? – pyta się niewinnie.

– Gdyby matka to słyszała...

– Ale nie słyszy. – Wystawia Ronowi język i ucieka do szatni.

* * *

W czwartek lekcje przebiegają spokojnie, bez większych incydentów. Na zaklęciach ćwiczymy Aquamenti, co kończy się mokrymi ale wesołymi ludźmi. Hagrid pokazuje nam kolejne dziwne stworzenia, a na z profesor McGonagall ponownie ćwiczymy ludzką transmutację. Niewerbalnie, żeby było zabawniej.

– Nic mi się nie chce – jęczę, padając na kanapę w pokoju wspólnym. – Wreszcie czwartek. Zero zajęć dodatkowych czy szkoleń.

– Masz ochotę na Eksplodującego Durnia?

– O każdej porze dnia i nocy – odpowiadam Ronowi i szczerzymy się do siebie.

– Żadnych bzdurnych gier! – mówi Hermiona. Z hukiem kładzie książki na stoliku. – Nie możemy mieć zaległości.

– Zlituj się, błagam...

– No Hermiono...!

– Nie ma mowy! – Podwija rękawy, a ja przełykam ślinę. – Nie mogłabym sobie wybaczyć, gdybyście nie zrobili lekcji na czas. Wstawaj, Harry! Esej z eliksirów sam się nie napisze! Ron, łapy precz od czekoladek i opisz swój znak zodiaku na wróżbiarstwo.

Z jękami i protestami zabieramy się do ciężkiej pracy.

Zapada zmrok, gdy stawiam ostatnią kropkę i przeciągam się z uczuciem wolności.

– Wreszcie koniec!

– Jeszcze jedno zdanie, a odpadłby mi nadgarstek – narzeka Ron.

– Nie było tak strasznie, prawda? – pyta zadowolona Hermiona, która jeszcze sprawdza błędy w swoim eseju. Ja boję się czytać tego, co napisałem. Nie przeżyję uświadomienia sobie własnej głupoty.

– Było! – odkrzykujemy z Ronem. Hermiona spogląda na nas z uśmiechem.

– Widziałam dzisiaj Tonks.

– W szkole? – dziwię się.

– Przecież od początku roku aurorzy pilnują szkoły. Niewidoczni i ukryci. Myślałeś, że Moody specjalnie przybywa do szkoły, aby cię uczyć?

– No... – Nie mam ochoty przyznawać się do własnej głupoty. – To co z Tonks?

– Była dziwnie radosna – mówi Hermiona. – Myślicie, że wydarzyło się coś pozytywnego? I o co chodzi ze sznurówkami? Coś o nich wspominała – zamyśla się.

– Może wynaleziono zaklęcie, które sprawia, że nie trzeba ich wiązać – mówię ze śmiechem. – W Bristolu o mało nie upadła, bo miała rozwiązane.

– Cała Tonks – podsumowuje Ron. Zabieram poduszkę z fotela i opieram się o nią. – Chcecie żabę? – Ron podsuwa mi pod nos pudełko, które przyjmuję. Hermiona też kusi się na słodkości. Reszta wieczoru upływa na jedzeniu czekolady i teoriach spiskowych dotyczących Tonks, zbliżającego się meczu ze Ślizgonami i czy Snape jest uczulony na środki czystości.

* * *

Piątkowy wieczór jest stresujący. Pierwsze zebranie Gwardii Dumbledore'a od piątej klasy. Pokój życzeń mieni się lustrami, a ja potrafię czuć tylko palące uczucie w środku, że coś się nie uda. Ugh, co za debil wymyślił tremę?

Mój wzrok ponownie wędruje do ogłoszenia, którego Hermiona zachowała kopie. Czy ktokolwiek przyjdzie?

– Harry! Liczymy na owocną współpracę! – mówi Dean Thomas. Za nim podąża Seamus Finngian i Neville.

– Cieszę się, że wpadłeś Neville. – Może nie będzie tak źle? Oczy Longbottoma świecą się, a on sam wygląda na zafascynowanego i podekscytowanego.

– Uwielbiam GD – mówi. – Jesteśmy jak rodzina.

Te słowa wzruszają mnie, więc nic nie mówię, nie chcę, aby głos mi się załamał pod koniec wypowiedzi. Uśmiecham się tylko szeroko i witam grupę Puchonów, którzy będą tutaj pierwszy raz.

Eryk Tudor wypatruje Hermionę, gdy tylko przestępuje próg pokoju i zabawia ją rozmową. Hermiona z podekscytowaniem pokazuje mu księgozbiór Gwardii.

Sprawdzam czas – jeszcze trochę pozostało do umówionej godziny, a już robi się niewielki tłum. Ginny macha do mnie z drugiego końca sali, gdzie siedzi na poduszkach z Demelzą i Luną.

Można wyczuć różnicę między nowicjuszami, a uczniami, którzy uczęszczali na zajęcia w tamtym roku. Nowi są niepewni i rozglądają się z niepokojem, zbici w grupkach z własnych domów. Uświadamiam sobie przerażający fakt – widzę plamy kolorów. Krukoni stoją z Krukonami i rozmawiają ze sobą, Puchoni też siedzą w kącie, niepewnie zerkając w moją stronę. Nawet Gryfoni wolą przebywać wśród czerwonych krawatów. Ślizgonów nie ma. Od kiedy to w Hogwarcie tak źle się dzieje? Nie powinnyśmy byli zjednoczyć się przed wspólnym wrogiem?

Z niepokojem obserwuję brak międzydomowych interakcji. Oczywiście są wyjątki, ale przeważające stereotypy i segregacja mnie przytłacza.

Ale dzięki GD zamierzam to zmienić. W końcu nawet Puchoni potrafią być odważni, a Ślizgoni wrażliwi. W końcu przydział definiuje dominującą cechę, a nie jak sądzą niektórzy, jedyną. Ambicja nie wyklucza współczucia, a lojalność odwagi.

– Chyba powinniśmy już zaczynać, nie? – Odwracam się do Hermiony, która znikąd pojawia się obok mnie.

– Tak myślisz? – pytam niepewnie. – Liczyłem, że ktoś jeszcze się zjawi. – Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Malfoy. Ciebie i cały Slytherin. Chcę się z nim zobaczyć, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to wyzwiska i tarzanie się po podłodze.

– Nie ma co tego odkładać. Zaczynajmy. – Hermiona uśmiecha się do mnie nerwowo i odchrząkuje. – Proszę o uwagę!

Wszystkie głowy jak jeden mąż odwracają się w naszą stronę. Te wszystkie spojrzenia wlepione we mnie trochę onieśmielają. Daj spokój, Potter. Sława to dla ciebie chleb powszedni. Dasz radę.

– Em... A więc witam was serdecznie i mam nadzieję, że... spędzicie tutaj parę naprawdę produktywnych wieczorów i że będziecie wspominać nasz spotkania z uśmiechem.

– Jesteś uroczy jak się rumienisz! – krzyczy ktoś.

– Na pewno, Harry!

– Jesteśmy tutaj, aby dobrze się bawić!

– Nauczaj, mistrzu.

Uśmiecham się szeroko w reakcji na hałas, który wzmaga się po moich słowach.

– To dzięki wielkie, naprawdę. Nazywam się Harry Potter, to tak jakby ktoś nie wiedział. Mam nadzieję, że taka pozytywne nastawienie zostanie z nami do końca. Dzisiejsze spotkanie jest bardziej organizacyjne, porozmawiamy o tym, jak to teraz będzie wyglądać i... myślę, że dobrze byłoby sprawdzić wasze umiejętności. Co pamiętacie z zeszłego roku, a czego powinniśmy się nauczyć jeszcze raz. No to oddaję głos Hermionie – ona wam wszystko wytłumaczy.

Odsuwam się i wzdycham z ulgi. Chyba nie było tak źle. Ron pokazuje mi kciuka uniesionego do góry, a Hermiona poprawia teczki z papierami i zaczyna mówić:

– Witam starych jak i nowym bywalców. Dla rekrutów, jestem Hermiona Granger i pełnie rolę sekretarza tego klubu. Mam tutaj listę – przez chwilę grzebie w teczce, po czym wyciąga pergamin – na której się podpiszecie. Spokojnie, tym razem nie ma żadnego zaklęcia. Nasze koło jest całkowicie legalne i zatwierdzone przez dyrektora, więc nie potrzebujemy gwarancji, że ktoś wygada nauczycielom.

Hermiona odgarnia włosy z twarzy, uśmiecha się do Eryka i kontynuuje:

– Monety zostaną zamienione na bransoletki, mam je w torbie i jak tylko wpiszecie się na listę, to dostaniecie. Spotkania Gwardii są zaplanowane na piątki. Musicie się dostosować niestety, bo Harry nie ma czasu w inne dni tygodnia – dodaje, gdy jacyś Krukoni zaczynają protestować.

– Myślę, że to chyba wszystko... Wiecie, jak działa GD. Prosto i dla was. Zapraszam do stolika obok, będę przyjmować zgłoszenia. O, i wszyscy są zobowiązani się wpisać, nawet bywalcy z zeszłego roku. Chcemy mieć pełny wykaz.

– I ani słowa Snape'owi – dodaję, co wywołuje ogólny śmiech.

Stwarza się luźna atmosfera. Do Hermiony ustawia się kolejna trajkoczących ludzi. Ci, którzy się już zapisali, zbierają się w grupki i rozmawiają z przejęciem. Do mnie dosiada się Ginny z Luną, a potem Neville. Opieram się plecami o lustro wiszące na ścianie, a on siedzą wokół mnie, żartując i ciesząc się z reaktywacji GD.

– To kto potrafi rzucić zaklęcie Patronusa? – pytam.

– Pamiętam jak to zrobić – mówi Ginny – ale dawno nie ćwiczyłam...

– Nie ma okazji, by rzucać to zaklęcie. – Neville wygląda na spokojnego i pewnego tego, że chce to być. Robi mi się ciepło, gdy o tym pomyślę. Zwykłe spotkania tak zmieniły tego nieśmiałego chłopaka o złotym sercu.

– Ależ są – zaprzecza Luna. – W każdej chwili, gdy tylko poczujesz się smutny, a nie jest to sprawka gnębiwtrysków, patronus przywoła radość.

– Ona ma rację, Harry – zauważa Ginny. – Patronus może też odpędzić nasze własne koszmary.

– Nigdy się na tym nie zastanawiałem od tej strony, ale...

Nim się orientuję przede mną oprócz trójki przyjaciół siedzi i słucha całkiem spory tłum. Ludzie spoglądają na mnie poważnie, chłonąc każde słowo. Rumienię się wbrew woli.

– Rozumiem, że wszyscy już skończyli? – pytam. Większość zgodnie kiwa głowami. Zerkam na Hermionę, która już jest wolna i z przejęciem coś zapisuje. – Okej. – Wstaję z podłogi i otrzepuję spodnie dla zasady. – Myślę, że możemy zaczynać, nie? Siedźcie, siedźcie – mówię, gdy wszyscy zaczynają się podnosić. – Na razie musimy załatwić jeszcze jedną kwestię. Dotyczy ona dzisiejszego dnia w szczególności. Proszę was, abyście się dobrali w pary. Tylko jedna uwaga – wasz partner musi być z innego domu niż wy.

Przerywam, by skontrolować ich emocje. Wydają się podekscytowani i chętni do współpracy. Uśmiecham się do nich szeroko nagle pełen energii i entuzjazmu.

– Myślę, że rozegracie między sobą pojedynki i w ten sposób...

– To na pewno tu? – słyszę kobiecy głos dochodzący z korytarza.

– Tylko Potter mógł wybrać tak idiotyczne miejsce. Otwieraj, Puchoni cię nie zjedzą – popędza Pansy Malfoy.

Rozlega się szczęk zamka, gdy naciśnięta zostaje klamka i słyszę skrzyp drzwi, po czym w Pokoju Życzeń pojawia się dwójka Ślizgonów. Malfoy przyjmuje swoją obronną pozycję, to znaczy zakłada ręce i spogląda na wszystkich wokół z pogardą w oczach. Gdy napotyka mój wzrok, uśmiecha się krzywo, a ja mam ochotę skakać z radości.

Pansy poprawia włosy i rozgląda się po przypatrujących się jej twarzach.

– Czego tu szukacie? – Ron występuje do przodu i mierzy przybyłych Ślizgonów wzrokiem.

– Wiedzy – odpowiada nonszalancko Malfoy. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o tym?

Ron robi się czerwony na twarzy, a ja wzdycham i włączam się do rozmowy.

– Jeśli masz zamiar tylko nas obrażać, możesz wyjść. Zapewniam, że nikt nie będzie tęsknił. Jeśli chcesz słuchać to siadaj i zdobywaj wiedzę. Parkinson dobierz się z kimś w parę, Malfoy będzie ze mną.

O dziwo oboje się mnie słuchają bez większych wymówek, a zajęcia odbywają się bez większych przeszkód. Nie licząc oczywiście narzekań Malfoya i uwag sugerujących, że nie nadaję się na nauczyciela. Zamknął się, gdy rzuciłem w niego Silencio. Pod jego morderczym spojrzeniem zaraz je zdejmuję, ale cel osiągnięty.

Okazuje się, że wszyscy w miarę pamiętają podstawowe zaklęcia, niestety z ich wykonaniem i reakcją jest trochę gorzej. W dodatku nadużywają czaru Galaretowatych Nóg i innych, które w prawdziwej, poważnej walce na niewiele się zdadzą.

– Dzięki wielkie za dzisiaj! – mówię. – Widzimy się za tydzień! Mam nadzieję, że nasze grono tylko się powiększy i nikt nie odejdzie.

– Było super, Harry. – Dean klepie mnie po ramieniu.

– Do jutra – mówi Luna.

– Do jutra – odpowiadam automatycznie, a mój wzrok wędruje za Malfoyem, który tłumacz coś Pansy. Ta fuka oburzona i wychodzi, nie czekając na niego. Ślizgon wzrusza ramionami i podąża w stronę drzwi.

Sam opuszczam Pokój Życzeń późno. Zostałem, by przeglądać notatki i ustalenia Hermiony, która wyszła szybko z Erykiem. Ron przez chwilę ze mną siedział, ale teraz pewnie już chrapie w dormitorium.

Korytarze świecom pustkami, mijam tylko Grubego Mnicha, któremu się kłaniam.

– Co ty tu robisz, Malfoy? – pytam, gdy widzę go opartego o ścianę. Odwraca głowę w moją stronę i uśmiecha się.

– Czekam na ciebie.

– Po co?

– Dawno cię nie całowałem – mówi tylko i powoli do mnie podchodzi. Serce bije w szaleńczym tempie, gdy odpowiadam:

– Śmiało.

I całuje mnie wcale nie delikatnie. Z uczuciem i potrzebą bliskości. Gorąco uderza mi do głowy i przyciągam Malfoya bliżej, nie przejmując się tym, że jesteśmy na środku korytarza i w każdej chwili może przyjść nauczyciel mający dyżur.

Otwieram usta, zapraszając język do środka. Bada każdy zakątek ust dokładnie. Mam ochotę się rozpłynąć. Zamiast tego wsuwam rękę pod szatę Malfoya. Ciepło bijące od jego skóry działa tylko pobudzająco.

Odrywamy się od siebie, cisza wypełniona jest naszymi urywanymi i przyspieszonymi oddechami. Uśmiecham się ciepło i mówię:

– Do jutra, Malfoy.

– Było miło – odpowiada i odchodzi w stronę lochów.

* * *

 **E.P.** – Mam niesamowity problem z nazwiskami, dzięki, że to wyłapałaś, kiedyś na pewno poprawię ^.^

Coraz mniej i mniej rozdziałów do końca zostało. Widzimy się za tydzień!


	18. Rozdział 15

Nim się orientuję nastaje sobota, a wraz z nią mecz otwierający tegoroczny sezon quidditcha. Gryffindor – Slytherin. Budzę się wyjątkowo wcześnie, sprawdzam na zegarku – piąta rano. Chwytam Błyskawicę i cichaczem wymykam się z dormitorium. Na palcach przechodzę obok chrapiącego Rona zaplątanego w czerwoną kołdrę i nie wstrzymuję oddech przy Neville'u, który ma płytki sen.

Zaciskam zwycięsko pięść, gdy portret Grubej Damy zamyka się za mną z delikatnym skrzypieniem.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzam jeszcze ciemne korytarze i udaję się na boisko.

Wiem, że powinienem być przyzwyczajony do meczów i związanej z nimi tremy, ale nie potrafię opanować uczucie rosnącego w brzuchu. Napiera na mnie i zmusza do działania.

Słońca powoli wschodzi, rzucając na kolorowe trybuny smugi światła. Przystaję na środku boiska i dochodzę do wniosku, że świat jest piękny o tak wczesnej porze. Dziwne, ale nie jestem wcale zmęczony, wręcz przeciwnie – rozpiera mnie energia.

Odpycham się nogami do góry i śmieję się na głos, czując wiatr we włosach. Po godzinie latania moje palce są skostniałe, więc wracam do zamku, by wziąć ciepły prysznic na rozgrzanie.

Na śniadaniu panuje większy rozgardiasz niż zwykle, szczególnie przy stole Gryfonów. Ron objada się kiełbaskami, kreśląc keczupem na serwetce rozstawienie drużyny. Ginny trajkocze z przejęciem z Demelzą, piszcząc co chwilę i porównując swoje stroje do quidditcha. Edmund i Edward układają wieżę z jabłek, ale ręce im się trzęsą i po trzech owocach zawsze się wali. Fion z podekscytowaniem opowiada coś zielonej na twarzy Lily pocieszanej i wspieranej przez Katie.

Zerkam na stół Slytherinu. Malfoy z przejęciem opowiada coś Zabiniemu, trzymając w górze widelec. Łapie moje spojrzenie, mruga i wraca do rozmowy. Ze śmiechem odwracam się do Hermiony, która studiuje książkę do run.

– Coś ciekawego? – pytam, biorąc kęs zapiekanki.

– Muszę zapamiętać znaki z szóstej tabelki na poniedziałek – odpowiada. – Mały teścik, rozumiesz.

– Ale musisz akurat dzisiaj? Jest mecz! – narzeka Ron. Przerywa taktyczne rozmyślania i spogląda na Hermionę.

– Właśnie dlatego, że jest mecz, uczę się teraz. Potem będę mogła oglądać z czystym sumieniem – tłumaczy.

– A... No chyba że tak.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem i dokańczam swoje śniadanie. Popijam obficie sokiem dyniowym, wycieram usta rękawem i wstaję. Moja drużyna jak jeden mąż podąża w moje ślady.

– Hej – mówię – ale możecie dokończyć swoje śniadania.

– Myślisz, że ktoś teraz o jedzeniu myśli? – pyta Katie.

– Mój brat się nie liczy – dodaje Ginny.

– Hej! – oburza się wyżej wspomniany, kończy swojego tosta i również wstaje.

Szczerzę się do nich, a miny dziewczyn mówią mi, że również rumienię.

– Idziemy?

– Aye, kapitanie! – odkrzykuję chórem, wznosząc pięści do góry.

– Takie nastawienie to ja rozumiem. Spotkamy się na trybunach – mówię Hermionie. Kiwa głową, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

Z dobrymi humorami i pozytywnie nastawieni do meczu wchodzimy do szatni.

– Fion! – mówię. Niski chłopak odwraca się, słysząc swoje imię. – Będziesz na trybunach, nie?

– Tak – odpowiada z rezygnacją w głosie. Może liczył do końca, że wystawię jego zamiast Demelzy?

– Ze Ślizgonami potrzebujemy ostrej, szybkiej i precyzyjnej gry, ty i taktyczne zagrania przydacie się z Krukonami.

Uśmiecha się i żegna ze wszystkimi, którzy zaczynają przebierać się w stroje do quidditcha. Po założeniu wszystkich ochraniaczy spoglądam na teraz już lekko poddenerwowaną drużynę. Powinienem ich rozweselić, jakoś zmotywować, prawda?

Wstaję, poprawiam zsuwające się oprawki i odchrząkuję cicho. Sześć par oczu momentalnie na mnie spogląda, szepty milkną.

– To pierwszy mecz po wieloma względami. Pierwszy mecz ze mną jako kapitanem, pierwszy otwierający ten sezon, pierwszy dla niektórych z was i wreszcie pierwszy w tym składzie. Niesamowitym składzie, chciałbym dodać. Lily, nie zieleniej tak na twarzy – z pewnością obronisz wszystkie rzuty. Ginny, Demelzo, Katie – uwierzcie w waszą szybkość i odbierajcie kafla każdemu ubranemu na zielono. Edward, Edmund – zwalcie z mioteł jak najwięcej Ślizgonów i uderzajcie z całej siły. Do dzieła Gryffindor!

– Do dzieła! – odkrzykuje drużyna, wstając z szerokimi uśmiechami.

Uderza we mnie wesołość i nadzieja, wiara w to, że jesteśmy w stanie wygrać mecz. Z radosnymi nastrojami wychodzimy na boisko. Gwizdy i aplauz ranią moje uszy jednocześnie powiększając uśmiech.

Ustawiamy się na przeciwko drużyny Slytherinu. Stoję oko w oko z Malfoyem, który uśmiecha się z wyższością, jakby mówił, że nie mamy szans. Unoszę brwi. Ciekawe, kto tutaj nie ma szans.

– Długo oczekiwany mecz otwierający tegoroczny sezon quidditcha – Gryffindor versus Slytherin! – rozlega się nieznany mi głos. Zerkam w stronę trybun. Komentuje żywiołowa dziewczyna z żółtym szalikiem zawiązanym wokół szyi, którą widzę pierwszy raz na oczy. McGonagall wygląda na spokojną i zadowoloną, jakby pierwszy raz dokonała właściwej decyzji odnośnie wyboru komentatora.

Pani Hooch podchodzi do ustawionych na środku drużyn i zdejmuje skórzane rękawice.

– Niech wystąpią kapitanowie. – Malfoy i ja zatrzymujemy się w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Jego ręka jest ciepła, a uścisk silny. Uśmiechamy się do siebie. Z niechęcią rozluźniam uścisk.

– Chcę, żeby to była ładna i czysta gra. – Rozlega się gwizdek i czternaście graczy wzbija się w powietrze. Ostatni raz krzyczę, żeby uwierzyli we własne możliwości i robię kółko obserwując rozgrywkę.

– Weasley omija dwóch ścigających Slytherinu, podaje do Bell. Przymierza się do rzutu i... Jaka piękna obrona! Dickenson wykazuje się niezwykłą zręcznością i łapie kafla! Podaje do Morisona, ten do...

Przestaję słuchać ćwierkającego głosu dziewczyny i skupiam się na graczach. Lily broni rzut szczupłego Ślizgona z dużym nosem kopniakiem. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się do mnie zawadiacko i unosi dwa kciuki do góry.

– Znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę, Potter? – krzyczy Malfoy. Wiatr rozwiewa blond włosy, które wlatują do otwartych ust Ślizgona, Prycha, wypluwając je i wpatruje się we mnie twardo.

– A co? Zazdrościsz?

– Chciałbyś, Bliznowaty! – Uśmiecha się z wyższością i wznosi dalej ode mnie. Wzruszam ramionami i rozglądam się za zniczem. Wbrew woli, co chwila spoglądam na Malfoya i na jego białe spodnie ciasno przylegające do nóg.

– Wynik w dalszym ciągu wynosi zero do zera! – rozlega się głos komentatorki. – Gryffindor i Slytherin dorównują sobie w poziomie umiejętności obrońców! Niesamowite! Weasley podaje do Robins, która przeziera się przez gąszcz Ślizgonów! Czy będzie gol? Robins ledwo uchyla się przed tłuczkiem wysłanym przed Robertsa, ale nie trafi kafla! Podaje do Bell! Ta do Weasley, która strzela! Dickenson znowu broni! Czy w tym meczu padnie jakikolwiek gol? Ależ to frustrujące!

Trybuny buczą, zgadzając się z jej słowami.

Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu błysku. Pod trybunami Ślizgonów go nie ma, koło Gryfonów też... Część dla nauczycieli! Jest! Tam na dole!

Zerkam przez ramię na Malfoya – właśnie rozgląda się, na szczęście nie patrzy w moją stronę. Kieruję czubek Błyskawicy w dół i przyspieszam.

– Czyżby czekało nas zakończenie meczu! Wygląda na to, że Potter wypatrzył znicz!

Warczę na komentatorkę, która mnie zdradziła. Czuję szóstym zmysłem, że Malfoy ruszył w pogoń, siedzi mi na ogonie.

Już niewiele, tylko trochę...

Malfoy zrównuje się ze mną, zderzamy się ramionami.

– Hej! Odpierdol się! – krzyczę. – Byłem pierwszy!

– Język ci się wyostrzył, Potty? – śmieje się i trąca mnie ramieniem.

Mam ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji, więc napieram na niego całym sobą, czuję kości ramienia wbijające się w moje ciało. Malfoy nie pozostaje mi dłużny, wbija mi łokcia w brzuch.

Gwizdek pani Hooch przerywa naszą przepychankę. Nauczycielka podlatuje do nas z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Co to ma być? Potter? Malfoy? Jeszcze jeden taki wybryk i schodzicie z boiska!

Odlatuje, mamrocząc pod nosem. Z rozpaczą rozglądam się za zniczem, którego spuściłem z oczu, ale zdążył już odlecieć. Zgrzytam zębami i gromię Malfoya wzrokiem.

– To twoja wina!

– I tak byś tego nie złapał – podsumowuje. Zaciskam pięści i wznoszę się na stałe miejsce obserwacji. Chcę wrócić i uderzyć Malfoya w twarz, by zetrzeć ten chytry uśmieszek z jego szczurzej twarzy, ale wiem, że powinienem skupić się na szukaniu znicza.

Gra toczy się coraz szybszym rytmem. Ginny o mal nie spada z miotły, gdy Roberts wkłada całą siłę w odbicie tłuczka. Ciężka piłka muska jej włosy, gdy Ginny się uchyla. Na chwilę traci równowagę, ale dzięki wyćwiczonym umiejętnościom zaraz łapie podanego przez Demelzę kafla i przymierza się do rzutu.

Edumnd w tym czasie odbija tłuczka z zawziętą miną w stronę Malfoya. Blondyn uchyla się z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy i wrzeszczy coś, wymachując pięścią.

Parskam pod nosem i wracam do poszukiwań znicza.

– Strzał Weasley ponownie obroniony! Piłka w posiadaniu Ślizgonów! Co za szybka wymiana podań! Czy ktokolwiek nadąża? Bo ja nie!

Mija mnie wściekła Ginny z zawziętą miną, by odebrać piłkę i wreszcie zapunktować. Powinienem złapać znicza, zanim gra zrobi się agresywna.

Błysk na środku boiska, jakiś metr nad ziemią. Ponaglam Błyskawicę. Mocno zaciskam palce na trzonie. Uwielbiam dreszczyk emocji, gdy wypatrzy się już znicza.

– Potter zobaczył znicza! Czy tym razem go złapie?!

Znicz znika, gdy tylko sięgam po niego ręką.

– Potter! Zgubiłeś znicza! – wrzeszczy Malfoy, pojawiając się obok mnie.

Czuję łaskotki na plecach. Niemożliwe. Naprawdę wleciał mi pod szatę do quidditcha? Skrzydełko dotyka mojej łopatki, a ja się wzdrygam.

– Tak, tak. Idź już – warczę. Nie chcę, żeby zauważył, co się stało. Potrzebujemy tych punktów, aby wygrać! Ukradkiem sięgam ręką, próbując chwycić uwięziony w materiałach znicz.

– Co ty robisz, idioto?

Nie odpowiadam, tylko zmieniam kąt ułożenia ręki i próbuję dosięgnąć znicza.

– Żartujesz, że on ci tam wleciał? – Malfoy podlatuje bliżej i zaczyna przeszukiwać mój tors.

– Hej! Łapy przy sobie! – wrzeszczę i próbuję odlecieć. Uniemożliwia mi to chwyt na kapturze. – Malfoy, debilu!

Czuję jego rękę na plecach, więc warczę i uderzam go w twarz, po czym spokojnie wyciągam znicz. Jasne skrzydełka trzepoczą w mojej dłoni, gdy unoszę ją do góry w geście zwycięstwa.

– Oszustwo! – prycha Malfoy, wycierając krew cieknącą z nosa. Odpowiadam mu radosnym uśmiechem.

– Do zobaczenia potem – grozi i zlatuje na ziemię.

– Harry Potter łapie znicz! Gryffindor wygrywa 150:0!

Zostaję otoczony przez gąszcz czerwonych płaszczy, oplata mnie z tuzin ramion na raz.

– Wygraliśmy! Wygraliśmy! – wrzeszczy mi Katie do ucha.

– Brawo, kapitanie! – Bracia Bradley przybijają sobie piątkę i wznoszą mnie o góry.

– To też moja zasługa! – krzyczy Fion z ziemi. – Nie zapominajcie o mnie!

* * *

Wymykam się z ogarniętego euforią Pokoju Wspólnego i kieruję w stronę boiska. Chmury przysłaniają większą część nieba, nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć żadnej gwiazdy. Siadam na trybunach, trzymając w ręce Kremowe Piwo i upijam łyk. Podgrzany zaklęciem napój rozgrzewa moje wnętrzności, przymykam oczy z przyjemności.

– Nie świętujesz? – Malfoy stoi przede mną z rękoma w kieszeniach spodni. Spoglądam na jego luźną postawę i zielono-srebrny krawat ciasno zawiązany wokół szyi.

– Przecież właśnie to robię – odpowiadam. Wyciągam rękę z butelką przed siebie. – Chcesz?

Nasze palce spotykają się, gdy odbiera piwo. Siada tuż obok mnie i pije dwa duże łyki. Przyłapuję siebie na obserwowaniu jabłka Adama, które porusza się, gdy pije.

Siedzimy w ciszy, racząc się bezprocentową imitacją alkoholu, gdy Malfoy wypala:

– Dlaczego mnie wtedy uderzyłeś?

– A jak myślisz? Chciałeś zabrać mi znicz! Ale nie martw się, pani Hooch ukarała mnie stratą dziesięciu punktów – wzdycham na wspomnienie jej zawiedzionej miny i ostrej reprymendy. Potem pogratulowała mi jeszcze dobrego meczu i dodała, że powinienem się cieszyć, że nie dostałem szlabanu.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że mnie uderzyłeś. Musiałem iść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, aby pani Pomrfey to uleczyła. Byłem w krytycznym stanie! Mało brakowało, abym się wykrwawił.

Przewracam oczami i całuję go lekko w usta mające słodki posmak karmelu.

– Lepiej? – Kręci głową i przyciąga mnie na dłuższy pocałunek.

– Teraz lepiej. – Wyrywa mi piwo z ręki i pije.

Na kark spada zimna kropla deszczu, więc zerkam w niebo, z którego zaczyna lać. W kilka sekund jestem całkowicie przemoczony. Wstaję i okręcam się wokół własnej osi.

– Złap mnie! – rzucam hasło Malfoyowi. Jego twarz przybiera wyraz: co ty odpierdalasz, ale posłusznie wstaje z krzywym uśmiechem.

Deszczowa pogoda wzywa mnie do biegu i całowania. Przypomina mi o pierwszym pocałunku z Malfoyem. Tylko wtedy było dość ciepło – dzisiaj zęby szczękają z chłodu.

Nie przejmując się pogodą i przeziębieniem biegnę przez mokre boisko, woda chlupocze pod adidasami. Malfoy jest tuż za mną.

Zatrzymuję się i spoglądam na Fretkę.

– Pocałuj mnie.

– Rozkaz.

Podnosi mój podbródek i spogląda w oczy. Samą siłą woli powstrzymuję się, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Od kiedy jesteś romantykiem?

– Nie jestem – odpowiada i rozciąga moje policzki. – Za to ty jesteś uroczy.

– I mokry.

– I mokry – zgadza się. – Obaj wyglądamy jak przemoczone szczury.

Składa delikatny pocałunek na moich wargach i gładzi policzek. Obrysowuje kość policzkową i kształt ust.

– Wszystko w porządku?

– Nic nie jest w porządku. Ale teraz... mogę o tym zapomnieć. – I całuje mnie z pasją, jakby nic na świecie nie liczyło się poza czerwonymi i zimnymi wargami.

* * *

Odnośnie brak rozdziału tydzień temu – zapomniałam zupełnie, pomyliły mi się dni. Uznałam, że bez sensu publikować w niedzielę, więc piętnastka dopiero dzisiaj. I dziękuję za komentarz **xwakametaishi**!


	19. Rozdział 16

Wrzesień upływa szybko, nim się orientuję, jest już październik. Dynie w ogrodzie Hagrida pęcznieją, a liście przyjmują jesienne barwy. Uczniowie coraz mniej czasu spędzają na błoniach, zniechęceni przez coraz częstsze ulewy i niskie temperatury.

Życie w Hogwarcie niezmiennie upływa szybciej, niżby się chciało. Praca domowa za pracą domową, w każdy wieczór coś się dzieje, nie ma czasu na odpoczynek. W szczególności ja nie mogę złapać wolnej chwili.

Spotkania Gwardii przynoszą dziką satysfakcję, gdy widzę coraz więcej młodszych Ślizgonów idących śladem Pansy i Malfoya. To już normalne widzieć węza walczącego ramię w ramię z borsukiem. Nie odbywa się bez zgrzytów, wyzwisk i niekontrolowanych pojedynków, ale nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Hogwart się jednoczy. Powoli, maleńkimi kroczkami, cały czas do przodu.

Na lekcjach ze Snape'em wałkujemy dziwne tarcze. Po co komu specjalna tarcza na zaklęcia z żywiołu ognia? Nie można stworzyć jednej, uniwersalnej? Snape spojrzał na mnie jak na robaka, gdy ośmieliłem się wyrazić własne zdanie.

Jest dobrze, jeśli mogę tak to nazwać. W końcu to lekcje ze Snape'em! W niedziele! Dobrze pod tym względem, że naprawdę czegoś się uczę, a z tyłu głowy czasami pojawia się cieniutki głosik, że nie chcę mieć Snape'a za wroga. Z tyloma zaklęciami ofensywnymi i defensywnymi nie mam żadnych szans.

O dziwo zaklęcie niewerbalne stają się coraz łatwiejsze, niestety zaczynają ich wymagać również na zwyczajnych lekcjach. Czy to przy transmutacji królika w cylinder, czy napełnienia kubka wodą – wypowiadanie formułek zaklęć na głos jest kategorycznie zakazane.

Moody z kolei szaleje na punkcie mojej sprawności fizycznej. Przez niego i chorobliwy strach, że potknę się w trakcie bitwy o własne sznurówki, doprowadziły do tego, że codziennie muszę biegać wokół boiska do quidditcha. Ma to też swoje pozytywne strony – Malfoy wie, gdzie mnie szukać rano i często korzysta z tej wiedzy. Czasami po prostu siedzi na trybunach, zrzędząc, że mam słabą kondycję albo namawiając mnie do ściągnięcia koszulki i bokserek przy okazji też. Innym razem biega razem ze mną, co zdarza się niezwykle rzadko.

Nasze relacje – moje i Malfoya – w dalszym ciągu pozostają nieokreślone. Całujemy się, przytulamy, rozmawiamy i wyzywamy, okazyjnie bijemy na korytarzach Hogwartu. Obaj wiemy, że potrzebujemy siebie wzajemnie, ale nie przyznamy tego. Przynajmniej ja nie. Boję się stracić to oparcie, które pozwala przetrwać cały ten chaos.

Właśnie. Chaos. Cholerny Voldemort i jego popierdoleni śmierciożercy.

Ataki zdarzają się praktycznie co tydzień. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia czy wzorca po prostu zrównuje wioski z ziemi, paląc doszczętnie i grzebiąc trupy w popiołach.

Każdy mugolak w szkole chodzi poddenerwowany i rano rzuca się na Proroka, szukając wiadomości o rodzicach czy mugolskiej rodzinie.

W dodatku niepokój potęgują dziwne zniknięcia ważnych ludzi (lub ich tajemnicze zgony). Żyjemy z klapkami na oczach. Chociaż Knot przyznał się do błędu i powrót Voldemorta jest faktem, to nikt nic z tym nie robi. Zakon Feniksa może tylko werbować członków, szkolić ich i walczyć, jeśli dostaną cynk o ataku szaleńca.

Niezawodnym źródłem jestem ja. Coraz częściej budzę się w środku nocy z krwawiącą i obolałą blizną, by lecieć do Dumbledore'a. Mówię wtedy, że zginął ten i ten, a tamten był torturowany, z kolei ta wioska będzie zaatakowana. Niestety Voldemort rzadko zdradza mi swoje plany w snach, więc Zakon jest zmuszony działać po omacku.

Wzdycham i zerkam na Hermionę, która ze zmarszczonymi brwiami czyta Proroka Wieczornego.

– Chce coś przez to osiągnąć... – mruczy i upija łyk herbaty.

– Kto i co? – pytam, chociaż znam odpowiedź.

– Vol-voldemort i zniknięcia ministrów czy pracowników ministerstwa. To podejrzane, że znikają tylko ci na wysokich stanowiskach, nie sądzisz?

– Czyli co? Voldemort chce zinfiltrować Ministerstwo?

– Właśnie. – Po chwili dociera do mnie, co powiedziałem, więc krzyczę:

– Co?!

Hermiona wzdycha z politowaniem, lecz zanim zacznie tłumaczyć do stołu Gryffindoru podchodzi pierwszoroczna dziewczynka.

– Harry Potter?

– We własnej osobie – odpowiadam, a dziewczynka rumieni się aż po końce mysich ogonków.

– D-d-dyrektor prosił, by to przekazać. – Podaje mi kawałek zwiniętego pergaminu.

– Dzięki. – Czytam wiadomość, a dziewczynka odchodzi, jeszcze oglądając się przez ramię.

– Uwielbiam jak udają, że mnie nie znają – rzucam do Hermiony, która uśmiecha się jedynie nerwowo.

– Czego chce?

– Spotkać się. Pewnie zaczynam kolejny indywidualny trening. Przekaż Ronowi, że nie zagram z nim już dzisiaj w szachy.

– Jasne – odpowiada i wraca do lektury, a ja wychodzę z Wielkiej Sali, kierując swe kroki do gabinetu dyrektora.

Kamienna chimera posyła mi oczko, gdy odczytuję hasło z wiadomości dyrektora. Wstępuję na kręte schody i po chwili stoję już przed masywnymi drzwiami do gabinetu. Zanim zdążę zapukać rozlega się głos Dumbledore'a:

– Wejdź, Harry.

W okrągłym pomieszczeniu panuje lekki półmrok. Jedynymi źródłami światła są płonące zielonym ogniem świece; ich blask odbijają metalowe przyrządy i urządzenia pokryte złotem.

Zakrzywiony nos rzuca cień na pomarszczoną twarz dyrektora, który podnosi błyszczące oczy, gdy zatrzymuję się przed biurkiem. Siadam, gdy obdarza mnie smutnym uśmiechem. Splata palce ze sobą na biurku i mówi:

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Wiesz może – przysuwa do mnie szkatułkę, po czym otwiera zdobione roślinnymi ornamentami wieko – co to jest?

W środku pudełka na jasnej poduszce leży pierścień, który migocze mrocznie i tajemniczo w bladym świetle. Jest zrobiony z jakiegoś szlachetnego metalu; mam wrażenie, że oczko _wpatruje się_ we mnie, jakby pulsuje mroczną magią.

– Przeklęty pierścień? – zgaduję i przyglądam się bliżej. Czarne oczko jest błyszczące i sporych rozmiarów. Przedmiot bardziej wygląda na sygnet niż pierścień – jest masywny i po prostu sprawia wrażenie męskiego. W sporym kawałku metalu wyryte są zawiłe wzory; jedne z takich, w których nie można się połapać, gdzie początek, a gdzie koniec.

– Prawie. – Rozlega się donośny odgłos, gdy Dumbledore zatrzaskuje ciężkie wieko, kryjąc sygnet przed moim wzrokiem. Czuję się, jakbym stracił coś, co dopiero odzyskałem. – To bardzo niebezpieczny i wręcz naszpikowany czarną magią artefakt. Czujesz coś?

Przez chwilę się zastanawiam, zanim odpowiadam, szukając odpowiednich słów:

– Em... czarną magię, tak mi się wydaje. Jest ciężka i myślę... myślę, że chciałaby owinąć się wokół mojego umysłu, wokół mnie. Wibruje, jakby śpiewa i yy... wzywa?

Z twarzy Dumbledore'a znikają ostatnie ślady wesołości czy pogody ducha.

– Tego się właśnie obawiałem – mruczy.

– Ale czego, profesorze? Czy coś nie tak...?

Nie odpowiada mi, tylko wstaje; bordowe szaty szeleszczą. Otwiera wiekową szafę stojącą z mojej prawej strony. Ze środka dobywa się jasne, połyskujące błękitem światło. Dumbledore odwraca głowę, spoglądając na mnie. Jego wzrok sprawia wrażenie, jakby podjął ważną decyzję, która zaważy o przyszłości świata czarodziejów.

– Podejdź – mówi zachrypniętym z emocji głosem. Przełykam ślinę, obawiając się tego, co tam zastanę. Na miękkich jak z waty nogach podchodzę do starszego czarodzieja i zerkam w miejsce, skąd wydobywa się niebieskie światło.

– Miska? – pytam zdziwiony. Nie powiem, spodziewałem się jakiejś śmiertelnej broni, ostatecznej ostateczności do pokonania Voldemorta.

Kamienna misa jest sporych rozmiarów i nie wygląda na coś niebezpiecznego. W środku pływa mętna, prawie biała woda.

– Nazywa się myśloodsiewnia. – Dumbledore gładzi palcem brzeg, obrysowując wykute w kamieniu wzory. – Służy do przeglądania myśli, wspomnień. Działa zupełnie jak mugolskie kino, z tą różnicą, że pokazuje wspomnienia, nie wymyślone obrazy.

– Jak to możliwe? – pytam zafascynowany i podchodzę bliżej, by przyjrzeć się dokładnie.

– Magia, Harry, może wszystko. Ogranicza cię kreatywność – wzdycha dyrektor. Z półki nad misą zabiera parę świetlistych fiolek. – Te wspomnienia – stuka paznokciem w szklaną ściankę – są niezwykle ważne. Chciałbym, abyś je obejrzał, Harry, a potem porozmawiamy. Przygotuj się, że pójdziesz dzisiaj późno spać.

– Rozumiem – mówię cicho i przestępuję z nogi na nogę. – Co mam zrobić?

– Wlej i zanurz twarz. – Podaje mi pierwszą fiolkę. Z dudniącym sercem oddaję się mętnej wodzie.

Powrót do ciemnego pomieszczenia jest nagły i gwałtowny. Przecieram pięściami zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia oczy.

– Czyli Voldemort jest nieśmiertelny – mówię z przerażeniem.

– Usiądź. – Dumbledore wskazuje krzesło przed biurkiem. – Tylko sądzi, że jest nieśmiertelny.

– Tylko sądzi? Nie rozumiem. – Myśli szaleńczo wirują w mojej głowie.

– Horkruksy nie są niezniszczalne – pada odpowiedź. – To, co powiem ci teraz, jest ściśle tajne. Wiedza ta tylko zagrodzi twoim przyjaciołom. Nie powinni jej znać.

– To moje brzemię – mówię. – Rozumiem, panie profesorze.

– Jad bazyliszka zabija wszystko, nawet czyjąś duszę. I dlatego – przysuwa szkatułkę z pierścieniem na środek biurka – zaraz zniszczymy to.

– Ten pierścień... jest w tym dusza Voldemorta? – pytam z obrzydzeniem.

– Jej część, uściślając.

– To dlaczego... dlaczego mnie wzywa? Śpiewa i szepcze. – Gdy prawda wreszcie do mnie dociera, zaczynam się trząść. – Wtedy... gdy zabił moich rodziców... Jestem jego cholernym horkruksem?!

Zjedzona kolacja podchodzi mi do gardła, przełykam gorzką ślinę. Oddech staje się ciężki i szaleńczy. Jestem... zagrożeniem?

– Powinienem wtedy umrzeć? – Mój szept przecina ciszę jak naostrzony grot strzały ze świstem pędzącej w stronę odsłoniętej szyi wroga.

– Musisz żyć, aż nie nadejdzie właściwy moment. – Dumbledore patrzy na mnie z bólem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale denerwuję mnie to. – Zniszczyć wszystkie horkruksy, a na końcu samego siebie.

– Autodestrukcja... Mam się poświęcić? – pytam z drżeniem w głosie. Myślałem, że jestem gotowy na śmierć, ale gdy uderza we mnie jej realność, nagle tracę nią zainteresowanie.

– Uratować czarodziejski świat...

– ...zabijając siebie – kończę. – Boję się śmierci – przyznaję się cicho.

– Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego innego. To trudne, wiem, ale proszę cię, abyś to przemyślał. To jedyny sposób.

Desperacja w głosie Dumbledore'a paraliżuje mnie na chwilę. Wzdycham. Powinienem pogodzić się ze swoim losem... prawda? Ci, którzy próbowali z nim walczyć, marnie kończyli. Taki Edyp na przykład. Nie da się uniknąć Fatum. Jak wiele warte jest moje życie w porównaniu z całą czarodziejską społecznością?

Nie powinienem być samolubny, egoistyczny. Powinienem myśleć o innych, o tych niezliczonych niewinnych istnieniach. Tutaj chodzi o całą Anglię, jeśli nie świat. Wojna wymaga ofiar, a jeśli ja mam zmniejszyć ich ilość, to dlaczego nie? Tylko dlaczego obejmują mnie ramiona strachu? Dlaczego nie potrafię przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli?

Harry Potter nie żyje.

To brzmi tak prosto, a zarazem tak piekielnie trudno.

– Ja... nie wiem, panie profesorze. Jeśli będzie taka konieczność...

– Na razie nie myśl o tym.

Łatwo powiedzieć. Wbijam wzrok w szkatułkę, szukając odpowiedzi w misternych wzorkach. Umrzeć czy żyć?

– Czy on o tym wie? – pytam, gdy tylko ta myśl uderza we mnie całym niebezpieczeństwem, które ze sobą niesie.

– Śmiem optymistycznie twierdzić, że nie. Dlatego tak ważne jest, aby Tom nie poznał przepowiedni. Naznaczy jako równego sobie. Innymi słowy – odda część mocy, by się zrównały.

– Czyli nie jestem potomkiem Slytherina – śmieję się. Cicho i bez cienia radości w głosie.

– Nie. Po prostu posiadasz w sobie duszę Voldemorta, a wraz z nią parę przydatnych umiejętności.

– I dlatego mogę czuć jego emocje, widzieć, co robi?

– Właśnie dlatego. Mam nadzieję, że lekcje okulmencji idą lepiej niż w ubiegłym roku?

– Zdecydowanie.

Dumbledore tylko uśmiecha się blado i wyciąga z gabloty miecz Gryffindora. Klejnoty na rękojeści błyszczą się, odbijając zielone światło. Jakby Salazar i Godryk połączyli siły.

– Ten miecz – wręcz mi go do dłoni – jest zrobiony ze stali goblinów. Wchłania to, co go wzmocni. Wbiłeś go w gardziel bazyliszka, a więc teraz jest nasiąknięty jego jadem. Jedno delikatne zetkniecie z horkruksem... i dusza Voldemorta zginie.

– Mam to zrobić? – pytam pełen wątpliwości, przypatrując się jak dyrektor otwiera wieko szkatułki.

– Tak.

– Ale teraz?

– Za chwilkę. Już raz to zrobiłeś, pamiętasz? Pamiętnik Toma Riddle'a?

Obrazy uderzają we mnie, gdy przypominam sobie drugi rok. Przełykam ślinę, czując gulę w gardle.

– Tak, pamiętam. Panie profesorze?

– Tak? – Kieruje iskrzący wzrok na mnie.

– Ile ich może być? Horkrusków znaczy.

– To pozostaje zagadką.

– To skąd będziemy wiedzieć, że to już koniec?

– Voldemort nam o tym sam powie. – Dumbledore robi dwa kroki w tył i spogląda na mnie. – Możesz już zniszczyć.

Mocniej zaciskam śliskie ręce na złotej rękojeści. Serce dudni w klatce piersiowej, jakby chciało uciec i nie być świadkiem tego zdarzenia. Coś w mojej głowie szepcze, bym tego nie robił. Nie będzie już powrotu. To deklaracja, Harry. Deklaracja samobójstwa.

Pokonuję wszystkie sprzeczne uczucia i dźgam metalową część pierścienia czubkiem miecza. Na początku nic się nie dzieje, a potem moje palce stają się przerażająco zimne. Upuszczam miecz Godryka, który spada na posadzkę z metalicznym dźwiękiem.

Pierścień jest pożerany przez lód, czernieje i pęka, aż w końcu pozostaje tylko czarny kamień.

– I to tyle?

– Już po wszystkim – potwierdza Dumbledore i z ostrożnością dotyka błyszczącego kamienia. Zamyka go w dłoni.

– Czyli co teraz? – Czuję się wykończony. Jest mi zimno, drżę z nadmiaru emocji, a oczy pieką.

– Teraz udasz się na spoczynek. Z pewnością jesteś zmęczony – odpowiada. – Wezwę cię jeszcze, Harry.

* * *

Następnego dnia wyglądam jak trup. Dosłownie. Cienie pod zaczerwienionymi oczami, usta zakrwawione od ciągłego ich podgryzania w nerwowym tiku, a w środku czuję się pusty. Wczorajsza burza emocji opadał – teraz towarzyszy mi jedynie strach.

Ziewam, otwierając usta najszerzej jak potrafię, gdy wraz z Ronem i Hermioną wychodzę z klasy transmutacji.

– Jeeeny – jęczy Ron. – Dwie lekcje pod rząd ze Snape'em. Za jakie grzechy?

– Spisałeś od Harry'ego zadanie z zaklęć – odpowiada Hermiona.

– I tylko dlatego mam cierpieć tortury ze Starym Nietoperzem? – Ron wbija w dziewczynę niedowierzający wzrok.

– Harry. – Hermiona kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Koszmary – odpowiadam tylko, od razu czując wyrzuty sumienia wielkie jak Mur Chiński. To dziwne mieć sekrety przed nimi. Ten rok jest nowością pod tym względem. Najpierw Malfoy, a teraz ta cała sprawa z horkruksami, o której nie wiem, co myśleć. Hermiona na pewno by coś mi doradziła, gdyby wiedziała. A nie wie. I nie może się dowiedzieć. Żadne z nich. Jak to szło? Moje własne brzemię, które dźwigam samodzielnie. Uratuję tych ludzi.

Hermiona kiwa głową, uznając moje usprawiedliwienie za wiarygodne.

– Myślicie, że Snape będzie robił problemy, jeśli moje wypracowanie jest o cal dłuższe niż prosił? Magiczne tarcze to tak pasjonujący temat, że...

Wyłączam się z rozmowy i skupiam na myślach przez co wpadam na jakiegoś siódmorocznego Puchona, mamroczę przeprosiny i doganiam przyjaciół.

Lekcja to istne piekło. Ale czego innego spodziewać się po Snape'ie?

Po lunchu wychodzimy na wietrzny dziedziniec, zmierzając do szklarni na dwugodzinne zielarstwo. Z nami idzie Neville paplający radośnie o paprotkach. Ron coś mu odpowiada, a ja wbijam wzrok w Malfoya, który stoi przy jeziorze wraz z Crabbem i Goylem. Wiatr zawiewa ich zielone krawaty do tyłu. Gdy Malfoy na mnie spogląda, mówi coś do goryli i ruszają w naszą stronę.

Widzę jego pytający wzrok odnośnie mojego wyglądu. Wzruszam ramionami, na co marszczy brwi wyraźnie wkurzony.

– Bliznowaty! Kupę lat! – Rozpościera szeroko ręce, jakby chciał mnie przytulić. Uśmiecha się i kontynuuje:

– Wiewiór! Widzę, że wreszcie twoje włosy gdzieś pasują. – Ron czerwieni się i rzuca okiem na jesienne liście.

– Odezwał się – mruczy pod nosem.

– Mówiłeś coś Weasley? – Malfoy nachyla się i przykłada rękę do ucha, udając, że chce go lepiej usłyszeć.

– Przynajmniej mam naturalne włosy! – krzyczy Ron.

No to pięknie, Ron. Wpakowałeś nas w wielkie gówno. Teraz się nie odczepi, a za dziesięć minut lekcja...

Malfoyowi różowieją policzki i z całej siły zaciska wargi.

– Chodźmy na zielarstwo – próbuje ratować sytuację Hermiona. – Pani Sprout nie będzie zadowolona jeśli wszyscy się spóźnimy.

Jej wzrok rzuca błyskawice skierowane w stronę Rona.

– Powtórz to Weasley, a obiecuję, że nie dożyjesz tego cholernego zielarstwa.

– To ty zacząłeś!

– Czy wy macie po pięć lat? – prycha Hermiona. W duszy jej dziękuję. – Ron! – krzyczy, gdy widzi, że ten otwiera usta, by znowu coś powiedzieć. – Idziemy. Na. Lekcję.

– Będziesz się słuchał szlamy?

Wzdycham ciężko i rzucam w Malfoya klątwą. Wie, że nie lubię jak nazywa tak Hermionę. To głupia segregacja, która przyprawia mnie o zgrzytanie zębów i gotującą się ze wściekłości krew.

Idiota uchyla się przed promieniem i wyciąga własną różdżkę. Nie zdąża rzucić zaklęcia, bo rzucam się na niego niczym futbolowy zawodnik i powalam go na ziemię. Obaj upadamy na stertę kolorowych liści. On na plecach, ja na nim. Moja pięść zupełnym przypadkiem wbija się w jego brzuch, co Malfoy odczytuje jako atak, więc wbija mi łokieć w bok.

– Ała! – wrzeszczę bardziej ze złości niż bólu i uderzam go pięścią w twarz. Trochę za słabo jak na mój gust.

– Potter! Malfoy! – krzyczy profesor Sprout. – Co wy wyprawiacie! Już! Koniec tarzania się po trawie!

Schodzę z Malfoya i otrzepuję szatę z liści. Malfoy podnosi się z prychnięciem i wbija we mnie nienawistny wzrok. Pewnie nie rozumie powodu mojego ataku.

– Obaj macie dzisiaj szlaban! I minus dziesięć punktów dla domu każdego z was!

– Ale to on zaczął, pani profesor! – próbuje się bronić Malfoy. Crabb i Goyle kiwają głowami.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! Co za dziecinne zachowanie... doprawdy! Szósta klasa... Zapraszam na lekcję, panie Potter. A panu Malfoyowi radzę odwiedzić Skrzydło Szpitalne.

– Jeszcze się policzymy – straszy Malfoy, gdy mnie mija.

– Nie mogę się doczekać – odpowiadam i ruszam w stronę szklarni z Hermioną dającą wykład, a raczej pierwszy z serii wykładów o przykładnym zachowaniu.

* * *

– Za co to było? – pyta Malfoy wieczorem, gdy przesadzamy czyrakobulwy cali oblepieni błotem i śmierdzący potem.

– Obraziłeś Hermionę – odpowiadam, kopiąc dół.

– I? – Malfoy wzrusza ramionami. – Zawsze to robię.

– Najwyższy czas, abyś przestał.

– Nie przeproszę jej – burczy pod nosem. Dlaczego aż tak zależy mu na przebaczeniu?

– Nie oczekuję cudów, Malfoy. Po prostu nie nazywaj jej tak.

Kiwa niechętnie głową i siada opierając się o szybę. Naprawdę, tylko ja przykładam się do naszego szlabanu.

– Ale Weasleya mogę przedrzeźniać, nie?

– Jeśli chcesz wylądować w Skrzydle Szpitalnym to proszę bardzo. – Wystawiam mu język i biorę do ręki parę sadzonek. – Weź się do roboty.

Niechętnie wlewa wodę do dołków i wsadza w nie młode rośliny.

– Obrzydliwe – jęczy.

– To tylko ziemia.

– Brudna ziemia, Potter.

Przez chwilę pracujemy w przyjemnej ciszy zakłócanej odgłosami pracy.

– Coś się stało?

Podnoszę wzrok, słysząc niepewne pytanie Malfoya. Wpatruje się we mnie ze zmartwieniem i marszczy brwi.

– Nie. A coś miało?

– Wyglądasz na przemęczonego – odpowiada.

– Bo jestem – odpowiadam cicho. – Spokojnie nic mi nie dolega. – Zmuszam się do wygięcia warg w górę.

– Nie wierzę ci.

– Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, naprawdę. Wszystko jest w porządku.

– To skąd te wory pod oczami?

– Nie mogłem spać. – Coraz ciężej jest mi go okłamywać i unikać konkretnej odpowiedzi.

– Bo myślałeś o mnie? – pyta, nachylając się. Ciepły oddech owiewa moje spękane usta pełne strupów.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie.

– Stąd – mruczy i całuje mnie.

Obaj wiemy, że skłamałem, ale wolimy cieszyć się spokojnym pocałunkiem o smaku ziemi i krwi niż robić sobie wyrzuty. Nie jest dane nam tyle czasu, by móc się kłócić i to ja zdaję sobie z tego najbardziej sprawę.


	20. Rozdział 17

We śnie znajduję się w ciemnej sypialni. Ściany ociekają wilgocią, zimny dywan podrażnia wrażliwe stopy. Rozglądam się wokół. Stoję w swojej piżamie po środku dziwnego pokoju pełnego starych ksiąg.

Chucham w zmarznięte ręce. Dlaczego jest tak zimno? Przecież to dopiero październik.

W brązowym fotelu w liściaste wzory siedzi on. Voldemort. Przełykam ślinę. W co ja się znowu wkopałem?

Riddle zaczytuje się w książce o czarnej okładce; uważnie śledzi tekst czerwonym oczami. Chcę się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać, ale jednocześnie wiem, że to szansa, aby się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Cicho przechadzam się wzdłuż licznych regałów, odczytując tytuły czarnomagicznych dzieł. Już one same napawają mnie obrzydzeniem. Po co komuś książka o stu sposobach obdarcia ludzi ze skóry? Wzdrygam się z przerażenia i mój wzrok wędruje do Voldemorta. Riddle przewraca kartkę; szelest drażni moje uszy. Sprężyny skrzypią, gdy Tom przenosi ciężar ciała i zakłada nogę na nogę.

Do pokoju wślizguje się Nagini. Wielkie cielsko powoli sunie po drewnianej posadzce. Wąż wystawia język, smakując powietrze. Moje serce na chwilę zamiera – potrafi mnie wyczuć? Ale Nagini nie reaguje, nawet jeśli mnie wyczuła, po prostu owija się wokół oparcia fotela, kładąc trójkątny łeb na ramieniu swojego pana.

Próbuję uspokoić galopujące niczym stado hipogryfów serce. To sen, Harry – nie są w stanie cię wyczuć. To sen.

– Martwi mnie Hogwart, moja droga – syczy w wężomowie Voldemort. Długie, białe palce głaszczą śliski łeb węża. – Ukryłem to dobrze, tylko ja znam zamek tak dobrze, ale jednak... Ta głupia Helena może wszystko wypaplać...

– Nie martw się, misssstrzu – odpowiada Nagini. – Nikt nie jest tak sprytny jak ty, nikt nie odkryje ssssekretnego pokoju.

Budzę się oblany potem. Skopuję z siebie kołdrę i zsuwam bose stopy na zimną podłogę. Uspokajam chaotyczny oddech i uśmiecham się lekko. Voldemort ukrył horkruksa w Hogwarcie.

Dość komiczne – ukrywać fragment duszy tuż pod nosem największego wroga. Chciał zakpić z Dumbledore'a?

Hogwart to zawężenie pola poszukiwań, ale i tak obszar pozostaje spory. Sekretny pokój? Ukryły duszę w Komnacie Tajemnic? Nie, przecież wie, że ja tam byłem. Nie zachowywałby się tak spokojnie, gdyby horkruks był w grocie bazyliszka. Zresztą... ukrywać go tam, gdzie jest substancja zdolna zniszczyć horkruksa?

Sekretny pokój... Mógł mieć na myśli Pokój Życzeń? Myśl warta rozważenia. Ale przecież wiele osób o nim wie, to zbyt ryzykowne ukrywać część duszy w powszechnie znanym miejscu.

Wstaję z determinacją i wyciągam z szkolnego kufra pelerynę-niewidkę wraz z Mapą Huncwotów. Jestem Gryfonem, nic mi nie da siedzenie i roztrząsanie każdego słowa wypowiedzianego przez Voldemorta. Potrzebuję coś zrobić. I właśnie dlatego wymykam się z dorumitorium i idę pod Pokój Życzeń.

Zatrzymuję się pod ścianą. Czego powinienem sobie zażyczyć?

Chcę pokój, w którym Voldemort ukrył horkruksa. Chcę pokój, w którym Voldemort ukrył horkruksa. Chcę pokój, w którym Voldemort ukrył horkruksa – myślę z zamkniętymi oczami. Gdy je otwieram, przede mną widnieją duże, stalowe drzwi. Przełykam ślinę i naciskam klamkę.

Gdy tylko przekraczam próg pokoju, uderza we mnie duchota i stęchlizna. Wyjaśnieniem zapachu jest piętrząca się góra różnych przedmiotów. Cały stos mebli z różnych dekad, a nawet wieków. Dziwne klatki, porcelana, zastawy stołowe, zwinięte w rulony dywany, stosy zżeranych przez mole ubrań, szkatułki wypchane naszyjnikami z pereł, parę martwych szczurów, które zauważam z niemałą satysfakcją i wiele, wiele więcej. Zatrzymuję się przed miotłami. Chcę dotknąć tych historycznych mioteł, na których latały światowe legendy quidditcha. Jest tutaj nawet osławiona Srebrna Strzała. Przez dość długą chwilę tylko stoję i podziwiam zabytki warte miliony. Potrząsam głową i z żalem idę dalej. Nie mogę tracić czasu, muszę szukać horkruksa. Tylko jak? Przecież jest tutaj tak wiele przedmiotów.

Staję pośrodku pokoju i przymykam powieki. Poczuj czarną magię, Potter. Przecież to potrafisz, no dalej!

Najpierw nie czuję nic, tylko marszczę brwi sfrustrowany. Zaciskam mocniej powieki, licząc, że to pomoże. Jasne, próbuj dalej szczęścia, imbecylu.

Wypuszczam ze świstem powietrze i siadam na okurzonej podłodze, nie przejmując się ubrudzeniem piżamy. Uderzam przydługimi paznokciami w drewno. Raz, dwa. Raz, dwa.

Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy! Może muszę być bliżej, by to poczuć? W końcu wtedy pierścień miałem przed nosem. Wstaję; kości lekko trzeszczą, gdy się podnoszę. Robię obchód, bo nic innego mi nie pozostaje. Uchylam się przed wystającym z sterty gier planszowych mieczem i omijam czarną plamę na podłodze, która śmierdzi, łagodnie mówiąc.

Z każdym krokiem denerwuję się coraz bardziej. Może się mylę? Może horkruksa nie ma w Pokoju Życzeń? W końcu Voldemort jest tak pewny, że nikt nie wie o istnieniu "sekretnego pokoju". Może znalazł jakieś inne, ukryte pomieszczenie? Albo rzeczywiście ukrył to coś w Komnacie Tajemnic...

Zatrzymuję się gwałtownie, czując puls magii. Jest delikatny i woła mnie śpiewem. Krzywię się – czy to jakaś cholerna opera?

Włoski na całym ciele podnoszą się, a ja drżę. Idę w stronę pulsującego życiem źródła. Trochę się denerwuję, w końcu to nie byle co, a fragment duszy potwora.

Moim oczom ukazuje się popiersie starego maga z przekrzywioną peruką pokrytą grubą warstwą kurzu. To ono jest horkruksem? Chociaż nawet i pasuje, w końcu Voldemort gustu nie ma i mieć nie będzie.

Pulsowanie magii jest teraz wyraźniejsze, czuję dudnienie wibracji aż w brzuchu. Moc skupia się w dziwnej błyskotce na głowie czarodzieja – dziewczyńskiej wersji korony. Nie nazywało to się diademem przypadkiem?

Voldemort ma fetysz kobiecej garderoby? – myślę z ironią i ganię siebie w myślach z idiotyczne poczucie humoru w poważnych i dość niebezpiecznych chwilach.

Przez chwilę przyglądam się migoczącemu metalowi i ciemnym oczkom kamieni szlachetnych odbijającym światło kilku świec stojących na sąsiednim stoliku. Jest naprawdę ładny i wygląda drogo. Pewnie jest wart sporo galeonów. I nagle wszystko staje się jasne – Voldemort nie schowałby swojej duszy w byle czym.

Już wyciągam rękę, by zabrać horkruks, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuję. Nie wiadomo jakim cholerstwem przeklął to Voldemort. Ze sterty ubrań wybieram krukoński szalik i ostrożnie chwytam diadem. Pod palcami czuję przyjemne ciepło.

Gdy tylko pewnie trzymam horkruksa, drugą ręką zarzucam na siebie pelerynę i biegiem pędzę do gabinetu dyrektora. Chuj w to, że jest trzecia w nocy, godzina duchów, a jak odpadną mi palce?!

* * *

– Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? – Dumbledore spogląda na diadem, który przed chwilą położyłem na jego biurku. Ma na sobie koszulę nocną w ziewające gwiazdki i mrugające oczkiem sierpy księżyców.

Otrzepuję ręce o pasiaste spodnie od piżamy i spoglądam na twarzy dyrektora, która wyraża czyste zdumienie.

– Jeśli myśli pan, że to jest horkruks, to tak. To jest właśnie to, o czym pan myśli. – W środku rozpiera mnie dumna. Sam to znalazłem. To ja! Przydałem się, umiem coś, dzięki mnie jesteśmy bliżej do pokonania tego gada.

– Jak? – Dumbledore przenosi wzrok z błyskotki na mnie.

– To dość długa historia... – zaczynam. Gdy kończę opowieść o śnie i podróży do Pokoju Życzeń, mój głos jest lekko zachrypnięty.

Dyrektor milczy. Jedynie przywołuje szklankę zimnej wody, którą wypijam jednym haustem. Przymykam oczy z ulgi.

– Muszę przyznać, że to dość imponujące – mówi wreszcie i podchodzi do gabloty z mieczem Godryka Gryffindora. – Myślę, że ta... umiejętność widzenia, co aktualnie robi lub planuje Tom niezwykle przyda się Zakonowi.

– Też tak sądzę – odpowiadam niezbyt skromnie. Chcę się przydać.

– Powinniśmy odwołać lekcje okulmencji? – pyta bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

– One pomagają zorientować się we śnie, odizolować od niego – mówię.

– To doskonale – stwierdza dyrektor. – Zechcesz czynić zaszczyty? – Podaje mi miecz.

Pewnie kiwam głową i ze śmiałością godną Gryfona zabijam fragment duszy Voldemorta. Dumbledore w tym czasie siada na dyrektorskim fotelu i splata palce na biurku. Obserwuję tłoczącą się jeszcze mroczną energię, która powoli znika z ostatnim krzykiem rozpaczy, po czym siadam na przeciwko Dumbledore'a.

– Spisałeś się znakomicie, Harry. Nie dość, że zniszczyliśmy kolejnego, trzeciego już, horkruksa to jeszcze dostarczyłeś informacji o tym, czym mogą być, tak dokładniej.

– We wspomnieniach była czarka i mealion – przypominam sobie.

– Przymioty wielkich założycieli – potwierdza.

– Oprócz mieczu Gryffindora, który był ukryty w Tiarze Przydziału i Voldemrot nie miał go jak dostać.

– Najprawdopodobniej. Pilnuj snów, Harry i miej oczy szeroko otwarte.

– Będę – obiecuję solennie.

– I przykładaj się do treningów – dodaje Dumbledore na odchodne. – Miłych snów, Harry.

– I nawzajem profesorze. – Po tych słowach opuszczam gabinet.

* * *

Rano udaję zombie ożywionego przez szalonego naukowca. O mało nie wkładam ręki do szklanki z sokiem dyniowym. Jak ja przeżyję trening quidditcha z taką koordynacją?

Sięgam po grzankę, ale zaraz potem upuszczam ją na talerz z sykiem.

– Gorące! – biadolę, zerkając na zaczerwienione koniuszki palców. Ron parska śmiechem i podkrada mi tosta, od razu smarując go grubą warstwą masła. – Ej!

– No co? – pyta z pełną buzią. – Dla ciebie za gorący, to co ma się zmarnować? – Okruszki wypadają na stół z jego otwartych ust. Hermiona mrozi go wzrokiem.

– Zjadłbym go, jakby ostygł – mówię z wyrzutem i z westchnieniem sięgam po kolejnego. Szybko przekładam go na talerz i chwytam miseczkę z dżemem.

– Ciężka noc? – Hermiona wymownie patrzy na ciemne kręgi pod oczami, które zdobią moją skórę.

– Aż tak widać?

– Nie da się nie zauważyć – stwierdza i uśmiecha się, próbując mnie pocieszyć.

– Harry! – krzyczy Lily, która wbiega zdyszana do Wielkiej Sali. Dzisiaj jasne włosy zaplecione ma w dwa warkocze.

– Coś się stało? – pytam zaniepokojony. Co mogło ją tak wzburzyć, że jej policzki są czerwone, a oczy ciskają błyskawice?

– Nie coś, ale Malfoy! – warczy i ze złością siada koło mnie.

– Co znowu zrobił? – pyta Hermiona.

– Raczej co zamierza zrobić – prycha obrończyni Gryfonów. – Powiedział, że dzisiaj to Ślizgoni mają trening, nie my! A przecież rezerwowaliśmy boisko, każde sobotnie poranki są nasze!

Wypuszczam powoli gorące powietrze i wstaję od stołu. Dopijam jeszcze sok i mówię:

– To chodź, wyjaśnimy to.

– Idę z wami! – krzyczy Ron, chwyta jeszcze dwie grzanki i rusza z nami na boisko, gdzie rozgrzewa się już drużyna Slytherinu. Mrużę oczy.

– Malfoy! – zdzieram sobie gardło. – Na dół, ale już!

Zatrzymuje miotłę i spogląda na mnie. Przez dobrą minutę nic nie mówi, a mi skacze ciśnienie.

– Czego chcesz? – pyta w końcu.

– Złaź na dół – warczę, siląc się na spokój. Nie rozumiem tego człowieka. Dlaczego ze wszystkich sił próbuje mnie zirytować i doprowadzić do białej gorączki?

– Ty chodź na górę – odpowiada i odlatuje.

– Gnojek – mruczy Ron.

– Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę – przytakuję mu i wsiadam na przyniesioną wcześniej Błyskawicę. Odwracam się do zespołu. – Możecie się przebierać, trening zaraz się odbędzie.

Przytakują, a ja wzbijam się w powietrze i doganiam Malfoya, który odleciał spory kawałek. Dlaczego jest poza boiskiem? Przyspieszam, by go dogonić.

– Co ty...?! – Słowa zostają zagłuszone przez rękę, którą kładzie na moich ustach.

– Ogarnij się, Potter. Nie zawsze chodzi o cholernego quidditcha. Dokładnie za tydzień jest pierwsze wyjście do Hogsmeade, nie? – Kiwam głową, na co przewraca oczami. – Czarny Pan o tym wie – dodaje szeptem.

– I? – Nie potrafię myśleć.

– Atak, debilu! – jego szept robi się głośniejszy. – Voldemort zaatakuje Hogsmeade, gdy będzie tam pełno dzieciaków z Hogwartu.

– Skąd wiesz? – Potrafię wypowiedzieć jedynie to pytanie, gdy wszystkie moje wnętrzności skręcają się z przerażenia.

– Mam swoje sposoby – odpowiada tylko. – Jesteś nienormalny! – wrzeszczy. – Pierdol się! Nie będę przebywał z tobą ani sekundy dłużej! – Odlatuje, zbiera drużynę i wszyscy udają się do szatni.

Jestem oszołomiony, tylko potrafię wisieć w powietrzu. Malfoy jeszcze odwraca się na murawie, jakby ponaglał mnie do działania.

– Pobudka! – krzyczy Ginny do ucha tak głośno, że podskakuję. – Nie uśnij, kapitanie! Trening w końcu jest!


	21. Rozdział 18

Sobota przychodzi szybciej, niżbym chciał. Wszystkie szczegóły planu mam w głowie – opracowywał go sam Dumbledore, chociaż Fred i George mieli w nim swój niemały udział.

Zakon Feniksa podzielony jest na kilka drużyn, które ustawią się w charakterystycznych miejscach w Hogsmeade, by móc bronić mieszkańców maleńkiej wioski czarodziejów. Siłą wywalczyłem u Dumbledore'a, by niektórzy członkowie Gwardii również wzięli udział w walce. Oczywiście, wtajemniczeni zostali tylko ci godni zaufania, czyli Neville czy Hermiona, która przyciągnęła Eryka. Tudor okazał się być bardzo utalentowany w dziedzinie barier i tarcz, więc wraz z Moodym i Lupinem zabezpieczy domy zwykłych, niemieszających się do wojny ludzi.

Jestem w zaszczytnej, jak to ujął Fred, drużynie bliźniaków Weasley. Nasz cel jest prosty, ale niezwykle znaczący – oszołomić wroga, wprawić go w zamieszanie, by nie mógł zebrać myśli. Misja jak ulał dla Freda i George'a, ale dla mnie? Wolę walczyć otwarcie, pojedynkując się zaciekle na różdżki. Wtedy czuję się, jakbym był w swoim żywiole.

Przyglądam się pierwszemu uniformowi Zakonu Feniksa, jaki kiedykolwiek powstał. Rękawice, długie buty, luźne spodnie i skórzana kurtka. Nie zapominajmy o najnowszym wynalazku, czyli EPE – Efektywnym Pasie Eliminacji. Nazwa oddaje istotę tego przedmiotu. Pas jest obłożony dziesiątkami zaklęć obronnych (większość chroni jego nosiciela przed samym wynalazkiem), w dodatku każda z miliona kieszeń wypchana jest niebezpiecznymi substancjami, jak Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności czy Wybuchowy Proch. Nie zabrakło obowiązkowego miejsca na różdżkę – wystarczy, ze mruknie się ciche zaklęcie przywołujące, a różdżka zgrabnie znajdzie się w dłoni. Niesamowicie przydatne cholerstwo, jak skomentował to Moody.

Poprawiam skórzaną rękawicę bez palców (chroni przed obtarciami, a przy tym jest moda!) i zerkam na przejętych bliźniaków. George właśnie pomaga Fredowi założyć szkolną szatę Hogwartu na uniform zakonu.

Ich plan. Właśnie. Ci wyglądający w dalszym ciągu młodo mają przebrać się w szkolne mundurki, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń szpiegów Voldemorta. Reszta członków miała czaić się w domach lub knajpach czy sklepach, udając zwyczajnych, niewzbudzających podejrzeń klientów.

– Nie cykaj się, nasz wspólniku zbrodni – szczerzy się Fred, zawiązując czerwony krawat.

– Nie cykam się – odpowiadam, zaprzeczając swoim uczuciom. Malfoy będzie w Hogsmeade. Stanie po stronie Voldemorta czy szkoły? Zabije swoich znajomych bez cienia wahania?

– Oczywiście, Harry. Kto śmiałby w to powątpiewać? – Wystawiam mu język, co wywołuje śmiech u George'a.

– Dziwnie jest znowu ubrać szkolne szaty. – George przegląda się w lustrze.

– Nostalgia, braciszku?

– W szkole byliśmy tacy niewinni. – George stylizuje swój głos na płaczliwy.

– Tylko żebyście się nie rozkleili – upominam ich. – Kto wysadzi śmierciożerców?

– Ty – odpowiadają chórem.

– Jesteś w końcu spadkobiercą naszej woli – wypomina mi Fred i czochra włosy, wprawiają je w jeszcze większy nieład. Krzywię się i uciekam od niepożądanego dotyku.

– Ale od włosów to się trzymaj z daleka – odpowiadam. – A jeśli zostaną tak na zawsze?

– Nikt nie zauważy różnicy, wierz mi. – George raczy mnie szerokim uśmiechem i chowa różdżkę pod szatę w specjalnej kieszonce obłożonej zaklęciami obronnymi, by przypadkowe iskry nie zrobiły dziury w nodze.

Już mam zamiar odciąć się jakąś ciętą ripostą, która zmieni ich światopogląd na zawsze, gdy rozlega się ciche, lecz stanowcze pukanie do drzwi.

Spoglądamy po sobie z zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzach. Kto mógłby dobijać się do naszego pokoju wynajętego we Świńskim Łbie? Przełykam ślinę, bojąc się, że to śmierciożercy, że ktoś nas zdradził. Samo to ohydne słowo sprawia, że jest mi zimno i mam ochotę mordować niewartych istnienia ludzi.

George powoli uchyla drzwi i spogląda na stojącą w korytarzu postać. Wysoka kobieta ma na sobie zieloną suknię w brązowe pasy na spódnicy, a oczy zakrywa szeroki kaptur czarnej peleryny.

– Potter – odzywa się dobrze znany mi głos i kobieta zdejmuje kaptur, ukazując twarz profesor Rawdon. – Cieszę się, że jednak dobrze zapamiętałam numer pokoju.

Uśmiecha się i odgarnia czarny kosmyk, który wymyka się z ciasno związanego kucyka na czubku głowy. Raźno wmaszerowuje do pokoju, omijając George, który po chwili spogląda wzrokiem domagającym się wyjaśnień. Zakłada, że wiem, kim ona jest i po co przyszła. Niestety znam odpowiedź tylko na pierwsze pytanie.

Gdy otwieram usta, profesorka od eliksirów wyręcza mnie, mówiąc:

– Jestem Sharleen Rawdon, uczę eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore przysłał mnie jako wsparcie zaopatrzeniowe. – Wyciąga ręce przed siebie i rozciąga się, łącząc ze sobą palce.

– Nic nam o tym nie wiadomo – odzywa się Fred. Powietrze jest pełne elektrycznego napięcia, ale Rawdon wygląda, jakby nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy lub jej to nie obchodziło specjalnie.

– Harry, znasz ją?

– Znam – odpowiadam pewnie, choć pewny być nie mogę, więc dodaję: – Dlaczego mój eliksir wybuchł na naszej pierwszej lekcji eliksirów odkąd wróciłem ze skrzydła szpitalnego?

– Banalnie proste, Potter. To był piękny wybuch spowodowany tym, że zapomniałeś zwiększyć ogień przed dodaniem sproszkowanego rogu buchorożca.

– To na sto procent Sharleen Rawdon – odpowiadam, na co bliźniacy widocznie się rozluźniają. – Dlaczego dyrektor przypisał panią do naszej drużyny?

Rawdon siada na łóżku i przygląda się paznokciom, na których błyszczy czarny lakier.

– Stwierdził, że przyda wam się wsparcie od zaplecza. Zdecydował o tym dosłownie przed chwilą. Zdążyłam tylko założyć jakąś niewyróżniającą się suknię i jestem. – Wykrzywia kącik ust i schyla się by zawiązać buta sięgającego do połowy łydki o kolorze lakieru do paznokci.

– Mógł przynajmniej uprzedzić – komentuje George.

– No nic! – Fred donośnie klaszcze w dłonie. – Przynajmniej szybciej uporamy się z zastawianiem pułapek.

– Mam coś specjalnego. – Rawdon podnosi się i z energią godną nastoletniej czarownicy wyjmuje różne fiolki z torby przewieszonej przez ramię. Skórzany dodatek musiał zostać potraktowany zaklęciem powiększającym środek, bo fiolek na stole przybywa i przybywa.

Znam profesorkę i wiem, że pewnie większość z nich wybucha, jeśli nie wszystkie. Współczułbym śmierciożercom, gdybym był idiotą troszczącym się o wszystkich. Zamiast tego z podekscytowaniem pytam:

– Jaki największy zasięg ma najsilniejszy eliksir?

– Zasięg czego? – pyta George.

– Wybuchu oczywiście – odpowiada Rawdon, nie przestając wyjmować błyszczących fiolek. – Myślę, Potter, że cała buteleczka tego – podnosi krwistoczerwony eliksir – spokojnie wysadziłaby tę gospodę.

Oczy Freda i George'a zapalają się jak świetliki.

– Ucz nas, mistrzu.

Umieszczam torbę pełną świecącego, zielonego eliksiru zwanego Greckim Ogniem i przykrywam prezent dla śmierciożerców liśćmi.

– Muszę tylko trafić to byle jakim zaklęciem? – upewniam się. Rawdon kiwa głową, ale nie odwraca się do mnie. Jest zajęta przyczepianiem magicznych linii łączących pomniejsze fiolki eliksirów. Wystarczy zapalić jedną, by reszta poszła jej śladem.

– Gotowe. – Z zadowoleniem przyglądam się naszej pracy. W całym Hogsmeade zostały umieszczone właśnie taki bomby-pułapki, w dodatku Rawdon pracuje nad swoim łańcuchem. Fred i George oprószyli teren przed Wrzeszczącą Chatą Wybuchowym Proszkiem – teraz wystarczy tylko zwabić tam pokaźną grupę śmierciożerców.

– Nieźle, Potter – chwali mnie Rawdon. – To idziemy?

Kiwam głową i kierujemy się w stronę Miodowego Królestwa, gdzie mamy czekać na rozwój akcji.

Czuję się niekomfortowo będąc w jednej drużynie z nauczycielem, który ocenia mnie w głowie i prawdopodobnie porównuje inteligencję do tego, co pokazuję na lekcjach.

– Uwielbiałam Hogsmeade jako dzieciak – odzywa się nagle.

– Każdy dzieciak z Hogwartu wielbi tę wioskę – odpowiadam zgodnie z prawdą. Ta maleńka miejscowość jest magiczna i urokliwa. W dodatku wiąże się z nią wiele dobrych wspomnień.

– Ja nie jestem dzieciakiem z Hogwartu – odpowiada. – Jak zostałam nauczycielem, to pierwszy raz przekroczyłam próg tego zamku, zostałam oczarowana przez magię...

I zachwycona, jak wielki i silny wybuch musiałby być, by puścić zamek z dymem, śmieję się w głowie.

– Jeśli mogę spytać... Chodziła pani do innej szkoły magii? Jak Beauxbatons czy Durmstrang?

– Nic z tych rzeczy. – Śmieje się nerwowo i spogląda na zachmurzone niebo. Jej profil jest ostry i kanciasty, cała twarz sprawia wrażenie wyrzeźbionej w szlachetnym kamieniu. – Uczyłam się w domu.

– To tak można? – dziwię się. Nigdy nie spotkałem się z tym określeniem, Hermiona nic o tym nie wspominała, ani nikt inny.

– Jeśli rodzina poda rozsądny powód, na przykład, że dziecko jest zbyt chorowite, a rodzina jest w stanie zapewnić naukę w domu, to tak.

– Czyli to działa tylko w przypadku rodzin czarodziejów – mamroczę pod nosem. – Chorowała pani w młodości? – zadaję pytanie, zanim zdążę ugryźć się w język.

– Nic a nic. – Zawiesza się na chwilę, a potem kontynuuje:

– Chyba nic nie zaszkodzi, jak ci powiem, Potter. I tak nie mamy nic do zrobienia. Weasleyowie kończą swoją część, a nam pozostaje czekać na wroga. – Siadaj. – Wskazuje ręką na schodki prowadzące do sklepu z łakociami i sama sadowi się na drugim od dołu.

Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, więc po prostu słucham, przypatrując się przechodniom. Mija nas Malfoy z Parkinson uwieszoną jego ramienia. Krzywię się na ten widok. Fretka ukradkiem puszcza mi oczko, na co pokazuję mu środkowy palec. Oboje wchodzą do księgarni.

– Pochodzę z jednej z tych szanowanych, czystokrwistych rodzin. Od dziecka ojciec wmawiał mi, że jestem lepsza od innych, że o człowieku decyduje jego krew. Wstyd się przyznać, ale na początku w to wierzyłam. Byłam rozpieszczoną dziewczynką, która myślała, że świat winien kłaniać się do jej stóp.

Ten opis przywodzi mi na myśl Malfoya. Czy wszystkie dzieciaki są tak krzywdzone w takich rodzinach?

– Ojciec nie pozwolił mi pójść do Hogwartu, gdy dowiedział się, że uczy tam nauczycielka mugolskiego pochodzenia. Krzyczał i wrzeszczał, że to skandal i nie pozwoli, żeby jego dzieci uczyła szlama.

Krzywię się na to określenie, a moja krew wrze z wściekłości. Jak można być takim hipokrytą?

– Jak widać można – odpowiada Rawdon.

– Powiedziałem to na głos? – pytam skruszony.

– To nic złego Potter, naprawdę. – Rawdon poprawia frotkę podtrzymującą kucyk. – Wracając do mojego ojca... Zabronił mi i młodszemu bratu uczęszczać do jakiejkolwiek magicznej szkoły. Wychowywałam się sama, za przyjaciół mając drętwych nauczycieli.

Rawdon przerywa i przez chwilę przygląda się przechodniom. W Hogsmeade roi się od hogwarckich mundurków; uczniowie przechadzają się, z przejęciem dzieląc się wrażeniami.

– Z biegiem lat zaczęłam nienawidzić ideologii wpajanych mi przez rodzinę. W końcu to te głupie zasady odebrały mi możliwość na posiadanie przyjaciół. Jak tylko skończyłam siedemnaście lat, uciekłam z domu i zaczęłam studiować magię na własną rękę.

Uśmiecha się z widocznym smutkiem.

– To były najlepsze lata mojego życia, dopóki nie pojawił się Voldemort. Wraz z mężem wstąpiliśmy do Zakonu Feniksa. Ja po to, aby położyć kres tym zatruwającym życie ideologiom, on dlatego że jego ojciec był mugolakiem i chciał udowodnić, że krew nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. I dlatego tutaj jestem. – Wstaje, otrzepując suknię z kurzu. marszczy brwi, widocznie niezadowolona z efektu i czyście materiał zaklęciem. Opiera się o barierkę przy schodach i przygląda ludziom.

Wzdycham cicho. Dociera do mnie, jak bardzo ideologia o czystości krwi potrafi zatruć komuś życie. I to nie tylko na przykładzie Rawdon, przecież Malfoy jest w podobnej sytuacji, z tą różnicą, że jego ojciec jest śmierciożercą, on sam jest cholernym śmierciożercą gotowym paść na kolana przed Voldemortem.

Zaciskam pięście i spoglądam na tłum. Z księgarni właśnie wychodzi Malfoy. Pansy taszczy kilka ciężkich tomów, a on spogląda na mnie z przerażeniem i przykłada dłoń na lewe przedramię.

Czyżby zaraz mieli zaatakować?

Podrywam się z przerażeniem, gdy słyszę huki aportacji.

– Wcześniej, niż planowaliśmy – przekrzykuje hałas Rawdon. Wydaje się być podekscytowana nadchodzącą walką.

Nie odpowiadam, tylko biegnę w tłum uciekających z przerażenia uczniów. Ogarnięci paniką starają się uciekać w stronę szkoły. Niestety najczęściej kończą trafieni zaklęciem w plecy. Na szczęście tarcze Lupina i Moody'ego działają, więc większość uroków odbija się, trafiając wrogów rykoszetem.

Całe szczęście, że śmierciożercy skąpią Avady Kedavry, myślę, sam zabijając dwójkę. Ironia jest piękna.

Robi się ogromne zamieszanie, gdy Rawdon wprawia w ruch swoją reakcję łańcuchową i wszystkie fiolki z eliksirami wybuchają jedna po drugiej, kalecząc, czasami nawet śmiertelnie, niespodziewających się tego śmierciożerców. Kolorowy dym wydobywa się z wielu miejsc, przy każdym leży ranny śmierciożerca. Na szczęście uczniowie zdążyli schronić się w domach zabezpieczonych przez Zakon, a czarodzieje walczący dla Zakonu zostali zaopatrzeni w stroje braci Weasley lub zwykłe bariery. Takim sposobem jedynymi rannymi są śmierciożercy.

Specjalna grupa, której zadaniem jest zabierania żywych wrogów, deportuje się właśnie z paroma jęczącymi z bólu.

– Drętwota! – myślę i zaklęcie uderza w plecy zdziwioną kobietę w czarnych szatach. Cóż, na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

Uchylam się przed czerwonym promieniem i biegnę w stronę Ginny otoczoną przez trójkę śmierciożerców. Po drodze obezwładniam jeszcze dwóch. Gdy docieram do siostry Rona, ta uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i walczymy ramię w ramię.

Kątem oka zauważam Malfoya próbującego obezwładnić człowieka w masce. Ukradkiem posyłam w niego zaklęcie petryfikujace. Malfoy stoi przez chwilę, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało, a potem zaczyna uciekać, posyłając zaklęcia na prawo i lewo. Cały on.

Uśmiechnąłbym się z rozczuleniem, ale śmierciożercy sami się nie zabiją, więc powalam jednego, drugiego posyłam na ścianę. Trzecim zajmuje się Ginny, piękny oszałamiacz i mężczyzna leży bezwładny na ziemi.

Kłaniam się Ginny, na co przewraca oczami i szukam wzrokiem Malfoya, chcąc mu pomóc.

– Dzięki za pomoc! – krzyczy jeszcze Ginny, obezwładniając kolejnego przeciwnika.

– Nie ma za co!

Mijam walczących ramię w ramie Neville'a z Luną. Dziewczyna ma skupiony wyraz twarzy i rzuca zaklęciami z determinacją, by skrzywdzić jak największą ilość.

– Harry! – krzyczy Hermiona. Kierując się szóstym zmysłem, uchylam się przed zielonym promieniem. Serce łomocze w piersi. Gdyby nie Hermiona, byłbym martwy.

Chciałbym ją uściskać, ale nie ma czasu, śmierciożercy przybywają czarną masą i nie chcą ubywać. W walce wspomaga ją Eryk, który dzielnie eliminuje kolejnych przeciwników. Hermiona wygląda strasznie, ja pewnie też nie lepiej. Włosy przyklejają się do mokrej od potu skóry, a rękaw szaty jest rozerwany i mokry od krwi.

Walczę z nimi, chroniąc dziewczynę, ale to powoduje, że Eryk obrywa Cruciatusem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego rzucają tak nieprzydatne w walce zaklęcie.

– Eryk! – Głos Hermiony drży z niepokoju, gdy ta podbiega do zwijającego się z bólu chłopaka.

– Mortem Fumus – myślę i zielony dym zabija śmierciożercę, który rzucił zaklęcie niewybaczalne w Tudora.

– Wstawaj. Musisz wstać i się schować – przekonuje Eryka Hermiona i próbuje go podnieść. Nogi uginają się pod ciężarem jego ciała, więc pomaga jej, podtrzymując go z drugiej strony. Przez moją nieuwagę Eryk znowu obrywa, tym razem rykoszetem Klątwy Tnącej odbitej od tarczy.

– Masz świstoklik?! – Hermiona szuka małego przedmiotu w pasie drżącymi z emocji dłońmi. Każdy dostał świstoklik, by móc przenieść niezdolnych do walki, ale żywych do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

– Powodzenia. – Dotykam jeszcze na krótko jej ramienia i odwracam się, bo za mną stoi kolejny przeciwnik. Hermiona znika z Tudorem.

Ponownie wkręcam się w wir walk, aż nie przerywa mi Fred, który teleportuje się tuż przede mną.

– Coś się stało? – Niewerbalnie zabijam przeciwnika czającego się za plecami rudzielca.

– Musisz nam pomóc. Petrificus Totalus!

– W czym? – pytam, gdy jesteśmy w cichszym miejscu, a konkretnie na tylnym podwórzu księgarni. Walają się tu stare, niepotrzebne pudła, a przy ścianie ułożona jest sterta drewna na opał.

– Musisz odciągnąć śmierciożerców do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, George jest ranny w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a sam nie dam rady – mówi na jednym wydechu.

– W porządku z nim?

– Wyliże się. To co? – Patrzy na mnie z nadzieję w oczach. Wiem, że to ich ukochany plan, który jest dla nich ważny. Naprawdę starali się, by było jak najefektywniej.

– Miałbym nie pomóc wspólnikowi? – Uśmiecham się krzywo, a Fred streszcza mi pokrótce plan.

Po dwóch minutach wychylam się, uważnie lustrując wzrokiem walczących i magicznie zwiększam siłę głosu. Cała sytuacja z lekka mnie bawi, w końcu Harry Potter zostaje zwierzyną.

– Hej! Hej! – Wszystkie głowy odwracają się w moją stronę, słysząc naprawdę głośne i donośne wołanie. – Kto chce złapać Harry'ego Pottera?

Walczący zamierają na chwilę, a potem z dziesięć zaklęć na raz leci w moją stronę. Uchylam się zręcznie, przygotowany na to, i uciekam jak najszybciej potrafię w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ufam wynalazkowi bliźniaków, ale w obawie, że rzucą na mnie zaklęcie zabijające, biegnę zygzakiem*.

Gdy tylko mijam zakręt, za którym widać już najbardziej nawiedzony dom w Wielkiej Brytanii, nakładam na siebie niezawodną Pelerynę Niewidkę i chowam w pobliskich krzakach.

Grupa niemożliwie głupich czarodziei wbiega na polanę i rzuca się w stronę mojej iluzji umieszczonej tuż przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Zaczynają rzucać zaklęcia i nie dziwi ich to, że przelatują przez wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera, jakby był mgiełką (którą jest).

Po co Voldemortowi tacy idioci? Jaki ma z nich pożytek? – myślę, patrząc jak śmierciożercy giną w wielkim wybuchu, który wywołało zaklęcie Freda. Po chwili brat Rona pojawia się obok mnie z głośnym trzaskiem; zdejmuję pelerynę.

– To było genialne – mówi, patrząc jak jakaś kobieta ucieka z wrzaskiem, próbując ugasić ogień na ramieniu. Rzucam w nią Drętwotą i pada jak długa na ziemię, a ogień powoli ją pochłania.

– Zdecydowanie – przytakuje mi. Wstaje i podaje mi rękę. – Teleportuję nas na pole bitwy.

Zaraz jestem w samym centrum bitwy, na szczęście przeważają siły Zakonu i Ministerstwa; aurorzy z zaciętością pokonują kolejnych przeciwników.

Tańczę cudowny taniec śmierci z zamaskowanym śmierciożercą. Wymieniamy się zaklęciami i żaden nie może zdobyć przewagi. Kątem oka zauważam Malfoya przegrywającego z Dohołowem. Co on wyprawia? Nie miał uciekać?

Przez moje rozkojarzenie otrzymuję w prezencie od przeciwnika rozcięcie na nodze, za które dziękuję z nawiązką.

– Sectumsempra – myślę i całe ciało pokrywa się długimi szramami, a mężczyzna się wykrwawia. Zaklęcia Snape'a potrafią być przydatne.

Biegnę do Malfoya, lawirując pomiędzy ludźmi i unikając zaklęć. Noga piecze, więc zatrzymuję się by na szybkiego zasklepić ranę. To rozwiązanie tymczasowe, ale przynajmniej mogę skupić się na Malfoyu, który właśnie wykrwawia się na śmierć, niż na bolącej nodze.

Zabijam Dohołowa, trafiając Avadą Kedavrą w jego bark i padam na kolana przy Malfoyu. Sine usta drżą, jakby chciał mi coś powiedzieć.

– Cii – szepczę i przywołuję z pasa dyptam. Odklejam mokrą od krwi rękę Draco z otwartej rany na brzuchy i polewam ją eliksirem. Moje palce drżą, gdy zakorkowuję buteleczkę. Oddech Draco powoli wraca do normalności, jego policzki nabierają koloru.

– Potrzebny ci eliksir uzupełniający krew. – Podaję mu mój jedyny świstoklik. – To zabierze cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. – Zaciskam jego palce na monecie.

– Nagła sytuacja – szepczę hasło do świstoklika. Draco wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdąża, bo magia zabiera go do szpitala. Wzdycham z ulgi. Jest bezpieczny, bezpieczny.

Bitwa powoli się wycisza, nieliczni śmierciożercy zostali na polu walki; ci co mogli i chcieli, aportowali się, gdy spostrzegli, że przegrywają.

– Sharleen! – słyszę donośny, męski głos. Odwracam się w stronę, z której pochodzi, a moim oczom ukazuje się wysoki mężczyzna. Idzie spokojnym krokiem w stronę profesorki od eliksirów i zdejmuje maskę, ukazując przystojną twarz o arystokratycznych, ostrych rysach. Można zauważyć duże podobieństwo miedzy nim a profesor Rawdon.

– Michael – odzywa się Rawdon niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. – Mój kochany młodszy braciszek.

– Witaj, zdradziecka siostro.

Michael jest jednym z nielicznych śmierciożerców pozostałych w Hogsmeade, nawet teraz niektórzy uciekają. A on niezmiennie podąża w kierunku Rawdon, zaciskając palce na różdżce.

Profesor występuje z tłumu i staje twarzą twarz z bratem.

– Marzy ci się cholerny pojedynek?

– Marzy mi się twoja śmierć – wręcz wypluwa to zdanie Michael.

– Więc mamy ten sam cel. – Z godną pozazdroszczenia zręcznością rzuca w brata fiolką z wybuchowym eliksirem, który roztrzaskuje się na ścianie, robiąc w niej dziurę; parę cegieł spada na ziemię. Michael otrzepuje czarną szatę śmierciożercy z pyłu i z wściekłym grymasem rzuca serię zaklęć. Profesor broni się zaciekle, co rusz aktywując wszelakie tarcze. Nie ma czasu na atak, jej brat raz za razem wystrzeliwuje zaklęcie, najczęściej Drętwotę i Avadę Kedavrę.

Rawdon warczy ze wściekłości i, uchylając się przed zaklęciem, rzuca lewą, wolną od różdżki ręką kolejny eliksir. Michael zmuszony jest uskoczyć. Profesor korzysta z tego i role się zmieniają – teraz ona atakuje, a ja zastanawiam się, czy który popadnie eliksir, czy ma je jakoś posegregowane.

Prawie wszyscy zebrani obserwują ostatni pojedynek, ale nikt nie odważy się pomóc. To wygląda na prywatne porachunki.

– Sharleen! – Zerkam na zakrwawionego blondyna w uniformie Zakonu Feniksa, który zmartwiony przygląda się starciu. – Uważaj!

– Poradzę sobie! – odkrzykuje, nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę, zajęta bratem. Mężczyzna dalej z przejęciem wpatruje się w walczących.

Michael rzuca dwa zaklęcia pod rząd, profesor się uchyla z zaciętą miną. Oba zaklęcia ją trafiają. Zaklęcie Tnące prosto w brzuch, w dodatku zostaje odrzucona i upada plecami na piach. Brat biegnie do niej i przyciska różdżkę do gardła. Blondyn biegnie na pomoc, Rawdon się uśmiecha, a potem wszystko wybucha.

*Harry jest mądry, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych Rickonów... i smoków.


	22. Rozdział 19

Skrzydło Szpitalne już nie jest białe. To dziwne, że do głowy przychodzi mi akurat ta myśl, gdy siedzę na podłodze z braku wolnych łóżek. Przyglądam się nieprzytomnemu Erykowi; wszystkie jego bandaże przesiąknięte są krwią. Pani Pomfrey nie potrafi zasklepić rany; oberwał wyjątkowo paskudną klątwą. Hermiona siedzi przy jego łóżku, trzymając go za rękę. Na szczęście ranę na jej ręce dało się wyleczyć szybkim zaklęciem szkolnej pielęgniarki. Ginny siedzi spokojnie, chociaż jest cała czerwona. Jej oczy otwarte są z przerażenia; śmierciożerca wybuchł tuż przed nią, a oderwane organy i fragmenty skóry pokryły siostrę Rona. Blady George posyła mi nikły uśmiech i przytula Ginny, Fred próbuje wyczyścić ich oboje zaklęciem. Nieudana próba kończy się wybuchem śmiechu, kiedy włosy Ginny zmieniają kolor na niebieski. George syczy z bólu, gdy śmiechem nadwyręża brzuch i gojącą się ranę.

Wyginam lekko wargi na tego widok, by zaraz potem skrzywić się, słysząc jak krzyczy Joshua Soane, gdy pani Pomfrey nastawia mu bark. Pielęgniarka odgarnia włosy ze spoconego czoła i kieruje się do kolejnego pacjenta, mija łóżko Draco, który śpi płytkim snem. Ten widok mnie rozczula. Blada twarz wygląda niewinnie i spokojnie, usta wydają się miękkie i delikatne.

– Potter. – Pani Pomfrey zatrzymuje się przede mną. – Nie wstawaj – mówi, gdy zaczynam się podnosić. Zerka na moją zaopatrzoną nogę i przywołuje parę eliksirów. Wypijam je bez słowa sprzeciwu.

– Na szczęście to nic poważnego; nie będzie nawet blizny – oznajmia po uleczeniu rany na nodze. – Może pobolewać przez kilka dni, ale przechodziłeś u mnie gorsze rzeczy, Potter.

Uśmiecham się, przypominając sobie bolesną noc ze Szkiele-Wzro i ostatni długi pobyt.

Pielęgniarka odchodzi, nakazując jeszcze, bym uważał. Kieruje się do siedzącego obok Tonks z rozciętym łukiem brwiowym. Lupin żartuje o czymś, co rozbawia metamefromag tak bardzo, że aż uderza go w ramię. Były profesor krzywi się z bólu, na co Tonks zaczyna gorliwie go przepraszać.

Zwinięty w kłębek leży nieznany mi mężczyzna. Ściska kikut ręki, a na policzkach świecą się ślady łez. Wysoka kobieta śledzi tekst najnowszego Proroka Codziennego; prawe oko ma jeszcze opuchnięte po Zaklęciu Żądlącym. Neville z ożywieniem opowiada coś Lunie, która siedzi z ręką na temblaku i rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatruje się w przelatujący za oknem klucz ptaków.

Na krześle usadowił się Rawdon. Przydługie jasne włosy opadają na pochyloną twarz. Jego żona leży obok. Został z niej proch zamknięty w małej urnie z marmuru.

Omijam wzrokiem i jego, i szczątki byłej nauczycielki. Ciekawe czy Snape wróci do nauki eliksirów?

W niedzielę w Wielkiej Sali jest cicho; mało kto rozmawia, nikt się nie śmieje. Słychać tylko brzęk widelców o talerze i ciche szepty. Zerkam na Proroka Codziennego i czytam w myślach fragment artykułu:

...brawurowa akcja aurorów zakończyła się schwytaniem trzydziestu śmierciożerców. Według szacowań wielu więcej zginęło w bitwie o Hogsmeade – nasi informatorzy podają nawet trzycyfrowe liczby.

– Na szczęście, dzięki otwartym umysłom walczących, będziemy mogli postawić tych bestialskich ludzi przed Wizengamotem i przesłuchać, korzystając z veritaserum – poinformował nas dzisiaj Szef Biura Aurorów Rufus Scrimgeour.

Przypominamy, że jutro odbędzie się długo wyczekiwany przez czarodziejską społeczność proces Teodora Notta Seniora, który to został pojmany podczas obrony Bristolu. Proces odbędzie się...

Przerywam czytać i w zamian w gazetę, wlepiam wzrok w Notta, który smaruje tosta masłem. Wydaje się zachowywać zwyczajnie, potem podnosi wzrok na Malfoya i zaczynają rozmawiać.

Zastanawiam się, czy Nott poszedł w ślady ojca. A może dopiero zamierza?

– Musisz coś zjeść, Harry. – Hermiona podsuwa mi pod nos półmisek z parującymi jeszcze kiełbaskami. Wygląda na szczerze zmartwioną, więc wzdycham cicho i przekładam trochę na czysty talerz. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawia się smutny uśmiech i odstawia naczynie z cichym westchnięciem.

– Dzięki – mówię tylko i kroję kawałek, po czym wkładam do ust, przeżuwając aż nazbyt dokładnie.

– Jeszcze zemdlejesz na cmentarzu. – Zadziera głowę, obserwując burzące się chmury na zaczarowanym suficie Wielkiej Sali.

Ustalono, że walczących w bitwie pochowają na małym cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. Znajduje się on niedaleko Wrzeszczącej Chaty, co jest dość ironiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że w wielkim, zbiorowym grobie zostaną pochowani tam śmierciożercy, którzy zginęli w wybuchu.

– Spokojnie, czuję się dobrze, jeśli mogę nazwać tak to przygnębienie i brak chęci do... czegokolwiek. – Drapię się po głowie i wypełniam pustkę w głowie całą szklanką soku dyniowego.

– Chyba każdy się tak czuje – dołącza się do dyskusji Ron, po czym bierze wielki kęs kiełbaski stanowiący jej połowę.

– Mam dość tej przygnębiającej atmosfery. – Ginny zajmuje miejsce obok mnie z ciężkim westchnięciem żalu i zaczyna nakładać sobie jedzenie. Włosy zaplotła dzisiaj w warkocz oplatający całą jej głowę, oczy podkreśliła ciemnym tuszem.

– Pogrzeby o dwunastej, nie? – pyta Neville, który kończy już posiłek. On też wygląda dzisiaj bardziej elegancko. Włosy żelem zmusił, by przylegały do głowy przez co wygląda doroślej i poważniej.

– Te główne – potwierdza Hermiona. – Śmierciożerców pochowają potem bez zbędnych afiszów. Niektórzy trafią do rodzin, po innych nikt się nie zgłosił.

– Nawet własne rodziny nie chcą tych śmieci – gorzko śmieje się Ron.

– Może po prostu nikogo nie mają... – mówię cicho, wyobrażając sobie martwe ciało Draco. Całe we krwi pośród innych trupów. Zastygły wyraz przerażenia na twarzy, ale i ulga, że nie musi już więcej walczyć.

Potrząsam głową, chcąc odgonić złe myśli. Nie powinienem jeszcze bardziej się dołować.

O południu ludzie zbierają się w małym lesie przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Są aurorzy, uczniowie, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i rodziny poległych.

Przemówienia się dłużą, wpatruję się w męża Rawdon, który stoi niewzruszony pod wierzbą płaczącą. Wydaje się zmęczony życiem, twarz przecinają bruzdy, efekt potęguje lekki zarost i na szybkiego uczesane włosy.

Przygładzam swoje ze świadomością, że to syzyfowa praca i odwracam oczy od tego smutnego człowieka.

– Lubiłam ją – mówi nagle Ginny. Stoi obok mnie i przygląda się urnie, która właśnie przysypywana jest ziemią. – Była nieodpowiedzialna, czasami dziecinna, ale zarażała pozytywną energią. Lekcje zawsze kończyły się śmiechem. – Pociąga nosem, więc obtaczam ją ramieniem w przyjacielskim uścisku na pocieszenie.

– Wulkan energii – przytakuję i pocieram jej zmarznięte ramię. Ginny uśmiecha się do mnie z wdzięcznością.

Rawdon opuszcza mały cmentarz, deportując się zaraz po tym jak kończy się ceremonia. Teraz chowają poległych aurorów, którzy nie mieli rodzin i rodzinnych mauzoleów.

– Mafloy wygląda jakby chciał cię zamordować samą siłą spojrzenia – przerywa ciszę Ginny.

– Zawsze tak wygląda. – Wbrew obojętnym słowom z ciekawością zerkam na miejsce, gdzie stoją Ślizgoni i szukam go wzrokiem. Znudzoną miną przysłuchuje się przemowie jakiegoś aurora. Mrozi mnie wzrokiem, gdy zauważa, że się w niego wpatruję, na co odpowiadam wzruszeniem ramion i pytającym wzrokiem. Jego mina mówi mi, że porozmawiamy ze sobą w najbliższej przyszłości.

Żałobnicy powoli się rozchodzą. Ron i Hermiona dołączają do nas i razem zmierzamy w stronę zamku. Gdy odwracam się widzę jeszcze jak czarodzieje wyczarowują wielki dół na stos cząstek śmierciożerców.

W poniedziałek po dwóch zmarnowanych godzinach wróżbiarstwa dowlekam się do sali eliksirów prawie ostatni. Wraz z Ronem siadamy w naszej ławce, zastanawiając się nad nowym nauczycielem eliksirów. Szepty uczniów wzmagają się wraz z upływem czasu.

Snape wmaszerowuje do ciemnej klasy z zaciętą miną.

– Wygląda jakby ktoś na siłę próbował mu umyć włosy. – Ron trąca mnie łokciem i wskazuje na wściekłą twarz Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Albo zmusił nas uczyć – odpowiadam szeptem, co wywołuje u nas obu szerokie uśmiechy.

Uczniowie gwałtownie milkną, gdy Snape staje na środku klasy i odwraca się w stronę ławek.

– Niestety jestem zmuszony kontynuować waszą edukację – zaczyna cierpko. – Z uwagi na niskie wymagania mojej poprzedniczki poziom klasy drastycznie spadł. Nie mogę tego zmienić w środku roku szkolnego, więc jestem zmuszony uczyć was wszystkich. – Ostatnie słowo wypowiada z wyraźnym zniesmaczeniem.

Lekcja okazuje się największym koszmarem, tym bardziej okropnym, że odwykłem od stresu na tych lekcjach. Z sali wychodzę zmęczony i niemożliwie wściekły na Snape'a, który w dwie lekcje zdążył napsuć mi humoru na cały tydzień.

We wtorek biorę udział w kolejnej (tym razem dość bolesnej) bójce z Malfoyem. Szlaban odrabiamy razem, segregując papiery dla Filcha.

– Jesteś pierdolonym idiotom – mówi na przywitanie Draco, gdy wchodzę do pomieszczenia i sadowię się obok niego pośród sterty szkolnych kartotek. Zerkam tęsknie w stronę woźnego, który zabrał moją różdżkę i z westchnieniem odpowiadam:

– Też cię miło widzieć, D-Malfoy. – W ostatnim momencie gryzę się w język, by nie zawołać go imieniem zamiast nazwiskiem. – Co sprawiło, że mamy dzisiaj taki dobry humorek, co?

– Jest rude, grube i biedne – warczy i z całej siły wyrównuje stos kartek, uderzając plikiem o podłogę.

– Kot Hermiony? – Dostaję dokumentami w głowę. – Au! Naprawdę nie wiem, co dzisiaj w ciebie wstąpiło.

– A kto przytulał się z tą Weasley na moich oczach?

Trybiki przekręcają się w mojej głowie i coś kilka.

– Nie mów, że jesteś o nią zazdrosny.

Nie odzywa się do mnie do końca szlabanu.

W środę mam cichą nadzieję na spokojny dzień bez rewelacji, ale jak zwykle się mylę. Najpierw kot Hermiony wbiega rano do dormitorium szóstorocznych Gryfonów, robiąc hałaśliwą i bolącą pobudkę. Potem na śniadaniu Nott wychodzi po ostrej kłótni z Blaisem, wyglądając na człowieka przytłoczonego problemami, co tylko przysparza mi zmartwień. Lekcje w ten dzień ciągną się niemiłosiernie, w dodatku Draco uparł się, że będzie mnie ignorował.

W czwartek mam trening z Moodym. Spocony podnoszę wzrok na stojącego obok aurora i pytam:

– Ile jeszcze?

– Tyle, ile wytrzymasz – grzmi donośnym głosem. Wzdycham wyczerpany i robię kolejną pompkę. Po każdej zerkam z nadzieją na twarz Moody'ego, ale ta pozostaje nieprzenikniona.

W piątek po lekcjach łapię Malfoya w bibliotece i zaciągam do Pokoju Życzeń.

– Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– No ja myślę. – Siada na wyczarowanym przez pokój fotelu i zakłada z nonszalancją nogę na nogę.

– Ja i Ginny... to nie tak jak myślisz. Jesteśmy tylko... tylko przyjaciółmi. – Karcę siebie w duchu za swój głos, który łamie się pod koniec zdania. Nie jestem pewny, czy z jej strony też tak to wygląda. – Jest dla mnie jak siostra – dodaję już pewniej.

– Wiem.

– Wiesz? – oburzam się. – To po cholerę te sceny?

– Bo pozwalasz się jej przytulać. – Oczy Draco dziwnie błyszczą, jakby chciał mi przekazać tym zdaniem coś jeszcze.

– Co jest złego w przytulaniu dziewczyny... – urywam zdanie, uświadamiając sobie. Świadomość prawdziwych powodów Draco uderza we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Czyżby chodziło mu o...? – Że publicznie? O to ci chodzi? Że przytuliłem ją przy innych?

– Jednak jesteś idiotą – wzdycha. – Po części. Jaka to sprawiedliwość, że ona może cię przytulać, kiedy zechce czy poczuje się źle, a ja nawet nie mogę cię dotknąć?

Podchodzę do niego i siadam okrakiem na kolanach. Przez chwilę wpatruję się w te uparte oczy, w których widać zwątpienie i wstyd, a potem go całuję.

Wieczorem uświadamiam sobie, że chyba zakochałem się w Draconie Malfoyu. Myśl ta uderza mnie, gdy już zasypiam.

We śnie dryfuję w czasoprzestrzeni a wokół mnie błyszczą się dziwne przedmioty. Medalion z wężowym "s", mała czarka z borsukiem, mieniąca się światłem tiara, rodowy pierścień, wyniszczony pamiętnik i wąż. Te dwie ostatnie rzeczy nie pasują, myślę, przyglądając się otoczeniu.

Nic. Pustka.

Moje spokojne dryfowanie zmienia się w szaleńce spadanie. Powietrze wciska mnie w dół, a potem sceneria się zmienia. Ogromna jaskinia z jeziorem i drewnianą łódką, stary, walący się już dom, skarbiec pełen złota i skrzynia z nazwiskiem Lastrange na wieku w środku, okazałe zamczysko w stylu romańskim, Komnata Tajemnic ze ścianami lśniącymi wilgocią, zagracony Pokój Życzeń i... wieża Gryffindoru? Podchodzę do swojego łóżka i odsuwam ciężkie, bordowe zasłony.

Uśmiecha się do mnie Harry. Ale ten Harry ma krwiste, czerwone oczy Voldemorta.

Budzę się z sercem bijącym w szaleńczym rytmie. Horkruksy. Dlaczego o nich śniłem? Czy to były ich lokalizacje? Niby tiara i Pokój Życzeń się zgadzają, ale w takim razie... Jakim cudem zobaczyłem to we śnie? Czy to mogła być podświadomość Voldemorta?

Zrywam się z łóżka i zakładam Pelerynę Niewidkę w biegu, kierując się do biura dyrektora, odtwarzając w pamięci szczegóły.


	23. Rozdział 20

Czas leci zadziwiająco szybko. Testy, mecze quiddiycha (150:100 z Revenclaw dla Gryffindoru), treningi, spotkania z Dumbeldore'em i Malfoyem... Powoli wymyka mi się wszystko spod kontroli. Nie mam chwili złapać oddechu, a co dopiero pomyśleć o pokonaniu Voldemorta.

Horkruksy spędzają mi sen z powiek. Rozmowa z Dumbeldore'em nie należała do odkrywczych. Opowiedziałem swój sen ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jakie zapamiętałem. Pierwszą odpowiedzią było niedowierzanie, ale po tym jak opowiedziałem o domu i pierścieniu – uwierzył. Drugą odpowiedzią było zapewnienie, że będzie działać w tym zakresie i żebym się nie martwił. I że jest wdzięczy za moją, niezdolną do opisania, pomoc.

Z cichym westchnieniem wsiadam do pociągu, który ma zawieźć nas do Londynu, skąd udam się wraz z najmłodszymi Weasleyami na Grimmauld Place. To będą dziwne święta.

Nasz przedział jest przepełniony. Ja, Hermiona z wiercącym się Krzywołapem na kolanach, Ron, Ginny, Neville i Luna czytająca Żonglera. Siedzę obok okna, wpatrując się w migający krajobraz i słuchając paplaniny Neville'a o obiecanym przez babcię prezencie, którym ma być jakaś rzadka roślina.

Drzwi przedziału otwierają się i staje w nich Malfoy. Otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamyka, więc nawet nie jestem pewny, że były otwarte. Odchrząka i odzywa się:

– Kogo my tu mamy?

– Daruj sobie – mówię znudzony. Wygląda jakby chciał mi odpyskować i rozpocząć bitwę na riposty, ale tylko mruga, patrzy na mnie przez chwilę i wychodzi, mówiąc:

– Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż patrzenia na szlamy i zdrajców krwi. – Trzaska drzwiami z całej siły.

– Ważniejsze rzeczy, czyli lizanie dupy Sami-Wiecei-Komu? – sarka Ron.

– Voldemortowi – poprawiam go. W tym samym czasie Hermiona krzyczy:

– Ron! Język!

W połowie drogi wychodzę z naszego jakże przytulnego (i nieznośnie głośnego przedziału), wymigując się toaletą. Potrzebuję trochę świeżego powietrza, więc znajduję wolny przedział i otwieram okno, przez chwilę się z nim mocuję, ale w końcu wygrywam ten nierównym pojedynek i cieszę się wiatrem na twarzy.

Draco znajduje mnie chwilę potem. Nic nie mówię, po prostu wpatruję się w niego przez parę sekund, zastanawiając się czym jest miłość. Czy to, co do niego czuję naprawdę jest tak romantyczne, tragiczne i w ogóle? Czy może miłość potrafi być zwyczajna? Przejawiać się opiekuńczością, przyciąganiem, pragnieniem całowania do utraty tchu... Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Chciałbym być zakochany... czy nie?

Powinienem skupić się na obowiązkach, nie mogę pozwolić sobie na przywiązanie. I tak umieranie jest trudne już teraz.

Malfoy nie mówi nic na przywitanie, tylko siada obok i opiera głowę na moim ramieniu. Ciężar jest przyjemny, włosy Draco delikatnie łaskoczą policzek; w nozdrza uderza zapach szamponu.

– Nie chcę wracać. – Ciepły oddech owiewa moją szyję. Mruczę w odpowiedzi. – Naprawdę nie chcę. A jak zapytają o postęp w zadaniu? Mam im odpowiedzieć, że bardzo mi przykro, ale zerowy?

– Powiedz prawdę.

– Na mózg ci padło.

– To powiedz, że to wymaga czasu.

– Taka odpowiedź... będzie bolesna.

Ściskam jego dłoń i powoli odwracam podbródek Draco w swoją stronę.

– Przetrwaj dla mnie – mówię i całuję go miękko. Delikatny dotyk warg jest uzależniający, więc przyciskam usta mocniej, chłonąc pożądanie Malfoya. Blada dłoń spoczywa na moim policzku, ja trzymam rękę na kościstym biodrze Malfoya, garnąc go bliżej siebie.

Ostatni pocałunek i szepczę:

– Muszę iść, bo zaczną się martwić. – Opuszczam ciepłe ramiona i wychodzę z przedziału, zostawiając Draco sam na sam z myślami.

– Co tak długo? – pyta Ron, gdy tylko siadam na swoim miejscu. – Chcesz fasolkę?

– Z chęcią. Eue! O smaku benzyny!

Reszta podróży upływa na śmiechu, przekomarzaniu się i szukaniu dobrych smaków Fasolek Berty'ego. Nie potrafię wyzbyć się wrażenie, że takie chwile są ulotne, że już ich nie będzie więcej. Znikną jak marny proch, zatrą się nawet w pamięci.

Na stacji czeka na nas Pani Weasley. Uśmiech rozświetla jej dobrotliwą twarz, gdy tylko nas widzi. Garnie całą trójkę do ciepłego uścisku i ponagla, żebyśmy nie spóźnili się na autobus, który zawiezie nas do Kwatery Głównej.

Dom Syriusza w dalszym ciągu sprawia wrażenie nawiedzonego. Stare tapety na ścianach, gobeliny i te głowy skrzatów na ścianach... O mało nie podskakuję przerażony, gdy rozlega się wrzask Walburgi Black. Pani Weasley ucisza ją, machięciem różdżki zasuwając przeżarte przez mole zasłony.

– Ron, co ja ci mówiłam?! – Mama zdziela go mokrą szmatką po głowie z surowym wyrazem twarzy, który łagodnieje, gdy ostrożnie siadam na kuchennych krześle. – Harry, rozpakuj się na górze. Dzielisz pokój z Ronem, jak ostatnio.

– Już idę. – Wcale nie mam ochoty się ruszać, ale nie zrobię przykrości tej przemiłej kobiecie.

Życie na Grimmauld Place upływa wolno i spokojnie. Co jakiś czas wpadają członkowie Zakonu Feniksa, zdając raporty, pijąc litrami herbatę i żartując. Niektórzy zostają na dłużej. Wtedy wspólnie jemy obiad, rozmawiając o sile Voldemorta.

Remus prawie tutaj mieszka, jak się dowiedziałem od Tonks, znika tylko na misje i podczas pełni. Były profesor często ze mną rozmawia, opowiadając o szkolnych czasach Huncwotów.

Czas mija na rozmowach, śmiechach i kawałach, chociaż bliźniacy przyjadą dopiero na świąteczny obiad, to Ginny nie ustaje w próbach podsłuchania członków zakonu, gdy dyskutują o czymś w grupach ściszonymi głosami.

Świąteczny ranek wita mnie zapachem cynamonu. Przeciągam się i wygrzebuję z miękkiej pościeli.

– Ej, wstawaj. – Trąca nogi Rona stopą i udaję się do łazienki. Rudzielec podnosi się nagle i rzuca we mnie poduszką, szczęśliwie zamykam drzwi, zanim oberwę.

– Prezenty! – Stos pakunków odwraca uwagę Rona, który zaczyna rozrywać kolorowy papier. – Woa... Zestaw do czyszczenia miotły z profesjonalnym poradnikiem! Jesteś najlepszy!

– Dzięki – szczerzę się, gdy wychodzę z łazienki z mokrymi jeszcze włosami.

– Dlaczego nie otworzyłeś najpierw prezentów? – dziwi się Ron. Przenoszę wzrok na maleńki stosik pudełek w nogach łóżka i wzruszam ramionami.

– Nie wiem, chyba po prostu ich nie zauważyłem.

– Zmieniam zdanie, jesteś nienormalny a nie najlepszy.

– Chcesz się pożegnać z prezentem? – droczę się. Na te słowa Ron zaborczo przytula pudełko do piersi.

– Ani mi się waż.

– Tylko żartuję. – Wystawiam mu język. Tym razem nie udaje mi się uniknąć wystrzelonej poduszki, więc trafia prosto w moją głowę, by potem opaść na podłogę. Podnoszę ją z szybkością godną zawodowego szukającego i z całej siły rzucam w Rona.

Z fragmentami pierza we włosach schodzimy na dół, w dalszym ciągu się przekomarzając. Z zarumienionymi ze szczęścia policzkami witam Ginny.

– Dostałeś coś ciekawego? – pyta. – I dzięki za naszyjnik!

– Książki, książki i jeszcze raz książki – śmieję się. Nic nie wspominam o karteczce od Malfoya z napisem "wesołych", która leży schowana na dnie kieszeni od spodni. Stanowi ona swoiste przypomnienie – mam o siebie dbać, nie popadać w depresyjne stany i wiedzieć, że Draco zawsze przy mnie będzie. Nawet jeśli daleko. Ja wysłałem mu różę, nie było do niej przywiązanej żadnej wiadomości, tylko czarna wstążka. Miała symbolizować przemijanie, to że zostało nam naprawdę niewiele czasu.

Pomimo pesymistycznych myśli, uśmiecham się szeroko i kontynuuję rozmowę z Ginny, która wręcz skacze z rozpierającego ją szczęścia.

– Wesołych – mówię, wchodząc do kuchni. Tonks podjada pierniczki i przy okazji gawędzi z Remusem, który uśmiecha się do mnie w odpowiedzi i upija łyk kawy.

– Wesołych Świąt, kochanieńki. – Pani Weasley krząta się przy kuchni, przygotowując dzisiejszą kolację. Ginny z energią wyciąga pojemniki i zaczyna przygotowywać ciasto.

– Dzień dobry, Harry.

– Dzień dobry, panie Weasley – odpowiadam grzecznie i siadam.

– Częstuj się kanapkami, kochanie. – Mama Rona podsuwa mi pod nos pełen talerz i stawia parujący kubek herbaty.

– Dziękuję – mówię, a do ust cieknie mi ślinka, więc sięgam po dwie kanapki z serem.

– Oho! – mówi tata Rona, przewracając kartkę w Proroku Codziennym. – Ministerwsto będzie miało pełne ręce roboty.

Strach na chwilę odejmuje mi rozum, ale dochodzi do mnie, że gdyby stało się coś strasznego, pan Weasley nie byłby taki spokojny, a w kącikach ust nie czaiłby się uśmiech.

– Co się stało? – pyta zaintrygowany Remus.

– Bellatriks Lestrange okradła własną skrytkę w Gringocie.

– Przecież ona nie żyje – wyrywa mi się.

– No tak – mówi starszy czarodziej – ale najwyraźniej gobliny o tym nie widziały. Ktoś, najprawdopodobniej pod wpływem wielosokowego, włamał się do jej skrytki, kradnąc jedną rzecz. Gobliny nie chcą zdradzić, co to było.

– Pewnie są wkurzone – podsumowuje Tonks i odgryza głowę piernikowemu ludzikowi. – Pierwszy raz ktoś naprawdę coś ukradł.

Przypominam sobie pierwszą klasę i to jak Voldemort próbował ukraść kamień filozoficzny. Moment, w moim śnie była ta skrytka. Czyżby Voldemort wyniósł horkruksa?

– To z pewnością – mówi Remus. – Gringott straci na wiarygodności.

Po śniadaniu wymykamy się z Ginny i Ronem na zewnątrz, by porzucać się śnieżkami w pobliskim parku, za co dostajemy solidne kazanie. Nie tylko pani Weasley na nas krzyczy, również Remus napomina coś o nieodpowiedzialności, śmierciożercach i kryjówce, której położenie może zostać odkryte. Tonks mruga do mnie, gdy wspinam się po schodach, zmierzając na górę, by: siedzieć i nie robić kłopotów, jak to ujęła mama Rona.

– Harry!

– Tęskniłeś?

Dwie rude czupryny pojawiają się, gdy leżę na łóżku, gawędząc z Ronem i Ginny o quidditchu. Fred siada przy mnie, zrzucając stopy ubrane w skarpetki w znicze na podłogę. Prycham z udawanym oburzeniem, by potem uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

– Co was przywiało tu tak szybko?

– Interesy – odpowiadają razem, spoglądając na siebie z identycznymi uśmieszkami.

– Co ci się stało w policzek, Fred? – pyta Ginny, dotykając cienkiej blizny po oparzeniu.

– Aaa... to? Mały wypadek przy pracy.

– Chodźcie na dół, trzeba pomóc – oznajmia George, więc z jękiem zwlekam się z łóżka.

Przy kolacji czuć prawdziwą atmosferę świąt. To nic, że jesteśmy w starym domu, w którym roi się od podejrzanych artefaktów i magicznych stworów. To nic, że wszyscy nie jesteśmy prawdziwą rodziną, ale ludźmi, którzy po prostu się kochają. To nic, że na zewnątrz toczy się wojna i giną ludzie. Liczy się ta chwila ogrzewana ciepłem kominka i głosem Lupina, który nuci kolędy.

– Naprawdę pyszny indyk, Molly – chwali panią Weasley Lupin, na co ta rumieni się dorodnie.

– Och, przestań! – Macha ręką. – I weź dokładkę, koniecznie!

– Tonks! Zrób ten nos kaczki. – Metamorfomag posłusznie wykonuje polecenie Ginny. Jej nos wydłuża się, spłaszcza i wreszcie zmienia kolor na pomarańczowy przy akompaniamencie donośnych śmiechów.

Bill i Charlie dyskutują z ojcem o nowych przepisach Ministerstwa i środkach podjętych w celu ochrony jego pracowników, którzy znikają.

– Ostatnio Wizengamot przegłosował ustawę, która w starym składzie nigdy nie weszłaby w życie – dobitnie mówi Charlie.

– Tak, słyszałem o niej – włącza się do dyskusji Remus. – Coś o większym znaczeniu czystokrwistych przy przesłuchiwaniach świadków, prawda?

– Niestety. Teraz świadectwo mugolaka jest o wiele mniej warte niż czarodzieja półkrwi, a co dopiero z rodziny czystej krwi.

– Żartujecie sobie w tym momencie – mówię absolutnie przerażony.

– Niestety... jesteśmy poważni – wzdycha Bill.

– Nie rozmawiajmy o przykrych sprawach! Są święta! Cieszmy się miłością! – Pani Weasley próbuje przywrócić atmosferę. – Kto chce pieczonego ziemniaczka?

– Ja poproszę. – Tonks wyciąga swój talerz, ale przez przypadek dotyka knykciem gorącego półmiska, co kończy się rozbitą porcelaną i jedzeniem rozsypanym po całym stole. – Przepraszam! Naprawdę przepraszam.

– Ależ nic się nie stało. – Jedno machnięcie różdżką mamy Rona i wszystko wraca do stanu sprzed wypadku. Remus pocieszająco kładzie rękę na ramieniu Tonks, która uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i całuje go w policzek.

Wszyscy magicznie wbijają wzrok w swojej talerze albo po prostu patrzą wszędzie, byleby nie na Tonks i Remusa. Ich początkujący związek jest powszechnie znany, ale żadne z nich nie potwierdziło tego oficjalnie, więc wszyscy udają, że tego nie było, ale Fred z Georgem szczerzą się do siebie jak głupi, a Ginny rumieni się lekko.

– Poproszę jeszcze trochę puddingu, pani Weasley – mówię. – Jest najlepszy.

– Też chcę, mamo! – Ron oblizuje łyżkę i wystawia naczynie po dokładkę.

– Jak wszyscy to wszyscy – śmieje się Ginny. – Też chcę, ale bez rodzynek.

Pani Weasley z szerokim uśmiechem nakłada każdemu słodkiego puddingu. Rozkoszuję się smakiem na języku, słuchając raportu bliźniaków o sklepie i ich planach na nowe gadżety.

Wieczorem leżę w łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Czuję się pełny i jest mi niedobrze z przejedzenia. Czuję w klatce piersiowej bijące serce i słyszę szum w uszach. Przekręcam się na drugi bok, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnej pozycji.

 _Chodź._

Marszczę brwi i odwracam się w stronę Rona, ale ten śpi głęboko. Czyżbym się przesłyszał?

 _Chodź._

Nie, słyszę wyraźnie. Głęboki, uwodzicielski głos, który mnie woła.

 _Chodź_ , powtarza głos, wibrując.

Więc idę. Stawiam bose stopy ostrożnie, by nie obudzić nikogo. Czuję wzywającą mnie magię, więc podążam za nią. Krok po kroku, aż nie docieram do salonu. Mała szuflada. Otwieram ją i zaciskam dłoń na medalionie z błyszczącym S.

Horkruks Voldemorta.

Niewiele myśląc, wsypuję do kominka garść proszku Fiuu, uprzednio zapaliwszy ogień, i przenoszę się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

W okrągłym pomieszczeniu jedynym źródłem światła jest świeca na biurku, za którym siedzi dyrektor Hogwartu. Gdy tylko mnie widzi, zrywa się ze swojego miejsca i wpatruje we mnie z niepokojem.

– Czy coś się stało?

– Znalazłem to. – Wyciągam do przodu łańcuszek z medalionem, który kołysze się w powietrzu jak wahadło. W złocie odbija się blask świecy.

– Czy to...? Niemożliwe.

A jednak, mam ochotę powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuję się i tylko wyjaśniam szczegóły zajścia.

– Musimy go jak najszybciej zniszczyć. – Słowo "go" wymawia ze wstrętem i obrzydzeniem. W sumie mu się nie dziwię, ale ja też tym jestem. Czy w głębi też się mnie brzydzi?

Machnięcie mieczem i jest po wszystkim. Czuję jeszcze wibrującą czarną magię, gdy Dumbeldore mówi, że mogę wracać.

Nikt nie zauważył mojej nieobecności. Święta upływają w spokojnej, radosnej atmosferze i szybko, jestem pewny, że Dziadek Czas coś przy tym majstrował, nastaje czas powrotu do Hogwartu. Do Draco.


	24. Rozdział 21

Hogwart wita mnie ponurą pogodą, nauczyciele stosem testów. Z westchnieniem przeciągam się, z całej siły usiłując nie ziewać, co jest naprawdę trudne. Trewlony właśnie opowiada niestworzone historie o symbolice każdego cholernego liścia każdej cholernej rośliny, a ja mam ochotę walić głową w ławkę. Zamiast tego kładę ją delikatnie i wpatruję się w szklaną kulę, w środku której wiruje mleczna mgła. Wydaje mi się, że widzę tam kogoś wysokiego z wodnistymi oczami patrzącymi prosto na mnie z udręką, widzę krzyczącego Malfoya; jego ręka drży, gdy trzyma różdżkę wyciągniętą i wycelowaną widocznie w kogoś. Z oparów mgły wyjawiają się czerwone oczy błyszczące niczym rubiny. Śliska skóra węża oplata czyjeś szerokie ramiona, trupia ręka wciąga Tonks pod wodę, widzę tylko błysk różu, po czym znika w odmętach zielonej wody.

Mrugam i podnoszę się gwałtownie.

– Co jest? – półgębkiem szepcze do mnie Ron.

– Wydawało mi się... – zaczynam, ale opamiętuję się w połowie zdania. Przecież to niedorzeczne, żebym cokolwiek tam zobaczył. – Zresztą nieważne. Chyba mam omamy przez tę senność.

– Rozumiem cię, stary. Mam dokładnie tak samo.

Po wróżbiarstwie kierujemy się na eliksiry, które upływają dość spokojnie. Snape odebrał mi tylko pięć punktów za źle pokrojone korzonki mandragory i spędza większość czasu przy biurku, zawzięcie coś notując. Tylko podnosi głowę i przygląda się pracującym uczniom spojrzeniem, którego nie powstydziłby się sam bazyliszek.

Wracam do uważnego mieszania eliksiru. Niestety jego barwa jest zbyt ciemna i raczej już nic nie uratuję, ale może załapię się przynajmniej na Zadowalający.

– Ej, Potter! – Odwracam się do tyłu, słysząc głos Malfoya.

– Chcesz czegoś konkretnego czy jak zwykle zawracasz dupę, bo się nudzisz? – syczę i z obawą zerkam na Snape'a, ale na szczęście dalej coś pisze.

– Zgadnij.

Zaniepokojony zerkam na swój bulgoczący kociołek, ale barwa eliksiru nie zmieniła się, czyli nie wrzucił tam jakiegoś składnika. O co mu chodzi?

Postanawiam go zignorować, ale teraz nie potrafię skupić się na pracy. Może to właśnie było jego celem?

– Potter! – Ponownie rozlega się jego głos. – Boisz się mnie?

– Jeszcze czego, Malfoy. – O co mu chodzi z tymi głupimi pytaniami?

Już więcej nic nie mówi na lekcji, za to szturcha mnie ramieniem, gdy wszyscy wychodzą z klasy. Mrożę go wzrokiem, na co tylko uśmiecha się drwiąco.

– Nie przejmuj się nim – próbuje pocieszyć mnie Hermiona. Uśmiecham się tylko do niej i przyśpieszam kroku, czując burczenie w brzuchu.

– Na poprawę malfoyowego humoru najlepsze są zapiekanki. – Ron podaje mi gorący półmisek.

W trakcie posiłku dostaję informację, że mam stawić się w gabinecie dyrektora. Czyżby chodziło o horkruksy?

– Czego może chcieć? – pyta zaintrygowany Ron.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiadam, przeklinając obietnicę złożoną Dumbledore'owi. – Nie napisał.

– Może chodzi o twoje treningi – dedukuje Hermiona. Grzebie widelcem w talerzu, robiąc z jedzenia papkę.

– Coś się stało? – dopytuję się. Nie wygląda za dobrze. Gdy słyszy moje pytanie, wbija widelec z całej siły w drewniany stół.

– To takie frustrujące! – Marszczy brwi.

– Ale co?

– Jak mam nie walczyć?!

– Ale kto ci zabrania? – pytam zdziwiony.

– Faceci – prycha. Pakuje książkę, którą czytała podczas posiłku, do torby, zakłada włosy za ucho i odchodzi szybki krokiem. Przy wyjściu dogania ją Eryk, z którym wdaje się w burzliwą dyskusję.

– Już mu współczuję – mówi Ron i na powrót zajmuje się jedzeniem.

Po lekcjach udaję się do gabinetu dyrektora. Droga się dłuży, gdy lawiruję między biegającymi pierwszorocznymi. Skokiem omijam uciekającą przed kotem wielką, brązową ropuchę i wbiegam na długie schody. O mało nie zapominam o znikającym schodku, więc przez dziesięć sekund próbuję złapać równowagę.

Pod chimery strzegące przejścia docieram zdyszany i czerwony na twarzy, Hogwart to dom wariatów. Kochany i cudowny dom wariatów, który jest najwspanialszym domem świata. Wypowiadam hasło, które było zapisane na notatce i po minucie stoję przed drzwiami. Są uchylone, ale i tak pukam dwa razy.

– Wejdź, Harry. – Wita mnie miły głos dyrektora. – Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię wezwałem – kontynuuje, gdy zajmuję miejsce.

– Horkrusky – odpowiadam jednym słowem. Mój głos rozbrzmiewa w gabinecie, odbijając się od metalowych urządzeń. Dumbledore kiwa poważnie głową, potwierdzając moje przypuszczenia – to nie będzie rozmowa o cytrynowych dropsach.

– Chciałem z tobą dokładniej omówić sen, bo widzisz, Harry, mam teraz całkowitą pewność, że w jakiś sposób pochodził od Voldmorta. Może od cząstki duszy w tobie, w każdym razie informacje, jakie uzyskaliśmy są jak najbardziej prawdziwe... i cenniejsze od złota.

– Skąd pan wie?

– Czytałeś może ostatnio Proroka Codziennego? – pyta z błyskiem w oku.

– Chyba tak... Znaczy na święta coś słyszałem, było włamanie do Gringota.

– Dokładnie, Harry, dokładnie.

– Wysłał pan kogoś, aby ukradł horksurka?

– Uprzednio włamawszy się do grobu pani Bellatriks Lestrange, kradnąc jej włos i używając go, oszukać gobliny? Krótko mówiąc: tak.

Przez chwilę wpatruję się w dyrektora oniemiały, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszałem.

– Ale że... Nie robi pan sobie ze mnie jaj w tym momencie?

– Jakbym śmiał. To co mówię to najczystsza prawda, spytaj panów Weasley, jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się szczegółów.

– Wysłał pan tam Freda i George'a?! – Nic nie mogę poradzić na to, że mój głos jest troszkę zbyt głośny, ale to wszystko brzmi tak nierealnie i absurdalnie.

– Zgłosili się na ochotników, w dodatku przedstawili sensowny plan, który, jak możesz zobaczyć, przyniósł nieoczekiwanie skuteczne rezultaty.

Czuję gorzki posmak w ustach, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, że mogli zostać złapani. Wypełnia mnie poczucie winy, że od razu pytam o horkruksa.

– I znaleźli go? Został zniszczony?

Dumbledore wyciąga czarną czarkę z pęknięciem równo na godle z borsukiem. Przełykam ślinę, wpatrując się w zniszczony horkruks. Ten nie woła magią, nie przyzywa ani nie kusi, w końcu dusza została unicestwiona. Spalony metal i tyle. Nie ma już wielkiego znaczenia.

– Czyli... ile zostało? – Próbuję zliczyć te wszystkie, o których wiem. Dziennik, pierścień, diadem, medalion no i czarka... Co było jeszcze we śnie?

– Wąż.

I ja, odpowiadam sam sobie.

– Czyli będzie przy Voldemorcie?

– Możliwe, ale jedna rzecz się nie zgadza. W twoim śnie była jaskinia. – Kiwam głową, przypominając sobie mokre ściany i jezioro. – Myślę, że albo tam ukryta jest Nagini, albo jeszcze jeden horkruks, o którym nie wiemy. Jesteśmy zmuszeni przeszukać to miejsce.

– Kiedy? – pytam.

– W najbliższą sobotę.

– Będę musiał odwołać trening quidditcha – mówię szeptem. Za szybko, za szybko! Przecież jeśli zniszczymy tego horkruksa, zostanę tylko ja... Nie chcę umierać już, nagle, bez pożegnań.

– Będziesz musiał – przytakuje mi dyrektor. – Przykro mi, chłopcze.

Mam ochotę prychnąć, tupnąć nogą, wydrzeć się na niego, rozpłakać, skulić na łóżku, pocałować Draco i uprawiać z nim dziki seks. W zamian spuszczam tylko głowę i zaciskam zęby.

– Poślę po ciebie. A teraz – wstaje ciężko z krzesła i rzuca mi smutne spojrzenie – ciesz się życiem.

– Taki mam zamiar, panie profesorze.

– Chodź do Pokoju Życzeń – szepczę w czwartek Malfoyowi, który czyta książkę o eliksirach w bibliotece i wychodzę, porzucając zapach starych książek.

Draco znajduje mnie siedzącego na szarej kanapie i przypatrującego się ogniu płonącemu w marmurowym kominku.

– Coś się stało? – pyta na wstępie i siada obok mnie.

– Stęskniłem się – odpowiadam tylko, ukrywając prawdę głęboko w środku, i całuję go delikatnie w usta; zaledwie delikatnie je muskam, ale przez całe moje ciało przechodzi gorąca fala pożądania.

– Teraz to na pewno wiem, że coś się stało. – Malfoy odsuwa się ode mnie na niewielką odległość i spogląda z pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wzdycham lekko i chwytam jego dłoń. Przez chwilę bawię się gładkimi i szczupłymi palcami, aż w końcu mówię:

– Mam głupie przeświadczenie, że ta cholerna wojna niedługo się skończy.

– Pocałowałbym Dumbldeore'a, gdyby to była prawda. – Uśmiecham się lekko na te słowa. Stres odbiera mi zdrowy rozsądek, nie chcę, żeby Draco teraz żartował, chcę, aby mnie wysłuchał. Czy to takie trudne?

– Co jeśli będzie bitwa, a my zostaniemy zmuszeni, by walczyć po przeciwnych stronach?

Draco przez chwilę milczy, ale gdy się odzywa, jego głos brzmi pewnie.

– Jeśli, ale tylko jeśli, ta bitwa będzie decydującą... stanę po twojej stronie. – Napierające zewsząd uczucia odbierają mi na moment głos. Jednocześnie chcę go przytulić, całować bez opamiętania, krzyczeć, że jest nieodpowiedzialny i rozpłakać się ze szczęścia.

– Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć, że staniesz po stronie Dumbledore'a – mówię zamiast tych wspaniałych zdań układających się samoistnie w mojej głowie. Kocham cię. Dziękuję.

– Nie. Chciałem powiedzieć dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. – Bierze moją twarz w obydwie dłonie i spogląda prosto w oczy. – Nie obchodzą mnie inni, Potter. Jesteś tylko ty i ja. Tylko my liczymy się na tym cholernym świecie. Wszyscy są egoistami – więc i my nimi bądźmy. Pierdolmy tę wojnę, Czarnego Pana, Dumbledore'a i Ministerstwo Magii. Zaszyjmy się gdzieś pośród mugoli, tylko ty i ja. Ty i ja. Bez rodziny i tylko wymagających ideału przyjaciół.

Nie mogę powiedzieć mu prawdy, nie mogę odrzucić też targających mną uczuć, więc po prostu całuję go mocno. Bierze to chyba za tak, bo mruczy i z zapamiętaniem oddaje pocałunek.

Stękam cicho, gdy naprężam obolałe mięśnie po treningu z Moodym. Przenoszę mokre pocałunki na szyję Malfoya, który wygina się pod wpływem dotyku. Delikatnie obcałowuję linię szczęki, by powrócić do miękkich ust.

Z naszych ust wydobywają się westchnienia przyjemności, gdy pozbawiamy się ubrań. Guzik za guzikiem, krawaty zostają rzucone za obszerną sofę. Skarpetki leżą na miękkim, fioletowym dywanie.

Obcałowuje każdą bliznę na moim ciele. W zamian ja śledzę językiem Mroczny Znak, co spotyka się z jego wzdrygnięciem, a potem czuję lekkie ugryzienie w ucho.

Chiche westchnienia mieszają się z jękami rozkoszy, gdy pogrążamy się w pożądaniu. Delikatny dotyk, żadnemu z nas nigdzie się nie spieszy. Fascynujące spojrzenie zamglonych oczu, opuchnięte od pocałunków wargi, wszechogarniający gorąc i śliska od potu skóra.

Chcę powiedzieć, że go kocham, ale przebłysk rozsądku mi tego zakazuje, w zamian skupiam się na obojczyku.

Gdy myślę o tej nocy pamiętam właśnie ciepło i bezgraniczny smutek pomieszany z wonią róż stojących w szklanym wazonie. Tak bardzo chcę wyznać mu swoje uczucia, ale nie jestem gotowy. I nie będę. Los zaplanował dla mnie zbyt krótkie życie.

Wieczory w wieży Gryffindoru przepełnione są śmiechem i ciepłem płynącym z wesoło trzaskającego ognia w kominku. Zerkam za okno, pada śnieg. Jakoś sprawia to, że uśmiecham się smutno. Z westchnieniem odwracam wzrok i skupiam się na szachownicy. Mój ruch. Jeśli zbiję wieżą tego piona, który aż się prosi o to, będę na celowniku królowej. Nie mam co liczyć na łut szczęścia, że Ron nie zauważy tego ruchu. Zauważy na sto procent. Z westchnieniem przesuwam więc wieżę, zbijając piona. Bo co to za gra bez ryzyka?

Ron z cwanym uśmiechem zabiera moją wieżę.

– Szach. – Z niepokojem zerkam na szachownicę. Królowa stoi na wprost króla, nie przewidziałem tego. Cofam się po ukosie. Robiąc ten manewr, nie zauważam laufra, który zastawia mi drogę ucieczki.

– I mat – wyręczam Rona. – Koniec na dzisiaj? – Przeciągam się, czując senność.

– Jeszcze jedna partia, co ty na to? – Nie potrafię odmówić, więc Ron różdżką ustawia figury na właściwych pozycjach.

Hermiona siedzi na obszernym fotelu obok nas z podkulonymi nogami i czyta opasłe tomiszcze, które nazwała lekką lekturą na zabicie czasu. Na podłodze przed kominkiem Dean i Seamus grają w Eksplodującego Durnia, więc co chwilę moich uszu dochodzi odgłos wybuchu i śmiechy. Neville rozmawia z Colinem o zrobieniu zdjęć do jego albumu zielarza. Ginny leży na sofie i przypatruje się wszystkim po kolei; uśmiecha się, gdy zauważa mój wzrok. Lavender i Patrivi chichoczą na bliźniaczych fotelach i zmieniają sobie nawzajem kolor włosów. Lily rozmawia z Demelzą na podłodze, obok nich bracia Bradley grają w karty. Fion uczy się zawzięcie eliksirów, ignorując czarnego kota, który łasi się po pieszczoty.

Rozgrywka z Ronem kończy się tak samo szybko jak poprzednia i z takim samym wynikiem – moją sromotną klęską. Przyjaciel uśmiecha się z wyższością i zbiera figury.

– Odrobiliście pracę domową z zielarstwa? – pyta Hermiona, śledząc nas uważnie wzrokiem, jakby doszukiwała się kłamstwa czy choćby śladu oszustwa na naszych twarzach.

– Zrobiliśmy wczoraj – odpowiadam za nas dwóch. – Możesz sprawdzić jak chcesz.

– Chyba jestem na to za bardzo zmęczona. – Przeciąga się i ziewa szeroko, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Pójdę już. Dobranoc. – Zatrzaskuje książkę i wchodzi po schodach do dormitorium dziewcząt.

– Też idziemy spać? – pytam Rona, na co ten kiwa głową.

Jeszcze raz zerkam na oświetlony Pokój Wspólny Gryfonów i panujący w nim przyjemny hałas. Neville macha do mnie z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, więc odpowiadam tym samym i kieruję się na schody. Za oknem sypie śnieg, pokrywając dachówki na wieży białym puchem. Hogwart zimą wygląda pięknie. Z mocnym postanowieniem wychodzę z wieży Gryffindoru, zostawiając Rona w ciepłym łóżku i kieruję się na zewnątrz z Błyskawicą w dłoni.

Boisko do quidditcha wręcz lśni pod warstwą błyszczącego śniegu. Obręcze wyglądają tak samotnie, a trybuny są opustoszałe, przykryte białą warstwą puchu. Wznoszę się parę metrów nad ziemię, spoglądając z góry na krajobraz.

Jest zimny wieczór, więc moje palce marzną zaciśnięte na trzonku miotły, ale widok wart jest tego niewielkiego cierpienia. Księżyc wisi samotnie nad Hogwartem, który świeci się milionami świec, a ja potrafię tylko zachwycać się zamkiem i kontrastem ciemnych ścian z jasnym śniegiem.

Wzbijam się w górę; mroźny wiatr wpada do oczu, więc je mrużę. Oddycham szybko, zwiększając prędkość. Policzki pieką od mrozu, serce łomocze, ale jestem szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo szczęśliwy jak może być człowiek w mojej sytuacji. Człowiek, który żyje ze świadomością, że najprawdopodobniej jutro pożegna się ze swoim życiem.

Nie potrafię sprecyzować swoich uczuć. Powinienem być smutny i rozgoryczony, ale chyba czuję ulgę. Koniec. Nareszcie koniec życia ciągłym treningiem i walką. Czeka mnie ostatnie zadanie, po którym odpocznę. Będę zwykłym Harrym, więc problemy magicznego świata nie będą mnie już obchodziły.

W zaświatach powiem Draco, że go kocham. Myśl o Draco mrozi mój umysł, sprawiając, że oczy pieką od łez. Czy muszę go zostawiać? Nie zasługuję na jeszcze chwilkę z nim?

Nie. Voldemort mnie naznaczył i tylko ja mogę go pokonać. Zrobię to, ocalę ważne dla mnie osoby.

Z westchnieniem wyciągam z kieszeni karteczkę i rozwijam ją zaczerwienionymi, zziębniętymi palcami. Napisane jest, bym przyszedł jutro po lunchu do gabinetu dyrektora. Przymykam oczy. To się wreszcie skończy.


	25. Rozdział 22

– Jak się tam dostaniemy? – Nie wiem, dlaczego mówię szeptem, ale czuję, że tak powinno być. A co jeśli ktoś usłyszy i tym kimś będzie szpieg Voldemorta? On nie może się dowiedzieć, co planujemy. Inaczej jesteśmy śmierdzącymi trupami w londyńskich kanałach.

– To proste pytanie. Teleportujemy się. – Dumbeldore spogląda na mnie z błyskiem w oku.

– Tak po prostu?

– Tak po prostu – powtarza po mnie i wyciąga przed siebie rękę, którą niepewnie chwytam. Wir magii wciąga mnie do środka. Mrugam i zamiast gabinetu widzę wzburzone morze. Fale rozbijają się o skałę, na której stoimy, posyłając na nas tysiące zimnych kropel. Wzdrygam się z zimna i przejmującego chłodu. Na bordowym materiale koszulki pojawiają się ciemniejsze miejsca od wody; mokry materiał wywołuje nieprzyjemne uczucie, gdy styka się z ciepłą skórą brzucha.

– Jesteśmy w dobrym miejscu? – pytam pełny wątpliwości. Wokół nas jest tylko morze; pełne nienawiści próbuje zatopić każdą żywą istotę, z dziką satysfakcją fale uderzają o skałę.

– Jak najbardziej. – Dumbledore wrzuca zegarek kieszonkowy do wody, po czym transmutuje go w małą, drewnianą łódź. Gestem zaprasza mnie, więc, z niepokojem czającym się gdzieś w umyśle, wsiadam do chyboczącej się na falach łódki. Dyrektor zarzuca brodę za ramię i idzie moim przykładem. Stuka różdżką w burtę i zaczynamy przedzierać się przez mroczne odmęty zielonej wody.

– Jaskinia jest gdzieś w pobliżu? – pytam, gdy widzę majaczący w oddali klif. Dumbledore tyko potakuje.

Jaskinia naprawdę okazuje się być blisko. Z łodzi wysiadam zmarznięty, ale trzymam różdżkę w pogotowiu, nie dając się rozproszyć przez szwankujący organizm. Trampki ślizgają się na wilgotnej skale, co sprawia, że co chwilę muszę podtrzymywać równowagę ręką. Jest ciemno; jedyne światło to to wydobywające się z naszych różdżek. Cały czas idę na przód, ślepo podążając za dyrektorem – sam nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się znajduję, a co dopiero, gdzie mam iść.

Nagle dyrektor się zatrzymuje.

– Ślepy zaułek? – Oświetlam ścianę zagradzającą nam drogę.

– Skądże. Potrzebujemy jedynie zapłaty.

– Nie mam pieniędzy. – Rozpaczliwie przeszukuję swoje kieszenie, ale znajduję jedynie puste opakowanie po czekoladowej żabie.

– Nie kłopocz się, Harry. Voldemort nie zażądałby czegoś tak materialnego jak pieniądze... Myślę, że krew będzie odpowiednia.

Bez zastanowienia przecinam wnętrze dłoni różdżką i przyciskam krew do zimnego kamienia.

– Tyle wystarczy? – Dumbledore przez chwilę mi się przypatruje, po czym kiwa głową. Odsuwam rękę i zasklepiam ranę zaklęciem (całe szczęście, że je znam), w tym czasie kamień zagradzający drogę znika jak fatamorgana.

Znam pomieszczenie, do którego wchodzimy, w końcu o nim śniłem, ale coś jest nie tak. Widziałem to w jeszcze innym miejscu. Łódź, jezioro... Tonks! Niemożliwe, ale kojarzę tę jaskinię z kuli-przewiduli Trewlony. Czyli to, co w niej widziałem też okaże się prawdą? Nie chcę, aby ta cudowna kobieta zginęła. Najlepiej zmienić przeznaczenie, zabić Voldemorta jak najszybciej. Z tego wynika, że będzie tutaj. W końcu widziałem w kuli bitwę.

Gdy tylko słyszę trzask, rzucam potężną Drętwotę, nie patrząc na ofiarę. Dumbledore patrzy na mnie z podziwem, ale szybko przestaje i podchodzi do bezwładnego ciała.

– Teodor Nott... Junior. – Szept rozbrzmiewa echem, a ja się wzdrygam. Co tego chłopak sobie myślał? Że jak będzie służyć Voldemortowi, to ten uwolni jego ojca i wszyscy będą jedną, wielką rodziną?

Nie mam czasu myśleć, gdy donośny trzask oznajmia przybycie Voldemorta. Rozgląda się, a jego wzrok spoczywa na Dumbledorze. Obok niego wije się wąż.

Wystarcza jedna sekunda, by najsilniejsi czarodzieje Wielkiej Brytanii zaczęli rzucać w siebie zaklęciami, starając się nawzajem zabić. Nie zwracam na nich uwagi – moim celem jest Nagini, która syczy, gdy tylko mnie zauważa. Za późno się orientuje, kona w szatańskiej pożodze przy akompaniamencie wrzasku wściekłości swojego pana. Ogień wżera się chciwie w każde włókno ciała, w każdą komórkę gada, niczym kwas roztapia mięso i przemienia w suchy popiół.

Czerwone oczy (no szparki, cholera! są zbyt nieludzkie jak na oczy człowieka) wpatrują się we mnie przez dwie sekundy; sekundy ciężkie jak wahadło starego zegara stojącego w okrągłym gabinecie profesora Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor Hogwartu posyła w Toma zaklęcie za zaklęciem, korzystając z rozkojarzenia przeciwnika. Równocześnie zostaję nagrodzony spojrzeniem roziskrzonego błękitu upstrzonego gwiazdami z siedmiu galaktyk. Voldemort ponownie skupia się na pojedynku, a do jaskini przybywają śmierciożercy.

Czarna masa rozprasza się w oka mgnieniu. Rozglądam się z paniką, zdając sobie sprawę, że jestem sam. Sam jeden przeciwko rozwścieczonej hordzie dorosłych czarodziejów. Przełykam ślinę, a przez głowę przelatuje mi głupia myśl, że powinienem uciekać. Mój wzrok wędruje do walczącego Dumbledore'a, który z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy stawia czoło Voldemortowi.

Jestem Gryfonem – głupim, odważnym Gryfonem z kompleksem bohatera na karku. Niewiele myśląc rzucam się w czarną masę z determinacją, by zabić ich jak najwięcej.

Nie przebieram w środkach, naprawdę nie stać mnie na litość, a w każdym razie tak tłumię swoje wyrzuty sumienia, rzucając Avadę Kedavrę za Avadą Kedavrą.

Zajęty zabijaniem i atakowaniem, nie mam czasu na obronę; ramię niemiłosiernie swędzi, a udo krwawi, pulsując tępym bólem. Uchylam się przed zielonym promieniem, tymczasem ogień z czyjejś różdżki przypala mi policzek. Stękami cicho i dotykam czerwonej, przypalonej skóry która dosłownie boli jak cholera. Z mściwą satysfakcją zabijam zamaskowanego śmierciożercę, który przypalił mi skórę.

Przegrywam, z każdą sekundą coraz wolnej się poruszam, więc zaklęcia trafiają mnie częściej i są dotkliwsze. W pewnym momencie mogę już tylko unikać ostatkiem sił zielonych promieni mknących w moją stronę. Jestem otoczony ze wszystkich stron. Śmierciożercy zbliżają się niczym oprawcy wiedzący, że to już ostatnie chwile ich ofiary. Nie mam drogi ucieczki.

– Harry! – słyszę głos Tonks w akompaniamencie trzasków teleportacji. Ulga zalewa mnie wielką falą, gdy chude ramiona kobiety chwytają mnie pod pachy i odciągają od zgiełku walki. Opieram głowę o zimny i wilgotny kamień, próbując wyrównań oddech. Serce łomocze, mięśnie bolą z wysiłku, a rany pieką.

– Boże, człowieku – mruczy Tonks, łatając mnie. Krew zostaje umyta, większe rany zasklepione, a w ustach czuje smak eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Tonks podaje mi butelkę wody mineralnej i każde wypić. Łapczywie wypijam prawie całą, czując ulgę, gdy metalowy smak na języku zmienia się w słodki smak wody.

– W porządku? – Klepie mnie po zdrowym policzku, po czym odgarnia mi włosy i sprawdza, czy nie mam gorączki. Jej zimne palce są ulgą na ostry ból blizny.

– Myślę, że tak.

Walka toczy się w najlepsze. Zakon i aurorzy powoli przebijają się przez siły wroga. Tuż obok nas upada martwy auror z nijaką twarzą, której i tak nie zapamiętam; odwracam wzrok i skupiam się na Tonks, który szuka kogoś wzrokiem w tłumie walczących, najprawdopodobniej Remusa, który pojedynkuje się z kobietą o pulchnej szyi.

– Idź mu pomóc – charczę, widząc jak wyrywa się, by pomóc ukochanemu. – Poradzę sobie. – Zaciskam palce na śliskiej od krwi i potu różdżce, żałując, że nie mam munduru bliźniaków, a w szczególności rękawiczek.

– Na pewno? – upewnia się Tonks.

– Na pewno. Idź już. I nie daj się zabić.

– Ty też – mówi na odchodnym i znika, rzucając zaklęcia jedno za drugim.

Bitwy czarodziei są olśniewające, niczym pokaz mugolskich fajerwerków. Rozbłyski nad sufitem, oświetlają twarze walczących na zielono i czerwono. Istny karnawał.

Widzę Hermionę walczącą ramię w ramię z Erykiem. Dziewczyna odgarnia mokry od potu kosmyk włosów za ucho i zaciętą miną powala Yaxleya na ziemię, który rozbija głowę o kamień. Eryk zostaje trafiony w samą pierś. Zielony promień nie pozostawia cienia wątpliwości. Oszołomiona Hermiona patrzy na martwe ciało swojego chłopaka, nie zwracając uwagi na walkę. Chcę krzyknąć, żeby uważała, ale ją też trafia zaklęcie. Na szczęście jedynie Drętwota. Chcę podbiec i jej pomóc, ale nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Znikąd pojawia się Ron i teleportuje z piekła.

Martwe ciało Eryka Tudora leży zapomniane, jeden śmierciożerca potyka się o nie, inny depcze je w szaleńczym biegu o życie.

Podnoszę się, równowagę zawdzięczam śliskiej ścianie jaskini.

Tonks walczy zaciekle, przegrywa i wpada w odmęty jeziora, z którego zaraz wyłaniają się blade ręce, by wciągnąć ją pod wodę. Wszystko dzieje się w zaledwie trzy sekundy. Stoję tylko oszołomiony niezdolny do ruchu i patrzę jak Remus szuka rozpaczliwym wzrokiem ukochanej.

Jej śmierć przypomina mi o zadaniu – muszę pokonać Voldemorta. W końcu oto nadchodzi ten, który pokona Czarnego Pana... Więc idę, mozolnie wlokę się w stronę walczącego Voldemorta, mając serdecznie dość śmierci.

W tym czasie rozpętuje się prawdziwe piekło. Z zielonych odmętów brudnej wody wyłaniają się inferiusy i atakują kogo popadnie. Czarodzieje bronią się ogniem, co sprawia, że niedługo duszę się od ostrego, kującego w gardło dymu. Wielu ginie od płomieni.

Czuję żar na twarzy, gdy czołgam się wręcz do celu. Blizna pali, gdy Tom Riddle odwraca się w moją stronę, krzywy uśmiech rozświetla złowieszczo bladą twarz.

Widzę tylko rozżarzone, czerwone ślepia wlepione we mnie. Voldemort ciężko oddycha po zażartym pojedynku, rąbek jego szaty jest nadpalony. Bez zastanowienie śle we mnie Klątwę Uśmiercającą, której nie mam siły uniknąć. Gdy upadam na skały, Dumbledore zabija Czarnego Pana.

Słońce przeciska swoją przebrzydłą gębę przez chmury, ale ja jedynie marzę o ulewie – gwałtownej burzy, która wyrywałby drzewa z korzeniami i niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze.

Samotność towarzyszy mi już dwa miesiące – Malfoyowie obrócili się od śmierciożerców, gdy tylko doszły ich słuchy, że Czarny Pan poległ, więc jestem teraz wolnym człowiekiem. Nie muszę zabijać ludzi, których nie chcę, jestem dziedzicem rodu Malfoyów i moim jedynym obowiązkiem jest ukończenie Hogwartu z jak najwyższym wynikiem.

Nie chcę tego całego gówna. Chcę Harry'ego.

Wiosna zaczyna się na dobre, wszędzie pełno zieleni, obrzydliwych robali i kwiatów. Głowa od tego boli. Wpatruję się w radosną stokrotkę. Jak ona śmie?!

– Zdychaj, głupia. – Zrywam ją ze złością i rzucam w stronę jeziora. Jest zbyt lekka i jedynie spokojnie opada niedaleko mnie, co tylko podsyca złość. – Płoń – mówię z mściwością, wskazując różdżką na biały kwiatek. Łodyga momentalnie zajmuje się ogniem. – I kto teraz będzie się śmiał, będzie szczęśliwy?! Co?! – Mój głos mnie zdradza, drżąc pod koniec zdania i brzmiąc wyżej niż zwykł.

– Mówienie do kwiatów nie jest pożądaną zdolnością nawet w czarodziejskim świecie.

– Spadaj, Granger.

Jak na złość siada przy mnie i podciąga nogi pod brodę, wpatrując się w horyzont. Promienie słońca błyszczą na tafli jeziora. Dlaczego jest tak ładnie, radośnie, jakby... jakby Harry wcale nie umarł?

– Nie umiesz słuchać ze zrozumieniem? – warczę.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w ciszy. Zrywam kolejną stokrotkę i ją również palę.

– Wiesz – zaczyna Granger – nie jestem głupia. Wiem. Wiedziałam od dawna.

– Że niby co? – Rozcieram między palcami popiół.

– O tobie i Harrym.

Wbijam w nią puste spojrzenie. Nie mam ochoty zaprzeczać, wracać do tego.

– I dlatego wiem jak cierpisz.

– Nie wiesz nic. Nic. – Cedzę każde słowo, czując wzrastającą irytację.

– Harry sprawiał wrażenie otwartej osoby, ale tak naprawdę te największe sekrety trzymał tylko dla siebie, ja mogłam się jedynie domyślać. – Milknie na chwilę i zrywa źdźbło trawy. – Nigdy nie powiedział mi, co naprawdę działo się w jego domu, nie powiedział ani słowa o tobie, nie powiedział jak można go ocalić.

– Jest martwy. Nie można go ocalić.

– Słyszałeś o Insygniach Śmierci? – mówi, podnosząc się. – Albo o ludzkich horkruksach?

Nie odpowiadam, a Granger odchodzi, pozostawiając mnie z mętlikiem w głowie. O co jej chodziło? Insygnia Śmierci to bajka na dobranoc, horkrus to niebezpieczny czarnomagiczny artefakt przechowujący cząstkę ludzkiej duszy... Wzdycham ciężko i opieram głowę o stary pień drzewa. Dlaczego nie mogłem urodzić się jako ktoś inny?

Nienawidzę czarodziejskiego świata – zniszczył moje nadzieje na szczęśliwe życie. Dał szansę, a potem ją brutalnie odebrał. Zaciskam dłoń w pięść i krzywię się, gdy paznokcie wbijają się we wrażliwą skórę. Chcę stąd uciec. Może to mugolskie miasteczko będzie dobre?

Będzie przypominało ci o Harrym, mówi ten nieznośny głos w głowie, którego czasami mam ochotę udusić. I dobrze, że będzie przypominało o Harrym. Tak ma być. Bo miłość to krwawy szlak, którym stąpamy nieświadomie, coraz bardziej się w nim pogrążając. Im dalej, tym cierpienie jest większe, ale i pokusa słodkości. Podążasz za lepką słodkością, by na końcu zorientować się, że straciłeś wszystko.


End file.
